From rags to unwanted riches
by foreverfriendly
Summary: Naruto's family is rumoured to be a part of organised crime, only rumoured as no one had ever been able to prove it... such a shame as it's all true. Hinata's family has nothing to offer anyone, or so she thought... Rating for violence and lemon
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's family is rumoured to be a part of an organised crime syndicate, only rumoured because no one had ever been able to prove it... such a shame as it's all true. Hinata's family has nothing to offer anyone, or so she thought... such a shame as it's not at all true, as far as Naruto's concerned.

Modern day Naruto fic, set in no particular country but the aim is for it to have a bit of a Las Vegas feel, I'm British so it may seem that way inclined. I've changed a few of the ages around and it's a darkish fic, Naruto is a bad guy player type as are some of our favourite characters. I meant to have this out last month but had trouble finishing it what with one thing and another, well I hope you enjoy and I'll try to have another up in a week or so but no promises. Rating M as usual for future lemons.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Cheeks aching more than her feet Hinata held her tray of empty glasses aloft as she negotiated the crowded bar. Her constant grin was more unusual than her skyscraper heels that gave her some much needed height as she looked over people's heads towards the bar in the centre of the busy casino. She nodded to the bartender as she headed over, he was busy preparing drinks so she made her way along the bar to find one of the free bartenders.

"What you needing Hin?" the brunette behind the bar accepted the tray of empties with a smile.

"Two cosmopolitans, a rob roy, and a long island iced tea please Ten-Ten."

Noting Hinata's tired expression Ten-Ten asked as she began mixing drinks, "When you out of here?"

"Uh…" finding that it was almost five am she sighed heavily "An hour ago, Sakura didn't show for her shift yet, she made this huge fuss about taking this shift tonight and didn't even show."

"That's weird, I swear I saw her about ten minutes ago."

"You're kidding?" Hinata shook her head angrily "She was supposed to radio me the minute she showed up" Hinata pulled her radio off her belt and checked it "It's working."

"Look after this tray just go… SHIT!"

Hinata never got to see what had made Ten-Ten swear but the following sounds answered any questions, shots rang out around the room, half out of instinct and half off balance in her heels Hinata fell to the floor.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Screams and crashes followed the shout, glasses were smashed and there was out and out panic in the formally efficient casino. The sounds had been close so Hinata huddled up against the bar trying to find out where the shooters were, to her horror she found herself right in their line of sight, in fact one of them was pointing the gun right at her, she could see about three men all in black with guns in their hands but there were more, she could hear them emptying the trolley, one of them backed up and stood near the others conversing quickly before moving back out of sight. One of them remained focussed on her before turning away switching places with another man, her terror never left her but, as she waited for what was to happen next she felt someone grab her hand.

She panicked until she saw who had grabbed her "Ten-Ten" she hissed in a relieved tone, the brunette pulled her arm moving her slowly from her position to slide back until they were behind the bar. They stayed there huddled together until finally the men could be heard leaving. And people in the casino began to move calling out that it was OK to move then the calls for help began, exchanging looks Hinata and Ten-Ten got to their feet and ran to the source.

"He's bleeding" a panicked woman yelled, Hinata arrived at the scene and found an older man lying on the floor, his head was badly cut.

"He must have hit it in the panic" Hinata told them, "Call for an ambulance, does anyone know his name?" there was no response so Ten-Ten dropped down beside Hinata.

"I'll check his wallet, is he breathing?"

"Yeah, I think he was just knocked unconscious but there could be internal damage. EVERY ONE CHECK AROUND YOU, MAKE SURE NO ON ELSE WAS HURT. Can anyone lend me something, a jacket, a scarf, something clean." She found someone handing her a jumper, placing it over the wound she applied pressure.

"His names Michael Jackson" Hinata turned and gave her friend a look but Ten-Ten held up the ID "Seriously, that's his name."

"Of course it is, Mr Jackson? Mr Jackson" she got a groan in response "You've hurt your head, we've got people coming but you need to try and stay awake. Do you hear me? Stay Awake."

It seemed forever but was probably only twenty minutes before police and paramedics arrived, Hinata found herself pushed to one side. She and her colleagues gathered together trying to keep the customers together, until more police arrived and the questioning began.

"The cameras weren't working?" Hinata frowned at that information clearly puzzled, the policewoman questioning Hinata watched her reactions carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and you were supposed to have left an hour ago?"

Realising that she herself was under suspicion Hinata shook her head "I have nothing to do with it, I was on the casino floor, I swear!"

"How about you tell me about your evening, anything that stood out?"

Shaking her head Hinata thought hard about it "No nothing stood out…, I clocked in at about eight thirty as usual, it was the usual slight lull so I helped do the cleaning up then after about nine it all started to get busy again so I clocked out, changed my uniform and came back."

"You had to clock out to change?"

"They don't like to pay us for anything that isn't real work, changing out of an outfit that I wore so I wouldn't get bleach on my short skirt while I clean toilets doesn't count." Hinata allowed a trace of annoyance to slip into her voice as she spoke "Sorry, clocked back in and waited tables for the rest of the evening, I didn't the leave the floor once even when I used the bathroom I used the customers ones, it's against the rules but we were really busy, you can ask Ten, she was bartending. I only went to the bathroom while she was mixing my drinks orders."

"This would be…" the woman looked at her notes "Ten-Ten Yeoh?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, Can you tell us the exact time you clocked in and out?"

"Not really, but it'll be on my time card, it was before half nine because Ai arrived for her shift a little while after and she starts then" Hinata yawned tiredly as she spoke.

"Did you see anything?" the policewoman asked her "Anything that might help us to identify them?"

"They were completely covered."

"We just need to know what you saw"

"I don't know… I saw four of them but I could tell there were more from noise"

"From the noise?"

"When there were four in my sight there was still someone emptying the money tray and the ones I saw carried machine gun type guns but the shots that we heard later were from a pistol of some sort. They were mostly tall, the level of their heads was about as high as the- the slot machine signs, one of them was a lot shorter, barely as tall as the machines" Hinata pointed to the signs above the machines as she spoke," The shorter one carried a bag and no gun, one of them held their gun kind of differently, the two closest to me held their guns like so" Hinata imitated their posture with her arms "The one furthest from me held it like this" Hinata demonstrated. "for a while one was quite close to me, he had dark eyes, like actually black, very pale skin, he switched places with someone else, I don't know why but… other than that I can tell you nothing. Ten-Ten pulled me behind the bar after a while, we hid."

"Well it may not have seemed like much but it could be a real help. Thank you."

Hinata checked her watch and was surprised to see that it was nearly eight o'clock "Can I go home now? My little sister needs me to be there to get her up and out for school soon."

"Of course, would you like a ride home?"

"No, we'll need my car, thank you though."Hinata pulled her shoes off before jumping down from the stool "I hope you catch them… did the guy that hurt himself make it?"

"No, he suffered what looked like a haematoma, they pronounced him in the ambulance."

"I see" Hinata nodded sadly, that had been her main worry while helping him, she was trained in first aid but ultimately in that situation there was only so much a person can do.

"You go home" the policewoman smiled at her kindly "It's been a long night."

"Thanks" shoes in hand Hinata walked slowly out of her work place, she was more tired than she could remember being in her life getting into her car she began to twenty minute drive home, she was unused to making the journey home in the daylight, they lived in what seemed a whole other world, their apartment was part of a unappealing large block with a constantly broken lift.

When she got in Hanabi was already sitting at the table dressed and ready to go. She was devouring a large bowl of coco puffs and gave Hinata a wave as she entered, Neji was still out for the count on the sofa so Hinata moved quietly as she entered.

"Hey honey, sorry I'm late."

"It's OK" Hanabi mumbled through a mouthful of cereal "but we'll have to go via the shops, we don't have any fruit in. This is the last of the cereal too."

"Sure" Hinata kissed her sister's forehead and went to get changed.

Coming away from the glitz and noise of her job it was sometimes a relief that where they lived was so simple and plain, still as Hinata looked around their apartment it was hard not to feel a little depressed.

Money had been tough for them for a long time, Hinata, Hanabi and Neji all lost their parents at the same time, it had been a horrific car crash leaving twenty-five year old Neji in charge of fifteen year old Hinata and ten year old Hanabi. At first they had done well, using the life insurance they had brought an apartment and moved close to Neji's place of work, Hinata had finished school and began attending college; Hanabi had started a new school and was enjoying it. Then things had started go wrong, Neji began to gamble a little, a few months later he lost his job and started hanging out at a local bar, Hanabi had to leave her expensive private school and go to the local comprehensive, he continued to gamble until finally they had to sell their luxurious three bedroom apartment and trade down for a one bedroom place that was now mortgaged to the hilt. Now almost eighteen Hinata had given up on college to work as a waitress at a casino with a few hours of cleaning a day to keep them going, Neji still gambled whenever he could and recently money had been so tight that they were using the pay from Hanabi's newspaper round to keep up with the rent. The only reason they still had their car was because it was too old to be worth anything and they parked it away from their home and covered it to stop it from being repossessed.

Leaving her bedroom now dressed in a suitable jeans and shirt Hinata found Hanabi ready to go, she gave her younger sister a tired smile and pulled on some flat shoes "Ready?" she whispered as she walked past Neji's sofa bed, Hanabi nodded and together the two left.

Once the door closed Neji groaned and sat up, he'd been awake for a little while but hadn't wanted to bother with the real world straight away. Sitting up he decided to get ready and head out, he and Hinata often fought about his not doing anything and he didn't want to be here when she got home.

* * *

Across town in the more upscale part of the city someone else was just rolling out of bed, he attempted to sit but found his arm trapped under the body beside him, looking left he found that the attractive blonde he'd picked up last night was sound asleep. Groaning he yanked his arm away not caring if he woke her, he didn't she just rolled over and continued to sleep. Moving to the side of the bed he placed his feet on the floor and lowered his head to his hands, his head was rocking but he was sure he hadn't had that much to drink last night. He stumbled around the room set on finding himself something to quench his unbearable thirst, in the end he just entered the en-suite climbed into the shower and opened his mouth as the water came down. He showered properly but didn't care about modesty as he left the room and re-entered the bedroom, the blonde was still fast asleep as he wandered around still feeling the after-effects of the night before, he found that being in his late twenties he now had more difficulty in recovering from his night-time activities.

There was a knock at the door so Naruto pulled the blankets off the girl and around himself as he made his way to answer it.

"Morning!" Shikamaru stood on the other side a lazy grin on his lips.

"You realise that it's only nine o'clock and your tie is already undone?" Naruto glared at his friend and business associate

"At least I'm up and dressed, what time did you roll in?"

"Not sure," Naruto opened the door more allowing his friend a good view of his companion "I could ask her but I'm willing to bet time ceased to have meaning after a few minutes with me" he grinned cockily causing Shikamaru to shake his head.

"Full of yourself much? Uchiha is in the office and he wants to see you."

"Give me ten minutes… and send Choji over to make breakfast and get rid of her will you?"

"Couldn't you do it yourself?"

He turned back to look at the girl and found himself shaking his head "I can't remember where I got her, she might need paying or something, send Choji he'll be nice about it." closing the door he dressed quickly and silently before slipping out to join his business associates.

He arrived in the office to find Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha were waiting for him. "Good morning people!" Naruto strode towards his desk and slouched down into a chair "So you wanted to see me?"

"No your godfather sent us over to see you" Itachi sounded bored as he spoke to him "He wants us to talk to you about next month."

"Ah yes, the old goats honeymoon" Naruto chuckled to himself, after thirty years of being on and off an engagement with Tsunade Jiraiya had managed to get the lady to decide on a date for their wedding. They were getting married in a month and then going away for a three month cruise during which time, Naruto would be taking the reins and overseeing the running of his two Casinos. It was a sort of test for him, to see if he was up to the challenge in the future, Naruto's own father would be looking over his shoulder but he had five casino's of his own to run, Naruto would one day inherit all seven and they needed to be sure he could cope with it. "Come to tell me about the casino?"

"Yes, exactly" Itachi shook his head at Naruto's carelessness "As you know the day to day running of the casino doesn't affect your time as much as the hotel will. Unfortunately the robbery has affected our hotel more than it has the casino." He pulled out some documents "Over 20% of our guests have checked out and about 5% of our bookings have been cancelled, the numbers are not particularly disparaging but we need to instil confidence in the place again, this means that Jiraiya has been doing almost hourly walkthroughs of the casino and restaurant. You will be joining him today."

"Cool" Naruto grinned as Itachi glared at him, the older Uchiha was constantly infuriated by Naruto's behaviour, beside him Sasuke grinned, he enjoyed how his best friend drove his brother up the wall "Good thing I decided to suit up!" Sasuke snorted as Itachi stood angrily and stalked around the desk towards Naruto.

"Do you not realise that there are hundred of people whose entire livelihoods depend on this place!"

"Of course, there are at least three prostitutes who would lose their income should I bankrupt myself!" Naruto smirked as Itachi lost his temper, for a split second it looked as though he would hit the blond but finally he turned to storm out of the room muttering darkly about playboy types with no sense of anything.

"One day he's going to lose that temper properly and actually hurt you"

"Maybe" Naruto leaned his chair back and put his feet up on the desk "but he started it treating me like a child all the time, I studied at Oxford for Gods sake, you need the best grades to go there, just because I live a little wild does not mean I'm dumb. It just means I like to have fun my parents were ridiculously strict when I was a kid and mum making Tsunade stay with me a university. Everyone else was having a good time while I was studying at all hours."

"I remember" Sasuke grinned as he copied Naruto and placed his own feet up "Man you hated that!"

"Don't know what sort of trouble they thought I would cause that they couldn't solve."

"I think they knew that the law forces would be watching you, what with your parent's reputation and all."

"Hmm" Naruto nodded in slight agreement "But it seems that just because my family break every law in the book I have to obey them all religiously." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this and Naruto grinned "Well maybe not religiously." Leaning back in his chair even further Naruto pulled open one of the drawers in his desk, from it he pulled a chequebook and began scrawling.

"What's all that about?"

"It's for Choji"

"Another girl he's paid off?"

"Well I don't think she was totally like that, maybe a bit of a gold digger but Choji will then just have to buy her some jewellery or a designer something, make her feel special."

Sasuke shook his head but had to admit that Naruto had every right to act the way he did, his parents were a devoted couple but it was no secret that Minato had played the field for years before settling down, he had been over well over thirty when he'd met his wife and as she herself had not yet hit twenty it hadn't done anything for his reputation. As a result the way Naruto acted made his mother concerned and his father proud and neither of them able to reproach him. Being the son of a wealthy couple Naruto had led a privileged life, and Jiraiya's influence had led him to be a real pervert for want of a better world, when he looked at a girl he saw her body and never anything else.

"Your godfather's really angry about this robbery. There was a huge accident nearby at the time so it took a while for the authorities to arrive."

"What do the police say?" Naruto asked indolently

Sasuke paused before responding "Inside job, the camera's were switched off."

Naruto sat up quickly almost falling from his seat "Damnit, does dad or Jiraiya know?"

"Yeah"

"Oh God, they'll be seeking retribution before we know anything about it. I hope we get the right person."

"They have their sights on two of the waitresses" Naruto said nothing but inclined his head questioning "One of them is broke beyond belief and was working well past her clocking off time, the other one arrived on time for work but didn't tell anyone about it or clock in."

"Does the first one show any signs of guilt or a likelihood to bolt?"

"No, they're gonna be watching her carefully over the next few weeks but… she seems the most likely culprit."

"What's their names?"

"You won't know them, they're the lowest of the low in your food chain."

"I want to investigate her myself, last time they were getting vengeance we went after the wrong bloke, I need to be coolheaded about this."

"The second girl is Sakura Haruno," Naruto consulted his notes "I remember because she's got pink hair, can you imagine?"

"And the other one, the poor one?"

"Hyuga… Hinata Hyuga"

"Hyuga?" Naruto stood at that "H-Y-U-G-A?"

"You know them?"

"The Hyuga's were pretty wealthy from what I remember… this could be a poor cousin or something."

"There are three of them, Hinata, her sister and her cousin Neji"

"Neji Hyuga? Are you sure?"

"Positive… what's wrong Naruto?"

"Find him" Naruto ordered walking around his desk with his newly written cheque in hand "Find Neji Hyuga and bring him to me immediately."

* * *

Ok, tell me what you think. I'll see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, the Michael Jackson pun was put in as I actually happened to a paramedic friend of mine a few times, he's also run into three Harry Potters in his travels!

Thank you all for the reviews I don't know why the Uchiha spelling was wrong but I think I fixed them all.

Anyway all my knowledge comes from movies so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Why did Naruto want to see this guy?" Kiba asked as he and Shikamaru climbed out of the car, he looked up at the ugly grey apartment buildings they had been sent to. "I don't know why he's so interested in this guy"

"I figure that he used to know him, he knew the name at least… probably an old university friend or something like that." Shikamaru shook his head as he discovered which of the grey buildings they needed

"Well I don't see how that changes anything, if this girl had something to do with the robbery she's had it. I've never seen Jiraiya so mad."

"I have… once" Shikamaru stared at the broken lift sign and sighed before heading towards the stairs and starting to climb them.

"He lives seen floors up" Kiba groaned not moving one step up "Can't we just phone him?"

"No number, not at the flat or mobiles registered to their names."

"We could just say he wasn't home"

"And if it gets discovered that he was? Do you want to tell Naruto that we gave up because the lift was out?" Shikamaru didn't bother to turn back as he spoke.

"Uhhh" Kiba groaned as he began to follow Shikamaru up the stairs "When?"

Shikamaru didn't need to ask what his companion meant as he continued up "When Tsunade got engaged a few years back, the guy was a con man out for her money, when Minato found out and told the old man he was crazy furious."

"I remember hearing about the engagement" Kiba told him frowning in remembrance "What happened to the guy?"

"Officially he left town and is believed to be in South America"

The tone of Shikamaru's voice made Kiba pause as he asked "And unofficially?"

"Ibiki and Kakashi came back very late that night, Ibiki in particular was very tired and dusty. There are a lot of deserts surrounding our city, come on Kiba we don't have all day."

Thinking about it Kiba soon had to shake his head trying to rid himself of the nasty knowledge of Ibiki's openly sadistic character and how much he did not want to get on his bad side.

Mounting the second staircase Kiba groaned again 'He better be home' he muttered loosening his tie and following Shikamaru.

* * *

Bam Bam Bam

"Noooo"Hinata groaned as she stirred in her bed, her curtains were heavy to block out the sunlight as she tried to get her eight hours during the daytime, she wore ear plugs to ensure that her neighbours wouldn't bother her with the muffled noises that would seep through the wall. Everything that needed to be done in order to ensure Hinata got her sleep was done… unfortunately when someone is pounding on your front door with alarming force it was enough to awaken even the soundest of sleepers.

Bam Bam **'Hello? Anyone there?'**

"G'way" she moaned rolling over and pushing her head under the pillow, the thumping continued so she dragged herself out of bed and stumbled to answer the door, she flung it open with a snarl of"WHAT?"

The two men at the door were taken aback by her rude greeting and one of them actually took a step back.

"Sorry miss… Hinata Hyuga?" the braver of the two men gave her a disarming smile but Hinata glared right back.

"Look I spent all night at work, I am exhausted so if you want to sell me something be it religion or double glazing know I have no interest in it or money to pay for it!" In any normal situation Hinata was nothing but sweetness and light but right now she was angry, tired and angry and these two men were going to receive all of her rage.

"We are very sorry miss Hyuga" the man that had stepped back moved forward again, he felt a little embarrassed of his cowardice, he had faced many dangers in his time and to be scared by a short young woman in Hello Kitty pyjama's was rather shameful.

"Don't be sorry, be quick!"

Once again it was the braver man that stood up to her "My name is Shikamaru Nara, this is Kiba Inuzuka. We are looking for Neji Hyuga, is he here?"

"No, and if you want to find him look in every bar and casino in town, he has no particular favourite place where he loses the money I work for. However much he owes you I do not have it." After this Hinata stepped back inside and prepared to slam the door and then her good manners returned and she moved back out "Sorry, I am very tired… The casino I work at was held up last night."

"You work at The Comet?" The braver man made a pretence at surprise.

"Yes" Hinata gave him a shrewd look, he wore a high pony tail and though he had intelligent eyes there was also a lazy expression on his face. Despite her sleepy state she could feel something was up, the other man had odd red marks on his cheeks, both wore smart suits. She could tell there was something not quite right about these two, they weren't loan sharks as she'd expected and this one before her was different somehow. Feeling herself become more away Hinata felt a familiar despair, the last thing she wanted was to not be able to get back to sleep "Look I need to get back to bed, I have work tonight. I can get Neji a message"

"It doesn't matter, we will find him."

"How much?" Hinata asked her heart sinking

"Sorry?"

"How much does he owe you?"

"We aren't here for money, an old friend is looking for him, that's all."

"Alright" bidding her unwanted guests farewell Hinata closed the door, something echoed in the back of her mind, bugging her but she shook it out and stumbled back to her room where she fell upon the bed and was soon out like a light.

* * *

Though his agents couldn't unearth Neji at home it turned out that finding him had been an easier task than Naruto realised, as he entered the casino with his uncle that evening, they arrived at five looking smart and relaxed as they greeted guests and kept people's minds from thinking too hard about the night before.

They had been walking around flirting and joking with their clientele when Naruto spotted the signature dark hair and silver eyes on a man sitting at the bar.

"Neji" Naruto smiled at his old college friend "It's been a long time how've you been?"

"Naruto?" Neji frowned as he shook the blonde man's hand "Hey... how are you"

"I'm good, great actually but that's what happens when your parents can buy and sell most people, but you didn't answer my question, how's life?"

"Naruto I'm sure you probably already know that it's not particularly good" Neji shrugged trying to appear careless

"Maybe but I'd like to hear it from you." he sat with Neji and ordered them both a drink "Talk."

"There's nothing much to say" Neji took the proffered whisky and downed it quickly "My parents died, as did my only other relatives and I was left guardian to my two young cousins. Due to certain problems I have, I lost my job, I'm in more debt than I could ever pay off and I can't get work so paying it off is left to my cousin who should be in college right now." Neji was angry, he hated showing weakness especially to a friend "Life's a screw up… remember how I used to talk about fate and how poor people were fated to be that way… it really was all bullshit"

"We did try to tell you" Naruto pointed out with a small smile

"Yeah, I just lost my way when my father died, everything I ever did was to prove to him who I was… when he went." Neji downed his whisky and water and signalled for another "Things would be better if I just wasn't around"

Naruto frowned at his friend's morbid outlook, it made any case against his cousin seem even worse. "Neji, Hinata works here at Comet right?"

"Yeah… how do you know?"

"My Godfather owns it… Neji it was held up last night, armed men stormed the place, fired off shots and took everything they could." he was really surprised that Neji seemed completely oblivious to this.

"That's why she was late" Neji palmed his forehead angrily "She must have been so scared. Damn it!"

"Apparently she was very calm… my sources say she was a little too calm."

"What do you mean 'too calm'?" Neji frowned facing Naruto and staring at him hard… "wait you think Hinata? No..., never."

"You have big money problems someone could have easily convinced her…"

"You don't know Hinata… she would have been… about ten years old when you last saw her? Even back then she was almost perfect!"

"Ten...? Yeah probably about that… she was quite a shy kid back then. Tell me about her now."

"She's… still shy, quiet but she's strong, she makes sure that everything works out when it all goes wrong, but she will always do it in an honest way. Even if she's given too much change in a shop she'll go back. She's tired though, no one else see's it but that's why I'm working for you now. She's not well, nothing big but… she's tired and stressed, she hates this job working all night, sleeping in the day, she only works here because the pay and tips are good. She wanted to be a nurse, was going to start the training but then we started our… difficulties."

"You mean you started gambling with money you didn't have?" Naruto teased watching Neji's whole being stiffen. "Sorry"

"No you're right,, it's my fault, no one will hire me now and the drinking is making it worse. That's another reason why I know Hinata would never steal, she knows that's what started all this and she'd never risk Hanabi's future."

"I believe you, but my godfather will still want to question her"

"You can't let him, she's weak. He'll break her."

"Neji the fact you're even being spoken to about this is a courtesy granted to you without their knowledge, you can warn her about it but at some point in the near future she will be questioned."

"Can I be there?"

"No, but I will contact you about it when I have a clearer idea of what they're going to do… do you have a cell?"

"Naruto we can barely afford cereal."

"Here" Naruto pulled out two slim black phones and fumbled with the keys for a few moments "it's a burn phone, I keep them for emergencies, I'll send you a message on it as soon as I know anything. Once this is all over, if she's cleared I'm going to help you"

"There's no need…"

"Neji have you forgotten how much I owe you?" Naruto interrupted his face completely serious "My parents might not have followed through on that cutting me off thing but who knows what would have happened if you hadn't took a bullet for me?"

"I'm not a charity case"

"I know but… I can get you work… law work, I might even be able to protect your cousin, get her a better job and place to live."

Neji was about to respond negatively but then he remembered the way Hinata had looked a week ago when their electricity bill had come, she had looked so tired, so despairing, they had just enough to cover it but she'd walked straight to the thermostat and turned it down. Swallowing his pride he nodded "I don't want her to work at all really, she needs rest."

"I need a housekeeper" the idea occurred so quickly to Naruto that it surprised them both.

"A housekeeper? You have a house?" Neji was surprised as he had heard enough about Naruto to know he spent most of his time in the city and it was all apartments and hotels… plus he didn't really like the idea of Hinata living in Naruto's home, she was fairly naïve despite the world she worked in.

"Sure, I don't live in it, it's one of those big expensive places on the outskirts, it has like twelve bedrooms. I use it when mum and dad decide to have a family reunion, I used to party in it but I'm past that kind of thing now. Houses need to be lived in, it keeps the systems running and discourages burglars not that it doesn't have a primo alarm system and a security guard. She'd be paid and she and her sister could live there!"

"It'd be too far from Hanabi's school"

"So they get a car in the deal, Neji she'd barely have to work at all… just like you want."

"I guess…" Neji knew that his friend's life wasn't all honest work, he knew that the drugs running around town were mostly controlled by Naruto's family and that Jiraiya wasn't just Naruto's Godfather, he was often jokingly referred to as The Godfather, thankfully Hinata wasn't really aware of the dark underbelly of the town they lived in and if he worked for Naruto she'd never know his work leaned towards any illegal aspects.

"Neji I want to help… I'll get my mother to ease her into it all, mum always liked Hinata used to wonder why I hadn't been as well behaved as a kid."

"Who else is under suspicion?"

"I can't tell you that… but rest assured I will do all I can to get the real traitor" Naruto's eyes went dark, he didn't like it when people messed with his family "You get home… and Neji… the drinking isn't helping anyone."

"I know, it just numbs it all a bit." He reached in his pocket to pay but Naruto stopped him

"I get free drinks, please let me." Neji gave a reluctant nod and then got down from his bar stool. Naruto followed suit and then walked with him out of the casino "I'll call you"

"I appreciate" they shook hands and then walked in their different directions back to their very different lives.

* * *

Was that short?

It feels short, OK hope you're all still enjoying this, next chapter will see Hinata being questioned I'm still deciding how that scene will go so it will be a while before it's put up

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Ok people have a lot of questions about this and I'm trying to answer the more wordy reviewers but those that just write that it was great or interesting thank you and it's a nice ego boost. I hope all will be answered in time but please remember that this is fanfiction, the Naruto characters are mine to do what I wish with unlike in the real world where I have to wait for a new chapter to come out and when it does I am secretly disappointed that things are too slow, then I stop reading for a few months so I can read lots of chapters at once but even then I am left frustrated by the lack off progress and the fact that he still hasn't addressed the Hinata confession… man am I angry right now? I'm not sure, maybe I'm just worked up. Either way remember that the characters here are different, Neji grew up with a loving family, he's not the same guy as in the manga so if you think this version is 'out of character' just remember that he is a different character.

I do not own any of this

* * *

Over the next few days Neji was very suspicious, he felt eyes watching him as he left his home, he was used to a certain amount of scrutiny considering the people he owed money to but this was different. Everywhere he went he had a shadow following, everything he did he knew was being analysed and it set him on edge. At the same time he managed to be at home more, the promise of a future job seemed to ease him. He spent time with Hanabi and it was gratifying to see how much she wanted him around, Hinata was more suspicious of his sudden familiar attitude but after waking up twice in a row to find him home with Hanabi making dinner she couldn't complain. It was morning now and he'd woken Hanabi, Hinata wasn't home just yet, according to Hanabi she did her shopping before she came in some mornings so he didn't worry, in fact he just spent time noticing how well Hinata had managed for so long, he had nothing but admiration for his young cousin, she arrived a good hour before Hanabi had to leave smiling and carrying heavy shopper bags.

"Morning 'nabi" Hinata grunted shifting the bags onto the counter in the kitchen "Neji, the car tyres need air and the fluids need topping off, I was gonna do it but…"

"I'll do it after I drop Hanabi off at school, let me do that" Neji walked forward and started emptying the shopping bags and putting their contents into cupboards.

"Thank you." Hinata dropped at the table and kicked off her trainers "My feet!" she groaned tiredly "Whoever invented high heels was a sadist."

"Or just very short" Hanabi told her through a mouthful of cereal.

Hinata laughed and got to her feet "Or that, right I'm off to bed you tell your teacher that you can go on that school trip, I've managed to get some extra hours so…"

"Thank you!" Jumping up from her seat Hanabi ran to give Hinata a hug, "I will be soo good and not cause a bit of trouble to anyone."

Hinata grinned and dropped a kiss atop her sister's head "You'd better not."

"Sleep well" Neji wished her before going back to his morning coffee. It felt strange to be saying that at this time but hopefully if all well went well with him they'd be able to change their lifestyle soon and Hinata would be able to go back to studies and a future career.

After she'd disappeared into the bedroom Neji and Hanabi moved quietly around the kitchen, they exchanged silent communications until the kitchen was as tidy as they could make it without using the water, the tiny apartment mean that you could hear everything that was going on within their home and so running water was pretty impossible when someone else was trying to sleep.

They walked down the stairs talking as they went, Hanabi was obviously excited about her trip and practically danced down the steps ahead of Neji's sedate pace. She was suitably distracting as they made their way to the car and Neji never noticed the dark car pulling up in front of the building he left behind, he didn't see the two men in sharp suits getting out. Had he noticed them he would have immediately known why they were there and raced back, unfortunately he didn't so he and Hanabi got into their car and drove away.

**(NaruHina)**

**Bam Bam Bam**

"You have got to be kidding me" Hinata buried her head under the pillow moaning miserably, she knew this morning had gone too well, life in general had been going well, she started to feel a little lighter as she made her way to work, the fear and anger that had been constantly feeling up until now was gone. She didn't ask questions preferring to live in whatever peace she could find in such a troubling life, she had grown used to the stress and found smiling at work a lot less hassle than it used to be. Her happy thoughts made her feel peaceful and slowly she closed her eyes drifting back off to sleep for a few seconds before….

**BAM BAM BAM**

"No, No, No!" The sudden idea that Neji had come back without his keys made her sit up, if Hanabi had forgotten something then it would make sense that he was already back, rolling out of bad Hinata fell to the floor in a heap of duvet and pillows. Getting to her feet she stumbled to the door and opened it with a curious "ullo?"

"Ms Hyuga we're from the Comet Casino we need you to come with us" the two men at her door were tall, muscular and dressed in smart dark suits. She had seen them around the casino and she knew that with them you never argued with them.

"Uh… right" Hinata nodded nervously "can I get dressed first?"

"We'd prefer if you just came with us" before Hinata could do anything more a firm hand clamped down on her shoulder and pulled her out of her home and propelled her towards the stairwell. For a few brief seconds she played with the idea of calling out, of screaming for help and trying to run but she knew it was useless anyone that heard her would pretend not to and trying to escape would just make things difficult in the long run, tears filled her eyes as she walked down the stairwell in her pyjamas. Her feet were bare and she didn't even want to think about what she might be walking through. She walked carefully but her nervousness caused her to step wrong and turn her ankle, each step from then on became more and more painful but it was the fear of what was coming that really plagued her mind. She had heard whispers of what went on behind closed doors in the casino but had never really listened preferring to be ignorant and employed instead of intelligent and jobless.

Keeping her head down Hinata got into the black car waiting for her in the car park, once inside she was joined in the back seat by one of her abductors and he sat silently beside her. Not one word of explanation was offered and she felt so nervous, bringing her pointer fingers up in front of herself she poked them together trying to work out what was happening, the only thing she could think of by way of explanation was the robbery Hinata knew that the police had still found nothing and she guessed that the Comet's owners had finally decided to take matters into their own hands.

They drove through the streets and then round the back of the casino, she recognised the staff car park instantly but the door she was led towards was not in any way familiar, behind the door were dark corridors that made her hunch her shoulders trying to fold in on herself. She wished she'd been able to leave Neji some sort of message before coming here, she had visions of herself being strangled and dropped into a hole outside of town. The winding corridors made her lose all sense of where she was and she knew she'd never find her way out on her own. The fear was getting to her and she was just about to drop to her knees to beg for her life when she was walked into a bright room, she blinked in the sudden light and found that there were quite a few people in the room and they were all looking at her. Crossing her arms she dropped her head letting her arms and hair cover her embarrassing top.

Stunned for a few moments Jiriaya, Naruto, and Itachi all stared at the three people that had entered the room. The two men in suits stood just a little in front of their captive but she could be seen between them.

"Sir we brought Ms Hyuga as requested."

"Jesus guys you could have let her put some shoes on" Naruto exclaimed catching sight of her feet.

"We were asked to bring her here in haste not stopping to bring about suspicion."

Naruto rolled his eyes and dismissed the two, he then got a good look at the young woman and couldn't help himself "Hinata?" Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the terrified young woman, her pink pyjama's had some cutsey cat on them but there was no ignoring her flat stomach and large breasts (she was obviously not wearing a bra), the pink leggings that went with the cat top clung to long slender legs. At hearing her name she had looked up her eyes were wide and scared but there was something about the way she clenched her jaw that made him think she was ready for a fight. "Hinata Hyuga?" he asked again even though there was no way anyone else could have that hair and those eyes.

"Yes" she frowned at him "That is who you wanted… right?"

"Sorry" he shook his head and chuckled "You don't look how I expected you to." Naruto smirked as she ducked her head, somehow he'd still thought of her as the little kid she'd been when he'd last seen her. This was quite a nice surprise, his urge to help the Hyuga family increased hugely from that moment.

"When you pull someone out of bed how do you expect them to look?" Her voice was defiant but her nervous posture gave away just how she felt about her situation.

"Of course…" smirking Naruto stood staring at her for a bit longer before turning to look at his father and godfather "we'd better get on."

Looking around Hinata could see two white rooms connecting to the one she was in, both were small like large cupboards and had two chairs, they looked clinical and she assumed that this was where she would be questioned and tried not to cry. The blonde who had looked at her strangely placed a firm hand on her arm, he guided her gently to one of the rooms and sat her in a chair.

"I'm going to close the door but you won't be in here long. I promise."

"Thank you… do I… Do I know you?"

"Not really" and with that Naruto left her to stare at the scarily perfect white walls. Looking up to the side she noticed a camera angled down at her, sighing she turned to look down at her feet.

Oddly enough Jiraiya had the same question "Do you know her?"

"I knew her cousin once. When she's cleared I'm hoping to offer him a job." Naruto answered honestly, shaking his head he looked back at his godfather "What's the plan?"

Itachi answered him "When Sakura gets here we will have Kakashi interview them both, if he feels the need to, he will bring in Ibiki."

"No" Naruto shook his head "No to either of them" Naruto looked at the elder Uchia with a determined stare, "If we send in Shikamaru we'll get a calmer and more analytical interview."

"You make a good point" Jiraiya nodded his agreement "But on your head be it, right?"

"Of course, you are supposed to be training me to handle all this aren't you?"

"Yes, but first tell me why," he pointed to Hinata on the television screen Naruto had started to stare at "tell my why she gets special treatment."

"They'll both get Shikamaru interviewing them"

"I have no problem with that but she's the reason you're doing this isn't she?"

"Like I said… I'm… friends with her cousin"

Jiraiya threw his head back and laughed "Yeah that's why you looked like you'd been struck by lightening when we brought her in." he chuckled as Naruto had the decency to look embarrassed before becoming serious again "Naruto right now she's a suspect."

"And as soon as she isn't I'm going to help her out of the mess she's in." Naruto smirked as he watched Hinata, she'd calmed down now and she was sitting rubbing her arms as though she was cold occasionally nursing her ankle tenderly. She was interesting to say the least, he didn't why know but after less than a minute with her he was fascinated… Ok so maybe it had something to do with her figure.

Hands in pockets Shikamaru arrived looking bored, by this time Sakura had been sat in the room adjoining Hinata's, she was still dressed in her sparkling short uniform and was tapping her food quickly obviously nervous. Shikamaru stood watching the two girls on the screens with a serious look on his face, he didn't ask any questions he just stood watching, finally when he was satisfied her turned to Jiraiya and asked "Any instructions?"

"None at all, Naruto here thinks you can handle it, we just need to get to the bottom of this as soon as we can."

"Thank you" Shikamaru nodded to Jiraiya and looked closely at both of the screens "I think I'll see Sakura first, I've met her before, it'll make it easier. And I think we'd both like a cup of coffee"

Naruto watched intently as Shikamaru interviewed the young pink haired girl, he was calm, kind, he made the whole thing seem like it was just conversation in a coffee shop however he was pleased that the two of them spoke about Hinata when they heard her say

"Hinata would never steal, and she would never do anything that could result in someone getting hurt. She takes on extra hours and rarely complains if you're late, she'll be annoyed but she'll never say anything to you." Sakura shook her head determinedly "Look I know you said we're the main suspects but she's the gentlest person I know so even if it makes me your only suspect I still say it won't be her."

He sent a triumphant glance to the unseeing Itachi and Jiraiya, they were watching the whole thing avidly and though they would occasionally confer about Shikamaru's interview tactics they had nothing bad to say about the interviewee.

When Shikamaru was finished with Sakura he left her to wait in the room and made his way to where Hinata was held Naruto grabbed his arm, "Be… gentle with her Shikamaru" he didn't care that his Godfather wouldn't stop smirking as he said it but Shikamaru nodded and it settled Naruto's mind. Naruto felt bad that he hadn't been able to get in touch with Neji, he'd tried to ring him a few times that morning but so far he'd not been able to get through to him, standing back he, his godfather and Itachi watched Shikamaru, hw started with Hinata in the same way he had Sakura offering her coffee and starting with easy conversation about herself. Finally he got to the same question where Sakura had defended Hinata so vehemently.

"You and Sakura Haruno are the ones who's behaviour was out of the ordinary, what do you say to that?"

"You're questioning us because we were acting suspiciously?" Hinata asked in confusion "Surely the people with airtight alibis should be your first port of call? The innocent never have a true alibi."

"While that makes sense you are the two we are interviewing, we know you are in a lot of debt and your family is suffering because of it."

"Mr Nara if I wanted to get my family out of debt through… unprincipled means I would have accepted one of the many offers that I have received up to a hotel room with a guest, unfortunately I am not as easy as that stupid outfit I have to wear makes me seem." Hinata managed to look unafraid as she made her indignant speech but she could feel herself trembling.

"I see… and Sakura Haruno, what if I told you she was the only other suspect… could she have done it?"

"Could she…." Hinata considered it carefully "Well in all honesty yes, but so could I and hundreds of others, would she? No, she's not in need of money… but then again… you say the cameras stopped working?"

"Yes, two of the security guards that watch the screens was seeing to a domestic upstairs, the other called for the casino janitor the minute the cameras went out thinking it was an electrical fault."

"But how did they go out, did someone pull a plug…"

Shikamaru was surprised by her interest in that aspect but answered her questions honestly "It was by remote, someone got into the security office at a time it was unguarded and set it up."

"Set it up? What needed to be done in the office?"

"Wired it into the panel, found a frequency…"

"Then I doubt it was Sakura, she can barely download music without screwing up her computer and she can't change a fuse, she's a smart girl but technology is not her thing. So… that makes me prime suspect huh?"

"No" Shikamaru smiled and shook his head "You're actually the bottom of my list."

Hinata was surprised by this but started to feel a little more relaxed as she asked "Because of my defiant defence of character?"

"Something like that… I do however want the truth from you about who on the staff you think would and could do this."

Hinata sighed and crossed her arms, sitting back in her chair she thought long and hard about what Shikamaru had said. "Will they be hurt?"

"Maybe, what we really want is the professional behind it all, the person who organised it all… but Hinata if you want your name cleared properly you need to tell me."

"I'd like to say no one comes to mind but… in pure terms of who really needs money in a short space of time I'd say there were three candidates. You see I may be hard up but usually when someone Neji owes money to someone I can arrange to pay it back pretty quickly, but one of the Janitors owes a lot of money to a guy called Garth Hagen."

"Not someone you want to owe money to, I'm surprised we don't know."

"I only know because I overheard him on the phone, he was organising a drop off at a particular underpass, anyone that knows anything about this town knows that that's where he organises the drop offs…" she didn't look at him as he said this part and it made Shikamaru smile.

"Neji owed him some money once didn't he?"

"Yes, but we sorted it straight away, the security guard, Wes, owes a lot of money to Holt… I don't know if you've heard of him?"

"Yes, Holt's on our radar but Wes isn't."

"Well… it's kinda complicated but his wife is the one that owes the money, finally there Trace one or the Barmen he also owes money to Holt but… he and Holt are old friends. Those last two would be just gossip but I've noticed things, Wes's watch has been gone for a while, I think he sold it and then their car was gone, Trace and his wife moved to a smaller apartment and she used to talk about having kids, they were actively going for it but now they never mention it, and her engagement ring is never on her hand, she loved that ring."

"So you think those people are the ones most likely to have something to do with it?"

"All three of them would have the opportunity to plant a device near the cameras, they're reasonably technologically savvy, and all three of them look like they're down to the wire as far as money is concerned. I know because I recognise the symptoms."

"Symptoms?"

"The tiredness, the expression of worry, the hunched shoulders… I've been the same."

"Thank you for your help" Shikamaru smiled at Hinata but he could tell she wasn't happy "Is everything alright?"

"I didn't like telling you all that, but that man… he died" her lower lip trembled "Ten and I tried to help him but we couldn't… that's why I'm telling you, because those people caused someone to die, had that not happened I would never have said a word, even if you'd threatened me." Her eyes blazed and Shikamaru found himself remembering the situation on her doorstep only a short while before. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, and I greatly admire you for it, I also promise you that only the guilty will be punished for this. I'll see to that"

* * *

See you soon hopefully, wish me luck with assignements I failed the last two!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

This is another short one but I can't really help it right now, exams are killer! This is mainly story building so no sex but a lot of NaruHina time that will help create the plot.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sitting in the interview room after Shikamaru was gone Hinata wasn't sure if she should sigh with relief or tense up waiting for something worse, it had all seemed too easy. She had detected more than a trace of apathy in the interviewer and though he seemed intelligent in some ways she was worried that whoever had sent him to interview her would think he'd gone to easy on her. Sitting there in her pyjamas Hinata gave a slight shiver, she was cold, her leg hurt, no one knew she was there, she was all alone. Her eyes tingled as tears welled up waiting to fall, she wanted to be strong but all she wanted to do was cry, she felt her lower lip start to tremble and bit down on it to stop it. She shuddered as though ready to begin to sob, she damned her body for not keeping up with her mental will power to stay stoic. She allowed herself a sniff hoping to prevent any tears from falling, as she quickly wiped at her nose with her hand, she felt thoroughly miserable but the uncertainty of her situation made her terrified.

When the door finally opened again it was Sakura that entered the room, the two girls were not close but in this situation they just fell into each others arms, quite literally in Hinata's case thanks to her leg.

"Are you OK?" Hinata asked looking closely at her workmate.

"They just grabbed me after work… I'm guessing you were in bed."

Hinata flushed and crossed her arms feeling embarrassed "Yes… but I think they believe that we're innocent."

"I stood up for you"

"Me too, do you think anyone saw you being brought here?"

"No, why?"

Knowing that Sakura needed to be told exactly what could happen to them Hinata decided to explain "No one will know where we are, they could easily get rid of us, what they've done here is illegal and if we ever told anyone about it they'd be in trouble."

"Of course" Sakura nodded nervously "Well I guess we have to hope they're decent people."

"They're probably listening to us right now"

"I know, I'm trying to guilt trip them" Sakura smiled at her friend and the two of them managed to enjoy a vaguely happy moment. Finally the door opened and the two girls were invited to leave the room they were in, Sakura gave Hinata her shoulder to lean on and together they made their way into the room where Jiraiya, Naruto and Shikamaru were waiting for them, Hinata could see two burly looking men standing outside the door ready for if either of them tried to run, not that she could handle it or that they'd get far.

"We've decided to let you go"

"As in we can go home or we can't work here anymore?" Sakura asked sounding worried.

"We expect you both back at work tomorrow" Jiraiya answered not noticing how both girls' faces fell at this news.

"He means…" Naruto corrected quickly "you both get tomorrow off full pay so you can catch up on sleep"

"Thank you" Hinata's voice was soft and her eyes grateful, Naruto couldn't help but like the way she looked at him, like he was some sort of hero, girls didn't usually look at him like that.

"Do we get a ride home?" Sakura asked deciding that whilst they had a sympathetic person in the room they might as well get what they could.

"We can just about arrange that" Jiraiya agreed, "Shikamaru arrange for someone to meet the girls in the car park"

"No" Naruto interrupted "I'll do it" He noticed Jiraiya smirking at him but didn't care, then noticing how Hinata was leaning in the other girl he moved forward "Let me help you" Naruto cast a glare at his godfather as he helped Hinata lean on himself instead of Sakura, Hinata looked wiped out and understandably so as she had yet to sleep, putting weight on her leg made her fall helplessly against the blond and her eyes filled with tears.

"Sorry, I fell on my way in" she tried to stand again but found it too hard to do.

Frustrated by her friend's pain Sakura spoke out "How is she going to work on this leg?"

"You don't, I'm sure she can take some time off."

Sakura laughed at his ignorance "And how does she pay the bills if she takes time off?"

"Sick pay should cover it shouldn't it?"

"You don't know much about your staff do you? Neither she nor I get sick pay none of the waitresses do."

"Well you do for this" he told her firmly, she nodded and clutched his shoulder tightly. "Both of you do, I'll have my father give you both a weeks worth and then I'll see about changing that. I'm driving them home" he informed Jiraiya his expression angry, he was genuinely surprised by this revelation of Sakura's, he didn't mind his family's illegal activities but they ought to take better care of their employees. Sliding one arm around Hinata's waist Naruto led the girls out of the room half carrying Hinata as he went, she was surprisingly small and light against him.

He drove Sakura home first, she lived in quite a rundown area and Naruto's car drew a lot of attention as he drove her up, curtains twitched and people opened their front doors, she grinned at their interest and hugging Hinata she made her way home yelling to her parents as she went.

Hinata's voice was timid as she directed Naruto through the streets, she was grateful to him for offering to take them home, he was kinder than the other men involved and she appreciated kindness right now.

When they arrived in front of her apartment block he expected her to be embarrassed by her living conditions but there was no trace of anything like that on her face. In fact she was more concentrated on her state of dress than his opinion of her home. Finally he asked a question in order to keep her there longer "You haven't lived here long have you?"

It sounded very unlike a question and Hinata gave him an inquisitive look "No, we moved in a year ago, thank you for the lift" she opened the door and started to climb out of the car, before she was fully standing outside Naruto had climbed out and run around to help her. "Thank you" Hinata blushed as his arm encircled her waist again, she inhaled sharply feeling very nervous having his arm around her.

He guided her to the entrance letting her lean on him all the while, "Let me walk you up" Naruto offered throwing his coat around her shoulders.

"I'll be fine" Hinata was nervous and felt a little weird about having a stranger walking her home.

"I'm offering for two reasons, one is because your leg is hurt and I know the lifts never work in these places, the other is because I'm lending you my jacket and I want it back." He smiled at her, it was warm, disarming "Come on, I'll stop at the top of the stairs, you'll go to the door on your own, no tricks. I promise." His smiled widened as he coaxed her.

She smiled back at him unable to help herself, he was so attractive and everything he did warmed her heart… despite her better judgement she nodded.

"Ok, just to the top of the stairs."

He asked her questions as he half carried her up the stairs, he kept it light, made jokes, even slipped in a few compliments and by the time they were at the top of the stairs she was blushing rather fiercely.

"And now we say goodbye" he told her keeping his word as they finished climbing the stairwell

"Yes" she nodded and pulled his coat off "Thank you"

"No problem" he tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled "I'll wait for you to go in."

Trying hard to fight her blush Hinata turned away and limped down the hallway to her door, it wasn't until she got there that she noticed the door was ajar. Had she left it like that? Neji would have definitely closed the door on his return even if she'd left it open… of course he could have come back to someone robbing the place Freezing she ran a hand through her hair trying to think of what to do, then she remembered that she wasn't alone, turning back she found Naruto was still leaning against the wall watching her. His demeanour changed as she sent him a panicked look and flinging his coat around himself he ran towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"The door"

He saw what she meant and pulled her back putting himself between her and the door.

"Did you lock it behind you?" Naruto asked and Hinata glared at him, actually glared at him.

"I got woken up after ten minutes of sleep and then dragged out of my home in my pyjamas…" Hinata looked fearfully at the open door.

"Ok, stay behind me… would someone notice if you were being robbed? Would your neighbours notice?"

"In this part of town you keep you're head down, how do you think your friends were able to get me out of here like they did?" she was whispering as she clung to the back of his jacket "Do you think they'll still be in there?"

"Let me go in first" Naruto reached behind himself and pulled out a gun, noticing Hinata's surprised look he smiled "Since the robbery I've been carrying this, just in case" she nodded but still looked nervous "Its registered. Completely legal. Now stay behind me, I'd leave you out here but if they get past me you'll be in trouble out here"

Surprised she hadn't noticed the gun before Hinata still didn't say anything but nodded keeping her eyes on the gun feeling nervous, she didn't like guns and her recent experience had only made it worse.

Naruto entered the apartment slowly his gun held in front of him, he eased his way through the apartment keeping one arm back lightly touching Hinata's hip, he made his way slowly through her apartment stopping at each new door and clearing it before continuing on. The entire flat had been trashed, lamps lay broken on their sides and drawers had been emptied and their contents strewn all over the place. Hinata clutched at his shirt as they went her whole body trembling, Naruto really enjoyed this role he was playing.

Most girls saw him as a meal ticket or a good time but none of them ever thought he could be something dependable, none of them ever looked at him the way she did. When he'd heard about Neji's troubles he'd been determined to help merely for his sake, upon seeing Hinata he'd decided that a little fling wouldn't hurt, all carefully contrived and controlled by him. He'd have made sure she wasn't hurt by it but now he decided that he wouldn't go that route, he enjoyed her hero worship and planned on basking in it for a long time.

Once they reached the bathroom at the back of the apartment he turned to her and smiled "I think we're good"

"Great I…" Hinata paused as she stared past him into the bathroom, the locked medicine cabinet that she had used to keep things away from Neji at his worst was no longer on the wall, walking into the room she found that it was crashed open on the floor.

"Hinata?" Naruto watched her worriedly, it was like she suddenly broke, staring at the medicine cabinet smashed on the floor she dropped to her knees uncaring about the glass,

"What is it?" Naruto asked knowing that something had caused her to really crack now.

"My mother left me some jewellery… I managed to keep it hidden through all this… some pretty expensive stuff, I had some money hidden, I couldn't put it in the bank they'll raise my taxes" Hinata wiped her eyes "I was saving it for Hanabi… she's smart enough to go to college… it's going to be expensive and I thought it would help. This is it… this is the straw"

"The Straw?"

"The straw that breaks the camels back… Everything was for Hanabi, for her future… now what? She's going to end up like me." Hinata's eyes glazed over as she envisioned her younger sister's future… or lack thereof. "Oh god having her end up like me."

"Come on" Naruto tried to pull her to her feet but her eyes had glazed over "Hinata?" she still didn't respond so Naruto knelt and picked her up, she curled up in his arms as he carried her out of the flat, he walked down the stairs with her still in his arms. He said nothing as he took her away but in the back of his mind he was very aware of the fact that only one person was to blame for all that had happened.

* * *

We see nice guy Naruto here but we're going to see a much darker side of him and the gang in the next one.

TTFN

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

I've been immersing myself in Gangster movies this weekend, Scarface, Goodfellas and The Godfather, such fun! I needed to see some bloodshed in order to write a little of this chapter, the story will be more violent in other parts but this is the beginning of it.

It was mentioned that Sakura seemed too confident throughout the whole experience but that's because the whole experience was so easy for them, had they experienced what will happen in this chapter she'd have been a lot more scared.

Here Jiraiya's surname is Myoboku because I don't remember him having one, if anyone knows of one please tell me so I can go back and change it.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto had carried Hinata all the way downstairs when a familiar face appeared "Neji" Naruto watched his friend's eyes widen but smiled in a friendly gesture "You've been robbed."

"What?" Neji made as though to head upstairs but Naruto shook his head.

"Take her" he slowly handed his light burden to her cousin and led them back to his car, getting the keys from his pocket he unlocked the door and let Neji place Hinata into the car, once the door was shut the two men looked at each other.

"She got questioned then?"

"Yeah, I tried to call you"

Neji pulled the phone from his pocket and found he had missed several calls "I had the phone on silent this morning, Hanabi's teacher wanted to talk to me about her grades and I didn't want to be interrupted." Neji shook his head angry that he'd missed all Naruto's calls.

"How bad is it up there?"

Naruto gave him a shrewd look "Apparently they managed to get into a certain hiding place of Hinata's"

"Shit, I told her keeping stuff there was a bad idea, who locks a medicine cabinet?"

"Yeah" Naruto took a drag on his cigarette and looked up at their floor "apparently the door might've been left unlocked, the guys that picked her up weren't too fussy, her ankle's sprained."

"Fuck" Neji pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger "how long do you think it'll take to clear up, up there."

"This place is unliveable, you don't want her back up there" leaning against the car Naruto pulled a cigarette pack from his pocket and offered it to Neji, he took one and soon the two men had lit up and were leaning against the car trying to think of their next move.

"They'll have to move into my place sooner than we thought" Naruto spoke decisively "Can you head up there and pack some things for them?"

"Sure, you stay with Hinata…" Neji paused, before when he and Naruto had spoken he'd known that Naruto's mental picture of Hinata was of a ten year old girl, Neji wasn't stupid, he knew his cousin was attractive. "I can trust you with her right?"

This made Naruto laugh quietly "Neji I'd never do anything to hurt her, and I'll never let any of the guys near her."

His wording made Neji pause, it was not a promise to stay away from his cousin but it was good enough.

After Neji had gone upstairs Naruto locked the car with Hinata inside, looking quickly from left to right he walked quickly down the street towards a long black saloon car that was clearly out of place in the area. Immediately the window rolled down and Naruto leaned down to speak with the drivers "I didn't say to trash everything you fucker."

Violet eyes set under bright white air glared right back at him "You said to make sure she wouldn't wanna go back, a break in wouldn't have done it, not in this area."

"Were you two seen?"

Suigetsu shrugged carelessly "If we were, no one will say anything, it's that kind of area. Besides the door was open if we hadn't gone in someone else would have."

"You got the jewellery from the medicine cabinet?"

Suigetsu nodded and looked into the back seat where a large black holdall lay "Yeah… why?"

"Clean it off and get it in to a police station tomorrow, we'll report it missing today and she'll have it back in no time."

"It's some expensive stuff, no one will believe it just got chucked away"

"I don't care what people believe! She needs it back" Naruto took a long drag and then flicked his cigarette away "Just do what I say."

* * *

Making his way through the casino Naruto ran a hand through his long blond hair, it had been a long morning and the afternoon looked like it would be even longer. He had dropped Hinata and Neji off at the hospital with an agreement to pick them up as soon as Neji called, Hinata was still in shock from the experience but the doctors seemed sure that she'd pull out of it.

He met his father at the elevator and gave him a short nod.

"Everything OK?" Minato could see that Naruto was troubled but his son just shrugged him off "So is it OK for Kakashi to be present for this interview?" Minato questioned Naruto with a smirk "or are we being gentle with these guys too?"

"Shut up, we might as well use Ibiki for this one, who we bringing in first?"

* * *

When he had come in to work that evening Trace Burman didn't notice the two men that were standing in the employee parking lot watching for him. He climbed out of his car dressed in his usual white shirt and black trousers with his deep red waistcoat slung over his shoulder. He waved to one of his fellow shift workers and the man responded in kind, he however soon caught sight of the two men and went to open up the back of his car as though looking for something. Trace walked into work feeling light and relaxed, everything was going fine right up until two hands descended on his shoulders. His heart literally stopped for a moment, turning to the look back he found himself staring into the scarred face of Ibiki Morino, turning his head the over way he found the masked Kakashi Hatake on his other side.

"Trace Burman?"

He wanted to deny it but knew it was useless, not for the first time in his life Trace found himself wishing he was someone else "Yes."

"We need you to come with us"

"You're not cops" he sighed his shoulders sagging under the weight of their hands.

Ibiki smirked at that "You'd probably prefer it if we were."

He only struggled for a moment but the strong hands kept hold of his arms and he was dragged through the same doors both Hinata and Sakura had been taken through, unlike the two girls he was taken into a darkened room with a single table and an overhead light, standing behind the table were two men that he knew very well.

"Mr. Namikaze, Mr Myoboku"

"Mr Burman" Naruto nodded in response

Only Naruto, Jiraiya and the two guards would be present for this, the less people there were the better it usually was in the long run. The door closed ominously behind them, and Ibiki and Jiraiya changed places, the scarred man seemed even more terrifying in this light and Trace shrank back nervously.

"We understand that up until a little while ago a man called Holt was continuously plaguing you for money."

"I don't know who you're talking about." He muttered belligerently

"Your phone records prove it, you've been calling one of his associates regularly."

"That's Illegal!"

"So is burglary" Ibiki responded with a dark chuckle "and as there was a death in the course of the crime you'll be up for murder too"

"I didn't do it"

There was a long pause and then Kakashi made a sudden movement twisting the man's arms so he crumpled up in pain. He was lifted up in seconds and set back on his feet where he whimpered in pain.

"I'll ask again, why has Holt stopped bothering you for money?"

"I can't say" he whined miserably

"Was it Holt that arranged the robbery?"

"I've never met with Holt"

"Then tell us who did arrange it"

"I Can't" Kakashi repeated the earlier move and once again Trace fell to the ground crying out.

"We just want a name" Ibiki made his question again but once again a head was shaken.

The barman wouldn't look at them, Naruto wasn't surprised, this guy still seemed to think that this was a normal casino, a few years ago that was true but since Jiraiya had taken on The Comet things had changed, sighing Ibiki signalled for Kakashi and Jiraiya to make another move. The two men came forwards and grabbed Trace by the arms and threw him onto the solid steel medical table, he fought back kicking his legs and writhing around trying to dislodge the hands holding him, Ibiki grabbed Trace's left hand and held it flat against the table.

"Now I'm assuming you're right handed, you might not be but I usually damage the hand that's least used… are you left handed" he didn't respond only struggled harder to get away from him "Well I shall just assume that I'm right then." Without saying another word Ibiki held his hand out, Naruto placed a hammer into it and Ibiki raised it high. There was a muffled cry when Trace realised that was about to happen but the hammer was down on him in seconds and he screamed in agony. He was lifted to stand up straight again and he saw no signs of pity in any of the faces staring back at him.

"A name"

"No"

"Naruto?" Ibiki turned and the blond man leaned forwards, this time it was the right hand that was placed on the table and held down by Ibiki. Naruto produced a flathead screwdriver and slammed it down between the mans fore and middle finger

"Lucky" Ibiki chuckled "His aim sucks."

"Please" the man whimpered

"A name" again there was silence and in a few seconds the screwdriver was raised and slammed down again. Suddenly Trace fell to his knees, Kakashi and Jiraiya stood back to help him up and he jumped up and tried to grab the screwdriver from Naruto, there was a small scuffle that lasted mere seconds as any four on one fight should.

"Idiot" Ibiki spat at Trace angrily "Do you really think that this can end in a way that's at all good for you? You've practically admitted that you had a part in all this, the only way you can possible save yourself is to tell us who organised it"

"No." Naruto had to admit that he was impressed by the mans staying power but once again a hand was placed flat on the table and this time Naruto made sure to slice into the back of his hand, he screamed out again quivering in pain. Blood spurted up and out hitting Trace in the face, he struggled against them again but he was too weak to make a real effort.

"Just tell us a name"

He was sobbing miserably now "I can't"

This made Ibiki pause for thought "Can't or won't?"

"Can't… they never told me a name, just instructions"

"Why didn't you say before" Ibiki yelled furious with the waste of time

"Because I wasn't alone"

"Wes" Jiraiya said decisively and the man nodded, they let go of him and he fell into a pitiful heap on the floor.

The four men moved towards the door and stood talking "Should we pick up Wes now or wait for him to come in." Jiraiya asked

"Now" it was Kakashi that spoke "if he hears from anyone that Trace was picked up he'll run, who do we send out?"

"Jūgo and Suigetsu can be discreet"

"No" Naruto interrupted quickly "I gave them something to do already today. Get Sai to head out there with Yamato, they'll be able to do it well."

Jiraiya nodded "Alright, and get Kusushi down here to look at this one. Kakashi you stay with him, when Kusushi has patched him up find him a temporary bed" Ibiki, Jiraiya and Naruto left the room together leaving Kakashi to take care of their prisoner.

"Do you think Wes can tell us more than this guy, they're both small fry" Naruto asked his Godfather.

"No, but even worse we've been looking into Holt a little more and he's got a big name back up now, he primarily works for Orochimaru these days." Jiraiya ran a hand through his hair and sighed "I think we're going to need to call a meeting, we're going to need to call one tonight."

"Fuck" Naruto kicked angrily at the wall "Mom's gonna be pissed."

"You're worried about your mother, my fiancé will knock us both into next fucking week if the wedding gets called off…, we have two weeks to sort this out and clear up every loose end." As they spoke Naruto's phone rang, he recognised the number and immediately answered it.

"Neji?"

_"Naruto, Hinata's almost done here, I've called the police and need to get back home soon to talk to them, I don't wanna leave Hinata alone too long"_

"OK, I'll get back there and pick her up, tell her I'm coming but don't go into details, I'll explain everything to her when I get there, call me when you're done with the police" hanging up he turned to his godfather "I've gotta go, a friend needs help"

"You've cut yourself" Jiraiya pointed out, Naruto raised his hand to find that he had indeed cut his finger, he must have done it on the screwdriver in the struggle, it didn't look deep but it was bleeding a lot more than it should have "I'd better take a look at it."

Pulling the pocket square from his jacket Naruto shook his head "Nah, I'm heading to the hospital now anyway, if it doesn't stop I'll get it sorted out there."

"Hospital?" Jiraiya frowned at that and then turned it into a joke "Hot date?"

"Something like that!" Naruto turned and jogged down the hallway laughing as Jiraiya called after him

"Pick me up something nice!"

* * *

Making his way through the hospital Naruto was soon directed to Hinata's room, as his name was down to take care of all the expenses he met with no trouble. Looking into the room Naruto found that the young girl was alone with her nose in a book, she no longer wore the pyjama's that had shown her delectable figure to the world. She was dressed casually in jeans but he could tell the clothing was cheap and it didn't suit her, he could easily envision a future Hinata in silk dresses and sweet skirts, he didn't like his woman to wear trousers. As he watched her she laughed at what she was reading, she looked quite content to sit with her nose in a book. Knocking at the window he waved to her and saw once again her dazzling smile, she really seemed pleased to see him, she beckoned him in straight away.

"Hello again Hinata" Naruto smiled warmly at the dark haired woman and she responded with a tentative smile of her own "Neji gone?"

"Yes, the police are at the flat, he said he was going back talk to them and to pack more of our stuff… you're putting us up until they're done?"

"Sort of" Naruto took one of Hinata's hands in his, she was confused by this gesture but kept her gaze on his eyes "You live in a dangerous place, you work a tiring job, I am going to help with both of those things and, I will be employing Neji as well." Hinata found herself speechless, it felt like she was dreaming, she'd had this dream before, where everything worked out and they all lived happily ever after. She just smiled gratefully at him and squeezed his hand a little tighter trying to convey her gratitude.

Her eyes widened, once again he saw the ardent hero worship shining through and once again it gave him a thrill to see it. Just then the door to Hinata's room opened and a young girl very like the Hinata he remembered from years ago walked in "Who're you?" she asked rudely and was quickly admonished by Hinata.

"Hello Hanabi" Naruto turned his most sunny smile on Hinata's sister "How would you feel about having your own room?"

* * *

Ok hope that was, see you again in a couple of weeks!

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Ok back sooner than I thought, revision isn't going too well right now, exams are pointless, never again in life am I going to be expected to sit at a table and know all this information by heart, never again will I need to sit at a table and know any information by heart, I will literally have it all at my fingertips.

Yay for reviews, and to all those that didn't review, shame on you, I know you're all out there! I work hard on these chapters!

WARNING, at the end of this chapter we have the beginning of the lemony stuff in this chapter, I told you all it would come eventually.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

"We're going to live here?" Hanabi watched as the large houses surrounded by clean white walls and large black gates loomed closer "In this neighbourhood?"

"Pretty much" as with Hinata Naruto was finding that receiving hero worship from Hanabi was almost as good as getting it from Hinata, add to that the fact that Hinata took great pleasure in her sisters happiness he was currently feeling brilliant.

"Just for a little while" Hinata gently reminded her sister "Neji will be joining us later for us to discuss our situation…. Oh my!" Hinata's exclamation was caused by their turn into a driveway of magnificent proportions, the driveway was pale paving next to vibrant green grass sweeping up to a large white house.

"Nice!" Hanabi unbuckled her seatbelt and moved forward to look over Naruto's shoulder "How many bedrooms does it have?"

"Fifteen"

"And I get to choose whichever one I want?"

"Hanabi!" Hinata admonished her sister "We will sleep where we're told."

"Nah, as long as it's not the master you'll be fine."

Hanabi was out of the car before Naruto had even stopped the engine, he threw her the keys and she opened the door and ran straight in.

"You shouldn't let her do that" Hinata spoke gently not really wanting to speak out against him.

"Hey" Naruto took hold of her hands and smiled "I know Neji told you about my needing a housekeeper and you don't need to worry about this." She bit her lip nervously obviously not knowing what to say "Come inside and see what it's all like, if you hate it we'll renegotiate it all."

He climbed out the car as he spoke and Hinata shook her head in disbelief. "How could I possible hate this?" she muttered under her breath, Naruto helped her out of the car and she pulled her cane out from the back seat and hobbled into the house.

"Why are you doing this for us?" Hinata asked looking around the large hallway that seemed to dazzle in the sunlight, all the walls were white or light blue, the staircase shone with its silver finishing. It was all magnificent and spoke of an affluence much greater than Hinata remembered from her earlier life.

"You don't remember me at all do you?" he asked with a smile, she turned to him and squinted nervously.

"Should I?"

"It was a long time ago, Neji and I used to be friends, I kind of owe him one" Naruto wasn't surprised she had no memory of him "I had no idea he was in so much trouble"

"It's been a tough few years" Hinata nodded a hard look crossing her face, she stared at him silently for a little while and then smiled "What do you mean 'owe' him?"

"I don't know if you remember when you were a kid… Neji having a little incident with a car?"

"The crash?" Hinata asked quickly, she remembered the event but it was only with a child's recollection of her cousin's punishment and her uncle's anger.

"Yeah… well I was the driver and I'd actually had a drink or two" Naruto saw her eyes widen "Yeah…, Neji took the blame; he was sober and said it was because of an animal on the road. My parents would have cut me off if they'd known the truth… scared me though, I've never done it since, now I only drive stone cold sober." Naruto smiled at her "I owe him everything."

"So that's why you're doing this?" Hinata asked again, she continued to admire the hallway as she spoke.

"You seem determined to look a gift horse in the mouth don't you?"

"I've been taught not to believe in something for nothing" he could see her expression in the hallway mirror and noted that Hinata's expression took on a hard look again "when we lost everything we also lost friends and I learnt the truth about the world… all people care about is what they can get from you in return. It was a hard lesson."

"Well I guess I understand your cynicism."

She studied him in the mirror for a moment before spinning around to face him. "You used to drive with us, when he took me to school"

"Yeah every now and then" Naruto smiled at the memory, Hinata had been a good kid and while it hadn't done his street cred any good to be seen doing a school run he'd always been willing to go along. Neji had a decent car but they often took his and Hinata had always loved his car, she had been cute then always quietly happy… it was a strange comparison, the sweet little ten year old and the desirable young woman before him. Of course Hanabi had changed just as much, she had been tiny when he last saw her.

She looked into his face carefully before saying "You've changed… it makes sense that you have." She laughed and shook her head "I guess I've changed a lot too."

"Well I'd be surprised if you hadn't, it's been a long time." he kept his gaze on her face making sure that she wouldn't catch him looking at anything below her neck, the moment she turned around though he allowed himself an appreciative look up and down. She no longer wore her pyjamas and her clothes were long and baggy, he couldn't see her figure at all and if he'd only ever seen her like this he might have dismissed her as unremarkable. He guided her through the house to the living room where her eyes widened at the sight of the television, the seventy two inch plasma was the main feature of the room and her delight was obvious.

"Of course we won't ever use it" Hinata amended quickly

"Why not?"

"Well it's not ours… this is a job…" she stopped and quickly amended "if I take it."

He smiled amused by her resistance to his benevolence "Yes but I'll only expect you to act like my housekeeper when I have need of one, when I have guests or parties… the rest of the time the house is yours. Make it your home."

"I don't know if…"

"Everything in the house is to be used as though it's yours, and I'll have the pool filled as long as you can work out maintenance on it." Naruto was quite willing to pay for the pool maintenance himself but he knew Hinata would probably object, she seemed independent.

"A-a pool?" Hinata questioned with a small smile "I haven't been able to take Hanabi swimming in years"

"Well I guess things are changing" he smiled as she slowly came round to his way of thinking, showering her with kindness was definitely working with her. He was about to add to the mountain of generosity when a voice called out from upstairs and a dark head bent over the landing railings.

"I've picked my room!"

* * *

"Glad you could make it Naruto" Minato hugged his son as he entered the conference room, Naruto hugged him back and then turned to embrace his mother.

"Sorry I ran late. Hey… I employed someone for the house"

"Finally!" Kushina stood back from her son and smiled "I hope its someone trustworthy."

"Completely…" looking around the room Naruto gave a sheepish smile "Hey" he was an hour late and the windows outside showed the dark sky, he'd insisted on providing Hinata, Neji and Hanabi with takeaway and Hinata had asked him to stay, he found it very hard to say no to her despite the phone call he'd had from his father asking him to meet them. It was nine pm by the time he reached the casino and he did feel bad that he'd taken so long to get here.

"Now the little prince is here we can begin" Jiraiya teased as he took his seat at the head of the table.

At this everyone took their correct seats and sat awaiting Jiraiya's words of wisdom, though Minato owned more real estate than most of the people present Jiraiya had seniority and with Tsunade sitting at his side he held a position of power that none could match. Jiraiya had been born in Konoha to a rich and influential family and he'd worked hard to keep his businesses going through two recessions, he'd also allied his business the Myoboku Establishment with the Namikaze Empire and the Akatsuki Corporation making their union the most powerful in the city.

The Akatsuki were the most dangerous group of people you could hope to meet and if you ever found yourself on the side opposing them you'd better find cover quickly. They ran the seedy underbelly of Konoha with protection rackets, prostitution rings, gun running and drug dealing and though the corporation only owned a few restaurants and hotels they had spread their reach not only through Konoha but out into the surrounding towns. They had once been run by a relative of Sasuke's but Madara Uchiha had disappeared many years ago and was now in the control of Nagato and Konan.

The Namikaze Empire had begun as a single small time Casino passed from Minato's father down to Minato himself as an engagement present. It was a well running business and before their wedding Naruto and Kushina had acquired another casino and were living the life of Riley, by the time Naruto was born there were four casinos and when Kushina had been told they could have no more children Minato purchased another one for her, it had been terribly run down and in serious need of work, she named it Kyuubi and it soon became the most successful addition to the Namikaze Empire.

They were not the only family business in Konoha, the Subaku's and the Sarutobi's owned a trio of casino's and a great many hotels, unfortunately the Subaku's were honest people, or at least the heir (a young man named Gaara) was and he refused to deal with the Namikaze's whilst the Akatsuki still supplied drugs to the city. Gaara had no problem being friends with any of the workers or owners on any side, he just wouldn't help them in their battles.

The Sautobi's and the Subaku's were similarly minded but Naruto already knew that the Uchiha Brothers were looking to go into partnership with the Sarutobi's on a new development deal and once they did they would be immediately allied to Jiraiya legion of doom(well that's what he liked to call it in private) in actuality they were known as the Assembly of Tourism Organisations.

Finally there were only two other factions in Konoha and these were the ones that caused the allies problems, one was a large Organistion called The ROOT , they specialised in Transport and had in the past always refused to take sides but was currently leaning towards signing with the only Real Enemy, Orochimaru. Luckily Jiraiya had managed to employ several past ROOT employees and as a result knew most of their trade secrets.

On the western side of Konoha Orochimaru owned a total of four casino's nine hotels and other assorted real estate, the rivalry between Jiraiya and Orchimaru had started long ago and had mainly been over Tsunade, as they grew older the rivalry became more intense and expanded into every facet of everyday life, Jiraiya brought a Limo, Orochimaru would purchase two, Orochimaru arranged to have a Barista and coffee cart right outside his office and Jiraiya converted an entire floor into a coffee shop. Naruto and Sasuke would often talk about the two and shake their heads unable to imagine ever being that petty but that was how it was, as their lives became more complex the rivalry became fiercer, darker, more terrifying. Buying out companies that the other had made plans for, the occasional accident that befell high up members of each others companies. Usually the hostilities were hidden but now Jiraiya had finally won Tsunade he wasn't the only one watching his back when he was near to western Konoha. Orochimaru's men had begun openly threatening anyone connected to Myoboku's

In the office right now Jiraiya had Tsunade to his right and Itachi Uchiha to his left, Itachi was his most trusted advisor and next to Itachi sat Sasuke. Next there was Nagato and Konan the married head of the Akatsuki, with them was their son Yahiko, he was about Naruto's age and was, like Naruto learning the ropes, the two young men gave each other a knowing look as they sat down, these meetings were old news to them their job was to listen and make minor contributions but any real decisions were made by the adults. Sitting with the Namikaze family was Shikaku Nara their advisor his clear analytical mind was respected over most others and he was always able to make the right decisions in the most difficult and dangerous situations, as a result he was treated to a large salary and a great deal of trust.

"We're here today to discuss the robbery at the Comet Casino" Jiraiya started the meeting without any preliminaries "I'm sure you were all as shocked as I was with the robbery from the beginning, no one has managed to pull a stunt like this since we began running these places, in face no one has attempted to rob a casino in over twenty years. The set up was very intricate, the camera's were fixed, men involved were well trained and well informed and the emergency services were following up a false report about an extreme accident out of town. This operation was smooth, well thought out and resulted in the death of one of our patrons. After months of finding nothing the questioning of various employees today gave us a solid lead we've managed to trace the people involved back to a loan shark named Holt. Most of you will have heard of him but what you may not be aware of is the fact that he works for Orochimaru, we need to decide how to move on this… due to our involvement with the questioning we cannot turn this over to the police, nor can we let the authorities see us doing anything. However, we can't leave it as it is, if we don't retaliate we will be seen as easy pickings, we will be descended upon by all sorts of crooks trying to take us for all they can. We need to even the score."

There were murmurs of agreement from all around the table; no one could disagree with Jiraiya's words but at the same time if they tried to get even they ran the risk of starting an all out war. They spent a good half hour explaining the links between Holt and Orochimaru and the possible ramifications of an action. Finally the conversation was stopped by Shikaku, "We need a sit down with Orochimaru"

It was a shocking idea but though they could think of thousands of reasons not to trust Orochimaru there was nothing they could do without speaking with him. If they retaliated without speaking to Orochimaru he could claim he knew nothing and start a the war anyway, at least this way they could go after Holt and Orochimaru could do nothing to stop them.

Jiraiya looked out over the table "All for?"

Slowly hands were raised and only Tsunade didn't move, this got her questioning glances "I think this could end badly" she admitted looking worried, her hand clutched Jiraiya's worriedly bringing a soft smile to the old mans face.

"We'll have his back, all the time" Minato guaranteed, Tsunade looked around them all and sighed finally raising her hand in agreement.

"Alright that's decided then" Jiraiya wound an arm around his fiancé and stood "You're all dismissed, Shikaku set up the meeting tomorrow, the more last minute it is the less chance there is for intense planning on either side, lets try to make this fair."

The younger ones left first, Yahiko, Naruto and Sasuke exited the room quickly, the night was still young for them and though they had no plans it wasn't like they ever had trouble making some last minute reservations. Leaving the conference they quickly made their way out to the casino below, none of them liked to gamble and so they made their way out into the night. There were certain Gentlemen's clubs (actual Gentlemen's clubs, they had libraries and billiards rooms in them) that they all liked to patronise and the nearest had the best female entertainment (they were single young men, they weren't going to use the library). Walking into The Gilded Leaf they made their way directly to the entertainment rooms where a booth was quickly found for them, as they made their way through the room all three men had their attention grabbed by the exotic dancers standing on podiums with poles throughout the room. Once they were sat down drinks were brought and Naruto allowed his eyes to roam over the room, every girl who caught his eye sent him a sultry smile but he passed over them searching for something a little bit different, he took his time and while he was busy Yahiko was dragged (very willingly) off by a slender blonde whilst a redhead found herself being occupied by Sasuke in the booth. Naruto felt annoyed, for once he was looking for something particular, his eyes drifted from girl to girl not lingering for too long on one girl so as not to encourage them. Finally a swish of dark black hair caught his eye and he zoned in on it, he kept his gaze on the back of her head until she turned, her eyes were light grey and though her skin was tanned she was a pretty good approximation of the girl that Naruto had spent most of his time with that day. Focussing on her he soon found her slinking up to him an alluring smile on her lips, she placed one hand on the table and leaned forward seductively. Thanks to her tight, low cut corset Naruto was awarded a very clear view of her cleavage, with the corset she wore a simple thong and her long legs added to her appeal.

Uninteresting words spilled from her mouth in a sexy tone but Naruto nodded accordingly, he didn't give a damn what she was actually saying though. When she extended a hand to him he stood and followed her out of the booth and through to a back room, there were various curtained off areas and he was pulled into one, sitting down, he watched as the dark haired woman slowly unhooked her tight upper body wear, she turned away form him before opening up her corset, holding it open she looked over her shoulder teasing him before dropping the corset and turning to face him. Naruto licked his lips enjoying the show as she cupped her breasts for him, running one hand down her flat, tanned stomach she slid her hand down into her thong and let her head fall back in pure enjoyment, biting her lip she slid down to kneel before him, placing her hands on his knees she spread his legs and nuzzled her head into his crotch. Naruto groaned his head rolling back and his eyes closing, leaning back the woman lay back so her head touched the floor then pushing herself back up again her thumbs ran teasingly along the edge of her thong, his eyes had reopened by now so she wound her thumbs into the sides of her thong and pulled it out too the side while gyrating her hips. His eyes narrowed and she turned to face away from him, bending right over she pulled her thong down and let it drop, stepping out of her clothing completely she raised one leg and slid her foot along his leg edging up to his crotch until she felt his hard dick with the tip of her toe, smirking she pulled away and dropped to the floor again, on her knees she moved her hands across her body bringing her breasts together and moaning softly. Lying on the floor she arched her body up and slid on hand down between her legs raising her hips up as she cupped herself, his eyes were on her all the time a raising again she moved to straddle him pushing up she brought her breasts to his face, settling in his lap she ground herself down enjoying the hardness in his trousers, she'd heard stories form the other girls about the Namikaze heirs girth but she'd always assumed it was polite exaggeration due to his immense wealth. His wealth was also the reason girls were allowed to go home with him, most of the time if a punter asked you home it was a definite no but there were a select few that could be accepted and Naruto Namikaze was one of them.

His hands gripped her hips and he thrust up against her, hooking an arm around his neck she leaned back enjoying the sensations he caused, moving her hips in a circular movement she took pleasure in it all as he moved himself against her the two of them thrusting up against each other until Naruto stopped them, grasping her chin he flicked his eyes down and she got the message, dropping down between his legs she worked quickly opening up his fly and freeing his bulging cock from its confines, her eyes flicked up and she gave him a smirk and then dropped down to practically inhale him. Her mouth moved down and her tongue moved against him licking around the hot skin. Naruto growled his fingers tangling in dark hair, it wasn't as silky as Hinata's being held firmly in place by extra hold spray but he could pull at this hair and thrust his hips up into the owners hot mouth. Closing his eyes he could see silvery white eyes and pale creamy skin, he did not know the name of the girl in front of him and any name he might have been given would be false. He didn't want to know this girls name anyway, it was easier to pretend this way, easier to lean back and hiss "Hinataaa"

* * *

Naruto's a naughty boy! Look just cos he's falling for Hinata doesn't mean he's going to change much, he's a playboy type and that's who he is don't be angry at me… I just made him this way!

Thank you for reading, now please review


	7. Chapter 7

Exams are over! I may have failed them all but hey, that's life and seven years of study down the drain! My parents will never see me graduate and its something they've been talking about since I was 5.

ShinjiLuver123: In this fic Hinata is seventeen and Naruto is in his late twenties, I'd say about 27, all the boys from the rookie nine are about 27 with Neji being 28. The rookie girls are all about Hinata's age.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Waking up that first morning had been confusing for Hinata, she was in a large double bed with fine white sheets and pillow cases, the duvet was soft and light but still perfectly warm, the mattress had no uncomfortable areas that bothered her back. For a very brief few drowsy moments she lay trying to figure it all out when she heard a shriek come from the other room, it was Hanabi, bounding out of bed Hinata immediately crumpled to the floor in pain as she stood on her bad ankle. Suddenly she remembered all that had happened, still she had to find out what was wrong the Hanabi, limping out of her room she called her sisters name, she got no response but Neji exited his room frowning.

"Everything alright?"

"I don't know I thought I heard…."

At that moment a door near her opened and Hanabi ran out "Hinata you have got to see this!" grabbing her sisters hand Hanabi yanked Hinata into the bathroom, Neji followed looking curious and then laughed when he saw what had his younger cousin so excited.

"A whirlpool bath"

Hinata gave him a confused look, the corner bath looked normal until Hanabi pressed something and the water bubbled up frothing in the white enamel.

"Oh my" Hinata muttered looking down at the unexpected luxury, then seeing the clock she let out a shriek of her own "Hanabi you're going to be late! Neji get dressed you have to get her to school, Hanabi stop messing around and get ready!" ushering Neji out of the bathroom Hinata limped downstairs to the kitchen, she'd sent Neji out to shop last night and they'd brought supplies form home so she could just about scrounge up a breakfast and lunch for Hanabi but she was missing a lot of normal things. There was no cling film handy and for some reason Neji had forgotten margarine. Shaking her head she decided that Hanabi would have to buy her lunch at school, still when Hanabi came clattering down the stairs she was able to put a plate of food in front of her, Neji followed soon after and was presented with an identical plate, the three of them sat eating silently, they felt oddly awkward, asides from anything else having a dining room was new for a family used to a two room flat. At one point they all looked at each other and just started laughing, it was like some sort of dream world.

"Will you be alright on your own here?" Neji asked as he helped Hinata clear the table.

"Of course, why? Were will you be?" Hinata managed to keep the suspicion out of her voice but she was worried.

"Naruto wants me to come in to see about some work, he's needing someone to do some office work."

"That's great!" Hinata grinned at his revelation, when Neji had lost his job he'd lost some of his conceit as well, no matter how arrogant he was when he was working Hinata wanted him to have some pride in himself again. "Well I'm going to investigate the house and see what this job will entail… I must admit living here would be… a dream come true."

"Hanabi certainly likes it"

"I do indeed now come on Neji, I'm gonna be late" Kissing Hinata on the cheek Hanabi grabbed Neji's hand and began pulling him to the doorway. Hinata watched them go smiling all the while, she was terrified that any minute now she'd wake up and she'd be stuck back in her one bedroom flat working every night and sleeping on days when she hadn't been given a cleaning job. Looking around she debated pinching herself, not wanting to cope with the idea that this might not be reality she decided against it and turned back to her work. It was nice to live this dream even if it was only for a little while.

* * *

"Jiraiya" Orochimaru greeted his one time friend sat down opposite him, once upon a time a hand would have been offered in friendship but that was a long time ago. Looking past Jiraiya Orochimaru then nodded to his companion "Minato"

"Orochimaru" Minato returned but Jiraiya sat looking stern and saying nothing, Minato then nodded to the silver haired man standing behind Jiraiya and he returned the gesture. They were in a crowded bar and the other patrons seemed wary of their little table as they moved about never looking too closely at the business meeting going on so close to them.

"Well, I understand there is much that needs to be discussed" Orochimaru smiled thinly as Jiraiya remained silent. "How can we talk if you will say nothing?"

Jiraiya moved stiffly in his seat before saying more "There is a man that works for you, he's a loan shark."

"There are many loan sharks gravitating around me… which one in particular are you interested in?"

"His name is Holt, and he orchestrated the robbery in my casino."

"And what pittance did he make off with? A few hundred thousand?"

"About that, but it is not the money we care about, our reputation was damaged and a man lost his life. I cannot do nothing."

"And you come here to ask me for what?"

"We are going to pursue this no matter what you say. A lesson needs to be learned here."

"And you are going to teach it are you?" Orochimaru smirked as he leaned back in his seat "Quite an educator these days. Perhaps Tsunade is rubbing off on you." He licked his lips as he spoke hoping for some sort of reaction. Jiraiya's jaw tightened as he bit back a retort, the urge to smash Orochimaru's face in was almost overwhelming

Instead Jiraiya calmed himself with a few deep breaths "Teaching this kind of lesson has always been second nature to me, as well you know." Smirking Jiraiya conjured up memories of the last time he needed to teach a lesson against Orochimaru. They had both been twenty five and Jiraiya had made the mistake of letting Orochimaru be aware of one of his gun running plans. Jiraiya soon discovered that the snakelike young man had no principles and the entire route was sabotaged causing Jiraiya to lose a full weeks trade, the fistfight that followed had caused the two of them to end up wrapped in bandages and doped up on morphine.

"Finally you begin to talk" Orochimaru smirked, he knew exactly how to hit the nerves and push the buttons on his one time friend "We both know why you are really here. You worry about your future with Tsunade and you know what is going to happen when she tires of you. You suspect that she will return to me." His golden eyes danced as he teased the other man but there was a rigidity in Jiraiya's jaw that made his expression change and the dark haired mans eyes squinted and his lips formed into a thin line.

"I will not sit here and let you sully her name" Jiraiya's tone was low and dangerous "and I will not let you destroy my reputation either. You have managed to make a name for yourself in this world but I too am a force to be reckoned with and I came here today to try and keep the peace but I am not afraid of a fight, now either you let it be known that Holt cannot expect protection from you or you risk endangering your entire operation with a fight you know you don't want."

"What makes you question my loyalty to my men?"

"Because I've experienced your brand of loyalty and it wasn't exactly faithful. You don't want to fight with me right now, not for something so small and I know that if you had helped him plan his little escapade then he'd have come away with a lot more than he did. You'll get rid of him like a cancer ridden lump. That's just who you are."

"I prefer to deal with my personnel problems alone"

"That explains why you have so many" the snippety remark was usually unworthy of Jiraiya but his patience was at an end "I'm leaving you now with a choice, you can protect Holt, hide him away, hurt those who try to find him or, you can do the smart thing and let me solve this issue. You don't have to help, but you can ensure that no one causes any hindrance."

"And when do you want my response by?"

"I don't need one, my people will begin to look for Holt tomorrow, we will know your response within a few hours of work but you cannot take these matters into your own hands. If Holt turns up dead before we get to him the consequences will be the same as if you'd protected him." Without another word Jiraiya and Minato left Orochimaru to his thoughts

* * *

Sitting in his office Orochimaru ran a finger down his quickly assembled list of 'loan officers' that he could trust, it had taken him mere seconds to decide what to do about his current issue, as it was his own business had experienced a slight drop in the casino takings and if he had any indecision about his stance that would have decided it for him. Damaging Jiraiya business was one thing but hurting his own… well there was no question!

Kabuto had been sent out to pick up the man in question and unfortunately Holt had been hard to track down and as a result it was getting late in the day. Despite his absolute certainly that Jiraiya must be allowed to deal with Holt Orochimaru felt the need to issue a certain amount of warning to the man, it would stand him in good stead with his other workers if he made some semblance of dedication to him.

Finally after hours of waiting Kabuto brought in the man in question and Orochimaru was able to properly glare at the man that had brought him so much trouble. Holt was a decent looking man, not unattractive and rather well presented considering his occupation, he did not look overly extravagant but his clothes were well made and designed. He walked with an easy air that made Orochimaru sure he had no idea what he was here for.

"Orochimaru sir" Holt bowed politely and waited for acknowledgement.

Looking up Orochimaru inclined his head and sent Kabuto from the room, the silver haired man left quickly and quietly, he did not want to be present for this interview, no one had ever tried anything this big without permission and he knew that though he wasn't showing it Orochimaru was furious. It took a lot to bring a man like Orochimaru to anger but this event had brought about an internal silent sort of rage that Kabuto did not want to be on the receiving end of.

As was expected of him Holt waited for Orochimaru to let him sit, when he finally lowered himself into a chair he sat carefully straightening out his coat as he did so. Orochimaru let him sweat for a while shuffling papers and making himself do pointless busy work so that he would make Holt feel awkward. It worked, after a few minutes he started to shift in his seat, he knew not to speak until he was spoken to and so he sat waiting for something, anything to be said. Finally Orochimaru looked up and uttered the worst words that any associate of Orochimaru's could say.

"You have disappointed me."

As expected Holt's jaw dropped, a terrified expression crossed his face and he tried to stutter a response.

"Do not even try to speak, you have created an uncomfortable situation for me." Orochimaru's ability to speak in understatements was universally recognised. "As a result I have no choice but to terminate any trace of our affiliation."

Holt let out a sigh of relief, he'd worried when Orochimaru started to talk but this he could just about cope with, he was already planning to start again in another town nodding acceptingly. "I see, I am sorry for causing you difficulties."

"Did I say you could speak?" Orochimaru shocked Holt as he said this. "I met with Jiraiya today, he knows full well what you have done and has every intention of reprisal."

"Sir I must beg…"

"Beg? What can you beg of me? Did I give permission for your actions? Did you seek any sort of authorisation from me?"

"I…"

"YOU ACTED ABOVE YOU'RE YOUR STATION!" Orochimaru rarely raised his voice but his booming shout was terrifying when it came out.

Outside the office Kabuto flinched at hearing his masters raised voice.

For himself Holt was literally frozen in place, he'd never expected to have anyone catch him out, not even the people involved in the robbery actually knew who'd really organised it. Of course he was a common factor in all of their lives and as there had been a loss of life it had made the vengeance level a lot higher. He hadn't expected to be discovered but he had hoped that there would be some level of protection as Orochimaru would enjoy anything that brought Jiraiya down.

"Sir I…"

"No!" Orochimaru stopped him speaking in a cold clipped tone "I will not endanger my business over some childish felony." Glancing At the clock Orochimaru noted the time, 22:30 before continuing "You have exactly ninety minutes before they come after you, I recommend you use it wisely."

"Ninety…?" Standing Holt looked at the clock himself "But…"

"As I said, they will begin tomorrow. We are not nine to five people, I should not need to explain this to you."

Holt waited for more but it was obvious nothing more was coming, getting shakily to his feet he bowed politely and headed for the door. He exited the building quickly and purposefully avoided his car. He walked quickly turning at every car engine that sounded in the street, unfortunately the young man that walked after him made no sound and managed to follow him without being noticed.

* * *

Slightly boring chapter but the next one will show a rather nasty death… sounds fun right?

Thank you for reading, now please review


	8. Chapter 8

I apologise for the long wait you have all had, as it is I am only finding time to write again because my place of work has been destroyed, the riots in the UK have been terrible and it is hard to see what my future will be, for now I am sitting at him feeling depressed and wondering who on this earth would go out in protest of a death and allow it to become this.

Ok for those awaiting the Naru Hina lemony goodness I apologise but it'll be a few chapters yet, Hinata's pretty innocent and Naruto will have to be wily to get her in bed, there will however be lemony situations involving others throughout though.

* * *

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade's tone was soft as she questioned her fiancé "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Looking up Jiraiya heard Tsunade repeat her question and shook his head "No" Jiraiya turned away his face thunderous. "Nothing."

"Liar" reaching out Tsunade took his face in her hands and smiled at him "Orochimaru doesn't normally get to you like this. I thought the meeting went well."

"It did, it was all fine" he tried to push her away but she wouldn't move.

"Jiraiya!"

"I said it was fine… He did ask after you though." There was a pause as Tsunade worked out why her lover was acting so strangely.

"Oh Jiraiya…. Will you never forgive me for that mistake? One youthful drunken mistake that I barely remember and don't want to?" leaning forward she kissed him on the forehead "I hated myself for that, especially as I saw how much I hurt you… we weren't even together then."

"I just hate that he got you first"

"Are you kidding? I like to pretend you did…, to be honest I'd prefer anyone, any**thing** over Orochimaru" she managed to make him laugh and his strong arms soon twisted around her holding her close. "We waited long enough for this to become permanent, please don't let him ruin it."

"Do you ever regret… the waiting?"

"Waiting for this?" she asked happy that he'd let go of his anger. "You and me?"

"We're older now, we can't have kids… if we'd been together properly when we were young..."

"Are you kidding? Because his father was so busy we basically raised Minato, through him I have a grandson who is more troublesome than any number of grandchildren I could have imagined, I got to watch over Naruto so much in his life, sometimes I feel like that family is my own."

Jiraiya sighed and laid his head against Tsunade's amply accommodating bosom, to be honest it was he that wanted a child, he didn't mind Naruto being his heir but to have had a son of his own was something he'd often thought about. He remained in the comforting embrace of his future wife until she pulled away standing in front of him.

"Come on" holding out a hand Tsunade smiled lovingly down at her fiancé "it's bedtime." Leading him away she looked back over her shoulder and saw his smile spread into a lecherous leer, oh yeah she still had it!

* * *

To say that Hanabi liked where she lived would be an understatement, the young girl had investigated every square inch of the place on the inside and was just starting on the outside. The discovery of the pool had led to excited squealing and a plea to fill it as soon as possible, the little girl was practically dancing as she made her way around the kitchen watching Hinata cook dinner. They had found the fridge fully stocked with cans of carbonated drinks and the freezer had many flavours of ice cream that Naruto had told them all needed to be eaten. Hinata had not been amused by his explanation that it had all been purchased for a party and never used but he'd met her scrutiny with a wide eyed innocence that had soon convinced her that she was being too suspicious and she'd accepted it as a kindly gesture on his part.

He'd only visited once since that first night to talk terms about the job, she was on minimum wage and her contract was twenty five hours a week, he'd offered her more but without having to pay rent she didn't feel the need for it. While she enjoyed the fact that he'd not bothered them allowing them to settle into the house and make it their own but she knew that Neji planned to live in the city so that he could get to the job Naruto had given him without the long commute. She knew Hanabi wasn't looking forward to Neji leaving them but that had more to do with her wanting them all to enjoy the large house together but Neji had an apartment that he assured them was much better than their old one and much larger. If only there was a way to get Hanabi to experience a really different life, there were always options on school trips and though this year she could afford to send Hanabi on one all her friends were going to France for the whole summer and try as she might Hinata could not get the money together for it. Hanabi had accepted it with a careful smile but Hinata knew she was disappointed.

Still they were saving for Hanabi's eventual further education and she, the loss of her mother's jewellery weighed heavily on Hinata's mind, she'd liked having it as a safety net, it was something tangible unlike the rows of numbers that came up at the ATMs when she looked at her bank balance.

Everyday Hinata moved around the house looking for jobs to do, she soon found that the job was almost the easiest thing she'd ever done she had more time on her hands than she'd thought and spent spare time jogging around the neighbourhood, the huge houses around her spoke of such wealth that it made her feel almost angry that in one city there could be such a range from great wealth to abject poverty. The job meant she started to feel lonely, her friends worked such long and late hours that it made it impossible for them to meet up properly. She found herself longing for company and when Hanabi brought friends around she spent as much time as she could with them. She found herself wishing that someone else lived in the house with them, Naruto had assured them that he wouldn't bother them but she wished he'd come around a little more, he'd been sweet and friendly, it had been nice to have a guy treat her as something more than just a piece of ass.

* * *

Walking around his new workplace Neji was stunned at how luxuriant his surroundings were, they were ten times better than he'd had at his original job. Of course here he'd be dabbling in the illegal side more than he was ever expected to before so though there were twice the benefits there was also twice the danger.

He'd been easily welcomed by the team, most of them also had some sort of background in dodgy trade dealings but for the most part they just teased the ones that had been out and out caught by the police. They all knew his complete background, normally he'd have felt a little ashamed by this but as it was they were all so easy with him that he soon forgot all about it. He knew that all the men here had family and special people that they wanted to protect and he found that the recurring theme was that Naruto's family generally employed family men.

He could guess why, in terms of making sure that people remained trustworthy dependents were a good safety net. No man would even think of ratting out the Namikaze family if it meant putting his family in danger and from the way the families were set up in houses owned by the company and stood to lose everything including their lives if the Namikaze's felt that way inclined. The thought had made him slightly nervous for Hinata and Hanabi but he had no intention of betraying his friend and if anyone tried to make out he had Naruto wouldn't hurt his cousins without proper proof.

He was soon called into Naruto's office for a 'chat' and he was amused to find the blonde leaning back in his chair spinning around like a little kid, somehow it made sense for Naruto to be acting in a manner as unserious as possible."Enjoying yourself?" he asked in an amused tone halting Naruto's fun, the blonde sat upright and grinned.

"Immensely" he straightened his tie and suddenly became more professional. "And you? How have you enjoyed yourself today?"

"It's good to be working again"

"I'm not sure I understand that myself" Naruto joked his usual playful self showing through "But we can always use good workers, and loyal ones."

There was deep meaning behind his words and Neji nodded knowingly "I see." There was a long silence between the two of them as they sized each other up, Neji taking in the severity of Naruto's expression and Naruto regarding Neji's austere look. Finally Naruto jumped in his seat and a small smile crossed his face.

"The only thing I will say Neji is that in taking this job you'll be working full time above a casino" Naruto sat back in his chair looking very serious "Now, I've added you to the employee roster but in all conscience I cannot let you work here unless you've been through some sort of rehabilitation."

"I see"

"Don't look like that, you see there is a programme for employees to go through a rehabilitation process but they have to have worked here for a couple of months."

"I can't let you pay for…"

"Neji it's a company policy, I don't mind you paying me back in time if you really want but let us pay for the original treatment now and then we can sort out the rest later. It's for your own good Neji and think about it, this will help protect you from future slip ups."

"I guess I can't really argue with that" Neji nodded his agreement, his thoughts turned to his cousins as he spoke "I'm gonna need you to check on the girls for me"

"I can do that"

* * *

According to the report Holt had been picked up mere seconds after midnight and after intense questioning at the hands of Ibiki Holt had admitted that the plan had been his brainchild but he knew enough about Orochimaru to make him a worthwhile interrogation. The damage that Naruto was shown was horrific, the guy had suffered a great deal before Ibiki had finally put a gun to his head and ended the suffering. The condition of the man's body had been horrific, it wasn't that Naruto wasn't used to such pictures but for some reason today he'd found them particularly appalling. Then he reminded himself of who might have been blamed for the robbery and how she might have been treated and he felt vindicated. Taking a box of matches he dropped the papers into his wastepaper bin and then lit the lot on fire.

There would be no paper trail.

Getting into his car Naruto wanted to go somewhere that would make him feel better about his life, starting the engine he knew exactly where he wanted to go.

Naruto had given Hinata a few weeks to fall in love with the house before he went back to visit, he knew Neji was more than willing to let him pay for the rehab as long as he eventually paid it back but he was sure this had met some opposition from Hinata. She was too independent to just accept something especially at the high price Naruto was willing to pay, of course Hinata still had no idea what he intended to do with her.

He enjoyed the fact that no one had yet worked out his ultimate goal, his parents presumed his kindness was all down to his friendship with Neji, they had seemingly forgotten about his younger cousin. His friends all thought he'd already slept with her, only Neji even suspected the truth and he trusted Naruto to be a gentleman as he had given his word. Still when he visited a few days later he knew he had to be careful not to rouse Neji's suspicion. He didn't even ask for Hinata as he entered the house and was greeted by Neji, the two men made their way to the kitchen where Naruto was offered a beer which he gratefully took, Neji poured himself water and they made their way to the dining room where Hanabi sat with her French homework. Naruto noticed the frown on her face and asked what the problem was.

"French is stupid, I hate how things are masculine and feminine."

"Well it's a good language to know, you may go one day and the French like you more if you speak the language." He noticed Hanabi's face fall as he spoke and Neji gave him a look that told him he'd just committed something of a faux pas which was hard to do with a thirteen year old without swearing. "What did I say?"

"My school are going to France but I can't go"

"Why not?"

"It's a summer long trip, a month in France, it's kind of expensive"

"Oh, I see." There was a short silence as Hanabi struggled on with her homework, the cogs in Naruto's head began to turn Neji would soon be going to Rehab leaving Hanabi and Hinata alone in the house for the summer "when would you be going , if you were still going?"

"Next month"

"And your friends are all going?"

"Yeah" Hanabi gave him a look that told him he was really rubbing the salt in the wound now. "Shall we also talk about how I didn't have a pony when I was six?"

"No, sorry I didn't mean to rub it in, I just think it's unfair."

Hanabi wanted to say 'welcome to my life' but knew it would make Neji feel bad, thing were changing for the better and the last thing she wanted to do was cause Neji to relapse before he was fully cured. She'd lived with a tentative fear that everything would just go wrong for the last few weeks and she didn't know when the feeling would go away.

"I was thinking of working this summer anyway, it'll look good on my resume."

"So would a trip to France, it's good to have travel experience."

"Maybe next year, they're talking about Greece but Hinata wants me to transfer schools, there are better schools out there and she wants me to have the best."

"But they're expensive, right?"

"Right, anyway I'll see France one day and Greece and the rest of Europe."

"I don't see why you shouldn't enjoy it this year" he held up a hand as both Hanabi and Neji started to speak "no. Listen to me, I think your sister could do with a holiday, right Hanabi?"

"Well yeah."

"So what if she had a month to rest, no looking after you two, just time to herself."

"And…?" Hanabi waited for more.

"What if I paid for the trip?"

"Really?" Hanabi's eyes brightened, had it been Hinata or Neji there would be an argument but Hanabi was still just a teenager and willing to accept the gift from a man who could obviously afford it.

"There will be some stipulations here, you'll have to help Hinata out around here."

"Always!" Hanabi agreed happily

"And if I ever have a party here you'll have to find somewhere else to stay, it can be pretty noisy here."

"No problem, I can stay at a friend's or Neji's."

"Alright" he smiled at her "You're a good kid and I think it's good you have this chance especially if you might change schools soon, you deserve to have fun with your friends."

"Thank you so much" jumping up Hanabi gave Naruto a quick hug before dancing over to Neji "You won't make me say no right?"

"No I guess not" Neji placed a hand on her shoulder "But you're gonna have to be good for the next ten years."

"Yay" jumping around Hanabi danced over to her French homework plonking herself down ready to study even harder than before, she was just getting into it when she heard a noise outside. "That's Hinata!" Hanabi announced hearing a car pull up outside "I gotta tell her"

Naruto and Neji exchanged a look as Hanabi ran out to speak with her sister, both knew she wouldn't be too happy "You're on your own with this one" Neji told his friend with a smile.

"Hinata I can go to France this summer! It's all been sorted"

Stunned Hinata took a few moments to work out exactly what had been said to her, once she got her head around it she gazed at her younger sister in confusion "Wha… I…" Hinata looked as though she was about to argue that they couldn't afford the fees when she saw Naruto's sheepish grin and Neji's grimace, closing her eyes she shook her head in an exasperated manner "Hanabi take this into the house for me" handing her sister a bag of groceries Hinata placed another bag into Neji's and then placed a hand on her hip giving Naruto a look that reminded him greatly of his mother. Walking forwards he stood in front of her trying to look disarming, scuffing his foot in the dirt like a nervous child he pouted at her and she let out a peal of laughter. "I can't let you pay for this"

"You're not!"

"I'm not?"

"No, Hanabi and Neji are, you're fighting it every step of the way!"

He made her laugh again but she carried on shaking her head "It can't happen Naruto, she'll go this year and want to go again next year and..."

"Next year I'm sure you'll be able to pay for it yourself but if I do this one thing I promise not to keep pressing any more favours on you."

"You promise?" she screwed up her eyes trying to read him properly and he gave her as vacant a look as possible and soon she gave in "Alright, but no more favours"

"No more favours" he agreed moving forwards to pick up the last two bags, she made to argue but he just grinned "Now this is just me being a gentleman, good manners and all that rubbish."

Hinata sighed getting the feeling that she'd never quite know where she was with Naruto and she'd never be able to win outright either. Closing the car doors she was aware of Naruto looking at her car with distaste on his face, she silenced anything he might have planned on saying with a look that reminded him of the promise he'd already made.

"Sorry" he apologised without being asked "But I like giving y-people things. How do you really feel about the changes? I know it's a lot but it's all good."

"I guess Neji and I can manage this… I know he needs the help… I just… it's going to feel strange to be doing this alone all of a sudden."

"You're not alone, Neji will always be around and so will I, while he's gone Hanabi will be on holiday, I want you to depend on me as you would Neji, alright?"

"I don't want to take advantage, you're doing so much for us, I…I'll pay you back for the trip, I've always wanted Hanabi to go with her friends we just couldn't afford it"

Inwardly Naruto smirked, Hinata had obviously lost her suspicion towards him, whether it was because she was enjoying the lifestyle or because she had believed Neji's assurances he didn't know but either way she was slowly letting herself be under his power, every day he was more of a friend, a confidant, he knew she would call on him for help when she needed it and soon she would be totally unable to refuse him anything "You're my friends" he smiled helping her to unload the shopping from the car "Neji is my friend and by extension so are you and Hanabi."

Hinata smiled wishing she knew of a way in which she could properly thank Naruto, in the end all she could think of was to say "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"That would be wonderful" Naruto couldn't help his grin, the fates had timed this little vacation for Hanabi at almost the exact same time Neji would be going through Rehab leaving him five glorious weeks where Hinata would be alone and vulnerable. "Absolutely wonderful!"

* * *

Ok I can't write a Jiraiya Tsunade, I'm aiming for it but it's hard to write, in my mind they're still an older couple, I dunno if anyone can help me I'd appreciate it I'm aiming for Minato Kushina in the next chapter and some darker stuff will be happening.

Sorry and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, a lot of you are quite concerned for Hinata which I think is sweet but you'll all just have to wait and see, Naruto is not ever gonna be a really good guy in this fic!

I do not own Naruto

* * *

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Jiraiya didn't wait to be told he could kiss his bride he just moved straight in for the kill, the buxom blonde readily accepted his passionate embrace eagerly wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Naruto stood beside his parents applauding with the rest of the wedding party, there were only ten people there to watch the couple make their vows, they had a big party planned for later where they would host their business associates but this between them was to be simple and private. Kushina was unofficial bridesmaid but she wasn't the only woman there, along with her, Naruto and Minato there was Nagato and Konan and their son Yahiko, the Uchiha brothers, and finally Hiruzen and Biwako Sarutobi. All people that had had a profound effect on the couples lives throughout the long years of their life both together and apart, they were all thrilled at the union and had been looking forward to this day for years.

When they finally broke the kiss the happy couple turned to smile bashfully at their friends who surged forwards to shake hands and wish them well. Naruto passed his camera to the registrar who lined them up for the pictures to be taken, it was a very simple affair here, Tsunade wore a cream silk knee length dress with a jacket of the same material on top, Konan and Kushina as unofficial bridesmaids wore knee length dark blue dresses of similar design whilst Biwako wore a light blue summer dress, all the men wore suits of various colours and designs but there were no tuxedo's in sight. This was to be an easy and relaxed affair gearing up for the huge event their reception would be tonight.

The three youngest men stood watching as their odd little family stood talking and laughing Naruto, Sasuke and Yahiko spoke of each other as brothers and their family was pieced together from business associates who would understand each other and the life they led. They were all in their late twenties as a result their parents were urging them to consider marriage for themselves and they often referred to Jiraiya and Tsunade as an excuse not to, if Jiraiya could manage to have a thriving career without a wife by his side for so long then so could they.

"You think we can avoid the question today at all?" Yahiko asked his friends.

"You mean 'Are you boys any closer to finding yourselves a wife?'?" Sasuke asked with a smile "Mum already asked me twice this morning."

Naruto chuckled at his friends grimace "I don't see why they bring it up, my dad was single till he was in his thirties."

"Well I don't have that excuse, dad was settled by my age" Sasuke looked over at Itachi who stood with the 'adults' "I think mums just worried because Itachi's still single and doesn't even seem inclined to settle down."

"Not with a woman anyway" Naruto muttered earning him a punch from Sasuke and a chuckle from Yahiko there were certain rumours about Itachi's inclinations and he never did anything to deny or confirm the rumours and as he was still single and approaching forty Sasuke's parents expected him to provide grandchildren as soon as possible.

"Shut up, thank god we're past the days of arranged marriages, if we weren't I'm sure I'd be set up by now and think, there are so many women I have yet to enjoy."

"Marriage doesn't always mean constancy" Naruto reminded them "All you need is someone you can trust to keep their mouth shut, have unprotected sex with, produce few legitimate heirs and our parents will leave us alone."

"You make it sound easy to find someone you can trust, most girls are after us for the money and so not trustworthy, if they're not after the cash then you wonder if they're a plant by the police."

"Not always" Naruto muttered thinking of one girl in particular "not always."

* * *

"Choji, Shika" Naruto greeted his two friends with a manly hug when he reached them, he was now trussed up in a monkey suit as were all the men for the big shindig to celebrate the days marriage, trays of champagne were being brought around by very attractive waitresses and more than one of them had caught Naruto's eye during the few minutes they'd been gathered for. All the serving staff wore crisp white shirts with black trousers and a bowtie, nothing too sexy but a look that Naruto had never found unattractive on a girl. His two friends were holding champagne and looking just as uncomfortable as he did.

"Hey Naruto any chance of escaping this thing?" Shikamaru asked tugging at his bow-tie "I have plans for tonight"

"What you mean watching a film and an early night?" Choji teased with a smile.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with living the quiet life."

"I have plans too" Naruto told them speaking his piece before Shikamaru got bored and just tuned him and Choji out. He didn't mind having a conversation with Choji but any minute now…

"There's my hubby!" two slim arms slid around Choji's neck and the larger boys attention was taken up with the petit blonde who'd wrapped herself around him. "So what are these plans of yours Naruto?"

"Oh, nothing much" he shrugged off the question but Ino was amused by his reticence.

"Let me guess, you're gonna pick up three or four of these waitresses and take them back to your huge hotel like mansion."

"Almost, so for I've seen two I really like and I'll be taking them back to my actual hotel. My mansion's being lived in right now."

"Who by?" Ino was very surprised by this revelation, Naruto had only ever used the house to pull or to have insanely out of control parties

"Housekeeper, she has a little sister so I'm keeping the debauchery out of the house as much as possible."

"You employed a female housekeeper? Let me guess, she's hot" Naruto smirked at Ino's assumption and nodded in affirmation "But with a little sister around I bet you haven't done her yet."

"Not yet, don't lose faith in me though" Naruto grinned at her and she rolled her eyes "Anyway I figure I've done meet and greet for twenty minutes now, I'll just say hi to the happy couple and then…" Naruto trailed off as a champagne tray neared him, the girl holding it aloft had been making eyes at him since the beginning and as she offered him another glass he gave her a wink and his best charming smile, she grinned and then carried on around the room. "And then" Naruto said ready to finish his thought "I'm out of here."

"With a few new friends" Ino muttered shaking her head, when she'd first met Choji he'd been living a life very similar to the one Naruto was and though she trusted her husband she often worried that he envied Naruto's freedom.

It was a hard life for her, she had to be careful who she befriended and could never really trust them with all she wanted to talk about and she knew that thanks to Naruto Choji had regular contact with hookers and random groupie types. She knew why Choji was always the one to do it but it was hard to watch your husband go off in the morning and know what kind of girl he'd be making breakfast for, from what she'd overheard most of them weren't too picky with getting dressed for the meal either.

Choji took her hand in his and lovingly kissed it making her smile, she had grown up in this life, her father had worked for Minato along with Choji's and Shikamaru's parents, this life was all she knew but it didn't make it any easier. She wanted her husband to be faithful and she didn't think it was so much to ask.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" standing at the top of the stairs Minato stood tall and proud as he received everyone's attention, men in tuxedo's and women in ball gowns all dressed in their finest looked up at him waiting for the announcement. "I am happy to present to you Mr and Mrs Jiraiya Myoboku!"

There were cheers all around as over three hundred guests stood to receive the older couple. Jiraiya and Tsunade walked forwards dressed in greater finery than before, he in a fine tuxedo and she in a long silver dress with an impressive train that spread across the steps behind them. They walked down gracefully smiling fondly at each other as they went, once they reached the bottom step those nearest to them surged forward and they were congratulated on their marriage.

Minato made his way down the steps once they had done so and immediately went looking for his wife, he'd seen her easily from the stairs she was quickly recognisable in this crowd, her bright red hair swept up on top of her head with ringlets coming down had been visible from the top of the stairs and he hadn't lost sight of it once. He finally pinpointed her and made his way over, she wore a dark blue dress again but this one was long and clung to her form in delicious ways. It was strapless again and her pale shoulders looked almost white against the dark material. Walking up to her Minato took her hand and placed a kiss on it and then excused them both from the conversation she was having.

"Everything OK love?" Kushina asked as she noticed an odd expression on his face, he responded by beckoning and moving in close so no one would hear them.

"The button on my trousers has broken" Minato muttered in his wife's ear, she looked at him, rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. Smiling at wedding guests they made their way carefully through the huge marquee, finally they made it into the large hotel and she slid them into a bathroom making sure no one would see them locking the door behind.

"I told you you'd need a new suit, like it or not you've gained a little…" Kushina trailed off as she felt her husband's waistband "This isn't broken" straight away Minato had his wife pressed up against the wall his hands gripping her wrists and pinning them above her head.

"Had to get you to myself somehow" he hissed pressing his lips to her neck and trailing kisses down her shoulder suddenly very appreciative of the strapless dress style that engulfed the entire wedding party.

"We can't" she protested half heartedly "We're supposed to act like grownups."

"We are grown ups, that's why we can do this" he smirked pressing his lower half against her with some force "Or are you saying that you don't want this?"

She refused to answer him giving him a fiery glare but the flush on her face gave away her real response.

"Good" no more needed to be said as Minato reached around to find the zip on the back of his wife's dress, he fumbled with it for a few seconds before getting a good grip and pulling it down. He pressed at her wrists with the hand holding them and then let go, after almost thirty years of marriage Kushina knew the signal well and kept her hands in place as he wanted.

His eyes lit up as he found the black corset with blue trim that she wore underneath her dress, looking up he found that she was smirking obviously having picked the underwear out to appeal to him rather than her. She stepped out of the dress that had fallen to the floor; he picked it up and quickly flung it to hang on a chair out of the way, his lips attached to hers as he undid his trousers with speed rather than finesse. He shook his hips to let them fall and then pulling his wife close he ground his erection against her watching as her eyes lit up in pleasure. She'd kept her hands up obediently but as he started to lift her she let them drop around his neck, he spun them and settled her on the basin.

He slid his fingers up her legs splaying them across her shapely thighs as he enjoyed her pale skin, Kushina had never tanned well tending to burn instead and his well tanned skin always looked deliciously encroaching against hers. She sighed deeply as the tips of his fingers found their way underneath her panties, her fingers tightened on the back of his suit wrinkling the fine dark fabric, her head leaned back to rest against the mirror behind her. Minato pressed kisses to her pale neck not attempting to blemish the perfect skin but knowing exactly where his wife liked to be touched.

His fingers pulled her underwear to the side feeling at her slickening skin underneath, he grunted as one of her hands slid down his clothed chest making its way towards his boxer shorts where his erection was aching to be freed.

Humming Kushina ran her hand over the front of his underwear encircling his cock with her fingers. Minato thrust himself forward impatiently and she complied with his wishes pulling his boxers down and touching his hot moist skin with only the barest of pressure.

"Fuck" Minato swore pushing both her hand and her panties out of the way and thrusting forwards, Kushina arched one hand in his hair and pulling hard. Chuckling Minato lowered himself so that he could glide his tongue across her breast before thrusting home again. Kushina let out choked cries as they rocked together their fingers touching well known skin but still finding excitement in the experience. Her hands wanted to clench at his clothes but she knew she couldn't so keeping on hand in his hair and the other holding onto the sink she held tightly not letting herself let go. She was close to the end and refused to leave him hanging, she clenched her inner muscles harder causing him to shudder, their eyes locked as the moved together finally reaching completion.

"That was so trashy" Kushina told Minato as she pulled her dress up her legs "Zip?" She turned her back to him and Minato slowly ran his fingers up and down the black corset not going near the necessary zipper "Minato!"

"Sorry, I got distracted" he zipped up her dress accordingly pressing an apologetic kiss to her shoulder when he was done.

"What by?"

"You"

Turning to face him his wife smiled "Sweet"

"And the fact that when I get you home tonight I'm gonna have you on all fours on our bed wearing that little black thing and then I'm going to cut it off you." The glint of his eyes made her sure he meant it and she grinned back at him.

"Less sweet but kind of kinky." Winking at him Kushina rechecked her appearance in the mirror before heading for the door "By the way there are a few young women here tonight that I want to introduce Naruto to, try not to hit on them as I do it, it makes it hard for them to work out which blonde to fawn over." Minato had the decency to look sheepish as his wife pulled him out of the bathroom, fortunately there was no one around to see them and they managed to escape back to the party without being seen, unfortunately Naruto had used their disappearance as an excuse to pull a disappearing act of his own and Minato could tell that his wife clearly thought it was all his fault mainly because she had told him he wouldn't be getting any tonight. He smirked at that, if Kushina really thought that she could stop him from enforcing his husbandly rights when he'd already seen that underwear of hers she had another think coming.

* * *

In his hotel room, undressed and locked away from the rest of the world Naruto knelt on his bed concentrating on a pair of wandering hands and a set of skilled lips. His shoulders were being rubbed from behind and a pair of bare breasts belonging to a naked blonde waitress were pressed up against his back whilst her teeth nibbled at his ear lobe. In front of him an equally naked waitress with dark hair was bobbing her head in his lap, his eyes fixed on her dark head full of hair.

Groaning Naruto's hips thrust up into the accomplished mouth servicing him, the teeth had left his ear and now there was mouth on his neck very hot and attentive, grunting he allowed himself a quick release before throwing both women down to lie before him on the bed grinning he crawled on top of the blonde whilst his left hand made its way between the brunettes thighs. He had just slipped on a condom and was just beginning to thrust when he heard a buzzing behind him on the table, snarling Naruto ignored the phone and buried himself deep in the blonde's pussy, the buzzing behind him continued for a short while irritating the hell out of him but he carried on a hand in one snatch and his cock in another and he appreciative squeals of the girls urging him on.

The phone soon stopped and then after a few minutes started up again but he barely even noticed he was so intent on what he was doing. They'd been at this for ages and the two girls were obviously enjoying themselves and would continue doing so if he just avoided needing to use their names. They had obviously thought they were giving him a special treat with the threesome but he'd lost count of how many of those he'd had in his life.

* * *

"Any response?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya as he closed his phone for the last time

"No, little punk left with a couple of girls from the catering company so I can guess why he's not answering" Jiraiya smiled and Tsunade glared at him knowing he was actually feeling quite proud of their 'grandson.'

"Chip off the old block" the blonde murmured shaking her head.

"You're only young once," Jiraiya defended both himself and Naruto "unless you're you then you're young forever!" this earned the groom a thump "The kid'll settle down soon, he's really been working hard at work recently and he's finally acting like an adult with his personal finance and property."

"Yeah I guess" Tsunade stretched out in the long limo, "I just would've liked to see him before we left."

"Kushina will do the honours and chew him out before we get back" Jiraiya told her almost comfortingly "For now let's just enjoy three long months of just us and all the places we're going to see"

"Sounds good" Tsunade agreed resting her head on her husband's shoulder "sounds real good."

* * *

OK, no Hinata in this chapter but quite a lot of adult material so I hope that makes up for it. I gotta say I hate job hunting, it's a miserable thing but it has to be done!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! I've tried to respond to you all, maybe I should be grateful that the 87 people that have this on alert don't all review… hint, hint!

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto awoke the morning after his godmother and godfathers wedding wedged firmly between two female bodies and with only a slight headache. Sitting up he decided he didn't care if his companions awoke but they'd consumed a lot more of the champagne than he had and they remained passed out on either side of him. Sliding out of the bed Naruto made his way over to his suit and pulled his trousers on. He gathered up his remaining clothes and grabbed his phone from the nightstand before making his escape. Outside the room he found Choji already waiting with a tray of to go coffee "Hey man!" Grabbing a cup Naruto took a quick sip from the fragrant liquid and sighed "You truly are my best friend."

"I'll tell Sasuke he's been replaced, do you want me to make him breakfast as I do it?"

"Ha, haha, hahaha hah!" Naruto faked laughter before taking another swig of coffee "Damn that's good Java, no wonder most of these girls ask you out when you're done with them."

"You mean when you're done with them" Choji shook his head "And I'm a happily married man which you well know!"

"Married yes, but happily? Really? Doesn't sex stop once you're married?"

"Dunno where you heard that" Choji allowed a smirk to cross his features, something completely unknown to his friends and all that knew them, was the fact that Ino was a bit of a nymphomaniac and once they were married things had gotten worse, Ino had taken to just grabbing him at social functions and dragging him into the nearest private space, Tsunade and Jiraiya's wedding had seen them locked in the toilets at one point, when they'd exited the bathroom he'd walked shamefacedly past Kushina Namikaze who just smiled knowingly. It embarrassed him to know that a refined lady like Kushina would know what they'd done but Ino had been completely unembarrassed just grinning as they made their way back to the ballroom. "So… I guess you tipped your waitresses?"

"Hey with a dry cool wit like that you could be an action hero!"

"Such a shame I'm always relegated to breakfast maker, so designer clothes day for these two?"

"Sounds good."

"Standard excuse and mouth shut request?"

"Maybe get them to sign something to be on the safe side." Naruto agreed scrolling through the missed calls on his phone, opening up the phone he started listening to the messages deleting most of them when his mother, father or godparents started up with a shrill reprimand, it was the soft tone of Hinata Hyuga that made him pause coffee cup half way to his lips.

_Hi Naruto, um… look Hanabi got some stuff about the trip today and as you're… you know, paying, I was hoping you could come by and…_

Naruto stopped the message and smiled at his friend "Look I gotta dash something important to do, tell everyone I'll be in later." Turning Naruto jogged down the hallway smiling at various people as they took note of his half dressed state, he toyed briefly with the idea of heading to Hinata's like this just to see her reaction but decided instead to make his way to one of the various hotel rooms where he stored clothes instead.

* * *

"Have a good day" Hinata kissed Hanabi on the forehead as she sent her in to school, the dark haired girl grinned at her older sister before turning and running towards a gaggle of friends who all waved and called a 'good morning' to Hinata before spiriting her younger sister away. Watching them go Hinata felt glad that Hanabi still experienced carefree times, she could tell by the excited screams of her sisters friends that they all knew she was going to France with them all and it made her happy that Hanabi could have this one thing.

Climbing back into her car Hinata started the engine and was just about to move off when there was a clunking noise and the accelerator fell down with no pressure whatsoever behind it.

"Damn it!" climbing out of the dilapidated old car Hinata found herself torn between being furious and the realisation that she'd been expecting this for years now. Settling for furious Hinata swung her foot at the car wheel and tried not to cry out in pain when she made contact with it, flip flops did not make for good car kicking shoes.

Pulling out a pen and paper Hinata wrote a quick note and placed it under the windshield, and then grabbing her bag and closing the car she began her long trek home. The heat was sweltering and she was glad that she only wore shorts and a tank top, she'd dressed in a hurry this morning as she and Hanabi had spent hours the night before making lists of what they needed to sort out before the trip to France messing up her sleep schedule.

The walk home was long and seemed longer in the boiling heat, right now she cursed her pride for not letting Naruto talk her into better transport, she'd seen the offer coming but had stopped him with a look. It was strange how well they could read each other, she had known exactly what he was thinking whilst he'd known exactly what her look had meant in return. They barely knew each other really, he was her employer, her brother's friend and yet somehow they seemed to be more. Her walking slowed as she pondered the intricacies of it all, her flip flops slapped rhythmically against the pavement below her as she mentally tried to decipher the puzzle that was her and Naruto Namikaze, they weren't friends exactly but at the same time they were, she knew who he was but she didn't really know him. She was still thinking things through when a car horn made her jump turning she discovered the source of her confusion parked by the side of the road in a large black BMW.

"Need a lift?" Naruto called out to her and she gave him a grateful smile and made her way to the passenger side and climbed in.

"Thank you so much" Hinata smiled at him wishing she didn't feel so grotty after her half hour walk in the sweltering heat.

Naruto grinned as she got in the car, he'd been surprised to find her walking home and hadn't liked the looks she was getting from guys as she went. He didn't like to think of other guys ogling her or chatting her up, so far he was the only guy in her life that could recognise her as a desirable young woman and he wanted to keep it that way. Keeping her living and working in his home ensured that she wouldn't run into other men, she didn't go out much socially and when she went out shopping it was usually with Hanabi. He thought he had it pretty fool proof but the plan needed Hinata to not be walking around in very little clothing on the hottest day of the year so far. At the first red light he managed to drift his eyes over her appraisingly, her shorts were not 'daisy dukes' but they were quite short and to his dismay she was wearing a bra under her top. He was so caught up with his assessment of her body that he didn't notice the change in lights till a horn sounded behind him, he started off again this time he decided that conversation would save him.

"How come you were walking?" he asked trying very hard to keep his eyes on the road and not her legs or chest.

"No reason" she looked a little embarrassed and he gave her a swift and searching look and then he guessed the reason.

"Car trouble?"

"Pretty much" she was a little flushed and refused to look at him, this was an 'I told you so' moment but he seemed to recognise her discomfort and refused to say more on the matter.

"Well at least its not raining" was all he said and he noticed that she relaxed afterwards. "Do you mind if I put the radio on?" she shook her head and Naruto fiddled with the controls until he found a generic radio station that he thought Hinata wouldn't hate, he had no particular music taste himself liking a little bit of everything and his radio station was usually set to an R&B station but he was being careful around Hinata and for all he knew some of the lyrics might offend her.

She was tense throughout the journey he noticed, he understood the reason for her nervousness, this was after all the first time they were alone together since he had became a friend of the family usually Hanabi or Neji were with them and conversation flowed easily about work or school and then onto other things, left alone with Naruto Hinata had no idea how to start a conversation so instead she settled for sitting back in her seat and listening to the radio.

The silence felt awkward to both of them, Naruto didn't want to say anything that might make her more nervous and Hinata didn't speak for fear of sounding stupid. Naruto concentrated on the road making sure his driving was perfect and hoping Hinata noticed this. For her part Hinata watched him carefully as he looked to make a turn or changed gears, he was a very capable and attractive man and stupidly to her mind this interested her.

She had never looked at Naruto as anything other than a friend, it interested her that she felt a pull to him right now, a sort of attraction that made her feel even more nervous.

When they pulled up outside the house she felt relieved and felt herself smiling at him, he responded in kind and was even more surprised when he got out of the car first and actually opened the door for her.

Naruto gazed at Hinata's legs as she climbed out of the car, she was still completely pale even after her walk in the sun but the perspiration made sure her tank top clung to her body in a delectable way. Shutting the car door Naruto followed Hinata into the house his eyes trained on her ass the entire time, she was talking to him and he was responding properly but he wasn't really taking any of it in. She had such a pert little ass, she didn't sway her hips like most girls she just walked purposefully her long legs striding quickly about as she walked through the front hall hanging up her bag, throwing her keys into a drawer and making a quick call to the mechanic, she was so put together that it made him feel like he was the younger of the two. Finally she hung up the phone and turned to face him "Right, Hanabi's trip!"

"Of course!" he smiled back and followed her through to the living room where the table was a mess of papers, Hinata immediately apologised and started to clean up but Naruto just laughed and threw himself to settle on the couch "if this is the messiest I ever see the house I shall be very surprised, besides don't think I haven't noticed you've touched up the paint in the kitchen."

"That's part of my job" she retorted with a grin but she put the papers back down and sat on the sofa with him. "This is the stuff that came about payment" it was hard for her to hand over the letters but she did so knowing that this was Hanabi's choice and she did really want her sister to enjoy something that she otherwise wouldn't get to do.

"Cool" Naruto didn't even look at the stuff she'd given him knowing that she was already feeling awkward "So both Hanabi and Neji will be gone for a while, you looking forward to having the place to yourself?"

"I'll be a bit lost without them, what will I do alone?"

"Have fun!" Naruto told her with a smile "Invite your friends over and have a party. When was the last time you had a party?"

"When I was a kid"

"Well have a couple of friends over, watch movies, eat chocolate, drink alcohol!"

"I can't, this is your house not mine"

Naruto laughed at that, "Hinata first off you're the housekeeper so I think I can trust you not to mess up too much as you'll be cleaning afterwards."

"I guess I haven't really seen much of Ten-Ten since everything happened, I've spoken to her but it'd be nice to see her, and some of the other girls from work."

It seemed odd that all her friends were from work, he wanted to ask about others when he remembered what she'd said about friends when he'd first brought her here and remembered to keep his mouth shut. Making a mental note to introduce her to Ino as soon as possible Naruto just continued with the conversation "So invite them, do girly things, hair, makeup, brass rubbings" The last one made Hinata raise her eyebrows "Well I dunno what girls do!"

"Yeah but Brass Rubbings?" She laughed at him suddenly feeling completely at ease with him, sitting further back in the chair Hinata pulled her legs up underneath her.

He grinned at her recognising her more relaxed posture and easy smile. "I wanted to say pillow fights" he admitted with a sly smile.

"Let me guess in our underwear or nighties?"

"Hey if that's the uniform then who am I to argue with it?" he smirked enjoying the banter.

"Well it's not the most sturdy outfit for jumping around in but they're usually pink and frilly so who cares."

Naruto's brain immediately began down a perverted road imagining Hinata jumping around in little pink frilly things. He filed the thought away for use later and returned his attention to the girl in front of him, she was telling him about the gardens and what needed to be done. Naruto had never paid much attention to his gardens, he had a pool and a patio for parties and the rest of it had pretty much been left alone with his gardener just cutting the grass and doing necessary pruning. Hinata had already started to discuss possible changes with the gardener a apparently three of the trees had some sort of blight and needed to be uprooted before they infected his other plants and later his neighbours.

He listened to her conversation but he also watched her gestures closely, she moved her hands about as she spoke but kept them close to herself, she was obviously passionate about what she was talking about but was used to containing said passion, sitting up he grabbed one of her blank papers and a pen.

"Show me what you mean" he told her offering her the drawing implements.

"Are you kidding me? I can't draw to save my life!"

"Well luckily very few people ever get offered that ultimatum, look" drawing a slightly skew rectangle to represent the pool and another alongside for the patio Naruto then proceeded to draw a stick man with spiky hair and three stick figures with long dark hair.

"I don't think garden designers usually add the people in." Hinata said with a poorly hidden smile.

"Quiet you, so that me, you, Neji and Hanabi, over here is the wall… and the house" he drew lines encompassing the drawing in the correct shape "Now my only request is that I get a BBQ"

"Good idea!" Hinata agreed grinning "I'm surprised you don't already have one"

"My parties used to be more about the drinking than the eating."

"Of course, so where shall we install the champagne fountain."

"Don't tempt me, that actually sounds like fun!" he was thinking how much more fun it would be with Hinata jumping around in the fountain in little pink frilly things. Damn it all! He was seriously gonna have to sleep with her soon, he shouldn't feel this up for it after the night he'd had. "Anyway, what else" he handed her his poor drawing and waited for more, finally she took the pen and paper and drew a circle.

"This is where the trees were and I was thinking" with slow careful strokes Hinata began to draw.

* * *

I've been rereading my reviews and wow! Everyone seems to be on tenterhooks for the Naruto Hinata hook up aren't they? Calm down people, it is coming we just need to have a little patience, in the meantime there is no shortage of action from other couples… OK to avoid getting stuff thrown at me I promise you all a NaruHina lemon in chapter 14 and a ChoIno in chapter 11 with others along the way.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! I haven't really responded to you this time, my new job's been very tiring I'll do better in future.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

"These are my cousins" Neji introduced Hinata and Hanabi to the doctor "Hinata, Hanabi, this is Dr Watkins, he's going to be looking after my treatment here." He'd shown his cousins around the beautiful centre where he'd be spending his 'recovery' in the hopes that the two girls would feel easier about his leaving them. He'd put Hinata and Hanabi through hell over the last few years and he was going to make this whole process as easy as possible, they'd liked the look of his bedroom and the gardens surrounding the house. Hanabi had been the most curious, the high walls and tight security had made her ask probing questions all the way though, now as she was confronted by a friendly looking doctor she fixed him a hard look.

"This is just for two months right?" Hanabi's eyes had been wide and worried as she made her way around the facility. Now as she looked at the man she tried to look serious, she didn't trust therapists, after so many years worrying that Neji was going to be taken away from them because of his many problems she didn't care how fancy the facility was she just wanted a promise that he'd come home.

The doctor smiled in a friendly way and nodded to the young girl "Of course, in two months time you can come down and take him home."

"And we can call him? Phone him when we want to?"

"Not for the first three weeks but after that yes he'll be able to accept phone calls."

"I'll be in France then" Hanabi muttered mulishly but Hinata nudged her hard with her elbow.

"You can still call, I'll make sure of it." She then smiled at the doctor "And when can we visit?"

"In the last week or two of his treatment we recommend family members and friends come in, you of course Miss Hinata have agreed to come in for the family therapy session"

"Yes" Hinata nodded, Neji had asked her about this weeks ago and though she wasn't looking forward to it she knew that after being alone for the summer she'd really want to see him.

"Good, well I'll leave you to say your goodbyes"

Neji turned to his cousins with his smile fixed firmly in place "You two look after each other, Hinata don't work too hard, Hanabi be good for your sister and don't waste the last week of school not working OK?" the last few weeks living at Naruto's had been fantastic for them and he was glad they'd spent that time together.

"Neji!" with a miserable exclamation Hanabi threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. Smiling indulgently them Hinata said nothing but she understood her sisters reaction, for the first time since they lost their parents the three of them would be separated for a long period of time, Hinata took comfort in two things. One she had seen this place and helped Neji settle in, and two was the fact that Hanabi would be too busy and excited in France to really miss Neji.

"Come on Hanabi" prying her younger sister away from their cousin Hinata gave him a short bracing hug and then smiled "We'll see you soon Neji… be good."

"In this place I can't be anything but" he kissed them both on the forehead and then watched as they walked away.

It was going to be tough but he knew he needed to do this, as it was he'd already spoken to Hanabi's teachers making sure that she'd be safe and protected during her time abroad and Naruto had set up and emergency credit card in case anything happened while she was over there. He had also extracted a promise from Naruto that he would call on Hinata regularly once Hanabi was away and he'd called one of her old work colleagues to make sure that she was happy.

* * *

Sitting back in the nice cool air conditioned car she finally thought to ask "Where did this come from?" Hinata didn't understand the sudden seemingly random question and asked her to explain "The car, where did it come from?"

"It's going to be Neji's, he gets a company car and while he's in rehab we'll be using it." Hinata explained a little curious as to why this was coming up now.

"And afterwards?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to need a car after Neji gets back, how else can I get to and from school?"

"We'll work it out, I'll have some more money by that point."

"Ok" Hanabi nodded confident in her sisters abilities, whenever Hanabi had spoken of her worries to Hinata she had always told her that she could handle it and she had never been let down yet.

* * *

Naruto had big plans, there was a lot he had to do and he was working hard, part of him was doing so because he took the job seriously and the other part was because he knew that Itachi was being driven crazy by his good behaviour. He spent a lot of time at the casino's and with his father making sure he was doing everything right. He spent his spare time with Hinata, Hanabi and Neji and barely had time to socialise, this meant only occasionally picking up a girl to take home with him. This was why at ten at night he was following Choji on up to his apartment with a folder full of blueprints.

"I need you to look at these restaurant extensions, this is your area of expertise."

"Boss I've booked this weekend off, I kinda hoped it would start hours ago" Choji grimaced at his boss, he'd already had to work late tonight and he wanted to get in his front door now "I promised Ino it would be just her and me when I got in tonight, no work for three days."

"And it will be, just as soon as you promise to look over these plans."

Sighing Choji nodded and carried on towards his door, when Naruto had followed him into the elevator he'd known that it would be for some annoying work issue that would ruin his evening but there wasn't much he could say really, this was his boss.

Eastern music was playing in the apartment when they entered making Naruto raise his brows and ask "You like this shit?"

"Oh Choooooji!" sang Ino from behind the door, Naruto tilted his head looking amused but Choji was suddenly looking different, taking the file from Naruto he grabbed his boss's arm and started moving him towards the door, Naruto found himself unceremoniously shoved out into the hallway. The door slammed behind him and for the first time ever Naruto found himself feeling a little jealous of his friend's happy situation in life.

Laughing out loud he decided to make Choji do the work later, after all how often did a married man really get any?

Choji had just got the door closed when the bedroom door opened and Ino came out, had Naruto still been here he knew that his wife would not have been embarrassed by her state of undress as she'd been seen in a lot less but he felt oddly protective of Ino here in his home, out at a pool he was used to other guys ogling his wife but here in their home it was a show he liked to have all to himself.

"Choji?" Ino smiled questioning when her husband made no move "Let me guess you don't like it" Choji's eyes snapped down to take in the outfit his wife now wore, smiling he let his eyes meet hers and let her see his approval. Smirking Ino placed a hand on a chair "Sit" like an obedient puppy the tough man made his way to the chair and sat down, his eyes took in his wife's gold bikini top and matching harem pants, her face was carefully made up in an eastern style, she wore bangles around her wrists and ankles and her hair was up in a high ponytail. "Well my master" Ino bowed clasping her hands together as though in prayer "What do you bid me do?"

Choji's eyes darkened and he reached out to touch her hair "I want you to dance"

Her smile was pure Ino as she came up out of the bow but she quickly schooled her expression into a subservient façade, taking steps away from Choji Ino raised her hands above her head and began to sway her hips, one hand slowly drifted down her body as she moved coming to rest upon her thigh whereupon she dropped to her knees and slowly began to lean back so her back made contact with the floor, she rose up again slowly making her movements smooth until she stood at her full height, bringing both hands forward she let them trail across Choji's chest, walking around her man swaying her hips she ensured that he moved with her as he tried to keep her in his line of sight as much as possible. She paused in front of him again and again swayed her hips this time dropping down in a crouch every time the music changed and letting her hair drift teasingly across his crotch.

Choji groaned as Ino moved behind him to trail a hand down his front, her fingers nimbly undid his trousers and were just sliding inside when she decided to whisper in his ear "I'm not dancing, my master must punish me to make me obey him" Choji stood, grabbing his wife by the waist he threw her onto the sofa and followed her down, ripping the bikini in two he gorged himself on her tender skin before ripping her pants Ino squealed delightedly as her husband's large hands encircled her waist and he thrust home. People liked to think that Ino wore the trousers in their relationship and neither she nor Choji ever did anything to refute that but in actuality Ino adored how Choji could dominate her. In the outside world a quick word or look would make her change course and in the bedroom the moniker of Master was used repeatedly.

He stilled inside her and she whined trying to move but he kept her where she was smirking as she trailed her fingers across his chest murmuring pleas for him to keep going but he just remained still listening to her beg. Finally Ino hooked her legs around him her bangles clinking as she did so "Please master, I will do anything you want but please just take me, please. My master." Her hands came to rest on his broad shoulders taking pleasure in the authority and power he embodied.

"Anything?" Choji asked smirking devilishly

"Anything" she agreed so dizzy with desire she didn't care what he might eventually ask of her. There was a moment or two more of agony and then "YES!" Ino screamed as Choji gave an almighty thrust that sent the entire couch moving across the floor, Ino's eyes were wide and her hands clawed at Choji's broad shoulders it was she could do not to weep as he gave her everything she ever wanted and more.

* * *

Even though it was late Naruto knew Hinata would still be awake so after leaving Choji he drove straight to his house. Upon entering he wasn't surprised to find Hinata curled up on a couch reading a book, it seemed to be her natural pose, upon hearing him enter she looked up and smiled welcomingly.

"Naruto, how nice to see you" she indicated the seat next to her on the couch so he sank into it, not too close but close enough to actually feel the warmth from her smile.

He smiled back, it was surprising how easy and natural his smile was with her "How was it today?"

"Not bad… not good but not bad."

"Hanabi OK?"

"I think so… I try so hard to protect her from all the hardships but at the same time I know she has to experience some of them or she'll think that life's easy to deal with."

"She can't think it's that easy considering how you lived for so long."

"No but, every time something went wrong I said I'd fix it and somehow I did, when Neji got hurt by people he owed money to and we had to pay hospital bills on top of everything I just sorted it all out but I never let her know how tired I was, how much work I had to do, how ill I felt."

Staring at her Naruto thought, not for the first time, how much Hinata had taken upon herself, she'd had to pay the bills, make the decisions, and on top of that she was mother to her younger sister without any help. "You're doing a good job with her, she's a good kid."

"Thanks, there's just so much my mother taught me that I want to pass on but don't know how, she was perfect, graceful, just someone you always wanted to be around."

"I think you'll manage to teach Hanabi just like your mother would." He touched her arm comfortingly, Hinata flushed under his praise, normally he'd have gone for a cheesy line like saying Hinata's mother was just like Hinata then but it would have been too obvious. Hinata needed subtle compliments that could only be seen as genuine appreciation of who she was.

"Why are you here so late?" Hinata decided to change the subject hoping to find a subject less centred on herself.

"Neji wanted me to check in on you, I figured tonight you and Hanabi might feel a little lonely"

"We'll have to get used to that if Neji lives in town."

"You want me to go?"

"Oh No!" Hinata was blushing again "I mean… I would never dream of sending you out of your own home. I mean… it-t'd be nice to have you around…"

Naruto smiled, this was proof that not only did she consider him trustworthy but she felt she could ask him, in a roundabout way, for help.

"Alright, I'll stay, in the morning I could even drive Hanabi to school as I'm headed that way myself."

"Thank you"

They lapsed into silence and Naruto asked if he could turn the TV on, she didn't mind son he did and the two of them sat together, her reading and he watching sports. When Hinata looked up with a view to going to bed she found he'd drifted off to sleep, it felt very domestic to lean over and gently wake him, almost like they were a couple creeping up to bed after their children were sleeping soundly. Such thoughts she quickly wiped from her mind as she and Naruto bid each other goodnight at the top of the stairs and went their separate ways. Naruto would never be interested in her, he was an experienced man of the world he would never want a naive glorified cleaner as his girlfriend never mind his wife.

It was a nice thought though.

* * *

Ok I'm off to bed, please review you lovely people, it will make the next chapter come faster.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok this is a very Hinata based chapter but we finally see some NaruHina stuff so I hope you'll all be pleased.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Now Neji was safely away and being looked after Hinata began to concentrate more on Hanabi's impending trip. The two girls had little in the way of travelling gear so she had called around her old work mates and to her delight they'd come through offering all sorts of necessary items from suitcases to sun hats. Sakura and Ten-Ten were due to bring them around any minute and Hinata worried that they would have trouble picking out one house from another was standing at the end of the long driveway waiting for them. The postman arrived while she was waiting and she'd exchanged a few words with him before starting to go through the mail. She flipped through envelopes and was unsurprised that most of them weren't for her, she wondered how Naruto managed to get any of his letters with them always coming here. She had just opened a bill and was frowning at it when someone came up behind her and greeted her.

"Hello?"

"Hi" Hinata was surprised by and spun ready to call for help if she needed to but all she found was an attractive young man dressed in jogging gear smiling charmingly at her.

"Oh… Hello" Hinata smiled back nervously "… can I help you?"

"No, I saw you just now and realised I didn't know you" confused Hinata raised an eyebrow and he immediately went on to explain "I live near here and I thought I knew all my neighbours" he carefully looked her up and down and Hinata suddenly wished she was wearing longer shorts, her current ones were almost 'Daisy Dukes' as they were commonly known, his gaze didn't linger on her legs for long so she guessed he was just going to be friendly.

"Oh… well technically I just work here, I'm a live-in housekeeper."

"I see, I thought it was odd that I'd seen no removal vans… so you live here alone… I mean asides from the owners"

"No, I'm not alone"

"Oh" he looked disappointed at her response "I…"

Hinata didn't know what made her suddenly explain who lived with her "My sister also lives here"

"Your Sister? I see!" he smiled nervously "So… have you lived here long?"

"A few weeks now, you?"

"About a year now, it's a great place… I don't know if you've discovered any of the restaurants near here?"

"Uh… no I haven't really had the time to…" before she could say more a car pulled up next to them.

"Hey Hina!" Sakura hung out the window grinning widely "You gonna give us a tour of the castle?"

"Sure am!" Hinata responded with a smile.

Sakura smirked and leaned out even further in order to hug her friend "Get in the car, we'll give you a lift to the house, let's face it you'll take a week to get there if you walk."

"Ok" Hinata turned back to her neighbour and smiled "See you again some time."

"Most definitely" he had a charming smile and his interest in Hinata whilst unnoticed by the lady herself was certainly not missed by her friends.

The three girls drove up to the house and emptied the car, they dropped everything in the hallway before running around to marvel at the house dragging Hinata along as they went. The pool roused their envy and made them both promise that they would visit more often, apparently Naruto had seen to it that the staff could get more days off, proper break times as well as holiday and sick pay.

They made unhealthy snacks before flopping in the living room and watching Hinata go through their offerings.

"What's this?" Hinata asked holding up a small cylindrical container.

"It's so she plug her hairdryer in, the plug thingy is inside that" Sakura said reaching over and opening up the packaging "I dunno what the hotels are like over there but if she needs to plug anything of her own in she'll need this"

"Thank you both so much" Hinata looked around at all the supplies her friends were lending her for Hanabi's trip, there was a mix of clothing and basic necessities for travelling abroad for she and Hanabi to pick through later. "And tell the others that I'm really grateful for all this."

"No problem, now tell us about the cute guy at the gate." Sakura grinned always ready for a gossip "If he lives around here he must be wealthy!"

"I just met him" Hinata laughed and shook her head "He was just introducing himself and talking to me about restaurants" Hinata told them folding up the light summer dresses Sakura had brought with her, unseen by her Ten-Ten and Sakura exchanged glances.

"What was his wording when he asked you that?"

"Uh… he said he didn't know if I'd had the chance to discover any restaurants around here and then you came up. He was probably gonna tell me where some good places to eat were".

Ten-Ten stared at her innocent friend and sighed "Hina he was asking you out!"

"What? No! He was just being friendly."

"Oh poor Hina, so sweet so innocent" Sakura sighed and stoked her friend's hair "You'll grow up one day!"

"No… He was just being friendly... right?" Hinata frowned as she asked the question, she wasn't used to this, having men chat her up or show interest in her beyond slapping her ass, slipping her a room key and asking her what time she finished work. "Right?"

"Wrong" Sakura smiled at the confused look on Hinata's face "Hinata he was just being careful about it, making sure you were interested before he asked, that way you're less likely to outright reject him."

"I wasn't interested though, he was nice but…" Hinata trailed off, how to tell her friends that she hadn't seen any guy in a romantic light since she was sixteen, how to explain that she'd given up on dating and had yet to even be kissed. "I wasn't interested."

A little saddened at her friend's lack of interest in her attractive neighbour Ten-Ten sighed and then thought of something "You probably shouldn't tell Naruto about that."

"About what?"

"About the guy asking you out."

"Why not? I didn't even get his name so why does it matter?"

The other two girls exchanged looks that spoke volumes, finally Ten-Ten began to speak "Well there is something between you and him, right? I mean he's more than just your employer."

"We're friends"

"Isn't there something more than that?"

"No…, why should there be?"

"Well come on Hinata, you live here in this beautiful house… and Naruto's getting Hanabi on that summer trip giving Neji a job, getting him in rehab… there's a reason for it. Isn't there?"

"A reason?"

Sakura decided it was time to stop skirting around the issue and asked "Hinata… are you not sleeping with Naruto?"

"WHAT?" Hinata stood up angrily "No! Of course not!"

"Well everyone's talking about it, Naruto's got an eye for the girls and he doesn't seem the type to help someone for no reason, we all just assumed…"

"Well don't!" Hinata sat back down and crossed her arms across her chest "We're friends, that's all there is to it." Silence reigned as they all tried to think of a new topic but when Hinata finally spoke again she didn't change the subject "Does everyone really think that? That Naruto and I are… lovers."

"I'm afraid so"

"Even you two?" Both Ten-Ten and Sakura exchanged guilty looks "You did? Ten-Ten… I could understand Sakura thinking that as she doesn't know me that well, but you! You know how strongly I feel about this. I would never sink to that level just for money."

"Yes, but what if Neji got further in debt? What if you were on the verge of losing everything, getting chucked out, Hanabi would have gone into care or worse, what if one of Neji's loan sharks started going after Hanabi… you never really told me how bad things were but I knew they were bad."

Hinata paused and looked from friend to friend, finally she nodded "that's true, had Hanabi been in danger… but she wasn't, we're not."

There was a long silence and everything started to feel awkward, finally Sakura spoke up "Well to be honest Hinata if someone was spreading a rumour about me and my employer I'd prefer Naruto over Jiraiya!"

"Ew" all three girls cringed at the idea and after a painful few minutes where they laughed over the concept the atmosphere was back to normal.

"I don't know what Tsunade sees in him, he's ages older than she is. He must be in his late fifties, early sixties."

"62 actually and, according to Naruto she's the same age as him." Hinata enjoyed the gobsmacked look on the other girls faces.

"No way! She looks like she's in her forties!" both Sakura and Ten-Ten looked disturbed by the revelation.

"It's a mix of botox and hormone replacements!"

The three of them laughed again and everything was easy but as Sakura and Ten-Ten drove away they both exchanged a nervous look, Naruto may not have made a move on Hinata yet but they were both pretty sure he was going to.

"Do you think we were right to open her eyes like that?" Sakura asked knowing that now they were gone Hinata was probably obsessing over what they had told her.

"I dunno" Ten-Ten shook her head concentrating on driving "maybe he doesn't plan to make a move on her… he might just be…" Sakura's raised eyebrow told Ten-Ten to stop fooling herself and she sighed "Ok so he's gonna want to sleep with her but if Neji is his friend maybe she'll be OK, I'm sure he won't treat her like the last girl."

"I hope not, in that one week that girl went through more sexually than most people get in a year, she said he had some major stamina."

"And then he just dumped her."

"It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't already left her fiancé for him"

"She was stupid, everyone knows he only wants sex and nothing more." Silence reigned for a little while and then Ten-Ten looked at Sakura and said "I just hope Hinata knows that"

* * *

When Naruto arrived at the house that evening he found Hinata trying to lug a heavy suitcase up the stairs, running forwards he quickly grabbed the bottom of it and helped her to lift it up and then he took it from her and carried it through to Hanabi's room under her directions. Once this was done Naruto followed Hinata back downstairs, without looking at him properly she offered him a coffee, he accepted and she dashed off to the kitchen apparently happy to be away from him. This annoyed him, he wondered what could have caused such a reaction from her, he had worked so hard to be the perfect gentleman and it angered him to now be back to square one.

When she returned she picked up a luggage label and sitting away from Naruto began to write on it carefully, Naruto drank his coffee slowly watching as she filled in luggage labels for her sister. He attempted to involve her in conversation but she refused stuttering when she looked at him and slowing down her writing in order to prevent herself from having to look at him. Exasperated by her behaviour Naruto put down his drink and addressed her properly asking what was wrong.

"Nothing" she shook her head and smiled tremulously "There's nothing wrong"

"Hinata you're acting like you're afraid of me… what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing!" She felt bad now but she still didn't look at him "No, you didn't do anything, it's just…"

"Just?" he urged hoping to get to the crux of the problem.

"I th-think… p-people say… I…" Hinata was staring him in the eye but had to drop her head as she spoke "I'm not a concubine Naruto."

Unseen by her Naruto bit his lower lip trying not to smile at her choice of words "I don't know what you mean…"

Hinata's head snapped up and she looked angry, she tried to speak but once again found that looking at him as she spoke caused her to stutter so she dropped her head concentrating on her writing "I was out front today when a guy might have flirted with me… when I spoke to Ten-Ten about it she said not to tell you. That you'd be mad because… because of all this but…" Hinata indicated the house as she spoke looking around at all the beautiful things around her "despite all you do for me I can't…, there's…, I'm not your mistress Naruto."

"Hinata… no, you're not my mistress, I know that." Naruto decided not to joke with her that she would be a very bad mistress if that was the case, after all most mistresses were expected to put out regularly. He knew she wasn't in the mood to joke right now, she was confused and he needed to take her seriously.

"Then why?" she looked up at him now "Why am I here? Why did you put me in this house, you gave Neji and I really well paid jobs… I don't get it."

Moving to kneel on the floor in front of her Naruto took her work from her hands and placed it beside him, then taking her hands in his he decided to be honest with her. "Ten-Ten was right, I would have hated if you'd told me you were dating someone, but I wouldn't have thrown you out… you're my housekeeper. I know I have no claim on you. But…" he paused knowing he had to word this exactly right "I wish I had one."

"What?" Hinata's brow creased and she stared at the blond in disbelief

"You have no idea do you?" he grinned at her confused face "You're truly amazing" lifting one hand to caress her cheek, he soon found that her cheeks were flushing a light pink, this was one of the reasons he loved, she was so shy, so pure "You're special."

"Th-that's not always a compliment" she tried to make light of the situation but his face had become serious now, it made her feel breathless to see him so solemn.

"It is in this case, Hinata you're the most amazing girl I've ever met, I want you in every way."

That comment made her face flush and she stumbled on her words before finally saying "You've never tried anything before"

"I respected you, I respect Neji just as much, at first that was the reason I tried nothing, then… I didn't want to scare you. Are you scared?"

"A little…." He didn't believe her and it showed, she looked like he was about to hit her instead of kiss her like he planned. "Ok… a lot. I've never… anything, with anyone."

"So let me lead" he whispered leaning in and pressing his lips gently to hers, it was short and sweet, not his usual way when it came to seducing but he needed her to want this as much as he did, he needed her to be his completely, she was so young, so innocent, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had a virgin, wasn't sure he ever had. He judged her reaction and she didn't push him away in fact her eyes were sparkling, moving in again he drew the kiss out making it last.

After a heated minute or two she pushed him away whispering "I'm not ready…"

"It's just kissing" he reassured her his lips pressed against her skin as he spoke "Nothing more" and he kissed her again to quite literally take her breath away. "I won't force you to go further, I promise"

She was too dizzy to refuse him, his hands touched her neck and face, they moved up and down her back never reaching too low but slowly caressing her form, his lips were firm but soft and his tongue was doing such heavenly things with her own that she felt dangerously close to passing out. She clung to him her hands gripping the fabric of his shirt, their bodies were pressing closer together and she felt completely safe and completely vulnerable at the same time. His arms were strong and his hands were lifting her up and closer to him, she hadn't been aware she could get any closer to him at this point.

"God Hinata" Naruto whispered as one hand moved up to tangle in her hair, she had the softest hair he'd ever felt, he was moving her towards the couch when he remembered that they weren't likely to be alone in the house. "Where's Hanabi?" he panted between kisses.

"Studying at a friend's house"

"Oh Thank God" he murmured sitting down and moving her to rest on top of himself, the last thing he wanted was for Hinata's baby sister to interrupt them right now.

"N-Naruto" finding herself more on display in her new position Hinata bit her lip and tried to sink her head down into the neck of her jumper.

"Don't do that" Naruto scolded her in an amused tone "How can I get to your neck if you do that?"

"My neck?" she sounded adorably confused again, Naruto gave her a wide smile before moving his lips to the pale skin of her neck, she let out a breathy 'Ohh' as he nibbled and sucked, her hands gripped his shoulders tighter. Finally he pulled back to get a good look at his handiwork, her hair was mussed, her skin flushed and around her neck he could see the marks he had made.

"Are you alright?" he noticed that her eyes seemed unfocussed and letting her lie against him he waited for her to come around properly.

"I'm OK" she whispered against his ear and he shivered at the sensation, his ears had always been sensitive to things like that so he manoeuvred her a little higher to make sure she wouldn't feel his reaction, he lifted her again laying her on her back so he would be able to control their movements with more ease. She looked nervous again but he eased her back into it by kissing her nose first, he then moved on to her cheeks making her smile shyly.

"You have the most amazing smile"

"I like your smile too, the real one" she told him raising a hand to brush his cheek "but I don't see it often enough"

"You can tell the real one?" he asked with a frown, this girl merely knew him, how could she already know what his own family sometimes had trouble seeing?

"Of course, the real one brings out a tiny dimple, right there" she pressed his cheek with her thumb.

"You must have been watching me very closely to spot that" he teased loving her light blush as it spread across her cheeks "I'm glad" he kissed her again holding her close to him and feeling her body through her clothes, he could do this for hours.

* * *

Naruto left Hinata feeling incredibly frustrated, whilst they'd been dry humping on the couch he'd been in seventh heaven but now as he climbed into his car the dissatisfaction hit him full force. He knew what he was going to do and really he hated himself for it. Had he been younger and less used to sex then the lack of sexual release wouldn't be on his mind. Unfortunately he was a twenty nine old, red blooded male and he was used to a proper release. He drove through the streets zipping between cars making his way towards the casino as quickly as possible, once there he threw his keys at a valet and strode into the bar, he scouted around for a few minutes until his eyes fixed upon a petit brunette in a dark blue dress, he knew her well she worked the bar regularly turning tricks and playing the occasional hand of blackjack. He stalked over to her, she turned and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Hello sweetheart!"

"Shut up, I need half an hour."

"Just half an hour? Honey I… oh!" she trailed off as he moved closer to her "I see you're already worked up…"

"Come on" Naruto led her quickly through the bar until they reached the elevators, handing one of the elevator operators two fifty pound notes Naruto led the girl in and waited for the doors to shut before undressing his lower half and shoving her up against the wall, before pulling a condom from his pocket. She was surprised at his urgency and quickly pulled up her dress to ensure no ripping, men in this state would often rip expensive dresses, the dark haired woman found herself turned around and then quickly impaled on Naruto's hard cock, she gasped as he moved hard and fast barely giving her time to get her breath. Naruto stared at the back of her head holding firmly onto her hips and moving his own just as determinedly, her dark hair gave him just the tiniest amount of push so he could imagine he was with another woman, he slowed momentarily enjoying the idea of Hinata allowing him to take her so roughly but he soon quashed that. He was supposed to be getting this out of his system and nothing more, he wasn't supposed to be enjoying it and after a few minutes of forceful thrusting he came with a relieved sigh.

Standing back he made slow movements to readjust his clothing, the woman beside him was completely professional as she took the money handed to her. Once they were suitably redressed Naruto opened the lift doors and the two of them stepped out.

* * *

Ok so Naruto's a naughty boy but we all knew this from the first chapter so don't get mad at me. please review you know it will make the next chapter come faster.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto

* * *

There were over thirty young teenagers milling around the departures lounge as their flight was delayed yet again. The young people were annoyed and tired waiting for their flight, only one of the students waiting on the plane seemed happy at the delay. Hanabi Hyuga stood tucked safely in her sisters arms unwilling to let go, they'd managed to convince the airport staff to let Hinata through right to the gate, it had taken Hanabi's patented teary eyes and Hinata's don't mess with me glare and a casual name drop by Hinata to just who had paid for Hanabi's ticket (she hadn't liked doing it but she'd known it would work) and she'd been given clearance to wait till the flight came. This was taking longer than she expected and with each passing minute it was getting harder to say goodbye,

"I'm going to miss you" Hinata ran a hand through her little sisters hair pushing it back behind her ear.

"I'll miss you too…" Hanabi suddenly realised that she was going to be without her sister for the first time since their parent's death. "I don't want to go"

Hinata smiled and pulled her into a hug two days ago they'd checked Neji into his rehabilitation unit and Hanabi had been a little upset to leave him behind, it was hard on the girl to see everything change even if it was all for the better.

"Now listen Hanabi" Hinata pulled away and looked down into her sisters eyes "this trip is a huge deal for you, mum and dad would have loved to take you there, in fact they did once, when you were two. We all went, all six of us, it was perfect. When you stand on the first level of the Eiffel tower looking towards Sacrѐ Coeur that is the exact spot where this" she handed her a picture "was taken"

Hanabi took the picture in her hands and examined it, she was a tiny child held in her mother's arms with her father had both arms around her mother and was smiling widely. Her uncle and aunt were holding hands and grinned whilst Neji had an arm over Hinata's shoulder and the two children were giggling about something Hinata's hands covering her mouth as they always did when she was laughing. Behind the family lay the beautiful city of Paris stretching out for miles, looking at it made Hanabi realise why Hinata had raised practically no argument over Naruto paying.

"Mum and Dad" Hanabi whispered running her finger over their faces "We were all there."

"Yes, and you're going to stand there again to remember them, they'll appreciate that."

"I wish you were coming."

"One day you'll head off to university, or even to another country for a wonderful job, we weren't always going to be the three of us against the world."

"I know but…," Hanabi looked up at her sister and sighed "I'm going to miss certain things, the two of us are so close and we're going to be apart for so long and I know things are changing and I don't just mean the way you and Naruto act around each other." There was a sly look on Hanabi's face that caused Hinata to blush hotly. "I just don't want things to change."

"They won't, Naruto and I… we're new, it'll change things eventually but they won't affect you and me, we're not just sisters, we're best friends as well. There's been a change in our lives recently but this has been all good, and I'd like a chance to have a relationship."

"I know, and I like Naruto he's nice to me just as long as he's nice to you too."

"I'll be careful, just you make sure you're careful too."

"**Flight 304 to Paris boarding now**"

The two sisters pulled apart and Hanabi looked sheepishly towards her friends but they all were anxious to come over and bid Hinata farewell as well, she had always been liked by Hanabi's friends especially since the move, Hanabi's friends were always welcome at the big house. Hinata knew them all by name and they all got hugs, seeing this many of the boys in the class decided that thought they had only a slight acquaintance with Hinata they ought to say goodbye as well.

Hinata stood watching as the plane took off, as it flew away she knew that until she'd heard about the flight touching down safely her chest would be too tight to breathe properly.

* * *

One tanned finger rang the doorbell to the Namikaze mansion and a hand ran nervously through long blonde hair, Naruto felt unaccountably nervous as he stood at the front door to his home, he'd taken to just walking in when Hinata was there with Hanabi and Neji but he didn't want her to feel like he was intruding now she was alone. The door opened and she blinked curiously at him before smiling widely "Did you forget your keys?"

"No… I knew you'd be all alone and wanted to make sure you were OK" Naruto held up a small paper bag "a cheering up gift."

She took it from him and smiled when she saw an ornate chocolate cake inside "Looks good."

"I made it myself so it probably is" he purposefully sounded overconfident because he knew it made her laugh and she did.

"Come in" Hinata held the door open feeling weird about inviting Naruto into his own home but he seemed fine with it. They made their way into the kitchen where she made them a hot drink and cut them both a slice of cake. They sat out in the garden enjoying the cool evening air together, Naruto seemed to be watching her carefully like he expected her to break down and cry "I'm going to be OK" she told him thinking that Neji had asked him to keep an eye on her or something "I'm not gonna fall apart without them."

"I know, but Neji was worried and…" he shrugged smiling at her "I figured I'd enjoy some of your hospitality, you're very easy to talk to."

"Thanks" Hinata let out a shuddering breath trying to hold her emotions together, it was nice of Neji to care enough to ask Naruto to check in on her. "It is weird… could you stay here tonight?"

"Of course" Naruto gave her a winning smile "if that would make you feel better."

"It would, before there was always someone around, even though I slept during the day I was never alone for long."

"And you won't be now, I promise" Naruto placed a comforting hand on hers smiling as she clasped it gratefully. It was hard to believe that just over a week ago she'd been stuttering nervously around him trying not to make it more awkward than it already was.

_After their kiss Naruto spent a lot more time at the house but Hinata managed to make sure that Hanabi was always present, it was almost funny watching Hinata desperately try to keep Hanabi in the room so they wouldn't be alone, in the end he'd had to carry the drowsy younger sister up to her room, when he'd returned Hinata had disappeared and he'd had to search the entire lower floor before he found and cornered her doing in the laundry room, she'd stuttered trying to back further away from him but this only resulted in her almost climbing onto the washing machine a fact that made Naruto smirk, his last cleaning lady had enjoyed sex on there when they were together, she'd just been annoyed when she found him on the washing machine with someone else._

_"Doing a little laundry Hinata?"_

_"I… um, no just. Checking something?" the end of her sentence sounded more like a question that anything else and Naruto's smirk grew_

_"Anything the landlord needs to know about?"_

_"No" she shook her head making her long hair fall over her face to hide behind it._

_"Hinata?"_

_"I know you don't think much of what happened but it meant something to me… that was my first kiss."_

_"I kinda guessed." He took her hand in his and smiled "Hinata I know a lot about your life, Neji and I have talked a bit about you."_

_"So you know that I have absolutely no social life."_

_"I'd like to help you change that."_

_"And that I have no idea how to be what you want me to be."_

_"What do you think I want you to be?"_

_"You don't commit to girls, I've spent some time on google over the last twenty four hours and I know what you're like…"_

_"No Hinata, you know what my reputation is, you don't know what I feel about you."_

_"We barely know each other, what can you feel for me?"_

_"Hinata I want to be in a relationship with you" Naruto told her taking her hands in his, "You're the single most fascinating girl I've ever met but I know why you're afraid. That's why I've written this up" Naruto pulled out a sheaf of papers from his jacket "it's a contract, a legally binding agreement confirming your position and living situation here, Neji will have one for his job, if anything bad happens between us" Naruto was going to make damn sure nothing did "you will be fine." Hinata looked at him adoringly, wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled shyly at him._

_"Thank you Naruto."_

_"Any Time sweetheart" Naruto dipped his head down to brush his lips on hers._

That night she spent time with Naruto looking through legal paperwork, it was hard to be nervous when talking about a subject that was so dry. To Hinata's surprise Naruto was sweet, he walked her t her bedroom door to kiss her goodnight, it was like something out of a romantic movie and for a reason. The blonde had spent a lot of time working out how he was going to woo Hinata, he knew what girls liked and the whole thing was calculated to be the ideal situation, the only thing he'd have to make sure of was to keep any little indiscretions he may make were kept quiet. If she was googling him there was a lot out there to find.

* * *

"I thought you said nothing was happening between you and Naruto" Ten-Ten stared at her friend in complete shock "You were adamant about it"

"No I was adamant that I wasn't his mistress… this is different. He's asked me out tonight, we're… dating."

"Dating?" Ten-Ten grinned at her "Hinata if you're sleeping with him you don't need to make excuses to me…"

"I'm not, we really are just dating, all we've done is kiss, the only reason we haven't gone out yet is because of Hanabi"

"Wait so you guys have been together since we last saw you and you've not slept with him yet?"

"Exactly… but I wonder why not sometimes, he hasn't even tried anything. Just kissing."

Ten-Ten smirked at the annoyed look on Hinata's face "What's this? Is my little Hinata feeling an urge?"

"Shut up" Hinata flushed but there was a small smile on her lips.

"It's OK Hinata, you've been living like a nun for so long its perfectly natural that you'd want something more from him."

"I know, and it's not like an urge… but its like I'm something valuable to him, the way he looks at me is kind of thrilling. I've never felt beautiful, pretty maybe, eye-catching in those outfits we used to wear but never actually beautiful."

Grinning Ten-Ten couldn't resist the feeling of excitement that welled up within her for her friend "Sounds like he's treating you better than other girls that's for sure. I don't think he's ever really dated since I've worked for the casino."

"I'm nervous, and dating is even more foreign to me than sex, at least working where I did gave me insight into that world. Ten-Ten I need help."

Ten-Ten looked her up and down "First thing you need is something to wear, I doubt you have any date clothes but you won't fit mine… your waist is too slim for mine and your chest is a bit bigger, besides my dresses have short skirts you won't be comfortable in them. Looks like we'll have to do some shopping."

"Ten-Ten I can't afford…"

"Yes you can! Hinata I know you haven't brought any new clothes in years and you don't need to be as frugal as you used to be, you said you've signed a contract with Naruto about your job and so's Neji. Whatever happens you two will have jobs and a place to live. Spend a little money, it'll just be a dress or two."

Despite her innate desire to keep saving for the future Hinata had to admit that all she'd spent money on in the last few months was food and bills, her bank account was looking better than it had in months and her inborn feminine feelings made her say yes.

* * *

Leading Hinata out to the car Naruto kept a hand at the small of her back in a protective gesture. People had been surprised to see him taking a girl out to dinner and the dress Hinata was wearing had attracted even more looks. The black halter neck hugged her upper body and fell right down to her knees in loose folds that made her slim legs look even more fair, her pale skin looked exotic against the black of her dress. He liked her like this, dressed in casual clothes Hinata was a pretty little thing but dressed like this he could see that he was going to have more trouble than he thought keeping Hinata just for himself. Hinata stumbled a little her balance affected by some alcohol induced confusion and high heels she wasn't used to wearing, he grabbed her arm and slid his own around her waist a little more.

"I told you I shouldn't drink" Hinata mumbled feeling embarrassed

"Don't worry about it" Naruto told her grinning, it hadn't been until they got out into the cool night air that she'd begun to feel the effects of the two cocktails she'd drunk.

"I feel sleepy" Hinata muttered rubbing her head against Naruto's shoulder, Naruto nudged her head with his chin causing her to look up, he looked down at her upturned face and smiled.

"Let's get you home sweetheart" he helped her into the car nodding to the valet as he handed him the keys. Naruto usually used a driver but had decided that he'd go without tonight. He knew his wealth could intimidate Hinata and wanted to seem more normal for her, of course having a driver usually meant that he intended to fool around a little in the backseat and though tipsy Hinata was more than a little affectionate he knew he didn't want to ruin this. Driving away from the restaurant his attention was drawn to his girlfriend, Naruto grinned as Hinata lolled back in her seat, she was definitely not happy that she was feeling drunk and it made him laugh as he kept his eyes on the road.

"You're laughing at me" Hinata mumbled drowsily, she moved so she could sit staring at him.

"It's funny how mad you are at yourself, getting drunk isn't a big deal. Especially as you are still very much in control of yourself."

"I don't like it" she told him frowning in anger "I feel out of control, my hand goes up to brush through my hair and it feels heavy and when I'm walking I feel all off balance."

"You're just not used to alcohol, you need to build up a resistance."

"I told you I shouldn't drink" she yawned shifting in her seat again but her eyes were still fixed on him "unless you wanted me drunk?"

Surprised his eyes left the road for a brief second to glance at her, he was even more surprised by her expression, she was smiling at him.

"Do you want me drunk?"

"Of course not" he defended himself hotly but he knew it wasn't true, a drunk Hinata free from her usual inhibitions was very tempting but right now it was all part of the plan.

"But you like it" she accused still smiling "you like me like this. You like me in general."

"I hope there was never any doubt of that." He sent a slightly lecherous grin her way and she flushed brightly.

"I like you too… I really like you."

"Good to know."

"Of course you want to fuck me right?"

This time Naruto was so taken aback he swerved on the road, they were lucky that the streets were so quiet. He waited until he was steady before glancing at her and asking "What?"

The soused Hinata giggled as she explained her question "Sex, you want to sleep with me. That's what Ten-Ten says, she says you'd normally have dumped me by now if we hadn't had sex so maybe you don't want to… but then" Hinata frowned in confusion "Why would you date me? You must want to sleep with me"

Naruto cleared his throat buying himself time, he wasn't quite sure what to do With Hinata acting like this, in the end he decided that complete honesty would be the easiest way to go. "Well yes… of course I do, that is generally expected in an adult relationship."

"So you find me attractive?"

"Very." He nodded emphatically not entirely sure where this conversation would go.

"I think you're attractive" she reached out to run a hand down his arm "I like your arms"

"Oh yeah?" this was definitely a side to Hinata that he didn't know, the shy girl he knew would never even look too long at his arms never mind grope them whilst telling him she found him attractive.

"Yeah, and I do want you, I really want to sleep with you… it just scares me"

"I scare you?" he felt hurt by that, he'd spent so much time reassuring her.

"Sometimes… but it's not you, you're wonderful you make me feel safe, it's who you are." He looked at her one eyebrow raised "It's how experienced you are… you could do so much better." She yawned and curled up in the seat bringing her long legs up under her dress.

"Better? What do you mean better?"

"I mean someone who'll fit into this world. I'll never like all this… the parties, this lifestyle." They were pulling up into the driveway as she spoke "I hated where I worked, all those people losing money… Neji losing money, see I'm too moral!"

Naruto waited until they had reached their destination and come to a stop before he turned to answer her "Have you ever thought that maybe that's one of the reasons I like you? Maybe I need a little more morality."

"Hm" she nodded closing her eyes

"Hinata don't go to sleep, we're home"

"I know but I'm expecting you to carry me in, I like your arms." She smiled slyly as Naruto shut off the engine.

"Oh really?" Naruto chuckled and moved in his seat so he was facing her, she nodded allowing her hair to fall over her face "Well I guess we'll just sit here awhile waiting for you to fall asleep… or you could pretend"

"Just a few seconds" Hinata mumbled her breathing slow and even "a few seconds…" she trailed off and her movements stilled.

Leaning forward Naruto brushed her hair back and grinned at her expression she was completely relaxed and her breathing was steady

Climbing out of the car he opened the front door before he made his way around to her side and gently lifted her out, he had a moment of trouble as he found her caught up in her seatbelt but he soon managed to extract her from the car and slowly he carried her in.

After a gentle journey up the stairs Naruto carefully deposited Hinata in her bed, he then removed her shoes but left her fully dressed. Covering her with her blankets he dropped a sweet kiss upon her forehead and walked away.

Once outside her bedroom door he let out a sigh of relief, never before had he left a beautiful woman in bed alone no matter what her state was. He was more than a little proud of himself as he made his way down the stairs, he would call her in the morning, tonight he didn't trust himself to be in the same house as her.

As he drove himself home he thought about why he was still so obsessed with this girl, why he was being so careful with her. Most girls if they were still holding out on him he would drop them and go after someone new or just take what he wanted not caring who he hurt. But then all other girls he met were hustlers and all they were really interested in was money, even the girls that weren't crazy about money were materialistic. If he'd treated them as he'd treated Hinata they'd take advantage, but it took hours of persuasion for Hinata to take things from him. Sighing he decided that he needed some advice about all this, he could have taken Hinata tonight, gotten her a little more drunk and had his way with her but he really didn't want to hurt her, he wanted her to like him. It was part of his plan and then, oddly enough, he just plain liked having her liking him.

* * *

AN/ The plot thickens! Naruto will be taking advantage of Hinata soon but he's enjoying the pursuit of this one and I think this chapter shows you a bit more about Nauto's thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto

(NaruHina)

"Hey Naruto your dad's on his way up to see you" Choji poked his head around the doorway of his friends office, then noticing the look on his friends face he paused "Is everything OK?"

"No…" Naruto was so distracted he gave an honest answer to the question.

Raising an eyebrow Choji entered the office fully and asked "What's up?"

"Nothing… I'm fine" Choji was about to leave when Naruto stopped him, he turned back looking curious.

"What is it?"

"I need to ask you something…"

"Sure"

"How important is honesty in a long lasting relationship?"

"Depends… if you mean tell the girls she looks gorgeous first thing in the morning, or don't tell her all the things that go on in here then… honesty is what you make it. If you mean cheating, or manipulating someone else into doing what you want then it means a lot. Ino would never forgive me for cheating and if she thought I was trying to make her do stuff just for my benefit she'd kick me out." Choji worded his response carefully, he knew what Naruto was asking and though he respected his friend he also deeply disapproved of his friend's behaviour.

"So you think…"

"I think that one day this'll come back to bite you in the ass. Hinata seems like a good kid, and she'd be good for you but you could screw this up so badly that she considers divorce before the marriage even happens."

Naruto was silent for a while before a knock at the door informed his that his father was here.

Smiling he nodded Choji away and as he left Choji let Minato into the room. He listened with half an ear to his father's instructions, he was still being treated like a complete novice when it came to this work and Jiraiya would be on his way back next month. His father seemed to notice Naruto's distraction just like Choji and soon Naruto found himself being subjected to another searching look.

"Everything alright son?" Minato's voice had an understanding tone that made his son suddenly feel like he could trust his father with his secret.

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto said tentatively

"Of course son" Minato was surprised by Naruto's serious expression "What is it?"

"Have you ever cheated on mum?"

There were a few minutes of silence and then Minato nodded "Yes"

"Oh" Naruto was surprised, of all the long time couples he knew that were part of their lifestyle only his parents seemed right. Every other couple argued like crazy, loads of them ended up separated and a few even made their way through the divorce courts. Divorce was looked down as it caused more leaks for police to get through, mistresses were widely accepted but as far as Naruto could see this only caused more problems.

"You seem very surprised"

"Well yeah, you and mum are perfect."

"We work well Naruto because we love each other… let me guess this thing with… Hinata?" he inclined his head questioning unsure of the name, Naruto nodded and he continued "just got serious?"

"We haven't even slept together" Naruto rolled his eyes at his father's smirk.

"Naruto with you that means it is serious" Naruto still didn't respond but Minato wasn't surprised at his sons reticence especially after his revelation "Naruto in your mind you're protecting her right now, she's probably not ready for sex and you're making sure she doesn't feel pressured right?" his son nodded "And that's good… I've never given your mother reason to doubt me… and that's why she and I aren't like the others. They have affairs, mistresses, girlfriends whatever they want to call it, they have particular girls that's where they go wrong. When there is a reason your mother and I can't be together… she's ill, or on holiday, stuff like that then I go elsewhere but the rest of the time she's all I want and she knows it. If this girl means that much to you then you have to realise that there will be no other relationships, no second dates, in fact it's best if you can make it no dates at all. Our membership to The Gilded Leaf helps in that respect."

"And that's how it works?"

"That's how it works for us. If she means a lot to you then do what you need to make it work. It'd be nice to see you finally settle down."

"You're hardly one to talk, you were older than me when you and mom hooked up"

"Yes but my mother wasn't hoping for grandkids."

"I hadn't really thought about kids" Naruto's brow furrowed as he imagined screaming baby's and annoying toddlers, it was something he'd thought of before but this time as he thought about it he imagined Hinata soothing the wails and stopping their children from misbehaving.

"I know that look" Minato smiled at his son "I've seen it on many faces, including my own. Son you're running headlong into something you don't understand, and I pity you for it but there's no fighting it."

"Dad…"

"Son do you do things just because it makes her like you? Have you done things to make her feel like she depends upon you?" Naruto's eyes widened, as his father voiced exactly what he felt. "Are you doing all you can to make sure she thinks you're her hero? Son you're going to love that girl, and it's going to last. You just need to decide what to do about that, is she going to know everything about you or is she going to only ever see you as her hero. Both are hard but you must choose only one in order for this to work."

"I do like being her hero"

"So be that for her, just understand that one day she'll need more than that, she'll need a partner she can rely on. Your life is about to change drastically, if you need help with the changes just call me."

"Thanks Dad" Naruto grinned at his father, both his and Choji's advice had made sense but it was his father's guidance that he would follow. Ino and Choji were childhood sweethearts and Ino had never lived a life without an element of illegality to. Hinata was an honest young woman much like his mother had been before she settled down with Minato, if anyone knew how to bring someone so far into the life that it was like they were practically born to it his father did. "If only I could work out how to take things further without freaking her out, I know she wants to, she admitted that last night but… she's really innocent."

"I do have one piece of advice that might help you out my boy…" Slipping a hand into his pocket Minato pulled out his wallet and extracted a card from it "Call this guy, tell him your problem, he's… helpful."

(NaruHina)

"I can't believe I got drunk" Hinata moaned into Sakura's shoulder, the pink haired girl exchanged a small smile with Ten-Ten who was mixing coffee for them all, the brunette had a wry expression. "I never really drink and the cocktails were fruity and sweet, it didn't really feel like I was drinking."

"That's the danger of cocktails and alco-pops. He shouldn't have let you drink so much."

"He was trying to be nice, he knew I was missing Hanabi so he was letting me try whatever I wanted."

"Or trying to get you so drink you would fall into bed with him, it's a good thing you turned him away."

"That's just it, he didn't try a thing… I don't remember much about the car ride home but I know he didn't even… try to touch me."

"You mean he didn't cop a feel?" Ten-Ten asked with a grin, the blushing young woman nodded in agreement "Well that's surprising for Naruto… are you sure your clothing was all in place?"

"Of course, all he took off was my shoes, then he tucked me in." she smiled dreamily in remembrance, it had been so long since someone had taken care of her that she appreciated the gesture.

"That does sound romantic" Sakura agreed with an indulgent smile.

"I think it was, but then I have very little romance in my life"

"Don't we all" Sakura agreed, it had been a long time since she'd been in a relationship and they had never been hugely romantic even when she was.

"How did Naruto react to it all then, he seems to have been the perfect gentleman so far."

"He stayed that way, when he walked me to the car he just put his arm around my waist, it was sweet. He called this morning to check I slept alright and to ask me out again"

"Well if it's a place that serves alcohol be a little more restrained this time." Sakura smirked at Hinata's flush "And remember not to mix drinks cos that's even more fatal, don't switch from wine to spirits or vice versa."

(NaruHina)

Shifting the shopping around in his arms Naruto managed to get his keys from his pocket but as he inserted the correct one in the lock he paused. Turning back Naruto looked over his shoulder, he had a feeling he was being watched and it puzzled him. Naruto was not a suspicious man but he could usually tell when someone was spying him.

Shaking his head he decided to forget about it, he had big plans for tonight and no one could get to him here, before the security was as perfect as it could get here but he'd strengthened it when Hinata had moved in wanting to ensure her protection.

He entered the house and found that Hinata was still not home, she'd told him that she was going to stay out with friends will later in the evening, she'd agreed to another dinner date and he had decided that this one should be at home, he was taking his father's advice and making sure she was comfortable would be important for this situation.

He put in a lot of hard work wanting to show Hinata his potential for domesticity before he did all he could to ensure that he got exactly what he wanted from her.

Entering her home Hinata paused in the hallway sniffing at the air, the scent of good well cooked food pervaded the air and she followed it stripping off her coat as she went. Naruto grinned at her from the stove were pots simmered and caused the glorious smells that had drawn her in. He grinned at her in welcome and she smiled shyly back suddenly very conscious of her grubby jeans and faded t-shirt.

"I'm serving in 10 minutes, is that OK?"

"Sure." Mentally running through her wardrobe Hinata wondered what she could throw on that would look halfway decent, Naruto was dressed in what he considered to be casual but to her it seemed a lot smarter than she could manage. "I'll just go get changed"

"You look fine as you are" Naruto told her honestly, he would prefer her in a skirt but her t-shirt had a habit of falling from her shoulder an action that exposed the pale skin underneath and informed him that she was not wearing a bra.

"Are you sure" she looked doubtfully down at herself but he just nodded and invited her to try the sauce he was making. He moved around the kitchen like a whirlwind making Hinata watch him with fascinated interest. When she was finally sitting at the dinner table Hinata couldn't help but blush at the effort he'd put into all this, there was a neat array of gardenias on the table and the food he placed in front of her looked like it had come from a gourmet restaurant "The flowers are beautiful, and everything smells delicious."

"Good" Naruto poured wine into both of their glasses and then sat down across from her "This way I can have a drink with you."

"Are we so sure I should drink?" Hinata asked bashfully but Naruto just laughed

"We're at home, if anything goes wrong I'll just tuck you in like last time." She blushed beautifully at that, he smirked and reassured her "It was very cute"

"Thanks but cute suited me when you knew me before, I'm not ten years old anymore."

"Thank God for that considering the other thing you and I talked about!"

"What?" her eyes widened "What did I say…? You said it wasn't embarrassing!"

"It wasn't… you just said you were looking forward to us… spending the night together." His expression told her all she needed to know and she flushed deeply

"That's embarrassing!" she exclaimed angry that he brushed it off so easily "Why didn't you tell me?" she covered her face with her hands.

"Because I wanted you to look at me" he reached across to her "See, you won't look at me."

"I can't believe I said that!"

"Neither can I but I'm glad you did" he waited for her to peek through her fingers before saying more "Hinata we're moving slowly at your request but it's tough for me… It's nice to know you're looking forward to it to."

"Oh God!" her fingers closed back up after hearing that, he just laughed and took a sip from his glass

"Hinata the food is getting cold."

"Don't care" she muttered petulantly but soon her hands dropped from her face and she looked over at him "I didn't act too foolishly did I?"

"No, not at all." He watched as she slowly started to eat the meal he had prepared, her eyes lit up as she tried it and she began to eat a little faster. "Good?"

"Very good."

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly with no more embarrassments for Hinata and by the end of it she had forgotten her mortification. She sat still as they finished and he moved to clear the table and bring her dessert, he told her to go and pick a movie whilst he arranged everything and she did as she was told, the wine made her feel wonderfully light and she was enjoying being spoiled. Ever since she had entered this house she had felt like she was living in a dream, now with Naruto, an attractive man who she trusted deeply, waiting on her hand and foot she felt like she had achieved a sort of Zen state.

When he walked out with a glass of white wine and a slice of chocolate cheesecake she was sure of it.

The blond sat on the couch with Hinata, one arm lifted for her to settle under and she did so blushing furiously, the evening had been better than he'd planned. Naruto was an excellent cook, sure the cheesecake had been brought from a local patisserie but everything else had been his own work. After his discussion with his father Naruto had made a decision about Hinata's 'fear' and his ever growing hunger for her combined with their declining alone time so when he poured her white wine he had added a fine white powder to the glass and mixed it in. Now as he watched her sip it he was glad she didn't have a refined palate, something like that might have tipped her off straight away to the slightly odd taste to the chardonnay.

(NaruHina)

I know I promised a lemon in this chapter but I was having trouble finding time to write it, it'll be in the next one though.

please r&r


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto

* * *

As they sat watching the movie Hinata lay in Naruto's arms, she felt comfortable with him and would have stayed that way had it not been for the warmth she felt spreading through her body. Every inch of her body seemed to be more sensitive and as Naruto brushed his hand against her bare arm she literally shuddered. All the erotic feelings she'd ever experienced were suddenly at the forefront of her mind, all she could think about was having Naruto's lips on her. She screwed up her eyes and tried to calm herself down, then opening her eyes again she realised she'd be able to suppress the feelings if she concentrated on the movie. This might have worked had it not been for a particularly passionate scene between the two leads. The couple's bodies entwined showing bare skin that for some reason caused Hinata to stiffen and clench her thighs together, she was surprised by her reactions and tried desperately to hide it from Naruto but he apparently mistook her rigid shoulders for tension and saying so he began to rub her back. He was being so sweet and attentive and she was hating every minute, all she wanted to do was push him away and find some way of cooling her body down but another part of her wanted to push back against him and have his hands roam over her body.

It confused her, she had never felt like this before, sure she had felt attracted to him and even imagined him touching her but this pull to straddle him and kiss the breath out of him was new. She whimpered as his hands travelled down her back and massaged at the kinks, biting down on her lip she tried to swallow any more sounds that were threatening to spill out but it just wasn't working all that was happening was that her mouth was tasting coppery from the blood.

Finally as his hands started to work on the bare skin of her shoulder she knew she couldn't handle it any more, turning around she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Naruto pulled her close and she found herself straddling his leg, the unbearable heat that had been growing between her thighs since she'd finished her wine was momentarily gone, it returned again as soon as the pressure was lessened and she ground down on him again.

Her actions made Naruto smirk as he held her slim body to him, her face was flushed and her eyes over bright. He moaned out her name as he buried his face into her neck his hands sliding up her sides brushing dangerously close to her breasts in a way he wouldn't normally dare if she was completely clear-headed. The aphrodisiac in her body was affecting her just as he'd hoped unleashing her innermost desires and making her feel uninhibited. Her timing made him smile, he'd known that she was going to try and repress the affects of the aphrodisiac but though the sex scene in the movie was nothing explicit but it had been enough to tip Hinata over the edge. Her small pale hands gripped his arms tightly as she struggled with herself. He could see the confusion in her eyes, she wanted to do this, she wanted to this, her body wanted it badly thanks to the herb in her drink, her mind wanted it because of how he'd treated her like a princess over the last few months.

Reaching his hand up Naruto caressed her cheek and stared into her eyes. "Hinata this is playing with fire"

"I don't think I care" she ran her hands up his torso feeling the muscles under his shirt, they jumped under her touch and her eyes were filled with fascination.

"We shouldn't" he muttered with an internal smirk, he wasn't against taking advantage of a girl and though he liked Hinata to think of him as some sort of hero there was only so long a guy could wait. His protestations were all due to his need to stay that hero in her eyes but he had every intention of taking Hinata's virginity this night even if she tried to back out.

"Please, please, please Naruto" she begged pressing feverish kisses to his lips "I need this so badly right now."

He stopped her and looked right into her eyes "I don't want you to regret it" she smiled happily at him and shook her head.

"Never"

He smiled and pulled her back to his chest their lips attaching immediately, now Naruto decided to stop even the pretence that he wanted to impede their progress. She was so soft, and her scent was so clean, most girls drenched themselves in perfume and other cosmetics. Her hair was silky and soft, he snarled his fingers in her hair wanting to mess up her usual perfect hairstyle as a sort of symbol of his possession of her. Every time they separated to look at each other she had that look of hero-worship in her eyes, it was that look of total adoration that sent a quiver of lust through him. Lifting her up into his arms he shifted her to carry her as though she was a bride.

Hinata knew she was flushed and as soon as she could she pressed her lips against his neck smiling as he groaned and started to move faster on his way to the stairs. Her fear was still there but once again the way he treated her made her encourage him.

Once in his room Naruto placed Hinata to sit on his bed while he ripped his shirt up over his head and dropped it on the floor. Hinata fully expected him to continue removing clothes just as quickly when he made his next move but instead he sat down against the headboard and gently pulled her into his arms straddling his lap. Cupping her face in his hands he kissed her gently, she moved her hands into his hair relishing in the soft spikes.

Holding her in his lap Naruto groaned as she ground herself down on him, the aphrodisiac he had slipped into her drink was obviously having the exact affect he wanted it too, in fact it was working better than he thought it would, Hinata's eyes were glazed over and she was pressing herself against him with zero fear. He ran his fingers along her chin and then down onto the soft skin of her chest, he trailed his fingertips down her bosom and along where the material of her top began, during their previous sessions he'd only ever indulged in a little light petting, now he openly cupped her breasts and enjoyed her generous proportions. He could see her biting her lower lip nervously but she was in no way stopping him in fact her eyes seemed full of lust. Sliding his hands down her sides he took hold of the bottom of her top and started to pull it up, slowly revealing inch by inch of pale skin he licked his lips in anticipation. She had raised her arms and so he slipped her shirt off with ease and looked down at what was exposed. Her pale skin was so pale that the black of her jeans seemed even darker by comparison, he liked that she remained pale so many girls spent their time and money trying to look tanned but it wouldn't suit his Hinata, he liked her paleness, it helped to make her blushes more evident. She was blushing now as he leaned forwards to press light kisses across the swell of her breasts, as he did this she shifted in his lap unintentionally moving against his slowly stiffening cock.

Biting back a groan Naruto throwing the t-shirt over his shoulder be buried his face into the valley of her breasts and held her tight. She made a murmuring sound and he looked up to smile at her, she was still flushed but when he looked at her she moved down and kissed him.

He then raised up onto his knees and lay Hinata down on the bed, raising her hands above her head Hinata waited for him, his hands ran across her unclothed upper half. His fingers concentrating on her rose pink nipples, then he moved down to the button on her jeans, he undid it slowly and took his time sliding her clothing down over her hips and along her long smooth legs. She shifted nervously at having so much of her body on display but his eyes looked down at her with a light in them that made her feel attractive, sexy almost. She'd never enjoyed feeling sexy before but the way Naruto was looking at her now made her want him more. Made her want him to see her as sexy, made her want his approval.

Naruto stared at her pale perfection and couldn't believe he'd managed to resist doing this for so long, mentally he gave himself a pat on the back for respecting her but physically his desire for her was making itself known in an almost painful way. Naruto crawled over her body unbuttoning his own trousers, he found her lips with his and kissed slowly trying to keep her attention away from his lower body.

Hinata writhed under Naruto as he made his way down her body pressing his lips to places no man had ever touched before. She could feel him pushing his trousers down as he went but despite how nervous she felt part of her just wanted him to hurry up, she needed to get this over with and fast. She was wanting to back out but at the same time her body was burning for Naruto to keep loving her body, she was terrified of the coming pain she knew would follow but right now Naruto's fingers were… OH GOD!

Gasping Hinata pushed herself up off the bed as Naruto slowly used a finger to investigate her tightness, she stared down at his blonde head as it moved closer to the juncture between her thighs. He couldn't do that, his mouth couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't…

"D-don't!" her voice trembled as she spoke and the annoying stutter that often kicked in around Naruto made an appearance. He looked up at her his blue eyes blazing with lust, she shook her head at him but instead of listening he thrust a second finger into her and dropped down to suckle at her clitoral hood.

Crying out Hinata was no longer able to form words, her previous worry about Naruto placing his mouth upon her disappeared as all her prudish thoughts became a haze of wanton desire. Her muscles tightened and she clutched at the sheets trying to find something stable to keep her grounded. She shouted, she screamed she was pretty sure she swore, then finally she saw white and collapsed down onto the bed.

Smirking Naruto wiped his mouth as he climbed up her body again, her body was limp so he pushed her legs apart and pulled one up to wrap around his waist, staring into her eyes he waited for them to focus upon his face before lining himself up and thrusting home. Hinata let out a strangled cry filled with pain and pushed herself up. Immediately Naruto's arms surrounded her and he held her tight, she whimpered into his shoulder gritting her teeth together and sobbing because of the pain. He stroked her hair and whispered apologetic but comforting words in her ear as he waited for her body to relax in his embrace. Finally she had calmed down and she stopped crying, Naruto pulled back to stroke her cheek with one finger wiping away tears in a gentle caress.

"I'm sorry" he whispered gently "I tried not to hurt you."

"It's alright" she responded in the same tone "I know you would never hurt me intentionally."

He felt bad at hearing that but it meant she still saw him exactly as he wanted her to "I wanted you to like this."

"I did, but this was always going to hurt."

Still wiping away her tears Naruto stared her into his eyes, she was still so trusting, and so damn, fucking, tight. He'd never been inside someone this tight before, but then he'd rarely had a virgin especially one who'd probably never investigated their own body. Most girls had experimented a little if not their own fingers then with some sort of toy, Hinata's reaction to his first intrusion was enough to tell him that she had never masturbated. He wanted to move but didn't want to hurt her anymore, he wanted to spare her any pain and any further movement would really harm her.

"We can stop"

"No" she shook her head and reached up to touch his cheek "I want to continue, please keep going."

It was such a sweet request and there was no way Naruto would ever want to deny her anything. Brushing her cheek one more time Naruto tightened his arms around her.

"Hold on tight sweetheart" he whispered pulling out, he watched her face contort in pain but knew that no matter what he did now he would have to hurt her. He needed to ignore her pain this time around, he'd make it up to her next time.

He moved steadily almost wincing at how tightly she clenched around him, she clutched at his back her fingernails digging into his skin. She kept whimpering as he moved but he kept going needing to finish not just for her but for himself, god the way she clung to him her breasts pressed to his chest, her legs tight around his waist, her pussy so tight and warm.

"Beautiful" he muttered talking about her and the feeling he had being inside her. Pressing his face to her neck he used his teeth and tongue to mark her, he worked hard to make a large and long lasting mark. He wanted her branded by him, if he could talk her into a tattoo he'd do it, he was the only man to do this to her and he was going to keep it that way.

Hinata screwed her eyes shut trying to block out the pain, it hurt so bad that she wanted to stop him but she appreciated how he'd tried to make it good for her and she wanted to be good for him to.

His movements were smooth and controlled for most of it but then suddenly he sped up, his thrusts were more hard, more forceful, the pain got worse and she held onto him even tighter. She tried not to cry but she couldn't help it, tears ran down her face and when he finally stopped moving and made a low guttural sound she felt relieved.

He remained leaning over her for a while and then slowly rolled to one side bringing her with him, she yelped at the unexpected movement and he chuckled low in his chest. His eyes were only half opened as he gazed over at her lazily, he whispered her name and moved in to kiss her then seeing her tear streaked face he stopped. He whispered apologies to her and too her face in his hands his eyes suddenly open and alert.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

The endearment made her smile and she moved to snuggle up to his chest "I'm fine Naruto, just a little sore"

"I'm sorry" leaning down Naruto dropped a kiss on her head, despite his upset at seeing her hurt he couldn't help but think about how sated he was. Given how she'd reacted to his touches Hinata was going to be a natural at this one day and he was the one that would train her and reap the benefits of what this seemingly chaste and innocent young girl would one day become.

* * *

Pure lemon folks, hope you enjoyed it.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, a lot of you didn't like the last chapter but really Naruto is an ass but I have warned you repeatedly that he is not a good guy in this fic, things will change but right now they aren't the characters they usually are or what they always will be, their behaviour will change.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto was awake long before Hinata, the sun had woken him as it streamed through the windows and he had immediately moved to shield Hinata from its light. He lifted himself up on one elbow to keep her shaded and looked down at her, she was curled up by his side her hands clasped together on the pillow, she looked innocent and a little childlike lying there next to him. He smiled and reached out to stroke her hair moving it back behind her ear, to his surprise it still looked pretty damn near perfect but the large red bruise on her neck was definitive proof that he'd made his mark. She moved closer to him as he ran his fingers through her hair snuggling up to his firm chest and sighing contentedly. He felt her pause and realised she was waking up, whispering her name he urged her into awareness and grinned when she realised their state of undress. Jumping away from him Hinata dragged the blanket with her, this gave her a clear view of Naruto and though she paused for a moment to take in the view his smirk made her turn tail and run into the en-suite. There she remained despite his many attempts to coax her out.

When Hinata finally left the bathroom she still had the blanket draped around her like a toga, there seemed to be no one in the house as she made her way to her room to dress. Once safely encased in dark blue jeans and a tank top Hinata made her way downstairs. She called her lovers name cautiously not sure if she wanted him to be there or not, sliding into the kitchen she discovered a patisserie bag and a cup of takeout coffee on the kitchen table. Walking forward she found a note attached to the bag.

Good morning,

Hope you're feeling better

All my Love Naruto

The note made her pause, he'd written love, it might've just been a mistake but it was still there in black and white. Pulling the note off the bag Hinata brought it to her chest before carefully folding it and putting it in her pocket. Opening the bag she found two sugary pastries in her bag, one was a maple and pecan plait and the other a cinnamon roll, both were her favourites and it made her smile that he knew her so well.

She was just smiling dreamily down at the counter remembering the way he had let his hands investigate her body she was just lifting a pastry to her mouth when the phone rang, reaching over she was not surprised by the torrent of French gabbled down the phone to her, she responded with what little she knew before Hanabi gave up and began to gush in English again. Hinata smiled and proceeded to eat making interested noises as she did so, these conversations never required much conversation from her. Every call she got from Hanabi there was so much she had to tell her and though she would ask about Hinata she never imagined much had changed back home and Hinata could never tell her about last night anyway.

The call was not long, despite their change in fortunes both Hinata and Hanabi were conscious of the expense of the call. As soon as Hanabi hung up Hinata picked the phone back up and dialled a very familiar number, Ten-Ten answered sounding tired and Hinata immediately knew she'd awoken her.

"I'm so sorry" she apologised wishing she'd thought before she rang, Ten-Ten would have only just settled down after working through the night.

"It's OK hun" she could hear Ten-Ten shifting and knew she was sitting up ready to talk "Tell me what's up."

"I kinda… slept with Naruto last night"

"Kinda as in almost did or kinda as in…"

"We had sex." Hinata decided to be blunt with this one, there was no way of being tactful especially when it was such an easy subject.

"Oh… right… any particular reason why? I mean, did he push for it?"

"No. that's the weird thing, I was the one that instigated it, I just lost it last night, he made dinner and we sat down to watch a movie and I just threw myself at him"

"What movie?"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Well… none I guess, I was just curious as to which movie makes a young virginal girl turn into a sex crazed fiend."

"Ten-Ten!" Hinata whined unhappily

"Sorry, sorry. Look I… are you happy?"

"Well I guess so, I hid from him this morning, I was too embarrassed to see him but he left me coffee and pasties."

"Cinnamon roll or maple and pecan plait?"

"Both!"

"You are far too excited about breakfast Hinata."

"He left a note too… he put love on it"

"As in I loved the sex last night? Or I know you love these?"

"As in Love Naruto"

"Really?" this intrigued Ten-Ten, Naruto was not the kind of guy to make a slip like that. "So… did he arrange another date with you?"

"No" Hinata's tone dropped a little at that "Do you think he will?"

"I'm sure he will honey, if he dated you before sex then now he's getting some I'm sure he'll stay interested."

"But what if I was bad at it? I don't have any previous feedback to know how I'm doing at it and I was too into it last night to see if he was enjoying it."

"I'm sure you did just fine, he'd have known it was your first time and sex isn't exactly hard for girls, just painful… did it hurt really bad?"

"Yeah, but he was nice before the pain."

"Well I'm not surprised that Naruto Uzumaki knows good foreplay… how badly are you blushing right now?"

"Shut up" Hinata caught a glance of herself in the chrome fridge and glared at the cherry red reflection "but yes, it was good… really good." She couldn't help her smile spreading across her face as she remembered the way he'd made her feel, she'd never felt so free, so vulnerable, so insanely blissful and beautiful.

"Your first time is always pretty raw, no girl really enjoys it."

"I did… for the most part. Look I'm interrupting your sleep, go back to bed, I'll call you another time."

"OK but don't freak out over this, Naruto may be a dog but the way he's acting with you sounds different. It sounds like he might actually be serious about you, don't withdraw into yourself if he really does love you then there's no need to get scared about anything."

"Thanks Ten-Ten, I'll call again after I've spoken to him, maybe I'll understand a little more then." But as she hung up Hinata realised that she wasn't being honest with her friend, she was terrified of what was going to happen next. Naruto may have promised that their jobs would remain safe but would she want to stay as his employee? Would Neji? Had she ruined all their chances just because she'd become too horny to think straight.

She knew the reason why Ten-Ten had encouraged her to think positive was because once the dizzying heights of happiness had passed she knew Hinata's thoughts would become despondent. Ten-Ten knew Hinata never expected her life to turn out right, after all she'd been through it wasn't really surprising. Hinata didn't believe she deserved good things, she tried to remain positive for Hanabi and Neji but she was jaded and miserable inside. Naruto's light was slowly creeping into her soul and giving her hope but the ugly times from her past didn't seem to like this new light overpowering their encroaching ways and reared up to remind her that things could change in a moment.

Sighing Hinata decided not to think about the past, she had a good life, a good job and an amazing place to live, Hanabi was in Paris enjoying herself and Neji was getting help to keep him from gambling hopefully ever again.

Things were great and she might as well enjoy it while she could.

* * *

Despite all the time Naruto had managed to spend with Hinata he'd also managed to be at the casino a great deal and now, riding on a high from his night with Hinata Naruto couldn't wait to see Jiraiya. He knew he was due back today and he knew he couldn't help but be impressed with what he had done. There were no big changes in the casino's themselves but he'd managed to instil confidence back into the Comet's visitors by maintaining a steady presence of high ranked guests from politicians to high flying lawyers, they were given front rows seats at the shows and complimentary meals at the best tables in the many restaurants. The papers and social magazines had been reporting constantly on his guests of honour and their opinions.

"Well, well, well!" Jiraiya couldn't help but look impressed with the reports he'd received from Itachi and the profits increasing he'd come home to a more secure future for himself and his wife "The black sheep of the family does good."

"With yours and dads reputation how exactly am I the black sheep?" Naruto asked with one eyebrow lifted

"You got straight A's at school, that sort of thing causes irrevocable damage to the family name."

"Ha ha!" Naruto settled himself into the chair behind his godfathers desk "I'd ask how the honeymoon was but the last thing I want is to hear about what you two got up to."

"Well I'll hint about the fact that we rarely left the cabin"

"Oh God" screwing up his eyes Naruto covered his face "It's like thinking about your grandparents!"

"Well your grandparents had to have sex for you to exist."

"Fucking hell" Naruto cursed shaking his head "I never need to hear about this kind of thing."

"Come on kid, birds do it, bees do it, educated flees do it and judging by the smile on your face I'm guessing you did it last night to."

"Jiraiya is there ever a night where it's likely I haven't done it?" Naruto countered sparring for wind, he knew he couldn't wriggle out of this, Itachi would have spoken to Jiraiya and his courtship of Hinata had received a lot of attention.

"Smart ass" Naruto didn't see the questioning look on his godfathers faze but though it seemed like he'd given up Jiraiya continued to push him "So who is she?" Jiraiya's questioning smirk made Naruto grin.

"Her names Hinata, who told you about her?"

"No one, your parents just mentioned that you had a new housekeeper, I overheard that she was hot and that she's been around since before I left on my honeymoon so she must be something special."

"Yeah…, I just think she's right for me, I mean, I'm not bored of her yet," That in and of itself was an impressive feat "and I don't see myself getting bored any time soon."

He sounded triumphant as he spoke, surprised Jiraiya studied his godson carefully, there was a look in his eyes that he could easily recognise. He remembered the feeling he got when he first met Tsunade, that overwhelming need to impress her to make her stay beside him. Busty blonde Tsunade had been loud, brash, almost terrifying when roused, when the two of them had taken on a preteen Minato he'd hoped to hook her in but she'd proven more complex, she was unimpressed by Jiraiya's extravagant gestures trying to get her to commit, she only caved when she realised that the man was willing to wait forever for her. With Tsunade as a mother figure for Minato it had been no surprise to anyone that when he met and fell in love with a young Kushina she was similar to Tsunade, she had passion and great inner strength, he knew however that whilst blazing eyes and fiery temper had pulled him in they had never been something that interested Naruto. When girls were temperamental around Naruto he generally wrote them off as too troublesome, from what he'd heard Hinata was the quiet domestic type. This made sense to him, Naruto had never had a settled home life, Kushina was a great mother but dinners were generally takeout and Naruto spent a lot of his toddler time on the floor of one of their offices. Kushina had thrown herself into her work when she learned she was unable to have more children and as a result Naruto had grown up wishing for a more settled home life.

"Has she met your mother yet?"

"As she is now?" Naruto grimaced "Not yet, I figured I'd wait till I was completely serious about her before I did that."

"What do you mean as she is now?"

"Mom has met her but Hinata was just a kid at the time, I want to wait until Hinata's been a bit more prepared for this life, I'm gonna have Ino prep her a bit."

"Wise idea" Jiraiya nodded pleased that Naruto wanted to protect Hinata from his mother and godmother scrutiny. "But I gotta wonder who you were with last night if she's such an innocent flower."

"Dad and his herbologist helped me with that one"

"Ah, the old family secret" Jiraiya smirked "We've all used that one more than once. It's the second time that gets tricky you can't drug her more than once."

"I have a contingency plan for that one."

He had to make a quick pit-stop before he went to Hinata's that night but as he stood at her front door dressed in a smart shirt and jeans Naruto knew it would be worth it. When the door opened Hinata peered out hiding slightly behind it, upon seeing him she moved out from behind the door and Naruto saw the reason for her nervousness, she'd obviously been cleaning and her jogging trousers and strappy top were more than slightly stained.

"I have something for you" holding out a box Naruto stood at the door with a wide smile on his face, she was flushing and part hiding behind the door. "Aren't you going to take it?" Naruto proffered the box up a little more but Hinata still did not move.

"What is it?" she questioned shyly her head tilted to the side in enquiry.

"Take it and see" Naruto enjoyed Hinata's curiosity and was looking forward to her reaction when she opened the 'gift', finally she reached forwards and took the box from him. He watched with anticipation as she undid the clasp holding it closed and lifted the lid. The gasp that she gave was extremely gratifying as was the way she burst forward and threw her arms around him. Naruto accepted the embrace with a laugh happy, he had known her shyness from this morning would remain and this act of reuniting her with the jewellery she had thought lost forever cemented his position of hero in her life. She pulled out of the embrace looking up at him with an expression that made him need to kiss her. She responded happily feeling his strong arms holding her tightly she had never before felt so safe. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her into the house, her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist and hooked behind his back, both of them knew where this was going.

* * *

At the front gate a hunched figure walked discreetly past for a second time, his view of the front of the house was all he could see but it was enough. The camera he managed to hide carefully in one hand took several shots of the touching scene outside the house. A smirk lifted one corner of his mouth, this was the leverage that he was looking for, this was the chink in Naruto's armour.

* * *

**A/N** Oh dear someone with nefarious plans! Who would have seen that coming?

R&R


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them and have tried to respond to most of them.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

The second time Hinata awoke in Naruto's arms she still felt the same panic as on the first morning and pulled the covers tight around her but Naruto was still asleep so she had ample time to watch him sleeping. His face was peaceful as he lay flat on his back beside her, she was cuddled up to his side laying in the crook of his arm, she watched him sleep feeling hugely content. Trailing her fingers across his chest she noticed a couple of places where she'd dug her fingernails in and left a mark. This made her giggle suddenly unaccountably happy.

"What's so funny sweetheart?" a husky voice questioned making her jump, looking back up at his face she found his eyes now open and looking down at her, smiling she shook her head.

"Nothing, just happy."

"Good" Naruto rolled to loom over her a smug grin on his face "Care to be even happier?" she squealed as his arms slid under her body to pull her closer. His hands moved up her back pressing at the tender areas he now knew made her even more turned on, last night he'd spent time investigating the rest of her body, he'd discovered several areas on her that he could manipulate to make her even more compliant to him.

This time he didn't slide his fingers inside her to make her wet instead he lowered his mouth to her breasts, taking one rosy nipple into his mouth he used his teeth to gently toy with it. Hinata's hands grasped his shoulders holding tightly as she pushed her breast further into his mouth, she twisted her legs around his waist locking them with her feet behind his back. For someone who'd thought she might never have or need sex she'd taken to the activity quite well after her first time. Last night she'd been fearful of more pain but when he'd entered her though it was a little sore she'd soon come to find great pleasure in the experience. She'd reacted to him in a way that shocked her, she wanted this now, in fact she could understand why so many people could become obsessed with the act. All she wanted to do today was stay in this bed with Naruto letting him do sinful things to her body. When he entered her all she felt was pleasure, his tongue marked a trail up from her breast to connect to her mouth. Her cries of pleasure were muffled by him, his hands clasped her close but it was his eyes that made her want to stay in this moment forever, they were fixed on her own filled with lust and possessiveness all she could do was stare wonderingly at him as he made love to her with all he had.

* * *

Breakfast Hinata had long decided was a meal that could be eaten at any time, she'd eaten it as ramen noodles at midnight, she'd often made herself a fried egg sandwich at midday, breakfast was just a meal of convenience. She now decided that eating it in the car midmorning as Naruto drove her to Neji's family therapy session felt positively decadent. They'd swung by a coffee shop where Naruto had taken her in and brought her one of everything, the entire backseat was overflowing with goodies. They'd walked around the coffee shop hanging off each other like annoyingly loving couples do and he'd paid for the employees to carry everything out for them. She polished off a chocolate twist and was turning back to pick another when they turned into the driveway for the rehab, suddenly she felt nervous, she'd been so happy this morning and now she was about to see Neji and talk through the hell from before. Forgetting about the food she was wasting Hinata suddenly felt completely full and forgot about the almond flaked croissant she'd considered eating.

"Not hungry?" Naruto asked watching her out the corner of his eye.

"Too many calories" she lied shrugging but it was obvious Naruto didn't buy it especially considering the amount of calories they'd burned over the last 24 hours.

"Well I'll get rid of these somehow" Naruto looked back at all he'd brought "Probably chuck 'em out"

"No keep them, I'll freeze them" Naruto smirked, once again Hinata's frugal behaviour shone through, it was something he loved about her. "I better go" Hinata didn't look ready to do this but Naruto knew better than to talk her out of it. Leaning over he kissed her on the cheek and wished her luck.

* * *

The relaxing leather chairs in the group room felt hard and uncomfortable to Hinata as she sat waiting for the session to start, she'd been thrilled to see Neji again and after greeting him with a hug she'd been introduced to the people in his life on the inside. She was pleased to see him looking healthier, he was pale as ever but that was their genetics, his shape seemed better as though he were eating properly after a long time without food and his eyes seemed more steady like a Neji she remembered from when things were better. She felt hopeful about him and though she was nervous it was not the same as the fear she'd felt before.

"Today we're going to talk about our starting points, where we began our way down this path." The female doctor leading the session had one of those low soothing voices that made Hinata want to scream, everyone had a sob story and someone to blame in this circle. She listened patiently as everyone spoke about 'their path' none of the family members really said much just nodded in agreement but as they finally came to Neji she realised everyone was staring at her. She looked down self consciously and checked on her jeans, they were clean and her top was rather new and despite Naruto's best efforts she'd put a bra on today.

"Hinata" the therapist smiled carefully at her "Neji has told us about the loss of his parents and how that caused him to lose his sense of self, this is what brought his problems down on him. How do you feel about that?"

"Um… sad I guess" Hinata didn't know what else to say, all the others had given rather perfunctory answers so she tried to as well.

"I understand that when Neji lost his family he began to drink and used gambling as a way to fill what now felt empty."

"That makes sense" Hinata nodded

"And you accept how his sense of loss brought him down."

"Yes… No" shaking her head Hinata decided to be honest "I'm sorry, I know this is a session for Neji but he and every single person here should take responsibility for what they did, we all lose people, we all witness terrible things, I lost my family too that night. I lost my mother at an age when a girl really needs one, then I lost my home, my friends, and I had to get a job and look after my sister and cousin. By the reasoning I'm hearing in this room I should have picked up a bottle or a syringe by now and tried to fix my problems that way." Standing Hinata turned to face Neji "I miss my mum, my dad, my uncle and aunt. I miss the way my family used to be, I miss my teenage years that should have been filled with study and social events but instead were filled with work and hardship. They didn't need to be like that, they could have been happy… I'm sorry" finishing her piece Hinata ran out of the room and away, she signed herself out and didn't stop running till she got to the end of the driveway out. She was alone for a brief moment only when a voice called her name, her eyes filled with tears she turned blindly but the blonde hair soon shone through her vision and she found herself smiling.

"You're not due for half an hour yet."

"Finished early" he shrugged choosing not to tell her he'd waited there worried that something like this would happen, "just got back hoping you'd finish early too… everything OK?"

"I just wanna get out of here"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a firm kiss to her forehead. "Sure, get in the car, I'll take you home."

* * *

When Choji had informed Ino that Naruto had a favour to ask of her she'd been suspicious. She'd lived long enough in this life to know that a favour to Naruto could be anything from easy to illegal, still it was dangerous to say no to the guy and it was better to have him owing her a favour than the other way around. As she was driven up the driveway admiring his home and wondering if she and Choji would move into this neighbourhood when she finally convinced him to live outside the city. She'd been here before but back then she and Choji had only been casually dating and Naruto had only ever used this as a party house. Pulling up outside the house she found Naruto standing at the door leaning against one of the porch pillars, telling her driver to wait right where they were and exited the car, she grinned pushing her large sunglasses onto her head and letting her light blue eyes stare into his.

"Choji says you needed a favour?" she tried to be casual but polite, Naruto was one of the most powerful men in the city and though as a child she'd known him well he was still her superior in every way.

"Yeah, how are you?" Naruto smiled his disarming smile that made Ino feel more at ease

"I'm OK… what do you want Naruto?"

"Well I'm sure Choji's told you by now about Hinata"

"He mentioned that you had a girl in your life" Ino shrugged trying to pretend that she hadn't been filled with a maddening curiosity since hearing about the first girl to get Naruto to be anything close to monogamous.

"She's pretty young and naïve and I need her to get a bit educated before she meets my mother"

"Educated?"

"I need you to take her round" he told Ino holding out a wad of money "she needs to be able to hold her own in this world, take her clothes shopping do her hair and nails, I like her as she is but there's a party tomorrow night where she'll meet mom and Tsunade…" he trailed off knowing that Ino could draw her own conclusions

"Oh yeah" Ino nodded thinking of the perfectly styled matriarchs in question "Don't worry, I'll do the rounds with her and I'll stay by her side at the party" Naruto smiled feeling relieved, Ino and Choji were the only couple from their world that could be defined as steady, they were loving and accepting and he knew Hinata would be safe with Ino.

"She also kind of needs cheering up, she's had a bad day but she doesn't like accepting gifts from me." He looked almost dismayed about being unable to give her things and Ino had to fight down a laugh, she hadn't even met the girl and she already liked her.

"Don't worry, I'll manage to sneak it on her."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to her"

They found the dark haired young woman in the kitchen bagging up pastries, she looked up when she saw them enter and her eyes brightened as she saw Naruto, Ino could instantly tell that she felt strongly for him.

"There's someone I want you to meet sweetheart, Hinata, I want you to meet Ino" A small flare of jealousy rose in Hinata's chest as she looked at the young blonde woman standing near Naruto but it soon dropped when she noticed the gold band around her ring finger. She greeted her shyly trying not to let it show how worried she'd been Naruto then fixed any more jealousy by putting his arm around her "Ino this is my Hina"

Ino grinned and held out a hand "Hello Hinata, it's great to finally meet you."

* * *

It was hard to say no to Ino, Hinata found herself bustled into a spa facility where she experienced a Jacuzzi and steam rooms. Next her body was massaged and polished till she felt squeaky clean but also incredibly relaxed, next her face was rubbed and exfoliated to a smoothness previously unknown. After this Ino took her to lunch, she brushed off any of Hinata's offers to pay simply informing her that she got in free as she was married to Choji. After Lunch they made their way through to the shopping centre where Hinata felt as though she was a mix of Cinderella and supermodel, Ino adored every dress Hinata put on and applauded excitedly. Eventually Ino seemed to pick a dress that suited her best, it was sleek, fitted and a sweet silvery lilac than accentuated her eyes, once again payment was shrugged off and unlike with Naruto Hinata didn't feel bad about that.

To both of their relief they got along well, Ino was louder than Hinata but they were both strong women with different styles of independence. Whilst Ino had the independence of a woman who didn't take shit from anyone and was used to getting her own way, Hinata had an independence that came from strength and her ability to accept the harshness of the world and to make it through no matter what. They instantly became firm friends.

After shopping Hinata thought they must be done but no, there was more, they arrived at a large salon where Hinata was seated in a large leather chair and given a list of drinks ranging from champagne to water to choose from. She played it safe with tea and before she knew it her hair was washed and cut and she was sitting having her nails done.

She let her elf relax closing her eyes, Ino was next to her speaking a foreign to the lady doing her own nails, then she turned and questioned "Feeling tired?"

Opening her eyes Hinata smiled and nodded "Yeah but it felt nice to be girly for a day"

"Yeah, I recommended a pale colour for your nails but if you don't like it just say and they'll change it."

"They look nice" Hinata murmured looking down at her toes, they were a pale silvery pink almost natural nothing too bold "it all feels nice."

"I know, I love this stuff" Ino relaxed back in her chair as her own toes were worked on "so you and Naruto are serious?"

"Well… I think we are…" she paused before whispering "I certainly am." It was the first time Ino had mentioned the relationship all day, she was proud of herself for holding out so long.

"You must be if he's introducing you to his mother, no girl has ever met her as his girlfriend before."

"I'm meeting his mother?" Hinata looked alarmed "When?"

"The party tomorrow night, he did tell you it was a work/family type of thing."

"No… he said I'd be meeting some of his friends." Hinata flushed and looked at herself in the mirror, with her new hairstyle and a day of pampering she felt light-years away from her old tired self but she wasn't sure she was ready for it. "He didn't mention his mother."

"Oy Naruto" Ino slapped a hand across her forehead "typical guy, look don't worry about it I already promised this to Naruto but now I'll promise it to you too, I won't leave you alone at that party, if Naruto's not with you then Choji or I will be, and you'll love my Choji he's like a teddy bear… in public" the way Ino's eyebrows raised after her last statement made Hinata flush knowing what she was speaking about "But Kushina, Naruto's mum, she's lovely but she's going to be tough on you at first."

"I think I've met her before, a long time ago. But she won't like me, he can do so much better."

Ino laughed loudly at that "Hinata every other girl he's ever met has been a gold digger of some sort, I already know you're not like that."

"I'm accepting a lot from him though, he doesn't have to have a live in house keeper and I know he's probably given you money for today" Ino didn't argue the point and it made Hinata sigh "I'm not supposed to take things from him like this."

"Yeah but any other girl at this point would have insisted on him hiring a cook or maid to come in, you still do all the housework and you don't take gifts from him like others would."

"I'm still worried, I mean… I could lose everything if the relationship fails, my job, my home, I know he signed a contract with me but I couldn't stay there and work for him."

"You should talk to him about that"

"I can't… I've taken too much from him to act like some needy little girl now" there was a pause as Ino processed what Hinata had said, unfortunately Hinata also had time to process what Ino had said "Did you meet a lot of the others?" Hinata asked timidly when Ino frowned questioningly she clarified with "his other girlfriends"

"Some" Ino was going to be honest with this girl "but none of them were around for long, he knew they didn't care about him. None of the other guys have girls around for long, I'm glad Naruto met you, I don't have a lot of friends my age when you marry people in this line of work your only friends are supposed to be other wives."

"Naruto and I aren't married" Hinata argued quickly her face getting redder. "We're not even close!"

"Not yet" Ino teased smiling knowingly, the two girls, one with a slightly wicked glint in her eye and the other blushing shared smiles.

* * *

This girl was rarely alone from the moment she'd left the house with her blonde friend she'd been in busy public places. The two girls had been dropped off at every destination by a driver who was even now waiting to pick them up and he didn't think that that was likely to change any time soon, still this was the first person in Naruto's life that he had a real connection to that wasn't under the family's aegis. If he went after any other person he cared for he would bring the full force of the family and it's allies down on himself, this girl was safer a girlfriend of Naruto's that he cared about to keep around for more than a week but was as yet unconnected. He had time, he could wait.

His brother deserved his vengeance and upon his honour as brother to Nathaniel Holt he swore he would win out.

* * *

**A/N **For those with a short memory Holt was the loan shark from the earlier chapters.

Please R&R


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for the reviews I've replied to a few but not all, sorry about that.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Whatever nerves Hinata had about meeting Naruto's mother were soon intensified by Naruto's blasé attitude. He kept acting like Hinata meeting his parents was no big deal but then he'd make a reference to the fact that Hinata was his first real girlfriend and she'd be on edge all over again. To Naruto's surprise Ino and Choji showed up an hour before they were due to leave and Ino closeted herself away with Hinata, he'd given Choji a questioning look but he just shrugged unknowingly, they were both wearing the classic sharp black suit but where Choji had a standard white shirt Naruto had gone for show stopping Orange that few men could get away with. Sitting back they poured themselves a drink and Naruto switched on the television, they channel hopped for a while listening to some sort of argument upstairs, at one moment Naruto looked ready to go up but Choji just shook his head and smiled "Ino's got it" was all he said and though Naruto didn't stop worrying he did relax back into the chair.

Finally silence reigned from above and Naruto glanced over at Choji "You think one of them's dead up there?"

"Nah, Ino's got too much self control for that… now."

"You think Hinata couldn't handle herself?"

"Do you not remember what happened to the girl that tried to kiss me even though she knew Ino and I were together?"

"Oh yeah" Naruto winced at the memory, the poor girl had not known what hit her, none of them had been prepared for what happened least of all the redhead that had come on to Choji. One second she was moving in to kiss Choji the next she was being yanked back by her hair, Ino's hand snarled in the red curls had then turned the girl face down onto the edge of the bar twice. There had been no chance for the girl to fight back and the guys were all so surprised that Ino had managed to drop the girl to the floor and land a kick on her before any of them moved. Once he was aware again Choji had linked his arms around Ino's and carried her kicking and screaming out of the pub whilst Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto did damage control. They'd signed Ino up for anger management classes and paid out a lot of money to stop charges from being pressed but word got around and most girls knew Choji was completely off the market after that, those that didn't were pretty soon warned.

Naruto was brought back to the present by the sound of the girls coming down the stairs, his watch said they had mere minutes to spare, he couldn't help but wonder what they'd been arguing over up there but he could see why Ino had come round. Lips shinier then usual Hinata had soft make up that made her eyes seem larger and more innocent, the front of her hair was pinned back and the rest fell down in big loose curls, she was flushing lightly obviously embarrassed by something but her lilac cocktail dress was very modest so Naruto couldn't guess what it was.

Choji was introduced to Hinata as Naruto hustled them out the door and into the back of Ino's limo, he would normally have driven himself but that would mean losing precious seconds while he waited for their car to move and then got his own from the garage and his mother hated lateness. He wanted Hinata to make as good an impression on his mother as she could.

* * *

The party was just starting up as they all arrived the Uchiha brothers were awaiting them at the door and walked into the party with them, Hinata was immediately conscious that there were very few women at the party and most of them were older. What Ino had told her only the day before came back to her about people in this line of work and their friends. It was obvious that what she'd said was true and she was glad that Naruto had thought to introduce her to Ino and that Ino had promised to stay with her. She felt nervous enough already and when people started staring and talking to one another whilst scrutinising her she wanted to turn tails and run. As it was Naruto tightened his arm around her waist and Ino linked her arms with hers and led the group towards the bar. Everyone else there seemed to be Naruto's work colleagues as much as his friends and she was introduced to person after person in a way that made her head spin.

After about half an hour buoyed up by half a glass of champagne Hinata allowed Naruto to leave her side, she still felt like an animal in a zoo being stared at by everyone but as everyone had been very polite and kind she was starting to feel quite relaxed. She and Ino were talking about a TV show they both enjoyed when she caught a glimpse of someone coming towards her quite purposefully, she knew instantly who the woman was, red hair like that was uncommon enough and the bright blue of her eyes was obvious.

Ino noticed Hinata's sudden tenseness and fixed gaze over her shoulder and so she turned, grinning as she saw Naruto's mother she wasn't surprised that Kushina waited until Naruto had left them alone to come over and she knew the Namikaze matriarch would try to intimidate her into leaving but she'd made a promise and she was planning to keep her to it.

"Hello Mrs Namikaze" Ino greeted the redhead, Kushina tried to give her a signal to leave the two of them together but the blonde was steadfast "you know Hinata right? She's here with Naruto" the last part didn't really need to be said but Ino decided to add it anyway trying to pretend for Hinata's sake that she didn't have everyone's attention on her.

"Of course Hinata." Kushina's lips smiled but her eyes were calculating as she stared at the pretty dark haired girl "It's been a long time since I've seen you hasn't it?"

Nodding Hinata was mesmerised by Kushina, she was beautiful, her vibrant red hair and snow white skin was stunning. She'd always remembered being in awe of Naruto's mother but now, as she faced her for the first time in almost ten years, she felt that nervousness creeping up on her.

"You grew up to be very pretty, of course you were a very taking child so I shouldn't be surprised."

"Th-thank you"

"And you're working as a cleaner"

"For your son, yes"

"You surprise me, you could be a model with those looks… you could make a fortune, ever thought about it?"

"Oh no!" Hinata's reaction surprised Kushina, most girls that went after Naruto were looking for money and fame, Hinata seemed really ready to run at this suggestion "I don't really like having my picture taken, being a model would be horrible."

"I see" Kushina found herself a little charmed by this artless admission, out of the corner of her eyes she saw her son striding over looking ready to do battle so Kushina patted Hinata's hand and after saying "Nice to meet you" left the two girls alone.

Walking quickly over to join Tsunade Kushina smirked at the question in those chocolate brown eyes.

"What do you make of her?" Tsunade asked glaring at Hinata with her expression suspicious.

"Not bad" Kushina decided after a pause, "A little nervy but I'd like to think I'd inspire that in any girl my sons going to be with" the two of them smirked but Kushina couldn't help but nod "I think she's nice enough but she's going to have to toughen up before she settles into this life but we all take a year or two to get there don't we?"

* * *

Arriving back home that night Naruto couldn't help but look back on the evening without a sense of pride, Hinata had met his mother only once and without his help. He wasn't sure his mother had liked her but he'd been there when his father and godfather met her and those two men had been charmed by the young and shy young lady, Tsunade had kept her distance all evening but he knew the only way for Hinata to be welcomed by his Godmother was for her to prove her loyalty, he didn't know how Hinata would do it, in fact it might take years before it happens but Hinata would manage it, he had confidence that she would be loyal to the family just as she had been to Neji and Hanabi in their troubles.

"I'm so tired" Hinata was leaning on Naruto as he walked her up the stairs, she was a little bit tipsy so he kept a strong arm around her, she'd discarded her heels at the door and once again he towered over her. He felt the urge to pull her up into his arms and carry her safely to their bed and followed through on it, she giggled as he carried her resting her head on his shoulder, it was moments like these when Naruto had that startling clarity about his future, this girl was going to be it he was going to marry her. He gave her everything but she never asked him for it, she'd rather do without than ask him for anything and it was a particularly endearing trait to his mind. He carried her into his own room and laid her down on the bed, so far they'd kept the sex restricted to his own room he doubted she'd ever want it in her own Hanabi was going to be right next door when she came back from Paris so it was best to keep the habit going now.

Winding his arms around her Naruto found the back zipper and pulled it down, he was just about to work her dress of when Hinata shot up and moved back shaking her head.

"No!"

"What?" Naruto held his hands up defensively "Hinata what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing… I just need to change in my room first"

"What?"

"I… I need to change"

"Why would you need to change?"

"Um… I'm… promise you won't laugh?"

"Laugh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at this "What could their possibly be to laugh at?" Scooting back Hinata got off the bed and stood nervously on the floor her dress had slipped a little giving Naruto a glimpse of black lace, his eyes darkened and he crawled across the bed to stare a little more "Show me" he whispered licking his lips.

Biting her lip in an unconsciously sexy gesture Hinata raised her arms and slowly lowered her dress, Naruto moved forwards a little more as she revealed a lilac bra with black lace. She never usually wore sexy underwear, with Hinata it was all about comfortable, affordable and functional, seeing her in something like this was so hot it was almost unbearable. The dress slid down over her slim stomach lower and lower and there was no sign of any other material until the last second when a thin piece of lavender and black came into view, the brief had suspenders attached to it holding up the nude stockings she wore.

He wanted to remain staring at her forever but at the same time he wanted to throw her onto his bed and ravage her. She was blushing hotly as his eyes drank her in.

"It was Ino's idea"

Suddenly the fight he'd heard before made sense, and while he mentally made a note to give Choji a huge bonus based purely on his choice in wife he turned Hinata around, the back of the outfit was just as delicious as the front, her pert cheeks peeked out in a luscious display. Pulling her towards him Naruto got onto his knees and nuzzled her neck "I would never laugh at something like this Hinata."

"You wouldn't?" she looked back at him with a vulnerability that he just wanted to kiss away wrapping his arms around her pulled her to join him on the bed.

"God Hinata you have no idea how attractive you are do you?"

"Apparently not" she smiled still looking nervous "You like it then?"

He pulled her closer letting his erection press against her back "What do you think?"

"I think that might be a yes" she heard a throaty chuckle from behind her and smiled " I'm glad you do Naruto" turning she placed he hands on his cheeks studying him "This night was important to you wasn't it?"

"You mean my girlfriend meeting my parents and everyone that's important to me?" he smirked "Just a bit. Sorry I sprang it on you like this."

"That's Ok, if I hadn't known Ino it would have been a disaster but it wasn't so bad. I do get the feeling your mother thinks I'm a bit of a loser." Hinata's eyes were hazy but it was most likely from the drinks she'd had that evening not upset over his mother.

"Nah she loves you, of course she wants grandchildren pretty bad so she'd like any girl that was halfway decent but you, I know she'll love you once she realises you are just a genuinely nice person she'll like you more than me."

"But she…"

"Can we not talk about my mom right now?" Naruto muttered grinding himself against her in a needy way, he was not about to let this unexpected display of eroticism from his girlfriend to be sidetracked by talk about his mother, pressing his lips to her neck he let his hands trail up and down her sides "I want to concentrate on you now" He could tell she was blushing as he pulled her back onto the bed, she was still so shy after all they had done. "You are so beautiful Hinata"

"Oh Naruto" leaning back Hinata let her head fall on Naruto's shoulder, he slid one hand underneath the silky briefs and touched the hot skin beneath his fingers played with her making lewd squishing noises as he did so, she gasped and moaned urging him to continue and go faster, finally she let out a short scream as she peaked in a haze of bright light. This caused Naruto to actually growl holding her back to his front he turned them so that she lay face down on the bed with him trapping her there. He kissed his way down her back as she lay there limp, she moaned as he nipped at her skin, his hand pulled at her underwear just moving it to one side to give him access, he didn't want to take off the alluring barely there pieces of clothing, there was something so sexy about timid little Hinata in suspenders that he couldn't bear to lose the image.

Still tired from the long night and what her boyfriend had just down to her Hinata took a little time to realise what he was going to do, she tensed nervously, while she trusted Naruto to not force her into something she wasn't ready for she also knew that he expected more of girls than she could readily give. He seemed to pick up on her nervousness and moved to mutter loving things in her ear, she moaned as he held her underwear to one side and slid a finger into her.

"Move up onto your knees" Naruto whispered to her "and relax sweetheart, you'll like this" he normally wouldn't have attempted this position knowing that Hinata would consider it very daring but the champagne he'd plied her with towards the end of the evening would make her a little more agreeable. She moved slowly bringing herself up onto her hands and knees her hair fell in long tendrils down onto the pillow and she stared at the curls finding them a safe focus point to concentrate on, once again his lips traversed the soft skin of her back, his strong hands held her hips firm as he slid deep within her. Hinata gasped her head raised up as he hit a spot within her previously untouched, one hand slid up to cup a covered breast his thumb sliding under the material pressing hard against the nub underneath.

Hinata muttered his name in a low husky voice that made Naruto grin, he pulled her up so that she was flush against his chest.

"Say my name again" Naruto whispered as he thrust up into her

"Narutoo" Hinata groaned as he manipulated her body that way an expert musician plays an instrument. Yanking down her bra Naruto let her breasts loose, the pale globes with their rosy pink peaks were a sight that made Naruto want to drive deeper and faster into, the thighs resting on his with their black suspenders were so deliciously naughty on his Hinata that he knew he couldn't last long. Rotating his hips Naruto brought his hand back down to take hold of her clit and pinch it lightly between thumb and forefinger, to his relief he felt her shuddering, he thrust up hard, fast and finally the two of them let out twin cries of completion. They remained still both breathing heavily, finally Naruto pulled out of Hinata and slowly let her drop down onto the bed. Reaching down he turned her over so she lay face up, she was smiling and her eyes were only slightly open he knew she was likely to be uncomfortable if she slept in her underwear especially with her bra pulled down like that. Pulling her up to sit he undid her bra clasp and removed the garment, lying her down again Naruto moved to her legs and unclipped her suspenders, these he would definitely have her wear again. Pulling her stockings down her long legs he dropped everything on the floor and then removed the soiled briefs, getting close to her pussy again made him want to drive himself into her again, instead he pulled the blankets down on the empty side of the bed and transferred Hinata onto the sheets and then covered her up, the climbing in beside her he relaxed into the bed and closed his eyes, most other girls if he didn't fuck himself into exhaustion he'd never trust her enough to sleep with her, he'd feel too uncomfortable.

Sleeping with Hinata felt nice especially when the sleepy girl rolled closer to him and settled by his side.

* * *

OK next chapter we're going to have some more Neji in the fic and Hanabi's coming home which will mean big changes for the couple.

Please R&R


	19. Chapter 19

This story was going to take a while to be updated but I got such a great review from DarkLordLight on AFF that it made me sit down and churn this out for you all but I must say I was disappointed from the response over here.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

For weeks Hinata lived in a veritable cloud of happiness, with Naruto free from many of his responsibilities at the casino she was able to spend every night curled up to the blonde. Deciding to take a little holiday from some of his main duties Naruto divided his time between his work and Hinata equally, he wanted to take full leave to spend all his time with the desirable young woman but she was instilling a previously unknown work ethic within him. She'd bring him breakfast in bed on the days when she awoke first and Naruto insisted on lying back in bed a very soft Hinata in his lap as they ate her delicious food, when he awoke first he would call in for an order from a nearby patisserie and then slowly and sensually awaken his girlfriend to fool around for the twenty minutes it took for the food and drink to arrive.

During her days when her work was done Hinata would spend time with Ino and her other friends, Sakura had been very suspicious of Ino at the beginning but as Ino had been smart enough not to act the part of noble benefactor for the less well off girls in the group things had improved quickly. They planned activities that all the girls could afford spending most of their time at Naruto's and lazing by the pool. The only structure in Hinata's life was the once a week appointments to see Neji at the rehab where the two of them were mending their relationship and planning for Hanabi's future. She hadn't yet informed Neji of her relationship with Naruto but she knew he was aware of some sort of change in her. For now Neji just thought it was happiness at the improvement with her life and she was happy for him to continue thinking that.

Now the lazy days were going to come to an end, life was going to retain some sense of normality, standing in front of the board at the airport Hinata scanned it trying to find her sisters flight.

"I can't see it" Hinata complained turning desperately to look at Naruto "We're running late and now I can't find her flight… Naruto!"

"Calm down sweetheart" Naruto slung his arm around Hinata's shoulders and pressed a rough kiss to her forehead. "Look, arrival lounge 76, that way." he pointed and Hinata immediately began to run in the direction they needed to go in, Naruto found himself being dragged through the airport, he quickly caught up to jog beside but there was no real need as they were not the only ones running late. There had been strike action at one of Hanabi's stopover destinations and so they'd had to wait around for an hour or two themselves, Naruto and Hinata reached arrivals with plenty of time to spare.

It amused him to see Hinata jumping from foot to foot as she waited to see her sister again, Hinata had enjoyed her holiday but he knew that her happiness would not be complete until she and her sister were reunited.

Hanabi had missed her sister desperately, she had loved her holiday with her friends but another part of her was desperate to go home, every minute they had been delayed had been torture and as the plan had landed she'd been almost delirious with happiness at being home again. She joined in the crush to leave the plane clutching her carryon bag close to her chest as she nimbly slipped between the other passengers to be one of the first off the plane. Her speed had doubled in the open and she ignored her teachers as they yelled for her to wait and dashed out to the arrivals lounge. She paused for a moment disorientated at the crown of faces in the arrivals lounge and then she heard her name being called and the two sisters ran at each other colliding and falling in a messy heap to the floor. The two sisters laughed happily holding each other's faces in their hands and staring into each other's eyes.

"You OK hun?" Hinata asked tears rolling down her cheeks as she took in her sister's appearance, she'd tanned a little and she looked more relaxed than she'd been in a long time.

"I'm amazing, you?"

"Wondrous!" Hinata responded pulling her sister to her chest and embracing her tightly "I missed you so much!"

"Me to, I wish you could have come with me"

"No you and your friends must have had the time of your lives!"

"It was so fun, it was like an out of control sleepover!"

"Exactly what I wanted for you!"

Hanabi was about to respond when she noticed the tall blonde standing watching with a wide grin on his face "Naruto!" Hanabi scrambled to her feet closely followed by Hinata who dusted herself off looking embarrassed. Hanabi ran to Naruto and enveloped him in a tight hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You had a good time then?" Naruto asked ruffling the young girls hair and grinning at her.

"Magnifique!" Hanabi began chatting to Naruto and Hinata excitedly, Hinata signed Hanabi out from her teachers care and the three of them began to make their way towards the carousel to pick up Hanabi's case, she pointed out the correct one and Naruto lugged the heavy thing off the carousel and got ready to carry it away, Hinata took Hanabi's carry on and the couple started for the exit. Hanabi was about to follow when her eyes were drawn towards her friend's progress out of the airport, in each case the father had taken the heavy case and the mother took over the lighter bag as they encouraged their child to talk about their trip.

Pausing Hanabi found the couple looking back at her with some confusion. "What's up honey?" Hinata asked looking back at her sister.

"Nothing" Hanabi felt herself get a little tearful but she plastered on a smile as she ran to catch up with them "Just tired" they accepted her excuse and she was relieved by that, she didn't want to explain to her sister how nice it felt being picked up by her and Naruto, almost like being part of a real family again,

* * *

That night Hinata bid Naruto goodnight when they reached the top of the stairs and he took it well, merely kissing her forehead but Hinata didn't miss the way he hunched his shoulders miserably. She smiled knowing she'd try to make it up to him later but tonight she wanted to speak to her sister. Being a bright kid Hanabi had noticed the way she and Naruto interacted and Hinata knew her younger sister was a little annoyed that she hadn't been told about the relationship but she'd fix that now.

Going into her own room Hinata changed into her nightclothes and brushed her hair, going into the bathroom he shared with Hanabi she then brushed her teeth before mentally preparing herself to speak with her sister.

"You asleep Hana?" Hinata asked softly entering the room and moving towards the bed.

"No" Hanabi's voice sounded a little miserable but Hinata knew her well enough to know it was put on "You leaving your boyfriend all alone?"

Hinata tried not to smile as she reached Hanabi's bed and made out the exaggerated pout on her little sister's face.

"Move over" Climbing onto the bed Hinata got under her sisters duvet and cuddled up to her "Hanabi honey this thing with Naruto started whilst you were in France, I wanted to tell you but you were so far away and I thought you might be upset about it."

"I'm not upset…, I like him, I just wish you'd been honest with me."

"I know, but there's also Neji to think of, he could relapse whilst he's in there and I wanted to make sure he was completely better when I told him"

"I guess I understand that" Hanabi studied her sister's face carefully "Are you sleeping with him?" she didn't need Hinata to confirm it really, she went bright red straight away and broke eye contact "That answers that one"

"Shut up" Hinata stuck her tongue out childishly

"Sorry Hina… but you are happy right?"

"I'm very happy, and now your back I'm even happier." Hinata took her sister's chin between thumb and finger and studied her eyes carefully "But if Naruto and I being together made you unhappy or uncomfortable all you'd have to do was tell me and I'd end it."

"What?"

"Hanabi you are my sister, you mean more to me than anyone else possibly can, we have a bond no other can possibly emulate. I would never do anything that would make you miserable."

"The feeling is mutual Hinata, if Naruto makes you happy, I want that for you."

"I do, I love him Hanabi, and I think he might love me too." Hinata's smile was sweet and shy, Hanabi hadn't seen her older sister truly smile in a very long time.

"I'm glad" Hanabi snuggled up to her sister happy to be home again, Hinata wrapped her arms around Hanabi and closed her eyes "You don't have to stay with me tonight" Hanabi told her hoping she'd refuse, to her relief she did.

"I just got you back sweetie, I'm not letting you go yet, Naruto will understand."

"OK" inhaling her sister's sweet scent Hanabi felt her eyes closing, it was good to be home and it was nice to know that no matter what changed her sister would always look out for her.

* * *

The next morning Hinata came down the stairs literally able to smell the coffee, and the bacon, upon entering the kitchen she found Naruto at the stove dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"That smells so good" Hinata walked up to him and pressed a kiss on his cheek "thank you."

"Yeah well there was nothing to keep me in bed this morning" Naruto told her with a teasing lift of his eyebrows, Hinata flushed as he wound an arm around her waist but submitted as he pulled her to him and kissed her. Hearing her sigh made Naruto turn the heat down on the oven top and pull her to the side. Pressed up against the kitchen cabinet Hinata's moans and gasps of pleasure became more desperate as she clawed at his shirt.

"We can't" she pleaded but her hands pulled him closer, "Hanabi will be down soon"

"Damn it" Naruto practically dropped her as he jumped back, turning away from her and breathing heavily Naruto ran a hand through his hair, he shouldn't be this horny just because he'd been alone one night, he'd sometimes spent weeks without a girl because it was just a simpler way to be "You stay right over there for a moment Hinata."

They both stayed still calming themselves down, after a little while Naruto returned to the cooker and Hinata opened up the fridge, Hinata was just pouring orange juice into a jug when Hanabi entered the room, they were able to greet her quite normally but Hinata's blush made Hanabi guess that she was lucky she hadn't come in earlier.

"You wanna set the table?" Naruto asked Hanabi with a smile "It's a full English, any particular requests?"

"Eggs scrambled please" Hanabi immediately began to pull cutlery from a drawer and went off to set the table.

"She's a good kid, polite" Naruto commented as he added the eggs mixed with milk and herbs to a hot buttered pan.

"You say that like it's unexpected, I basically raised her, how else would she act?" Hinata walked up to Naruto acting hurt by his inference.

He smirked at her fake pout "I have no idea, any requests from you for breakfast?"

"Whatever you make will be fine" Hinata smiled at Naruto as he carried on stirring the eggs in the pan "You're gonna get so domestic Hanabi and I may need to hire you to sort out our breakfasts." As she walked away Naruto made a grab at her hand, he only managed to brush her thumb but she felt it and turned back to him. He reached out again and this time taking her hand he pulled her close.

"I wish I could be here every morning, but work, I'm going to have to start living back in town soon."

It was a sweet thing to say but they both knew that Naruto had to spend at least three nights a week in town so he could arrive early at the casino "I don't expect that of you"

"But I want you to know that I would be if I could" his eyes were sincere and Hinata smiled.

"Thank you" she was going to say more but Hanabi returned to the kitchen and asked how else she could help.

"Here stir this" Naruto gave her control of the eggs whilst he checked on the other parts of breakfast, Hinata watched them for a moment feeling melancholy wishing Hanabi could have had more of this growing up. Finished making drinks Hinata went to fetch the paper leaving Hanabi and Naruto alone for a few minutes while she jogged down to the front gate.

They were silent at first but then Hanabi finished her task and moved away to let Naruto finish.

"So, me and your sister" Naruto felt oddly nervous under the thirteen year olds cool gaze "You OK with that?"

"I guess" Hanabi's voice wasn't very convincing, Naruto turned to look at her as he moved mushrooms onto plates.

"You sure about that?"

"In a way…, look on one hand I want Hinata to be happy but I'm going to miss how I was her first priority, it was kind of nice."

"You still are, she's just got someone for whom she's the first priority now."

That sounded good to Hanabi "So you promise to look after her?" Hanabi asked staring sternly at Naruto

"I promise, on one condition"

"What's that?"

"When I need help picking out your sister's engagement ring you'll be there for me." It was the first time he'd mentioned marriage outside of his own mind and he could see Hanabi was surprised

"Are you serious?"

"Very"

"Oh my God!" Hanabi looked thrilled ready to jump up and down "This is amazing! Have you spoken to Neji about it?"

"Not yet, you're the first person I've told" and there was a reason for that, once again Naruto was making sure things would go his way, he knew Hanabi well enough to be sure that she wouldn't tell her sister about this but she would say things to make Hinata think about marriage. Another reason was because when he finally proposed to Hinata it would be part of a situation she'd have to say yes in, this way Hanabi would back him up that he'd been thinking about it for a while.

"Really!" again Hanabi's eyes were alight with happiness "Not even Neji?"

"Not even Neji."

"Oh this is so amazing! You do realise that Hinata would like you to ask for his permission before you ask her right?"

"I know and I will, but Hanabi you realise that when your sister marries me things will change."

"I do, but as long as it's for the better I can live with it, after all Hinata deserves to be happy. She's missed out on so much that she wanted to do." Naruto was prevented from asking what Hinata had wanted to do by the reappearance of the girl herself. Upon Hinata's arriving back in kitchen they two fell silent, she asked what the two of them were gossiping about but Hanabi just shook her head and grinned happy to share a secret that would make her sister so happy.

After breakfast Hinata saw Naruto off to work making her feel a bit like a1950's housewife, she and Hanabi were to visit Neji today and Naruto had supplied them with not only a car but also a driver. The car was luxurious made doubly so by the fact that they could both sit back and let themselves relax against the plush leather cushions. Throughout the car ride Hinata continued to remind Hanabi that Neji did not yet know about herself and Naruto, her younger sister shrugged off her concern but Hinata knew that throughout today's visit she would be continually on edge.

* * *

Neji had been happy to see both his cousins when they arrived but he noticed that Hinata seemed nervous, despite her nervousness she seemed particularly happy there was a soft glow to her eyes. At first he put her happiness down to Hanabi's returned but when Hanabi mentioned Naruto being there to welcome her home Neji saw his older cousin tense as though afraid of what might be said. He asked questions carefully slow easing information out of her in a way that meant she wouldn't know he was learning anything. By the end of the trip he was quietly and unnoticeably livid.

"Take care of her I said" he seethed after saying goodbye to Hinata and Hanabi "Check up on her, not screw her behind my back"

He was ready to leave, ready to walk out of this facility so he could knock his teeth out. Instead he merely picked up the phone in the lobby and logged to make an outside call to his employer.

When Naruto arrived the next day Neji was feeling a little calmer and the first thing he did was not to punch him in the face but to ask him to sit down. Naruto was calm as he relaxed in a chair facing his old friend, he could see in Neji's tense body language that his visit was not a completely social one, he decided to bring the conversation to a head before anything could be said.

"So, I'm guessing you've guessed as Hinata would have told me if she'd finally spoken to you about our relationship."

"Relationship?" Neji leapt from his chair rage covering his face "Naruto she's too young for you! And you're too much of dog to do anything but hurt her! I asked you to watch over her Naruto!"

"She's acts older than she is, she is wise beyond her years."

Neji didn't care that he was yelling at his employer right now, all he cared about was making the man who would hurt his cousin see how wrong he was "She is young in many things Naruto. She does not know what you want from her."

"Nor do you Neji" Naruto stood so they stared eye to eye.

"You cannot tell me you intend to marry her"

"Why not?"

"Don't be a fool, you'll tire of her in no time, you always do."

"Not with her, Neji most girls I'm bored of after half an hour, I want to spend all of my time with her."

They stood for some time staring at each other, Neji trying to read his friend's face expecting to see deception but failing to find anything "Naruto" Neji's voice was low and full of warning "If you hurt her…"

"Neji I made a promise to you" Naruto gripped his friend's shoulder "I told you I wouldn't hurt your cousin, I have no intention to treat her badly. I care about her a lot."

"Look… I appreciate your feelings but she's not like other girls, she's very naïve, she needs protecting."

"And I will protect her, from everything even from myself, I have every intention to make her a permanent fixture in my life."

There was a long silence as Neji stared into his friend's face, Naruto's expression was serious and his eyes had an honest look to them, Neji's own grey ones looked back studying him carefully "Are you asking for my blessing? My permission?" there was no smile to Neji's lips as he spoke and none to Naruto's as he answered him.

"Something like that yeah"

"I don't believe it, you aren't the type, you'll hurt her with your unfaithfulness"

"Neji I'm not going to read you some stupid speech about how when you meet 'the one' you change because it's not true. There is however truth that when you meet a girl that makes you happier than you ever remember being before, that you want to have in your life forever, then you try to keep her there and for me Hinata is that girl. I want her like no one else, I will marry her Neji, but she'll want your blessing more than I do, so please give it to us."

"And if I don't?"

"Then on her wedding day Hinata will be a little unhappy." There was a hard steel in Naruto's eyes that made most people quail, Neji was not one of those but he had to admit that he felt less determined than before under the cold blue stare.

* * *

Next chapter we have some more excitement and we find out more about the person following Hinata

Please R&R


	20. Chapter 20

A lot of you think Naruto is moving too fast but the last few chapters have covered a whole summer so that's a month or two and remember Naruto likes to plan things his way, getting Hinata under his power and unable to walk away seems like something he'd do quickly before she could work out that she's too good for him.

Thank you so much for the reviews especially twice marked who apparently really likes this story!

I do not own Naruto

* * *

In a few weeks time Neji's return home coincided with Hanabi's return to school, they agreed to drive her to her first day back together a sort of promise of what direction the family would now go on in. They drove to the school in a light hearted mood, Hanabi had always loved school and she was so happy in her life that nothing could bring her down on this bright and happy day.

They'd eaten breakfast together and as Naruto had to be in the city early he hadn't been around when Neji came home, this had ensured that there was no tension. Hinata was nervous about what would happen on one of her date nights when Naruto came around. With Hanabi around the two of them had taken up their old routine Hinata sitting up with a book and Naruto watching TV after Hanabi went up to bed and then one of them (usually Naruto) would make a move and they'd head up the stairs to experience pleasure together. The night's when Naruto could stay in his home were theirs and when the two of them would cling to one another trying to make up for the time they lost apart.

Having Neji back was going to make things awkward eventually, she hadn't told him about them yet but he was going to be moving into the city himself in a little while so Hinata was trying to decide if she could do without Naruto's loving touch till then or if she'd have to live with the tension their activities would arouse.

Right now for Neji's sanity and Hanabi's well being she was aiming for doing without but not without more than a little wistful feeling on her part. After so long getting her own way she was really resenting having to back to being thoughtful considerate Hinata.

Leaving the car to see her off Neji and Hinata kissed Hanabi goodbye and let her run from the car to join her friends lugging her heavy school bag over one shoulder. Exchanging happy glances Neji and Hinata felt great pride in their sister she was tough and she'd do well now feeling as though they had achieved something today they climbed back into the car and started off Neji was on his way to work and Hinata to look around for a new car, she still intended to get it second hand despite Naruto's protests and offers to pay for it.

Alone now Neji finally saw an opportunity to talk to Hinata about her current life choices but he knew he didn't really have a leg to stand on, after all he'd put her through she would have every right to throw this back in his face.

"So… Hinata, I understand Naruto's been visiting the house a lot whilst I was gone."

"Oh! Yes!" Hinata nodded staring out at the road ahead "You did ask him to"

"Yes but I never imagined he'd have the gall to get my cousin in bed"

Mad beyond belief Hinata tensed in her seat, looking forward "I am a grown woman Neji, it's not like he took advantage of me."

"Hinata he's a lot older than you."

"And? Most women want someone older, men do mature slower than women"

"But he's a lot more… experienced than you"

"Again that's a good thing, he's been… very gentle with me."

She glanced at her cousin and was not surprised to see his jaw tighten as his eyes filled with steely rage. Trying to keep himself calm Neji tightened his hands on the steering wheel not really trusting himself to speak freely. "This has obviously advanced a lot further than I thought."

"Neji I know this seems fast but I do care for Naruto" the light turned red and Neji slowly stopped the car, there were no other cars on the road here or insight so he contemplated ignoring the lights and heading off but he decided to stay on the right side of the law whilst he was with his cousin.

"I know, but I worry about you Hinata, he's a player."

"Neji it's too late to really worry about me, I've grown up, I grew up more quickly than I needed to."

"I know it's all my fault but…"

"I'm not saying it's your fault but I've been making the decisions for this family for so long, let me make my decision now."

"Has he asked you to marry him?" the lights were changing so Naruto got ready to drive on

"What? No!" staring dead ahead Hinata laughed but her face flushed at the thought, Hanabi had been talking about wedding ideas recently but that was just a kid's dream "Naruto hasn't even hinted at that" The car started off as Neji muttered something unintelligible so Hinata turned to look at him "Has Naruto said…. NEJI!" Hinata screamed looking past Neji to the street beyond, Neji only just had time to look the same way when it happened.

Car hit car and the black SUV carrying the Hyuuga's span across the road the young woman screaming as her cousin tried to control the car, they hit a lamp post at the side of the street and came to a juddering halt.

"Neji?" Hinata tried to reach across but her arms were in so much pain that she couldn't move, he was still his eyes closed and blood dripping from a gash on his forehead. Struggling to move Hinata groaned wishing she could call out but nothing was working how she liked. Then her door was opened and she looked up in relief "Help us" she murmured in a low voice before blacking out.

* * *

"Ji"

"Ji"

"Eji"

What was that annoying noise?

"Eji Kup"

His eyelids felt heavy, he was trying to open his eyes but it was so tiring. Groaning he shifted trying to move but his hands wouldn't do what he wanted.

"Neji? Neji Wake Up."

No, he didn't want t do that, he was too tired. The last thing he remembered was the accident…. Hinata, forcing himself now Neji began to wake up properly.

"H-nabi" unable to speak properly yet Neji's eyes focussed in on the young woman leaning over him.

"Hey Neji" Hanabi grinned at her cousin tears filling her eyes "Naruto came to get me from school as soon as he heard, he's waiting outside now."

"Where's Hinata?" Neji asked pushing himself trying to sit up

"Stay down Neji" Hanabi held a hand to his arm and he slowly settled down "Everything's OK"

"Hinata's alright then?"

"We don't know, no one's seen her yet"

"What do the doctors say?"

"Doctors?" Hanabi frowned at her cousin "Why would the doctors know? We haven't found her yet, someone's at the house waiting for her to get back from shopping…"

"Shopping?" Pushing himself up now Neji began to pull his IV out "Get Naruto in here now."

"Ok just stay down" Running out of the room Hanabi returned in seconds dragging the blonde with her Naruto came forwards and immediately commanded Neji to stay where he was

"I can't, Hinata, Naruto Hinata was with me"

Naruto's jaw clenched in a way that made him suddenly look very dangerous "Calm down"

"Hinata was with me when we got hit, she was in the car, she was screaming!"

"Stop" holding up a hand Naruto halted Neji's rising hysteria, "If Hinata was with you why wasn't she there when you were found and an ambulance called?" Internally he was panicking but he had handled bad situations before, he knew how to control it, he knew what to do.

"I don't know, maybe she got out but Naruto, this was deliberate, those guys came right for us."

"The car, what did it look like?"

"Black, big"

"How many people in the car?"

"I didn't see, it was too fast."

"Do you remember seeing anyone following you before that, anyone that stood out."

"Nothing" Neji shook his head sadly looking frustrated

"The school might have picked something up!" Hanabi spoke up "If they were following up form home they'd have gone by the school and that place has loads of CCTV since the knife fight outside the grounds two years ago"

"Good girl" Naruto praised her "Hanabi stay here with your cousin keep him here, Neji stay here with Hanabi you two might be in danger so I'm sending a guard in"

"What about Hinata?" Hanabi asked tears falling from her eyes, Naruto pulled out a pack of tissues and handed it to her.

"I'm going to bring her home" He patted her head and his eyes locked with Neji's, "I swear I'm bringing her back to you" and then he left the room.

* * *

Oh no Hinata is missing, I know it was short but it's a cliffhanger! Yay!

TTFN


	21. Chapter 21

Ok look there's nothing wrong with cliff-hangers as long as an update comes quickly and here is mine only delayed because I was attacked by a virus and had to do a system restore that for some reason took hours. And I have tried to respond to all the reviews but if you are not signed in to this site then I cannot reply and if it's something you want to ask about that will be a spoiler then I refuse to reply on the chapter because that's just pointless.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

He'll come for me. He's coming for me, he'll bring me home. He's coming for me, he's coming for me.

The words repeated in Hinata's head like a mantra as she lay flat on her back on the damp mattress, she wished she could curl up in a ball and keep herself a little warmer but her left leg lay at an awkward angle below her and every movement sent jolts of pain through her body. She didn't know how she'd got here but she did remember arriving, Half awake when they brought her into the room she been laid down on the mattress and then slapped across the face bringing her to full awareness.

They'd informed her that she was going to suffer for what Naruto had done, that her boyfriend should have protected her more and that even when Naruto had paid for her release she would be killed. She was a good as dead.

She'd begged them to tell her about Neji but that only resulted in another slap that made her whole body move and her broken (at least she thought it must be) leg caused her to scream in pain. One thing that had made her sure of, they weren't afraid of her giving them away, here no one could hear her scream.

Lying still she wept silently for the man she knew would not leave her to her fate.

Come and get me Naruto, I know you're coming for me.

Please Naruto.

Please.

* * *

He'd left Hanabi and Neji feeling hopeful but he himself could feel anger and fear running through his body. Once outside the door he clenched his fists and allowed white hot wrath to fill his eyes.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was standing outside with Tsunade, they'd been having a quiet discussion but upon seeing Naruto's expression his friend walked forwards not coming too close because when Naruto looked like this it was dangerous to be close to him.

"Hinata's not out looking for a car" desperate to hurt someone Naruto turned his rage filled gaze on his friend "she was with Neji when the car was hit. Someone's got her"

"She might have left the car in a delirious state, you can't know for sure."

"No" Naruto shook his head angrily "This was done on purpose, someone hit the car deliberately and then took her. Tsunade stay here I'm sending someone to watch over Hanabi and Neji, Sasuke."

"Yes Naruto?"

"With me."

Together the two men strode down the hallway their stride long and purposeful, Tsunade watched them go her brown eyes hard, whoever had taken that young woman would soon be regretting it.

* * *

The police had to be informed but Naruto had managed to call up a friend on the force and arrange for him to take the case making sure he was completely up to date on any advancements on the case.

Their own offices at the Comet were very similar to the police station with notice boards set up and organised groups of men discussing the situation in detail. On one side of the room the CCTV from the school was set up and was being watched carefully by Itachi and Kakashi, Minato and Jiraiya had set Kisame and Suigetsu to work finding out just who would be making plans against them and listening to chatter about themselves. They still hadn't heard anything from the kidnappers and that was worrying Naruto most of all, she'd been gone for only three hours now but he'd expected to have heard something.

Naruto was pacing the room looking angry whilst his closest friends stood ready awaiting a location to travel to.

"Over here" Naruto and Minato marched towards Itachi as he called them over "Look here, now there's a lot of traffic around cos it's the school route but this car here it's timing for leaving is far too close to Neji and Hinata's. I think this is the one because taking the footage from outside Naruto's home this car was hanging around there more than once."

"Trace the licence plate." Naruto's order was fired at Kisame who sat down to the computer and began typing.

"It's going to be OK Naruto" Minato reassured his son.

"Yeah until we find out the car is rented and under an assumed name as well."

"It was, but they still had to provide photo ID" Kisame agreed with his usual shark like grin "and I recognised the face as will you two" turning back from the computer Kisame allowed them a good view of the screen. "Look familiar?"

"Yes, he's the guy, the one that set up the robbery, but he's… dealt with" Naruto uttered the words in shock

"Of course he is" Minato agreed "but didn't he have brown eyes?"

"He did" Kisame agreed "Meet his long lost brother Alistair."

"This is revenge" Jiraiya spoke decidedly "And he went after the only woman connected to us that isn't protected by our network, if it was Kushina, Tsunade or any of the wives we'd have known in minutes they were in danger, Hinata was his only option."

"Alistair Holt." Naruto practically spat out the name "What do we know about him?"

This was where Kisame's smile disappeared "Nothing, Holt the loan shark worked as an independent supplier with connections Orochimaru working under his protection. Tracking him down was easy but his brother is a mystery. He has managed to stay under the radar, never attached himself to any one person in particular, changing assistants regularly to stop himself getting in too deep with any one single person, making sure that no one knows too much about him."

"So we're back to where we started?" There was a tone of defeat to Naruto's voice as he spoke

"There is one person that might know" Choji spoke up frowning as he thought about it, "Ino's close to Temari, she says Gaara's been having to flush out a few loan sharks gathering around one of his hotels catching people on the way out."

"And" Naruto encouraged

"And she said he'd deals with a few of them, information for cash and the chance to walk away with their limbs attached to their bodies. He might know some hide outs frequented by Holt or his brother."

"No way Gaara's gonna help us out, this is something he likes to avoid working with us when we're not following the letter of the law" Shikamaru reminded them "If he helps he'll want to bring the cops in for sure"

"It's worth a try" Naruto said determinedly turning and storming from the office, Minato rolled his eyes exasperatedly and then nodded for Sasuke to go with him. Sasuke nodded and inclined his head to Choji and Shikamaru who immediately followed. Naruto was out for blood and when that happened the friends closed ranks and made sure everyone backs were covered.

* * *

It was his eyes that scared Hinata most, that dark look of hatred mixed with something she couldn't name, she tried to move away from him despite the great pain it caused her. He leaned over her with that look that scared her so and then knelt beside her, she whimpered and that something in his eyes became more pronounced.

Leaning down he ran a hand over her face, tears spilled from her eyes as he placed his other hand flat on her stomach.

"I'm going to make you want to die, by the end of this you'll be begging for death" His breath was hot and smelled of stale alcohol as he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "And your precious boyfriend won't want you alive either."

* * *

"I can't help you" Gaara hadn't been surprised by Naruto's entrance into his office, he'd heard chatter that Alistair Holt was planning retributions but he refused to get involved on the wrong side of the law.

"He's taken my girlfriend!" Naruto yelled slamming a fist down on Gaara's desk "She's an innocent Gaara, she's not like Ino or Temari, she's never even edged on to the wrong side of the law and now, because of me she's in danger."

"You brought her into this world"

"But I didn't warn her! Damn it Gaara!"

"I stay on the right side of the law" he was steadfast, Naruto saw it in his eyes, no matter how much he threw at Gaara the only way he could make him work with him would be to blackmail him, he knew things about Temari and Kankuro that the police and papers would love to know about. Just because Gaara was always legal and his brother and sister were now upstanding members of the community it wasn't always that way.

"Gaara please…" knowing that he couldn't trample all over his friend Naruto did the only thing he could. Throwing all attempts at dignity to one side and sank down on his knees "I am begging you to help me, I'll do anything you want. Just help me find her."

Gaara was stunned, the most un-monogamous man he had ever met was in love, he half expected a pig to come crashing through the window. He looked down at the blonde who was willingly humiliating himself and lowering himself in front of many witnesses over a girl.

"Drugs" Gaara said quickly, his eyes flickered to the picture of his sister on his desk, though they'd tried to hide it from him all from him Temari had once upon a time fallen in with a bad crowd all involved in the dealing and taking of drugs. She had been in a pretty bad way till he got her into a rehab and away from her so called friends and it was the one aspect of his friend's life and work that he despised. "Get drugs out of your casinos and hotels and I'll help."

Naruto froze, his father and godfather were careful with the drug trade that ran through their own sites, they were all about keeping the stuff clean and as far from lethal as drugs could be, no cutting it with rat poison and other toxic substances for them. It was the safest way to control drugs in their trade, Gaara had got rid of it completely but he'd struggled greatly. Could he get them all to agree to getting rid of it completely?

"I can't guarantee anything" Naruto told him looking up into the green eyes of his friend "not while I'm not in change but I swear to you, I'll try with my father and godfather and when I'm in control they'll be gone for good."

The silence that followed was tense but Gaara was pleasantly surprised by Naruto's words, no pretence of immediate change as the rash young man might have made before but an honest and practical answer. This Hinata had really changed Naruto and to be honest Gaara might have helped even Naruto had only said he'd try to do it "Alright" he nodded a slight smirk twisting his lips. "I'll help."

"Really?" the smile on Naruto's face was almost boyish and made Gaara respond in kind

"Yes, though I make no promises, the info I have on the Holts is old and the last time I managed to get someone to give me information he was only affiliated with a friend of…"

Naruto's phone rang interrupting Gaara's speech, Gaara nodded to him "Take it"

Standing now Naruto flipped open the phone uttering a demanding "What do you know?" into the mouth piece.

"Mr Uzumaki this is DI Delaney" despite the closeness of their relationship Delaney and Naruto always kept things official "we need to ask you some questions about Miss Hyuga."

"Look whatever you need to know her cousin could…"

"Were you and Miss Hyuga sexually active?"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"We've tested the blood found in the car, we're still waiting for the DNA profiling to finish but the blood has tested positive for HCG."

"What does that mean? Is she sick?" Naruto wanted to swear, had he given her something? Sure he hadn't been careful with her but he always had been with other girls and he got tested regularly.

"Not sick no, it would appear that she is pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Naruto sank into a nearby chair, he felt himself shaking, around him everyone had stopped moving and stood waiting breathlessly for more. "Are you sure?" he could see Gaara's entire posture change, no longer did he seem to be holding back, he looked ready, alert.

"Positive but Mr Uzumaki the stress she's been through and is going through could cause her to lose the baby, you need to be aware that she's now in more danger than ever, if she miscarries and doesn't receive help she could die. If there is anything else that you can tell us you must do it now!"

For a split second Naruto contemplated telling them everything, his desperation to find Hinata had just doubled and his mind was going crazy with imaginings of what could possibly happen to her. Then he stopped himself, no, he needed to find Hinata and avenge whatever had happened to her. If he didn't, all that would happen to the bastards that took her would be a short prison stretch. It would never be enough for him, even if she was alive and well when he found her the terror she had been through would be substantial, these men deserved to suffer.

"No, there is nothing" Naruto hung up and took a deep breath, looking at his right hand men and Gaara's groups he just said "we need to find her now."

* * *

Please R&R

More danger, and drama, see you all next time!

PS the next chapter will be slightly less cliffhangerish.


	22. Chapter 22

OK People I've not really responded to reviews this time as I haven't had time,

I do not own Naruto

* * *

He was on all fours over her, Hinata tried to push him away but he managed to frustrate every attempt sand he leaned down to run his tongue along the side of her face, against her good leg she could feel his arousal. Revulsion ran through her and this caused a sudden spurt of courage which roused her to verbally abuse him.

"He'll kill you, you know" Hinata ground out to the man through clenched teeth "He'll cut your face off"

This caused the man to pause

"He'll do it so no one can identify you, he knows how it's done, start carving at top of the forehead and bring the knife down behind the ear and start to peel it away. He'll work it off slowly pulling it away and using the knife to work your eyelids from your eyes. Then he'll remove your finger prints by peeling the skin from your fingers"

The hardness pressing against her left leg seemed to soften so she continued

"In order to keep you completely unidentifiable, he'll take you teeth out one by one. And the worst thing…? You'll still be alive when he does it."

He moved away from her looking afraid.

"What? Do you honestly think he'd let you get away with this?"

"Stupid Bitch" Hinata was pretty sure the anger in his eyes was more to do with the fact that he had just lost his hard on. He snarled another curse at her and then flung open the door and ran from the room, the door swung shit behind him and though it was unlocked Hinata did not attempt to escape, her leg was too pain filled to even attempt it and they would have no trouble catching her and dragging her back, she knew they must be miles from help. No, she'd brought herself some time, she'd just have to wait, Naruto would come for her, she knew he would.

* * *

"There are four locations they might have taken her too" Gaara pointed them out "These were all noted haunts of his a month ago but he moves regularly, one or all could be empty now, our only hope is for them to be still used or to discover more there about where he could be now. Understood?" he received nods and murmurs of agreement "We have back up keeping an eye on the police and should they head towards those locations Delaney will call in. The moment anyone finds anything flash text the rest of us so we know where to go on to. We meet up at the final location when we find Hinata, it'll be all hands to the deck to hide any trace of what happened there."

There were nods and finally much to Naruto's relief Gaara decided it was time to head out.

He was first out the door closely followed by Sasuke who had been partnered up with him in the hopes that he'd be able to keep him from acting too crazy, they were headed to the first location. Choji and Shikamaru were headed to the second site whilst Baki and Isago went to the third and Gaara would be going to the fourth with Kankuro.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Alistair looked at his second in command in surprise, the burly man had been quite keen to be left alone with Hinata and Alistair had known exactly why. He had no personal preference for rape but if Hinata was in the worst possible state when he finally got around to calling up for ransom it would be much more interesting for him.

"She said he'd cut off my face"

Alistair rolled his eyes totally exasperated by his companion's lack of bravery "She's just trying to scare you"

"It worked" he was still irritated at how quickly he'd lost the ability to perform, the Hyuga girl had a tight little body on her and the times he'd been ordered to watch her he'd seen her in the gardens in small shorts and tops that would have made any straight man stare. He'd looked forward to taking advantage of her helpless body and the pain she'd been in meant she could barely fight back. Instead she'd used words and knowing Naruto's reputation as he did he had no doubt that what she'd said was true.

"Pussy" Alistair threw at him his eyes annoyed

"Well she's already pretty bad, call him now"

"No, I want him to know that she's destroyed…" an evil smirk crossed his face. Walking towards his desk he opened a draw and pulled out a long silver camera "well if you can't do it, I know I can."

Turning from his aide he stalked out the door and through to the room where Hinata was being kept, she lay still tears running down her face and he smiled, turning to look at him Hinata's eyes widened in fear.

"Holt" she whispered angrily, the memories of how he'd been with Neji were terrible.

"Yes, but not the one you remember" he carried a chair in one hand and set it down in one corner of the room, kneeling beside it he put the camera down upon the chair and checked the sight. "I'm going to send your boyfriend a nice little video"

"Don't you dare come near me" Hinata screamed but he slapped her across the face and then pulling out some duct take pressed it over her lips.

* * *

"For goodness sakes this car can go three times this fast Sasuke" Naruto complained as Sasuke kept within the realms of the speed limit.

"You wanna get pulled over then I'll speed up but I personally think it'll be quicker and easier to do this my way" Sasuke spoke firmly making Naruto grimace.

"I just need to get there Sasuke, you understand that don't you?"

"Of course I do but Naruto I'm your best friend, do you honestly think I'd treat this with anything but seriousness?"

They arrived at the office building that had been due in for demolition and rebuilding for years, the recession had stopped the project and despite the recovery it had remained abandoned. They pulled in quietly and made their way through the front door, there was no one around and the site itself was miles from anywhere so it was easy to imagine this place being used to hold someone. Walking through the building they soon heard movement, opening a door Naruto threw an office door open and turning in found himself facing a large man.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked looking afraid

"That doesn't concern you, where's your boss?"

"I'm not saying nothing."

"Where is he?" Naruto yelled at the muscled man pulling his gun out and pushing it into the man's face.

"D-d-d"

"TELL ME!"

"Down the hall" the two men exchanged glances, nodding to Sasuke Naruto drew his gun back and knocked out the henchman with the butt of his gun.

Edging their way down the hall Naruto and Sasuke listened out for any noises that might tell them they were in the right place, at that moment they heard something crash in the next room. Running to the door Naruto lifted a leg and kicked the door in, running into the room he was ready to kill the person hurting Hinata but all he found was an overweight man looking over broken glass.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked holding his gun up

"What's it to you?" the man responded angrily

"Where's Holt?"

"Who?"

"HOLT!" Naruto yelled furiously "Loan shark, about to be dead!"

"This place was empty when we moved in last week" someone else entered the room now, he at least looked worried about the gun Naruto was holding up, he had long greasy hair and a spaced out look in his eyes.

"You're cooking Meth?" Sasuke asked recognising the broken drug paraphernalia on the floor.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing but we want to find the man that was here before you, his name is Holt"

"Isn't he Dead?"

"It's another one."

"Well this place was clean when we moved in."

"Oh God" Naruto's face fell and in a hoarse voice he swore angrily, something was wrong with Hinata, it was like he could feel her pain from far away. "I've got to find her Sasuke, I've got to find her."

* * *

Once the camera was set up as he liked it Alistair walked towards Hinata with a smile on his face "You may have scared off my associate" Alistair said getting on top of Hinata "But that bastard killed my brother and he is going to pay"

Unable to scream Hinata struggled against the hulking man as he undid her trousers, he was leaning on her leg and she cried out, with a broken leg and complete body bruising there was no way she could fight back. Last time she'd managed to scare the other one off but this man had evil in his face, his removal of her trousers sent pain coursing through her as her broken leg was moved. Finally the tape seemed to loosen and she managed to scream at him.

"Stop!" she cried out begging him for mercy "Please, please stop!"

"I'd do what the lady said if I were you" came a deep voice, Hinata's attacker only just had time to turn to see the butt of a gun as it struck him across the temple. Hinata was sobbing as the man was pulled off her, she looked up terrified at the new man but he smiled a gentle light in his eyes. Pulling her trousers back into place Gaara looked down at her leg and immediately began to splint it.

"Who are you?" Hinata questioned looking at her rescuer with a mix of relief and fear

"I'm a friend of Naruto's, he asked me to help look for you."

Her eyes brightened at Naruto's name "Is he here?"

"Not yet but when I heard you scream I sent him a message telling him where you were." in truth Naruto had been sent out to the least likely location as Gaara had doubts about Sasuke's ability to control his friend should the worst happen, if Naruto had happened upon this situation Hinata might have witnessed something horrific. Once he'd splinted the leg Gaara pulled her up into his arms "Am I hurting you?"

"Not as much… not as much as he was." Hinata clung to Gaara gratefully "Thank you."

"Naruto cares a great deal about you"

She blushed and shook her head "I don't know about that, but I know he's a good man, he'd never let someone be hurt if they were innocent" Unseen by Hinata Gaara raised a hairless brow, Naruto was right, this girl was pretty oblivious to Naruto's true character. Instead of telling her anything he just nodded and headed to the door where Kankuro was now standing.

"Are we clear?" Gaara asked nodding his head back to the unconscious man.

"No one else around right now, you must be Hinata"

"Hi" she smiled shyly at the newcomer

"Make sure he's safe" Gaara ordered and then started to take Hinata outside.

He was just carrying Hinata out of the dank building when a large black car with tinted windows came screeching around a corner and towards them, it came to a similar halt skidding and leaving tyre marks, Gaara sighed knowing that they would need to be disguised before they left or Naruto would need to change his tyres quickly. The driver's door opened quickly and he leapt from the car running towards them quicker than he'd ever seen him move before, Gaara was going to warn him to be gently but when Naruto halted beside him he was gentle and took Hinata carefully into his arms.

"Naruto" Hinata lay her head against Naruto's chest and he dropped a kiss onto her head.

"I've got you sweetheart" Naruto muttered soothingly "And I'm not going to let them hurt you again."

"I knew you'd come" Hinata was carried away by Naruto and Gaara watched them go knowing he was witnessing something special.

Naruto carried her to his own car and lay her down in the back seat, two other cars carrying his own people had arrived now following him at a much more moderate pace. He signalled to them and they all got out ready to do whatever was asked of them, Sasuke came forward knowing his friend would want him around.

Leaning back into the car Naruto took in the dishevelled sight of his girlfriend and pulling out a tissue wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"How bad did they hurt you?" he asked in a low dangerous voice

"I'm fine, I just want to get better and go home, that's all."

He kissed her lovingly and then left the car, turning back to Gaara Naruto gave him a piercing look, if Hinata was only going to say she was fine he needed to get the answers from someone "What did they do to her?"

"It's more what they planned to do, don't worry, I got there before they could hurt her, it was close though"

"How close?"

"Another few minutes and a rape kit might have been necessary." Naruto's face twisted into an expression Gaara could easily read "Get her out of here before you start doing that, she doesn't want to see it."

Naruto nodded and turned back to the car, leaning in he watched as Hinata rubbed her arms as though cold "Hinata I'm getting the guys to take you to the hospital, I'll join you there as soon as I can."

She looked like she wanted to argue with him but instead she just nodded "Don't be too long" he kissed the palm of her hand and she gazed worshipfully at him.

"Hinata" Naruto hated to ask anything of her after all she'd been through but he needed her to keep quiet long enough for him to clean this up. "Look the police will have questions…"

"All I remember is being crashed into and then waking up in the hospital" Hinata spoke carefully answering his unasked request "I remember nothing else" he stared at her curiously obviously surprised by her response "I know how your family work Naruto, I know you might have broken the law to find me, I won't turn you in."

Speechless all Naruto could do was embrace his lover and gently kiss the top of her head before nodding to Sasuke to get in the car. He knew Sasuke would be pissed over being given babysitting duty when there was retribution to deal out but there was no one else Naruto would trust to watch over his future wife and child. Choji also climbed into the car putting a supportive arm around the young woman who leaned against him grateful for his warmth and solid support.

Naruto watched her go his expression loving, the moment her car turned the corner his eyes flashed with dark thoughts and he turned to face Gaara

"The one that touched Hinata, he better be alive."

* * *

Everyone happy now?

Well this has been a tough weekend churning out all this so the next chapter may take a week or so.

Please R&R


	23. Chapter 23

I warned you all I might take a little while to update but it's the Christmas season and believe it or not I have a social life (actually this is a bit new to me) and I have a lot of parties to go to.

PS watching QI the other day I saw Bill Bailey wearing Naruto T-shirt, I always suspected he had great taste, now I know it.

It gets a little gruesome here.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

There were four men in all, two were mere runners for Holt and Naruto was quite willing to dispatch of them quickly, his main concentration was focussed on the two main men. Holt had an angry look in his eyes but the man with him identified as Carter looked terrified (Naruto later learned he was a well known but unimportant dealer who previously specialised in selling alcohol to underage kids and had two previous rape accusations to his name). These were unimportant men when compared to the likes of Naruto and his family, in fact they were so low down on the food chain their paths would never have crossed had it not been for the robbery.

"You killed my brother" Holt spat at Naruto the rage in his voice practically tangible.

"Your brother was low life scum whose actions caused one man to die and could have lost many people their jobs had my casino failed" Naruto decided to keep referring to the Comet as his in order to keep his point going. "You really think my Hinata's life should be ruined because of your scumbag of a brother? You think she should be raped…?"

"She's with you isn't she? Her life is already ruined."

Pistol whipping was fun Naruto decided watching Alistair's nose spurt blood out and over his shirt. Part of him was most infuriated as there could be some truth to what he said, would Hinata's life already be ruined if she was with him, it wasn't hard to believe that one day he would mess this up beyond all belief.

"You're nothing but a scumbag rapist, and your friend though he may not be a rapist is garbage as well."

"Oh he was quite willing to rape her as well, she just managed to scare him off" despite the bloody nose Holt was still managing to brazen this out, Naruto would have been impressed if he hadn't seen the beginning of the video he'd been making, all he felt now was disgust.

"My Hinata scared you off?" Naruto repeated back looking over at the burly man a vaguely amused look in his eye "Scared for her life, with a broken leg and numerous cuts and bruises, Hinata scared you off?"

"She said you'd cut my face off" Carter shuddered at the idea. "She told me how you'd do it."

"You know what… that's not a bad idea" Naruto paused wondering how he'd manage this, normally he'd have Sasuke to hold the guy still but he'd given him a much more important job. He was about to order Shikamaru to do it (despite knowing that the guy abhorred violence) when Gaara appeared behind Holt and placed his hands on either side of the man's head. Naruto smirked and flipped open a knife, he recognised the look in Gaara's eyes, it was a look of one sickened with what had happened and ready to dole out some justice. "Now how did she describe me doing this?" he looked at Carter who looked both horrified with what was happening and relieved that it was not happening to him. "Tell me" Naruto ordered his knife pointing at the terrified Carter.

"Sh-she saidyou'd do it so no one could identify me, carving at top of the forehead then bring the knife down behind the ear and peel it away working it off slowly pulling it away and using the knife to work the eyelids from my eyes"

"When she said it did you imagine it like this?" He turned back to Holt and grinned, pressing one hand over his eyes he pushed his fingers in to hurt the man before starting with the knife. He had to dig the knife in hard it was not as sharp as he'd have liked but the way Holt was breathing made him pretty sure that soon he'd break, using the knife to not only cut but dig under soon obliterated any semblance of calm that his victim was trying to portray and he cried out.

Listening to the screams Gaara looked sadistically pleased with the actions of his friend, when he'd walked in on Hinata's attack he remembered the cries that had come from his mother whilst his father beat and raped her. This man deserved everything he got.

* * *

"You don't even remember how you got here?" Detective Tanaka asked sounding sceptical

"No sir" Hinata shook her head her eyes wide and innocent.

"She was unconscious when she came in" Tsunade reminded the detective her voice commanding.

"Of course she was" once again the detective had that suspicious lilt to his voice "And you were unconscious the whole time you were kidnapped? You didn't awaken once?"

"Not that I remember sir" Hinata decided to keep calling him sir, she could tell it infuriated him but it was very in keeping with a respectful persona. "I remember crashing with Neji, and someone opening my door but I was already starting to black out, I just asked them to help me before I wet unconscious."

"And then?"

"Waking up in the hospital."

"But surely you must have seen something of your abductors a hair colour, a skin colour? Anything that will help us identify who took you?" he as yelling now and Tsunade stepped forward

"That's it, you're out" the doctor ordered "She is a victim in all this and yet you are treating her as though she did something wrong"

"Neither Sasuke or Choji will give us a straight answer on how they found her. If Mr Namikaze is off somewhere playing avenging angel I need to find him."

"They said she was dumped somewhere near her old home, obviously once the kidnappers found out the entire world knew about the kidnapping they panicked."

"That's not enough, how did they find her?"

"Luck" Tsunade said her voice mocking the detective "Now leave my patient be, we still have to set her leg, you're lucky we let you in at all."

"I need…" the man was cut off when Kushina stood her pale skin tinged red with anger and her eyes menacing,

"If you want your entire department to be sued for emotional damages keep going" Kushina threatened "my sons girlfriend is a victim and who do you think would side with you over her" indicting the young woman on the bed Kushina smiled at the shy and modest young woman "she'd look very good on the stand, maybe if we move quickly she can give evident in her cast and bandages."

"Alright, I'll go" the detective agreed "But I will be back."

After the detective left Hinata sighed and relaxed against the pillows her eyes tired and strained.

"Are you alright" Kushina asked taking Hinata's hand and rubbing it, she might not be completely sure about Naruto's choice in partner but what the poor girl had been through was enough to touch even the hearts of the tough Matriarchs. "Sasuke said you were in a lot of pain on the journey here."

"I think so, the painkillers are definitely working" Hinata's voice trembled "When can I leave here… will I get to go home tonight?"

"Of course not" Tsunade admonished her "You'll be staying in for a few days at least"

"I can't" Hinata pushed herself up looking distressed "what's going to happen to Hanabi whilst Neji and I are in here?"

"My husband and I will watch over her" Kushina told her soothingly "Minato and I have plenty of space and I've had a guest bedroom set up ready."

Not wanting to be a burden Hinata wished she could argue her way out of hospital but she was so tired "I'm sorry to foist her on you"

"One small very obedient teenager?" Kushina asked with a smile "I've met her Hinata, she's a good kid and I don't mind having her at all."

"Ok, now down to business" Tsunade interrupted pressing a hand to Hinata's shoulder and pushing her to lie down onto the bed.

"Sorry" Hinata apologised settling against the soft pillows with relief.

"Now, to put it bluntly, were you raped Hinata?" Tsunade asked as she prepared to administer the sedative, once the girl was out she'd do an ultrasound on her naval and leg ascertaining if she was still pregnant and safely checking the broken bone in a way that wouldn't damage the baby should there be hope.

"No, they tried, a couple of times but the first one, the first time he couldn't…" Hinata blushed the drugs, Tsunade gave her made her feel sleepy and a bit dopey. "I told him Naruto would kill him and afterwards he couldn't…"

"Get it up?" Tsunade supplied amused as the girl went an even brighter red but nodded. "And the second time?"

"Well that was when Gaara…" Hinata stopped herself "You know about Gaara, what he did?"

"That he found you?"

"Yes, I thought you must know, after all you knew I hadn't been unconscious for the whole thing. Well he interrupted him before he could actually rape me" Hinata yawned rubbing her eyes "I'm sleepy… don't let me say anything that will get Naruto in trouble" Hinata's eyes closed as she spoke "I told him I'd keep quiet. I mustn't get him in trouble." She spoke sleepily mumbling nonsense before giving in to the drugs and drifting off to sleep.

"Poor kid" Kushina muttered shaking her head "What's the plan if she's lost the baby?"

"Naruto won't want her to know she was ever even pregnant" the ultrasound machine was wheeled into the room and Tsunade dismissed the nurse deciding to this herself, she was more of a part time doctor here now but if her godson was about to produce her with what she ultimately considered a great grandchild she would work all hours necessary.

Pulling down the blankets and lifting up the hospital gown Hinata now wore Tsunade then began smoothing cool blue gel over Hinata's naval. She then pressed the probe down firmly and switching on the machine held her breath as she waited, there were a few nerve wracking seconds before the room was filled with the sound of a steady thrumming.

"Oh thank God" Kushina sighed

"Don't be too happy, there's some signs of distress, she's going to have to be very careful throughout the pregnancy."

"But she's OK, they're both alright" Kushina's eyes were wet with tears as she looked at the screen.

"Yes" Tsunade smiled fondly at the picture as well "she's a tough kid this one" looking from the babies picture to Hinata's sleeping face "he picked a good one Kushina love, he picked a strong one."

Despite her words Tsunade frowned, it wasn't her godson she worried about in this situation but the young woman who was now involved with him. She may have been strong but was she strong enough to survive a relationship such as Naruto would want. Could she survive the mistresses and uncertainty their world brought about. If she was honest that was the reason Tsunade had denied Jiraiya for so long, she knew if he broke their marriage vows it would break her heart. There could be no doubting Hinata's loyalty after her actions with the police but Naruto's faithfulness was a whole other matter and far less dependable.

* * *

Shikamaru felt bile rise in his throat as he looked down at the man screaming on the floor, Naruto had not yet finished with him, the removal of skin from the man's face had been horrifying to listen to never mind watch

For himself Naruto was smiling, he was giving up the full removal of the skin, his knife wasn't sharp enough to make it an easy job and it was taking far too much time. He wanted to get to the hospital to be with his Hinata, by now Tsunade would know the fate of his child. Thinking about the fact that Hinata might have miscarried made him clench the knife tighter.

"This will never be spoken of but you now know the way I treat my enemies and whoever tries to take my Hinata from me. You screwed up so badly, part of me wants to keep you alive so others can see what happens to those who cross me, and as a lesson to you, living like this would be a living hell. However, the other part just wants you dead." So saying Naruto plunged his knife into Holt's ear killing him instantly.

Standing Naruto wiped the entire knife on Holt's clothes removing both blood and fingerprints, Carter who had been watching in abject terror was weeping s Naruto turned on him.

"Luckily for you we are running out of time" Naruto informed Carter with a sick smile "Cutting his face off took more time than I imagined but it certainly was memorable." Pulling out a gun Naruto took the safety off and fired. The shot reverberated around the dark cell where Hinata was kept during her time here. Looking down at himself the small blood spatters weren't too noticeable but the whole thing would need to be covered up so he would have to change. He couldn't show up at Hinata's bedside like this, the police would surely notice. He was just wondering if he could get home to change without being stopped when Kankuro, who had left soon after the face cutting started returned with a holdall. Throwing it on the floor he nodded to Gaara and Naruto he muttered for them to change and get going.

"We need to clean up" Naruto told him looking around at the state of the room.

"No need, I made a call" as that moment a dark figure entered the doorway, he wore a long black trench coat that covered his body entirely, his black shoes were dull but expensive peeping out from the end of his coat. He wore his collar up around his ears covering the lower part of his face and to hide his eyes there were small round dark glasses. His back hair sprouted from his head in a way that seemed to defy gravity and what little skin could be seen was perfectly white.

"Shino" Naruto brightened at the man's appearance, he'd thought to stay here clearing up for a little while longer but now he could get going straight away trusting his current mess into the trust Aburame's hands.

"Not seen this for a while." Shino rarely spoke and never with emotion but had he shown anything it would have been approval for Naruto's actions.

"Send me a bill" Naruto gave him a grin as he unashamedly stripped down to his underwear and pulled on the clothes Kankuro had brought them.

* * *

Naruto found Hanabi sitting outside Hinata's room reading a textbook, on either side of her sat his parents looking approvingly at the young girl. "How is she?" he asked interrupting the silence.

"Naruto!" Hanabi jumped up dropping her book, she ran to him and threw herself into her arms. "She's alright, your god-mother's in there with her but she's alright."

"I know kid, Sasuke called me" he nodded to his mother over Hanabi's head "Tsunade say much about…?"

"It's going to be a long recovery but everything's fine" Kushina gave him a nod and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Have you been in to see her kiddo?"

"Yeah but she was asleep, I want to wait until she wakes up."

"That could be hours she might not wake up till tomorrow, you need to go home and get to sleep"

"But"

"No" Naruto's face went stern "Hanabi I'll let you come here again tomorrow morning, maybe even miss a little school, but I need you to have a decent meal instead of cafeteria food and you also need a comfortable night's sleep."

"But"

"No buts, Hinata would want you to go home." Hanabi could tell he wasn't going to budge and nodded miserably

"Good girl" Naruto ruffled her hair and smiling looked up at his parents "I'll take her in to see her again then can you take her for a while mum? I'll take her back to the house later"

"No need son" his mother shook her head "I've decided she should stay with me we'll get some things from the house and keep her with us until Hinata can go home."

At that moment Tsunade exited the hospital room with a contented smile on her face "I thought I heard your voice Naruto"

"She still sleeping?" Naruto asked his eyes drifting over Tsunade's shoulder trying to see through the door before it swung shut.

"Yes, but she's comfortable, you can go in to see her if you promise not to disturb her"

"Thanks" taking hold of Hanabi's hand Naruto walked with her into Hinata's room.

"He's very good with her" Kushina smiled after her son her voice filled with shock "When I heard that girl was pregnant thought he'd screw it all up but I have the feeling he might actually be able to do this."

"We all change when we fall in love" Minato said knowingly "Not completely, not in the ways everyone wants us to, but in how we take care of those we love. Naruto was different today, in those twelve hours that Hinata was gone he did everything we could expect of him. He controlled his anger, he was frank, he was humble, he asked for help when he needed it and he trusted others with his burden. He's going to make a fine man and exactly who we want to pass our legacy on to."

Hanabi left the room some minutes later, she looked subdued but her eyes held a brightness to them and she smiled at the redheaded woman that would be looking after her.

"Ready to go?" Kushina asked taking the young girls hand, Hanabi nodded, Naruto was right, she was tired and food and a good night's sleep would help.

Tsunade watched them go smirking a little as they walked away, whatever happened now Hinata and Hanabi were part of the family and it looked like Kushina was adopting Hanabi as a daughter in law as well as Hinata. She waited outside the room giving Naruto time with the sleeping girl, when she entered she was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. The ever troublesome Naruto had for once obeyed orders, he was talking to Hinata but in a soft gentle voice as he stood over her holding her hands.

"She needs to rest now" Tsunade told Naruto placing a hand on his shoulder, "I know you haven't woken her but she might not settle if someone's talking with her, she needs to be allowed to rest"

"Sure" Naruto smiled at his godmother, "when can I come back tomorrow?"

"Wait till lunch time if you can, it'll give her plenty of time to sleep." Pretending to be concentrating on a chart Tsunade watched as Naruto bid goodbye to the sleeping Hinata, he lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the palm, then he leant in and whispered something to her. The previously sceptical doctor realised that Naruto truly cared for the young woman on the bed and while she was not what she or Kushina would have chosen it was obvious Naruto was happy with his choice. Now if only he'd stay true to her things would be wonderful

* * *

Please R&R and Happy Christmas!


	24. Chapter 24

I gotta say if someone hadn't put the entire series of Fireball XL5 up online I'd have updated sooner but I'm on a serious nostalgia trip because of it, Gerry Anderson was my childhood!

I do not own Naruto

* * *

She was tired but she could hear someone saying her name, immediately Hinata was reminded of all the duties she had to take care of, Hanabi needed to get to school, she hadn't shopped so there was no food in the house. Forcing her eyes open Hinata couldn't remember where she was, she tried to sit but cried out in pain as she rested on a (previously unnoticed by her) sprained wrist.

"Hinata!" Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders and helped her to sit, looking up at him Hinata felt relief flood through her. Now she remembered where she was, now she remembered that her responsibilities were taken from her shoulders if only for a few days and Naruto had come for her just as she'd hoped. "Hinata sweetheart are you alright?"

"You're here" she said a little foolishly but it made Naruto smile as he hopped up to sit on the bed so he could hold her close.

"Of course I am" he told the top of her head "are you feeling alright?"

"Pain" she muttered "I'm in some pain." Pulling away Naruto helped her adjust the bed so she could sit back against the pillows, this she did with a sigh of relief, her left leg was encased in plaster and she felt tired just sitting up. He looked down at her keeping her hand in his, he was watching her closely and so she smiled soothingly.

"Apart from the pain, are you alright?" Naruto asked his eyes searching hers "There are other ways this can affect you"

She shook her head "No, you came for me, that's all that mattered"

"And I always will" He kissed her cheek, then decided that now was the time to tell Hinata their news "There's something you need to know Hina love" Naruto rubbed her hands as he spoke, "It may come as something of a shock."

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Nothing, everything's good, or at least I think it is. Hinata when you came in they did some tests"

"I'd ask if I was ill but you said everything was good so I'm assuming that would be a no."

"You are fine, healthy, but you are also pregnant" he watched her face drop and her eyes looked away from his. "Hinata?"

"Y-you said you thought it-t was g-good news?" she couldn't bring herself to look at him, she felt as though this was her fault, as though if she'd only been more careful then they wouldn't be here now.

"Yes" he smiled placing his hand on her cheek and raising her head so she'd look at him "Hinata I'm going to be a dad, I'd love to say I'm ready for it but I know I'm not going to be a great father, you however will be an amazing mother."

"A mother" Hinata repeated letting her hands cover her still flat stomach "Am I ready for this? Are we ready for this?"

"You are, and we will be."

"And y-you, you are happy about it?"

"I am…, very happy." He was still smiling looking almost goofy in his happiness, she returned the smile slowly, shyly.

"I never imagined having this" Hinata told him in a low voice "not having to worry about money, being in love, having a life of my own, and now…" she trailed off "now I'm pregnant. It's all happening very fast.

"Marry me Hinata" Naruto whispered taking hold of her hand and gently caressing it.

"What?" Her eyes widened and she stared at him stunned.

"You're right we are moving fast but that's because we need to be together."

"No" Hinata shook her head "You're only asking me because I'm pregnant Naruto… I don't want this like that"

"Hinata I found out you were pregnant yesterday, I took Hanabi shopping for this last week" holding out the small blue box Naruto smiled at Hinata's curious expression.

"Is that…?"

"Open it and see my sweetheart." Her hand trembled as it reached up to take hold of the top of the box, lifting the lid her eyes widened as she took in the dazzling diamond.

"Oh my!" She whispered looking down at the modest princess cut two carat diamond set in gold.

He smiled at her reaction, he'd looked at larger and flashier jewels but with his own knowledge of Hinata and Hanabi's guidance he'd chosen a ring that would suit her perfectly. He'd gone for smaller and more perfect diamonds whilst Hanabi had advised on a gold band over platinum because Hinata would prefer a traditional ring like their mother's.

He'd been surprised that walking around the store more than one person assumed he was an uncle or even a father to the young girl, he hadn't corrected any of their assumptions and just enjoyed the attention he got as a responsible adult. For some reason a lot of women liked guys with kids, the fact that he had been shopping for an engagement ring hadn't put them off either, some women were just too easy to his mind.

He was pleased he'd listened to his own and Hanabi's advice on the rung though, a lot of the women recommended something bigger or more expensive but the look on Hinata's face told him he'd been right not to listen.

"Do ya like it?" he asked grinning in that goofy way again.

"Oh yes" she nodded her eyes shining "It's perfect Naruto"

"A perfect ring for my perfect girl." He took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger "Will you Hinata? Will you marry me?"

"Yes… I will." She stared down at the ring almost unable to believe what was happening "oh Naruto… I don't know what to say"

"You said yes, that all that matters."

* * *

She spent over a week in hospital, the doctors and nurses were kind especially after they discovered who was footing the bill for her stay there. Upon leaving the hospital Hinata was happy to see Choji again and she greeted Sasuke with a similar smile, both men she remembered from her rescue and she wasn't surprised that they were here now. Naruto had been going on and on about safety measures ever since she got the go ahead to leave. He'd made plans to bring in a panic room and though she laughed she thought it was sweet that he cared, he even took it upon himself to wheel his fiancée in the chair until they left the hospital and carry her into the car.

As Naruto lifted Hinata into the car Sasuke watched their interaction with some interest, he'd met her before when Naruto had needed picking up from the house but their interaction had been very brief. She was a sweet kid in his mind and he could see why Naruto liked her but definitely not his own type. She had a definite strength that made him think she might be able to survive in their world but personally Sasuke liked them with a little more spark. Still he admired the change the young woman had brought about in Naruto, his friend was the same man he'd always been but he was finally living up to the potential he'd always had within him.

As they left the hospital Sasuke communicated with another car in the parking lot and as their own car drove off to take Hinata home it followed at a discreet distance, these were Naruto's orders now, two of their best bodyguards would follow Hinata at all times from now on. The young woman would know nothing of her sentries as she went about her day to day life but they would be there watching and waiting. Naruto had ordered that nothing like this was ever to happen to his Hinata again and those watching her knew that a fate worse than death awaited those that allowed her to be hurt.

* * *

Like her sister Hanabi was happy to be home, she and Neji had returned to the house the day before to prepare for Hinata's arrival, together with Ten-Ten and Sakura they had made her favourite meals to be frozen and reheated when required. With Ino's help they had decorated putting up banners and bringing in fresh flowers, when the car pulled up bringing Hinata home Hanabi had been standing on the steps waiting. She had seen her sister many times whilst she was in hospital and she had been excited to learn about both the baby and the engagement, Neji's reaction had been far more tepid but Hanabi had been excited enough for three people never mind two.

Despite how easy the journey had been Hinata was exhausted when she got home, after allowing her sister to make her tea and talking for a short while with her family and friends she found herself leaning heavily on Naruto.

After a little while Naruto carried Hinata up the stairs and lay her down on her bed, she allowed him to help her undress and wrapped her up carefully in a warm nightgown fussing over her like a mother hen. She felt like telling him that she could manage alone, but he was so eager to please and when he lay down beside her, he looked so desperate to look after her and their child she just smiled and thanked him.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked ready to run for whatever she might need.

Reaching up and pressing her hands to Naruto's cheeks Hinata brought him in to kiss her "I'm alright Naruto" she whispered when they broke apart. She then looked down at herself "We're alright"

"I know" pressing his hand to her stomach he sighed "but when I think about what I almost lost…"

"Almost, only almost" she comforted him with a smile "I'm not going anywhere Naruto" she pointed at the ring on her finger and smiled "You're stuck with me."

"I don't mind that" he said with a grin leaning down to kiss her, her lips were warm and soft, as he wrapped his arms around her he wondered about how scared he was when he thought he'd lost her. Most girls he'd have been concerned about but dropping down on his knees to beg for help was so far from his style it was scary. Caught up in their actions Naruto soon couldn't get enough, his hands started to wander along her body but he managed to stop himself before he went too far. She was too delicate for what he'd like to do now, Tsunade had said she'd need to rest for another day or two but tomorrow night he had big plans. He was going to make his fiancée see stars when she'd had a rest but for now he'd just lie beside her as she slowly dropped off to sleep. He couldn't lose this girl, she'd turned his entire life upside down and now he was happier than ever before, of course he was going to keep her safe.

* * *

OK so this one was more about the relationship between the couple and how Naruto's friends feel about his changes and a little fluff to counteract all the grisly stuff but things won't stay happy and cheery for long, Naruto is still something of a screw up.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Naruto

* * *

They married quickly and quietly, Hinata was rather ashamed of being unmarried and pregnant despite the modern mindset. His parents and best friend stood by his side whilst her family and three friends stood at hers. There was nothing they could do to prevent Kushina's lavish party only a week later but as the announcement came out that Naruto had married in secret and he and his wife were now expecting Hinata found herself more at ease with the situation. She dressed in a wedding dress so that pictures could be taken, Kushina picked out the dress, it was one she'd always have liked to buy for her own daughter, pure white with a plain bodice and a full skirt that ensured her left leg could be hidden. She spent the night leaning heavily on Naruto's arm or sitting while she was introduced or reintroduced to various friends and colleagues. Naruto had remained as attentive as he'd been ever since he first took her home and even here when there were many women who he would normally have enjoyed flirting with he ignored them preferring to stay with her like a doting husband should much to the dismay of many provocatively dressed girls.

Hinata had invited Sakura and Ten-Ten to event, it had been embarrassing for her that she had only four people to add to the invite list but her friends were in their element whilst Neji spent time reminding amorous young men that though Hanabi looked older she was only thirteen. Naruto almost laughed watching Neji's difficulties until he saw a few men casting an approving eye over his own dark haired beauty, he glowered angrily ready to do some damage but a soft hand on his arm stayed him and when he found Hinata smiling adoringly up at him he knew he had nothing to fear. Leaning down he kissed Hinata tenderly, let them look upon what they could never hope to have and realise how infinitely happy he was and they could never have this happiness, or this girl.

The belated wedding party was a triumph in many ways, business partners and shareholders were impressed by this new version of the Namikaze heir. Hinata and Hanabi comported themselves exactly as Kushina or Tsunade would want them to and the family unit as a whole made quite an impression. When Naruto and Hinata got home he lifted her into his arms and carried her across the threshold in a corny but appreciated display that made Hanabi laugh and Hinata blush. Once Hanabi had been shooed off to bed Naruto took Hinata into his own room a predatory smile on his lips.

Dropping Hinata onto the bed Naruto chuckled at her blissful expression, she lay in a cloud of white chiffon smiling up at him.

"Happy my wife?" Naruto asked crawling onto the bed getting tangled up in her petticoats, she giggled as he fought with her voluminous dress for a few minutes then she sat up to help him, pushing him back she rolled onto her front and instructed him how to unlace her dress, he did so eagerly liking the way she shivered every time his fingers brushed her skin, then he had an idea.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed as he used his teeth to untie the lacing at the back of her dress, she could see him reflected in the window and looking up he winked at her and carried on.

She couldn't stop grinning, he was in such a playful mood tonight, when the back of her dress was unlaced he began to lick and nibble his way back up her back. Laughing Hinata rolled back onto her front and pulled him down to press a kiss to his lips, "I love you Naruto" Hinata whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I love you my Hinata" he nuzzled her neck and then moved back down to where her dress had slid down to reveal a seductively innocent looking white bra. "look at you, so perfect, so sweet, so mine." He kissed her passionately literally pulling her out of her wedding dress and into the middle of the bed. Her leg made it awkward and she was about to apologise but he just shook his head and kissed her again, he was trying to get out of his own clothes now but undoing shirt buttons had suddenly become an impossible task for him. She was about to undo them when she was hit with a sudden urge to move faster and instead grabbed the shirt and ripped it open. Naruto's eyebrows went up and she flushed.

"I-I'll mend those later"

"Who cares!" Naruto pushed her back down on the bed turned on by this sudden passion from his bride. She clutched him tightly trying not to cry out as he buried his face into her neck, There were still faint marks on her body that showed the pain she'd been through and every time he saw them Naruto was filled with sorrow. If there was one person he wanted to keep safe from harm she was lying here before him. "I'll never let you get hurt again" he promised "I will spend the rest of my life keeping you from getting hurt."

Hinata melted at his words and the way his big blue eyes stared into hers."Oh Naruto" she breathed his name and then pushed up to hold his body against hers. She loved the feeling of his hardened muscle against her softness and when he groaned she could feel it running through his chest.

"My Hinata." growled back sliding his fingers under her panties and investigating the slickness underneath, Hinata brought her hands down to pull at the fastenings keeping Naruto from really making love to her. It was damned distracting with what Naruto was doing to her, her fingers could barely undo the buttons and she had no strength to rip anything else open. Finally she managed to open his fly and with a triumphant sound plunged her hand into the depths there, he was hot and hard, she took him tentatively in her hand trying to decide how hard she should hold him.

"You're very forward tonight my Hinata" she blushed looking embarrassed "Oh no, I like it" he pressed kisses to her throat "I really like it" she knew he was being honest, he seemed to pulsate in her hand just from anticipation. Their love making was slow and sweet that night with just a slight roughness that made Hinata's entire being jolt.

They lay together afterwards, Hinata couldn't help but feel that her leg being as it was took away from any romanticism attached to it but Naruto didn't find anything wrong with the situation he held her close running his fingers through her ink black hair. She adored being held like this, she wasn't stupid but she knew Naruto, other girls were probably never held to his side like this, she knew she was different, all night she'd seen it in their eyes. The other girls, prettier girls practically choking on their jealousy as they muttered congratulations and tried to catch Naruto's eye but he wasn't having any of it, he'd only had eyes for her that night and for the first time in her life Hinata had truly felt smug. Still she felt nervous about it all, looking at Naruto she had to wonder what he honestly saw in her.

"Naruto" sitting up Hinata smiled at her husband

"Yes?"

"We are going to happy aren't we? This baby it's not something you'll ever regret?"

"No, we're going to be a wonderful family" Naruto smirked, getting her pregnant had been part of the plan "and I promise you… Mrs Namikaze I promise that we'll all be happy for a very long time, all four of us."

"Four?"

"You, me, baby, and Hanabi" he watched her eyes fill with tears "A family."

"Hanabi?" she questioned in a broken voice, she couldn't believe she'd found someone so wonderful. A man who could provide for her, a man who loved her and who was willing to help Hanabi as well.

"She's family right?" he asked brushing her hair away from her face "I'm going to make this work, I promise."

* * *

After the wedding celebration was over and all the fuss had died down (they received a great many presents to Hinata's surprise) things returned to a comparative norm, Hinata and Hanabi lived at the mansion but Naruto insisted on hiring a maid to come in for a couple of hours a day to help Hinata around the house, Hinata wanted to argue over it but with her leg in plaster she had no real option but to go along with it. When Naruto had arranged for a full time driver she'd argued and won on that score, they had a driver from eight till five to cover Hanabi's school times but only five days a week, the rest of the time she didn't need a driver as Neji, Naruto or one of the girls would help her out.

He spent a lot of time at the house himself, he had builders and removal men moving around the place for a couple of days, she'd laughed at the panic room installed in one of the upstairs bedrooms but was pleased by the study he installed downstairs, she wasn't sure how much he'd really use the large wooden desk for work but the suggestion that he planned to was nice.

She started to use it herself. He'd allocated a filing drawer to her for important financial information, she kept Hanabi's schoolwork and her own financial information there, she liked to sit in Naruto's plush leather chair and spin from side to side. She was doing so one day when Naruto brought Hanabi home, the teen had headed straight outside to swim and he'd gone in search of his wife. He found Hinata in his office frowning at a sheet of paper and managed to close and lock the door without disturbing her, he crept towards her smirking as he went, finally standing behind her he leaned forwards and whispered her name.

Jumping Hinata placed a hand over her heart and frowned angrily, without turning around she shook her head "you'd think a man that's nearly thirty would be above such silliness."

"Silliness?" Naruto actually sounded offended, she grinned as he spun the chair around bringing them face to face "Silliness my lady?"

"My lady?" she asked a mocking smile on her face

"My Lady, my wife, my Hinata." He whispered loving holding onto the arms of the chair and moving to kiss her.

"My Naruto" Hinata whispered back, smirking Naruto wrapped his arms around her even tighter, lifting her from the chair Naruto supported her in a standing position as they kissed. She clutched his shirt leaning on him heavily, she loved their relationship, they were all over each other, Hanabi had learnt to knock or call out when entering a room with a closed door, it was a lesson she learnt from walking in on one too many make out sessions.

Noticing her inability to stand Naruto let one hand grasp her good leg and he pulled her up and swooped her round towards the polished wood "But my leg!" she exclaimed as he propped her up on the desk.

"Does it hurt?" he asked his eyes concerned, he paused briefly in opening his trousers but she shook her head signalling for him to continue.

"No but…" she didn't want to stop him, she loved how he acted with her but she felt the need to remind him about her awkward limb "it'll get in the way"

"It didn't last night" he reminded her, his eyes dark with lust again "or the night before, or the night before…" using his hands he slid her skirt up and out of the way

"We were in bed then" she argued flushing "This is a little more ungainly" she indicated the way her leg hit the side of the desk but Naruto just chuckled grasping her upper thighs and pulling her forward, his arousal pressed firmly against her, now they were only separated by the thin material of her panties and his boxer shorts.

"Do you really want me to stop?"

"Oh God no" she shook her head and pulled him closer "Please don't stop" they rarely had quickies, before the abduction Hinata had always needed to be coaxed into the act just a little, since the rescue neither of them had needed any persuasion to start up and Naruto had been loving every second of it. They moved quickly rocking together his fingers teasing her clit and as usual Naruto was the one that made the most noise, he knew Hinata was the quiet type, he'd give anything to make her scream. She'd moan wantonly, when he really pushed she'd cry out but the rest of the time she'd stifle her pleasure filled noises. One day he'd make her scream but as he shuddered his way through orgasm he knew he'd plenty of time to make it happen, the rest of their lives and he was going to make good use of the time.

* * *

"These are adorable!" Ino cooed holding up yet another pretty maternity shirt "You have to try it on!"

"Just pick up one in size humungous and I'll buy it" Hinata humphed unhappily, six months into the pregnancy and her shape was a constant source of annoyance to her. Naruto didn't act as though anything was different, she smiled as she thought back to the night before, one of Naruto's friends, a Konohamaru Sarutobi had been spending a lot of time at the house. Having had trouble finding a driver Naruto had started asked him to transport Hanabi around and as a result the young man had begun to spend time at the house. Both Hyuga girls thought he was fun and as he was employed as a driver they'd tease him referring to him by famous chauffeur or butler names which he took in good form and returned by calling them ma'am.

After every journey he'd help them carry their bags into the house and stay for a drink. It was one such drink that Naruto interrupted, Konohamaru was waiting to drive Hanabi to a friend's for a sleepover, he and Hinata were sitting in the kitchen laughing over a cup of coffee when Naruto walked in he took in the flushed cheeks of his wife and mildly flirtatious curve of Konohamaru's lips and clenched his fists. He was stalled in interrupting them by Hanabi running past him a large backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Ready to go" she'd interrupted the conversation and there was little embarrassment on either Hinata's or Konohamaru's faces and when Hinata saw Naruto she literally lit up making the blond instantly feel better. Still as they bid farewell to Hanabi and her driver he couldn't help but pull Hinata close in a possessive embrace.

Once alone Naruto tried to subtly question his wife about how much time Konohamaru spent there, she answered easily talking about how much fun he was when they'd gone shopping with him and he'd acted as their personal shopper. Silently making a note to tell his bodyguards that he wanted a more thorough report on what Hinata got up to when they followed her Naruto couldn't help the small sliver of worry that formed in his mind as she talked, finally, as casually as he could he mentioned "Maybe Konohamaru shouldn't be here so much, he is an employee after all"

"We just hang out!" Hinata cried surprised by Naruto's behaviour. "You employ Sasuke but the two of you do everything together."

"I just think that you and Konohamaru shouldn't hang out too much"

"Why not?"

"Because people might think the wrong thing."

"What could they possibly…?" realisation suddenly dawned on Hinata's face and she smiled at him "You're jealous"

"I am not jealous." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Hinata positively beamed at him as she spoke "You're a terrible liar."

"I'm a great liar!"

"That's something every wife wants to hear, but you're not, not about this kind of thing…" her smile seemed to grow and her eyes shone "You're suspicious of him. You're acting like you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous, I just know that you two are closer in age and people might think the wrong thing." The way she was looking at him made him squirm, in the end he admitted "Maybe I am a little bit jealous."

"I'm glad" Hinata admitted pulling him to sit with her on the couch "I've always been sort of envious of all those girls you hang out with… every day at the casino you spend time with gorgeous girls that wear next to nothing, I on the other hand am growing by the second" she placed a hand on her stomach "I look ridiculous."

He was always surprised by her appearance issues, she hated her hair, her legs were too skinny, her skin too pale, she had a long list of things she didn't like about herself but during the pregnancy it was getting worse and to be honest he really didn't see it, her stomach was large and her breasts had grown a little but to his mind she was still perfect. Actually he liked her like this, it seemed more permanent than the wedding ring in his eyes, his girl carrying his child.

"You look beautiful." He told her pulling her to straddle his lap "Sexy…" he ran his hands over her belly and up towards her breasts, his hands spread over her enlarged breasts and he smiled "so sexy." He began to undo her shirt, his expression was one of anticipation and when he looked up he could see that she felt similarly, shifting her round in his lap he stood and carried her up to their room. She clung to him as they went and he could feel her shaking, when he laid her on their bed he kissed her gently "Are you OK?" he asked noticing that she looked scared.

"The stretch marks are worse" Hinata bit her lip and looked like she was about to cry, Naruto wasn't surprised, her mood swings were easy to deal with but they were almost always about her appearance.

"I don't care" he was completely honest as he trailed kisses along her rotund form "You're perfect, and you're mine" The memory of last night was forever imprinted on her mind it had been amazingly sensual, every touch had burned trails of fire across her skin.

"You alright there Hinata?" Ino smirked as she watched her friend flush "Anything you want to share with the shopping centre at large?"

"Shut up" Hinata looked away embarrassedly and took the shirt from her friend, "Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry and want something sweet."

"I bet you do" Ino knew her friend well and the dreamy look in Hinata's eyes was one she could read well, They left the store and started to make their way to Ino's favourite café, Ino carried most of the bags and walked ahead leading the way and it was because of this that she didn't notice Hinata start to slow down, the dark haired girls turned sluggish and soon she was obliged to lean up against the wall, the single bag that Hinata carried was dropped and she felt the world around her blur.

Looking back to ask her friend if she wasn't feeling too hot Ino noticed that Hinata was no longer behind her, "Hinata?" Ino questioned her friend as she turned back to where the dark haired young women had paused in her progress down the street. "Hinata what's wrong?" She took a step forwards nervous over Hinata's unsteadiness.

"Oh Ino" Hinata whispered her voice strained "I feel ever so… ever so" and with that she slumped to the ground.

Dropping her shopping and letting out a short scream Ino knew she couldn't get to her friend in time but as it turned out she didn't need to, helpful hands reached out as though from nowhere and the helpless girl was gathered up into strong arms, looking up Ino found that she recognised the man holding her friend.

"Hinata" holding out a hand Ino felt her forehead "She's feverish, she needs to get to a hospital."

"Come with me" his voice was deep and reassuring and Ino followed blindly, Hinata was lifted into a nearby black car and the blonde followed, she recognised the car it was the one that had been following Hinata for some time. She wasn't sure if Hinata had ever noticed it but Ino certainly had and she knew the reason for it.

* * *

When he'd received the call Naruto once again felt fear grip his entire being. It wasn't the same as when she'd been kidnapped, there was nothing for him to do this time. All he could do was get to the hospital and wait, still he had run from his office and commandeered the nearest vehicle belonging to his company. This mode of transportation happened to be a motorbike and Naruto felt no qualms about dumping it outside the hospital without really securing it, he wanted to get to Hinata and he wanted to do it fast.

"Ino what's happened?" Naruto came barrelling down the corridor his eyes wide and worried, Ino was biting at her nails her eyes frantic.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything, she just collapsed Naruto. She was fine until that point. Tsunade arrived a few minutes ago and went straight in." Ino looked terrified, she'd been in Hinata's position herself, she'd lain pregnant and afraid in the hospital only to find out some of the worst news she could ever hear. "I stayed with her until Tsunade arrived, they tried to make me leave but there was no way I was going until someone I could trust arrived."

"Thank you for being here" Naruto placed a hand on Ino's shoulder and smiled at her, "I know it must have been hard…"

"It's alright, she had woken up when I left but before that the doctors won't tell me anything because I'm not family." She didn't want to be here, around the wards where she'd experienced such tragedy and Naruto recognised that "Now that you've come I think I'll get out of here." The door opened at that moment and Tsunade herself exited.

"I thought I heard your dulcet tones m'boy" Tsunade smiled at her godson, but her face was serious and she was in full doctor mode. "They called me in when they found out who they were looking after" looking over his shoulder at the pale nervous Ino Tsunade nodded "She's going to be OK Ino, she's going to need a lot of rest and help but she'll make it"

"And the baby?" Naruto questioned

"Should be fine, come on in Naruto… I'll call on you later Ino" The Akimichi nodded happy to be on her way whilst Naruto just headed straight for the room where his Hinata lay. As always the young woman brightened up on seeing her husband and her eyes though tear filled were happy.

"Naruto!" reaching out to him Hinata smiled, he came forwards himself and took her hands in his before carrying them up to his lips and tenderly kissing them.

"Are you alright?" he looked into her eyes and was relieved to see no fear in them.

"I think so"

"You've got to stop worrying me like this" he teased gently "At this rate you'll give me a heart attack before I ever reach thirty. Well Tsunade what's the verdict?"

"There were some signs of early labour, we stopped it and she should be fine, we're going to keep her in for a few days and as I said she'll need to take it easy for the rest of the pregnancy."

"Is there any link between this and the abduction?" Naruto asked "I mean…"

"It could be…, but there's no way of knowing. For now we'll need to bring her some things here, she's going to spend a few days right here."

"I'll pack her a case"

"Get Hanabi to help you" Hinata told him with a smile "You've got no clue what I'll need, last time you packed for me you brought me underwear and forgot everything else"

"Well I got distracted" Naruto smirked caressing her hand. "After she leaves here should I get a nurse in? I'll make calls about a live in maid as soon as possible."

"I'll help you with that, my former protégé Shizune will be happy to do it, she's looking for something out of the hospital environment for a while." Hinata looked ready to say something but Tsunade held up a hand "No arguments from either of you, from now on Hinata I'm going to put you on complete bed rest so you'll need the help, that means no energetic activities…" Tsunade turned to Naruto her eyes stern "absolutely no strenuous activity at all Naruto, do you understand me?" he looked annoyed but nodded anyway, Hinata flushed understanding why Tsunade had issued the order to Naruto so forcefully.

* * *

The next week as Naruto and Hinata left the hospital neither of them spoke about the mandate Tsunade had issued, Hinata felt terrified to broach the subject, she and Naruto had such an active sex life and she was so afraid that he'd blame her. She'd been kept in hospital for almost a week in the end, during that time she'd managed to distract herself from how things would go when they got home, she already knew from Hanabi that Naruto had prepared her old bedroom next to hers for when she came home. She'd slept in Naruto's room for so long she'd forgotten that she'd started sleeping somewhere else in the large house, she wasn't looking forward to being without Naruto.

He carried her through the house right up into the old room where she'd settled when she and Hanabi first moved in. Her clothes were all mostly still there, she'd needed to be next to Hanabi's room when she dressed in the morning as Hanabi was very easily diverted from the task at hand when it was a school morning.

The room had a few alterations in it that Hanabi very proudly pointed out, they'd moved a large screen TV to the bottom of her bed and a small fridge by the bed. Naruto had brought a wheelchair up stairs so Hinata could move around, it was a very luxurious affair but Hinata eyed it with definite misgiving, a chair only served to remind her of what she was, she was a cripple, utterly useless to the people around her and instead completely dependent on them

Of course she hid this from her husband and sister, she could see the concern in their eyes and tried to remain as positive as she could, she appreciated their attempts to make her life easier and once she was able again she vowed to make it up to them. They brought her dinner in bed and sat watching a film all snuggled on her bed, finally they sent Hanabi to bed and once again Naruto and Hinata were alone neither one mentioning the huge change that their relationship was about to face. Sex was not the predominant factor in their relationship but it played a huge part in their life. Their connection was strong as was their love but this was something that would alter them. They talked but the conversation seemed stilted, finally Hinata gave Naruto an out telling him that if he had to get back to work tonight she was OK with that. Hanabi was only in the next room after all and he'd spent the last week going back and forth to the hospital either alone or with Hanabi and he had neglected his work somewhat. After a pitiful attempt to argue with her and ensuring she had everything she could possibly need he agreed to head back down into town.

"Goodnight Hinata" running a hand though her hair Naruto pressed a kiss to her lips but pulled away quickly not drawing out the farewell for danger he might turn it into something more. At the door he turned back and his breath caught, she was beautiful and it killed him to be just walking away from her when under normal circumstances he would have taken her submissive form in his arms and made love to her all night long.

God he needed to get away from her before he broke Tsunade's rule he fled the room like a man being hunted, leaving behind a very tearful and very unhappy woman behind.

* * *

He didn't go to work in the end, his mind was filled with the woman he had left behind. He'd taken it for granted that the two of them were doing so well and had never been tempted by any other women at all but now, after having been chaste for so long and knowing that he'd remain celibate without her it was driving him crazy. Picking up his sake glass Naruto looked down the bar at the various women there, one of whom he recognised, she was a redhead, he'd slept with her a couple of times, nothing serious, just a couple of sessions up against a bathroom wall and they weren't particularly good but it was getting to him how much he missed Hinata.

"It's Karin before you have to ask" she supplied him with her name grinning as his eyes trailed over her.

"Mm-hm" he nodded and chugged down his drink before signalling for another.

"Haven't seen you out here for a while"

"Nope"

"I'd heard you'd settled down" the redhead looked at him over her glasses "or does the great Namikaze man need a little something extra?"

Naruto frowned as he looked the girl up and down, it hadn't been long since he and Hinata had been ordered to abstain but he was already getting impatient. He adored Hinata but he was getting frustrated, just tonight he'd come so close to flouting Tsuande's orders that it had scared him. He couldn't do that with her without endangering her and the baby… really in a way he was protecting her. He looked over at the slim young woman beside him, she had nothing on his wife but right now that didn't matter, he just needed release.

The redhead sipped her drink and then licked her lips suggestively, it was enough, grabbing her wrist Naruto dragged Karin up from her barstool and away.

* * *

Please don't hate me! I did warn you he wasn't always going to be faithful but remember any questions for me review so I can answer them and I will.


	26. Chapter 26

Wow I made people angry didn't I? That was kind of my intention but still wasn't expecting that. I was going to respond to all the reviews like I normally do but I'm a little scared of the responses I may get to the responses. I'm also a little surprised that people weren't aware the story might go this way, he has already been unfaithful to her and he has been an ass I will not be changing anything to go with what people on here want I have some integrity damn it… well I did, where did I put it?

I do not own Naruto

* * *

To Choji's mind the situation was so Cliché it made him sick, he along with the others had not been surprised that Naruto might stray from his wife but the apartment he set up for her, the secret accounts and credit cards to pay for her extravagant purchases, the instructions to his employees that if any of them came near the flat when he wanted to be alone with his mistress he would fire them, were too much for the Akimichi. It was as though the world had lost over a hundred years worth of development just for Naruto.

"Choji" Shimamaru's voice was and full of warning.

"No Shika" Choji shook his head, "it's wrong, that girl deserves better than this, if he'd married one of those floozies that he used to go around with it wouldn't matter but…"

"I know."

"She's a sweet kid, Ino doesn't get to have many friends because of me and she adores that girl."

"We can't interfere, we have no right, besides…" Shikamaru trailed off thinking hard "in time this could be what saves them, he'll work it out, how much he needs Hinata and how in the wrong he is."

"And until he gets his head out of his arse and works it out we just help him cheat on her."

"It's our job." Shikamaru reminded him but he felt a great deal of sympathy for his friend. None of them wanted to see Naruto throw away his happiness or treat it so callously, but as far as Shikamaru could see there was nothing to be done, only two people would suffer from Naruto's duplicity, Hinata and Naruto himself. Hinata because she was trapped now, and from what he knew of her she would rather stay with Naruto married and miserable for the sake of their child. Then Naruto would suffer as well, he would live with Hinata knowing eventually that he was killing her, she would fade and lose her sweetness of character and Naruto would lose the woman he loved because she just wouldn't exist anymore. There was only one way they could get through this and that was for Naruto to realise what he had before Hinata discovered exactly what he was. If Naruto could clean up his act with Hinata before things came to a head he might have a fighting chance at keeping her and keeping her love.

It was not a mistake he'd ever personally make, Nara's were too clever to think cheating was a good idea. Shikamaru had not even begun to consider settling down because he knew he wasn't ready for such a relationship, he'd recently met a girl that caught his attention but he just wasn't ready to think about it. Besides with the life he had she'd have to be something amazing to make him change his ways. Pulling out a cigarette Shikamaru lit it and took a long drag, he was going to have to run interference between Choji and Naruto for a little while. Troublesome.

* * *

It was the seventh repeated episode of Project Runway that Hinata had seen today but she liked the show, Tim Gunn was fatherly but stern, the designers had brilliant characters and she liked watching the outfits came down the runway at the end and trying to work out which would be the winner or the loser. Of course she recognised how sad it was to sit here watching episode after episode but what else could she do? She'd spent almost months in bed and had at least another one to go, but there was nothing to do but watch TV, at this rate she'd run out of things to watch.

Shizune was a blessing, she'd honestly been looking to get out of the stressful world of interdepartmental hospital politics and the suffering she had to watch. She and Hinata immediately connected, Tsunade had only had to introduce the two of them and they had become friends. The entire situation was perfect for them both, Shizune got to relax working less hours and spending time with Hinata and Hanabi in the evenings. She had no family herself having been single for well over three years and having lost her parents and uncle as a young teenager, she ad soon become part of this small family, Hanabi had taken to her in her usual way and immediately adopted her as she did with anyone that she thought worthy.

Every morning Shizune would chivvy Hanabi till she dressed and ready for Konohamaru's arrival, after that Hinata needed to be given breakfast after that they'd do mild exercise sometimes in her bed or in the whirlpool bath keeping Hinata's limbs moving. Then she'd be dressed for the day and left alone to read or watch TV whilst Shizune did housework, they ate lunch together but for the most part Hinata was alone until Hanabi came home and would then sit up on Hinata's bed to do her homework.

The three of them settled into an easy rhythm together, Naruto would come around occasionally for dinner but he never stayed long. One night he remained after the evening meal was finished and he and Hinata were left alone together. They sat on the bed watching a video snuggled up together, they were holding onto each other when Naruto began to stroke Hinata's cheek, she leaned into the caress and looked up into his eyes. Their lips met and soon their gentle embrace became frantic, tongues and teeth took over and his hands slid up under her t-shirt, she groaned wrapping her legs around his waist and he ground against her, his eyes were closed until she let out a muffled cry and he looked down at her flushed face, suddenly he realised what he was doing.

He jumped back right off the bed his entire body shaking.

They were both breathing heavily staring at each other, Naruto could feel himself being pulled back towards her but managed to stop himself.

"I have to go" he told her clenching his fists

"Maybe it's for the best" Hinata agreed holding a hand over her pounding heart "Could you send Shizune in before you go?"

"Oh God I hurt you didn't I?" he moved forwards but she held up a hand and shook her head.

"No, I just need to relax, bring my heartbeat down a bit, she'll help me into the bath, it'll help me relax."

"A little bit of girl on girl… you really expect me leave here with that image in mind?" he joked running a trembling hand through his hair. She smiled at him her cheeks flushed "I'll send her up" Naruto agreed backing to the door "I'd kiss you goodbye but…"

"Yeah" she nodded "I'll see you again soon?"

"Definitely, I love you Hinata."

"I love you too" he backed out the door leaving her alone and it was all she could do to keep from crying. It wasn't just the sex she missed although she really missed that, it was the connection it gave them, the way he'd stare into her eyes afterwards with a look so loving it made her heart soar.

Shizune entered the room with a smile, she had guessed from Naruto's rushed exit what had happened and seeing Hinata's face she knew she was correct. She talked in a bright unconcerned voice as she drew her charge a bath and helped her into it but once she was in the water Hinata went from being on the verge of tears to openly weeping. The young doctor could readily understand Hinata's pain, she had known Naruto for a good while longer and she trusted him about as far as she could throw him.

"Come on now Hinata, there's no need to feel like this"

"It's not just because of what Tsunade said"

Shizune couldn't make sense of the sentence and have her a puzzled look "What Tsunade said?"

"The reason why he doesn't touch me, he's disgusted by me."

"I sincerely doubt that" Shizune stifled a giggle "Given the way he was hunched over when he left I don't think you need to worry about his being attracted to you."

Since that night Naruto's kisses had been so quick you could blink and you'd miss them, he barely touched his wife and Hinata was not a fool. She also had a lot of time on her hands to think, Naruto never spent the night at the house, he always took a while to answer his phone and if they spoke at night he was always very short with her as if he didn't want to be overheard or as if he didn't want her to hear something.

Sitting back in bed Hinata sighed heavily, she was on her own today, Shizune had the day off and she would be alone until Ino brought Hanabi home to her. Plenty of time for morose thinking, she had been stuck in this bed The other day Naruto had lingered near to her and she could smell perfume on him, in her mind she fought over the issue, it was all just so typical. Little wife stays home preparing to bring a child into the world (not an easy feat by anyone's standards) while the man gets to do what he likes. Inside of her was a small part of her that was angry, bitter but the rest of her managed to overpower what small tumour of bitterness and remembered all Naruto had ever done for her the wonderful kindness he had always shown her, he was still her hero and him keeping his distance was for her own good.

A crash down stairs had Hinata jumping up in bed, sitting back down she used the intercom to tried to contact the gate guard but there was no response, climbing out of bed she settled into her wheelchair and moved to the door listening for further noise. She heard nothing, worried for her safety for a split second she considered just locking the door, lying back down and calling her husband or someone else but in the end she shook it off, what harm could one trip to the top of the stairs do? She liked depending on other people for the little things and having someone to share the burden on the big things was nice but she hated the helpless feeling that she had right now. Why should she call for help like a child, she was a married woman, soon to be a mother, she found the chair couldn't get through the doorway and so carefully pulled herself out of it leaning on the door handle all the while. Walking out onto the landing Hinata held onto the banister carefully, she could hear nothing and was considering heading back to bed when a faint mewing sound caught her attention.

"A cat" Hinata told herself shaking her head as she recognised the calico from next door, "Of course" making her way down a few steps and sitting she coaxed the cat up and tickled it's ear with one hand "You scared me" the cat meowed and rubbed against her leg. She liked the company, once again Naruto had cancelled on her, she assumed it was because he didn't want to almost sleep with her again like the last time they were alone but deep down inside there was another worry, a worry that there was someone else in his life. "You're not supposed to be on this side of the wall your owner's…" the phone in her room rang as she conversed with her feline companion, jumping to her feet she started to run to answer the phone when her foot caught the top step and she fell, groaning she pulled herself up onto the top landing and that was when she felt her insides cramp painfully, she froze feeling a dampness, looking down she saw a pale pink stain spreading across her white pyjama trousers, not only had her waters broken but she was bleeding. "Oh God no" pushing herself up onto her hands and knees Hinata began to crawl back to her room, her stomach cramped up agonizingly with every move she made. "Gotta call Naruto" she whispered, on her bedside table the phone continued to ring, she got to her room and reached for her phone, her fingers just touched the cold metal when the world went black.

* * *

Finishing his answer phone message with an 'I love you' Naruto wasn't too worried about Hinata's not answering the phone, she'd probably be sleeping. He'd already called to cancel coming home for lunch but now he'd at least tried to call her to tell her he missed her. He'd work through lunch and head to Karin's for the afternoon. There was nothing major to get home for.

* * *

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!

And who knows maybe I'll take my time updating!

Please R&R


	27. Chapter 27

Ok I really like Choji and that's kind of why I made him the good guy in all this, I am also not a man hater, there are some horrible men out there (mostly guys I date) but I know some amazing ones, my best friend's husband, my father, my friends (not all of them) so I wanted the good guys to be well represented. Hence Choji being so vocal in his disapprobation.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

"I don't understand" Ino muttered buzzing the intercom "the guard's not there. I know you're not due home from school for an hour but surely the guard should stay here" Pulling out her phone she dialled Hinata's mobile and waited for a response, she didn't understand why she wasn't answering and she was very worried no matter how much she tried to hide it from Hanabi Ino was close to panicking "Hanabi if I lifted you up could you get over the gate?"

"I don't think so" Hanabi shook her head "It's far too… there's Shizune!"

The nurse waved to them as she used her key to automatically open the gate from inside her car.

"Where have you been?" Hanabi asked as soon as they got inside the grounds, Shizune climbed out of her car and closed the gates but Ino didn't stop to chat running right through the gates and past the nurse.

"I wasn't supposed to be here at all today, it's my day off but I left my debit card at home so here I am…" she watched as Ino sprinted towards the house "What's up with blondie?"

"Hinata wasn't answering her phone or letting us in, we're worried."

A grim look crossed Shizune's face "Hanabi get in the car" she climbed in herself and drove them up to the house, Ino was already inside when they got there "Stay in the car kid, I'm going to help Ino"

"But!" Hanabi tried to argue but the young woman was already gone, Hanabi sighed watching them go, they were trying to protect her but she was more terrified to be waiting here wondering about what could be going in there. "Please be OK Hinata"

* * *

When Ino entered the bedroom her heart clenched, the pitiful figure lying on the bedroom floor was not moving. Running forwards she pulled Hinata up into her arms and felt for a pulse. It was strong, but from the tenseness in her body she could tell she was in pain.

"Come on Hinata" Ino whispered as she pulled out her phone and dialled for help, Shizune arrived in the room as Ino finished her call and immediately dropped down beside them.

"Her waters have broken, you rang for an ambulance?" Ino nodded confirming that she had, Shizune was patting Hinata's cheek "Come on Hinata, wake up… Ino take my key reopen the gate for when help arrives, keep Hanabi calm, she doesn't need to see this"

Ino nodded relinquishing her burden to more qualified hands and headed down the stairs.

It seemed like hours but in the minutes it took for the paramedics to arrive, Hinata was starting to come around, as she was wheeled out of the house her eyes took in Hanabi's tear stained face and she immediately reacted reaching out a hand and gently clasped her sisters own outstretched one "Don't worry Hanabi, I'm fine."

The move was classic Hinata and made her little sister smile so it achieved the right result. The next second a sudden cramp hit her and she cried out.

That makes her contractions only three minutes apart" one of the paramedics said "We need to move fast, which hospital is her midwife based at?"

"She's Naruto Namikaze's wife, where do you think we're going, Shizune you stay with her" Ino ordered putting an arm around Hanabi "I'm gonna get a bag for her and then we'll follow you up there." Ino smiled at Hinata "It's gonna be fine Hinata."

"Call Naruto" Hinata begged as she was lifted into the back of the ambulance. "I want Naruto"

"I'll call him" Ino promised, "I'll get him there as soon as I can."

* * *

Sipping from her glass of wine Karin watched her lover shrug out of his coat and head straight for the bath room, he barely acknowledged her presence before shutting the door on her. She didn't mind, in a few minutes all his attention would be hers, smiling confidently she started to unbutton her blouse when she heard a buzzing come from Naruto's jacket, frowning she glanced towards the bathroom and then slid her hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out a phone she found a woman's name flashing up on the screen, it looked familiar but she couldn't remember off hand Naruto's wife's name but she didn't care. Once the phone stopped ringing she pressed her thumb against the off button, she then put it back in his pocket and hung his jacket up.

She didn't like to be interrupted, little wifey would just have to fend for herself for a few hours.

* * *

"I don't want to do this!" Grasping her mother in law's hand Hinata tried to push the pain down but it was the worst she had ever felt "I don't wanna do it."

"You're doing great Hinata" Kushina praised her ignoring the pain radiating through her hand, she knew from experience that it was nothing compared to Hinata's hurts. "You're being so amazing." Kushina cast a worried look up at Tsunade who stood by Hinata's bed head watching the monitors, the blonde glanced back and gave a nervous smile, there were a number of nurses and doctors on standby in case things went south but right now they were keeping Hinata calm by ensuring only people she knew were in the room.

"I can't" Hinata sobbed shaking her head "I'm too tired, it hurts too much."

"I know baby" Kushina brushed Hinata's hair from her face, "and you're going through so much but we have to do it this way now, there's no other option."

"Why isn't Naruto here?" Hinata cried miserably asking the question Kushina had been pondering for a while, she personally had arrived at the hospital only minutes after Hinata had but they'd been there for almost three hours now.

"OK Hinata" Tsunade stood at the head of her bed smiling down at her "Shizune says it's almost time to really push."

"No, I want Naruto" Hinata shook her head miserably "Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know but I will find out." Kushina promised kissing the top of her head. Nodding to Shizune and Tsunade Kushina left the room to go in search of Naruto's colleagues. She found Shikamaru and Choji in the family waiting area, Neji and Hanabi had disappeared off to the cafeteria a little while ago whilst Ino had gone home finding the experience just a little too close to her own. "Has anyone managed to get through to Naruto yet?"

"His phone seems to be off and he's not anywhere we can reach him" Shikamaru answered evenly, neither he nor Choji wanted to tell Naruto's mother that he was probably with his mistress.

"For god's sake! Hinata's not strong, there is a danger she might not last through this. Can't you just go get him? Where is he?" Kushina asked her voice raised neither of his friends could meet her eyes and she instantly knew what that meant. Anger filled her as she realised what was being kept from her.

"The little fucker" Kushina hissed turning and storming back to Hinata's room.

"Naruto is going to be in so much trouble when he resurfaces" Shikamaru drawled but it was Choji that made a move next, he stood his fists clenched and eyes angry.

"To hell with him and his don't disturb me rule."

"Choji"

"NO!" Choji glared at Shikamaru as he tried to placate him "He needs to be here, Hinata might lose that baby and deserves to have support no matter how much of a lowlife Naruto is"

"He is your boss" Shikamaru reminded him hoping to call the Akimichi down.

"Yeah but he's taking that woman and child for granted, do you know what I would give to have what he's going to have?"

"Choji" understood why his friend was finally losing it, after weeks of watching Naruto break Hinata's trust and take for granted the child she carried he knew all Choji could think about was how he had lost his daughter after just half an hour of life. It was no wonder he was so angry with Naruto's behaviour, the grief had been awful to watch, Choji and Ino had been heartbroken and almost lost each other as well as their child. "he's not going to listen to you, the best thing…"

"Don't try to talk me out of this"

"He'll fire you" Shikamaru told him bluntly "you go to his mistress's flat now, then someone will find out about her and if it gets passed on to Hinata he'll fire you."

"No he won't" Minato had entered the waiting room with Sasuke and was looking at the men a knowing expression in his eyes "Go Choji, your jobs safe."

"With all due respect sir, I don't give a shit" and with that Choji walked away.

Minato watched the burly man go with a small smile playing on his lips, Sasuke and Shikamaru looked over at Minato slightly concerned. The blonde did not generally take statements like that well.

"Sir?" Sasuke asked tentatively

"I always liked that kid" Minato grinned easily "he's a smart one."

* * *

He was livid, he drove angrily through the streets swearing under his breath at traffic lights and insulting anyone driving slower than forty miles per hour, he was so bloody pissed. He couldn't remember the last time he was this mad. He arrived at the high priced apartment complex in less than twenty minutes which considering the fact it should have been a half an hour drive was incredibly impressive. He used the elevator to climb up the thirteen stories cursing it as it refused move faster. The lift ride gave him time to calm down, and when he arrived at the door he was able to ring the bell and know that he wasn't going to punch Naruto the second he saw him. As it was he wasn't the one that answered the door, the redhead looked him up and down and then asked in a snide voice how she could help him.

"I need to see Naruto"

Karin smirked playing with the belt on her robe "He's occupied."

"If you don't let me see him in the next five minutes" Choji pulled his gun out and took the safety off "I'll find another way of getting his attention."

The sight of a gun had made her pause eyes wide with nervousness, giving him a nod she closed the door, in a few second the door was flung open and the blonde appeared with his own gun in hand, on seeing Choji he relaxed somewhat but anger was still plain on his face.

"Choji!" Naruto glared at his friend as he cinched his robe tighter around his waist "What the hell are you doing here? And with a gun? I swear you stupid…"

"Hinata's in labour"

The anger left Naruto's eyes and he paled "It's too soon… she's not due for a few months."

"I know, get some clothes on, you're needed."

"I… I… is she doing OK?"

"No, the doctors think she might not make it" brutally honest was Choji's only option, he really didn't care about Naruto right now "Get your fucking clothes on, say goodbye to the whore and get into my car, I'll wait for you there."

* * *

Exhausted and with tears rolling down her face Hinata sat up in her hospital bed holding her baby to her chest feeling so incredibly happy that she felt terrified. Her attendants smiled at her telling her that both she and the baby were going to need careful observation but that she could hold onto her child for a little longer. She heard loud voices and running and knew exactly who was on his way, smiling she waited for the door to burst open and in seconds she was rewarded as a breathless blonde entered her room throwing open the door in his haste.

"Hinata?" he stopped not sure of himself as he saw the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed before, his wife and child.

"Hello Naruto" she sounded calm, a lot calmer than she actually felt.

He was amazed, the drive had been awful, Choji had no qualms in informing him that Hinata had lain alone in the house for hours before Ino found her, that if it wasn't for Shizune's early return she'd have lain there for even longer. He had also informed him that Hinata had been suffering greatly when he left and her screams could be heard down the corridor "I… it's… I…"

"It's a boy Naruto, a son"

"I have a son" Naruto stared at his baby boy in complete and utter awe, slowly he walked forward making his way towards Hinata and the baby, once he arrived at the bed he was rewarded by the sight of a tiny face under a thick thatch of dark hair "he's beautiful. Perfect."

He didn't normally approve of calling boys beautiful but there was no other way to describe him.

"I did OK?" she teased grinning at him

"You did amazing" he looked down at her impressed and then he noticed her tired eyes and the sheen of sweat on her face "I'm sorry I wasn't here, Choji said… he said things weren't looking good."

"I had a little trouble for a while, I was too weak… it was all my fault, I should have stayed in bed."

"That guard should have been around" Naruto muttered angrily "He should have been there to check up on you as Shizune wasn't there."

"I should have stayed in bed… there was a cat… it's so stupid" Hinata kissed her son's head "I hurt him."

"No." Naruto caressed her cheek and made her look into his eyes "It was an accident, you would never purposefully hurt anyone. Besides these last few months you've been obsessed with his welfare, all that eating and drinking right and doing the right exercises. I don't understand why my phone wasn't on, I almost never switch it off." He berated himself angrily. "**I **should never have cancelled lunch, **I** should have been there."

"I'm kind of glad you weren't there, it wasn't my most attractive moment."

"I dunno you look pretty gorgeous to me." He pressed a kiss to her damp forehead before moving onto her lips "I think I did OK marrying you… and knocking you up" she giggled against his lips

"Charmer" she sighed letting her head rest against his chest her exhaustion catching up to her "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too sweetheart" looking around he found that the nurses had left them alone, he kissed the top of her head "I'll get someone to take the baby so you can sleep" he was about to move away but Hinata stayed him.

"Why don't you take him?"

"Uhhh… Ok. How?"

She laughed and held their son out to him "In the way you feel most comfortable, just make sure you support his head"

For a moment Naruto was going to take the baby in both arms but changed his mind settling their tiny baby's head in his hand he lay his body along his arm marvelling at how tiny he was.

"Oh my God" Naruto muttered as his son opened dark eyes to look at him.

"Don't curse in front of the baby" Hinata murmured settling back against the bed "The nurses will be coming for him soon, he needs to spend the night in NICU, he's very small. It's amazing he's so healthy" she was just starting to really surrender to sleep when she murmured out a question she'd shouted numerous times at Kushina during labour "Where were you anyway?"

Naruto's eyes drifted to his wife but her eyes were closed saving him from answering the question, he contemplated placing his son back in his crib but found he didn't want to, sitting down in a chair father looked down on son and felt his eyes filling with tears "Hey little man, I'm your father… fuck it! I refuse to cry." Realising he'd cursed in front of a baby not even a day old yet Naruto looked quickly up qt the bed and was relieved to find Hinata still sweetly sleeping.

"I'm not going to be a good father son, I'm a mess, I don't treat your mother right and I am going to mess a lot up but I am going to try to be a good dad. I am really going to try. But, when I screw up remember that I love you and your mom more than anything else in this whole damn world."

* * *

"What's wrong Choji?" Ino questioned her husband as he entered their home that night, he looked tired and worried "Hinata's alright isn't she?"

"Yes, she and the baby will need to stay in hospital for a while but they look well… he's a beautiful baby."

"I'm sure" Ino's voice faltered but she decided to concentrate on the troubled look on her husband's face "what's troubling you Choji?"

"I could have lost my job today, Naruto… he has a mistress, he was with her when Hinata went into hospital. I went after him, told him a few home truths."

"Oh" Ino paused not looking at her husband, his anger seemed to be something "I suppose… as they've been abstaining for a while it's almost understandable" she tried to sound casual but Choji knew her too well.

"It's not understandable my darling… I would never, I have never, done that to you."

"Never?" her voice trembled "N-Not even after we lost baby Yuki and I was such a mess?"

"You're my wife Ino, before that my fiancée, and before that my girlfriend, ever since you became mine I've been faithful to you and I always will be"

"Oh Choji" running forwards Ino flung her arms around him and began to weep on his shoulder "I trusted you, I really did but that time…, I was so awful to you I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd strayed."

"We lost a baby Ino, no one is OK after something like that" lifting her head so he could look into her eyes, smiling down at her Choji spoke in a gentle and loving tone "I'm not one of those men anymore Ino, more than that, I love you."

"I love you too Choji… you must think of Yuki as much as I do."

"I do, half an hour wasn't long enough but we filled those minutes with all the love we could give her."

"Do you ever think about… us trying again, making another baby?"

"All the time" he raised his eyebrows lecherously but stopped pretty quickly when she gave him a minute glare "Ino I would love to have children with you if you're ready."

"Well it wouldn't happen tonight" Ino admitted "or for some weeks to come, not until I'm fully off the pill"

"Well you know what they say" Choji laughed picking his wife up in a grand sweeping gesture. "If at first you don't succeed try, try, try, try, try, try" carrying her through to their room Choji was happy to drop her down on the bed "try, try, try, try and try again."

"Well if that's what they say" Ino said cheekily "I suppose we'd better follow through." Choji kissed her deeply

That night there were no games or sexy talk as they made love, Choji held his wife tight as he rocked her bringing her to climax, she moved with him in an easy rhythm her hands running over his muscles as she stared into his eyes. Tonight was just about them and their hope for the future, tonight might not be the night where they conceive a miniature version of them with Ino's bright eyes and Choji's dark hair but they had hope for that child, they had a strong belief that that child would soon be created and after they made love they lay together talking about their hopes. Girl or boy, blonde or brunette, shy or sociable, creative or sporty, they didn't really care but it was fun to imagine a future of little girls Ino would dress in sundresses and play dolls with and little boys Choji would take to football practice.

Tonight it felt like anything was possible.

* * *

Ok so weird chapter but Hinata and the baby are safe. Please R&R


	28. Chapter 28

Still not replying to reviews but thats more of a time issue now thanks for them though.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Smiling at Ten-Ten's lively stories of work and old friends Hinata sat on the bed, she'd arrived home yesterday and Tsunade had insisted on her remaining on bed rest for a few days, they adored their son and after much arguing over the matter decided on Hiashi Minato Namikaze for a name. The two of them had spent several days in the hospital and Naruto had not left her side once, it was recommended that Shizune remain with them until all was well with both Hinata and Hiashi. They were still on full time observation but they were improving daily, Hinata got tired easily but their baby showed all the expected signs of development that a newborn should have. Hinata couldn't be happier with her son's condition, every clasp of his hand around her finger, every gurgle of noise made her so grateful for the time she spent in that damn bed, she had been miserable and bored out of her skull but her son was healthy as a result and it made her so happy.

"He's adorable." Ten-Ten told Hinata she had spent the day at Naruto and Hinata's home cooing over the baby in a fond way. Right now Naruto had taken possession of his son in order the give Hinata a break but though Hinata did not want time away from him she missed even a second without her son.

"I know" Hinata beamed with pride "I'm just so in awe of him"

Ten-Ten grinned and gave her a short hug "And the mother in law being here constantly isn't destroying your soul?"

"You do realise she's standing in the doorway?" Hinata asked her eyes flickering over to the redhead in question

"I know, doesn't mean I wouldn't kick her out if she was making you miserable" Ten-Ten looked over at Kushina "No offense"

"None taken" Kushina had a smile on her face as she joined them on the bed "but aren't you the one that has to get going right now?"

"Oh God!" Ten-Ten looked up at the clock and jumped to her feet "Sorry Hinata I have to run" giving her friend a short hug and bidding Kushina farewell Ten-Ten grabbed her bag and left them alone.

"I'm not driving you crazy am I?" Kushina would have been very disappointed if Hinata had replied in the affirmative and caused her to spend less time with her grandson

"Not at all" Hinata smiled happily at her mother in law "I like having you here, it's a little daunting sometimes… all this. I'm scared I'm going to mess up somehow."

"You're doing fine sweetheart, here let me." Hinata had been trying to sort out a knot of tangled hair but Kushina picked up a brush form the bedside table and began to help her with it.

Watching Kushina brush Hinata's hair Minato felt a pang in his heart, they had almost had a daughter, she would have been older than Naruto now and Kushina would have been a wonderful mother to her. It had broken their hearts whenever Kushina suffered a miscarriage or lost a child and he knew well the reason she worried so about Hinata. She didn't want this girl to suffer as she had done, as a result the two women had become very close sharing stories and Kushina passed on wonderful advice for raising Hanabi. Said younger sister moved onto the bed as Kushina finished tidying Hinata's appearance, the younger girl had just showered so Kushina moved on to the younger sister helping to braid her wet hair. The three young women were being girly in a very cliché way with movies and make up but he knew that had Kushina had the daughters she'd wanted he'd have seen a lot more of this. As it was she was getting that now, Naruto's wife was young enough to appreciate Kushina's gestures and old enough to converse with her and the ever affectionate Hanabi treated Kushina just like an aunt, young enough to be cool but old enough to be trusted with important questions.

"Hey dad" Naruto stood beside his father holding his son in his arms, the boy had been walking around with a smug cocky grin on his face ever since he first held his son but Minato remembered the feeling well.

"Hello kid" Minato nodded to his grandson and then looking up he added "oh and you brought your father with you, good boy."

"Ha-hah!" Naruto said flatly turning to follow his father's gaze, instantly he brightened smiling at the scene before him "I told Hinata mum would adore her the second she had grandchildren, it's nice to be able to predict my parents so well" Due to the baby in his arms Naruto only received a light slap to the back of the head but he still grinned "I knew you'd do that"

"Shaddup" Minato took his grandson in his arms and grinned foolishly at the young child in his arms "Let's hope you get your mothers brains little man."

"And her heart" Naruto muttered staring across the room at his beautiful faithful wife, god he was such a bastard "Dad"

"I know son, but I can't do anything to change the situation, only you can."

"I'm so screwed up dad. Whilst Hinata was bringing him into the world I was…."

"I know, I'm the one that sent Choji to you, he was coming anyway but I'm the one that would have kept him on if you'd tried to fire him." Turning to look at his son Minato smiled "You'll work it out boy, you just have to work it out your way."

* * *

The private gym that Naruto had installed in the house when he brought it had never been used much, together Hinata, Hanabi and baby Hiashi entered the room and found their way around the different machines, Hinata had been swimming daily but she wasn't getting her body back to what it was and she was determined to become toned. She had never had to use a gym before, running up and down stairs to her apartment, walking around for eight hour shifts with her arms full of heavy trays, even cleaning could be a good way of using muscles. Now Naruto was paying for people to come in and do the big cleaning jobs and all Hinata had to do was cook, she didn't even need to do dishes thanks to the dishwasher.

"What's this one?" Hanabi asked pointing to a complicated looking machine with silver bars and black weights.

"Scaffolding?" Hinata joked with a smile before handing her son to Hanabi and sitting down "It's like this" she lifted her hands up to grab the black handles "You pull them together" she demonstrated but the weight was too much so she adjusted it and then got back to her seat "It's for your arms and chest, I've done some research."

"You're always so against gyms" Hanabi laughed remembering how Hinata had always thought them a waste of money before.

"That was before I had a baby, losing baby weight is far too difficult." As she spoke Hinata thought about the perfume she'd smelt on Naruto again last night, it had been three months since they'd last been intimate and she was well aware of Naruto's past with the ladies. It was painful to think of him with someone else but when they'd married she'd never questioned his constancy and as a result she was now married to a man she couldn't trust.

"You look gorgeous" Hanabi told her and it was true, three months after having Hiashi Hinata had not regained her figure but instead gained a more curvaceous body shape.

"Well I was just having a look" Hinata shook her head, "Come on, I'm going to make dinner."

"What are we having?"

"What would you like?" Hinata tried to listen to her sisters desired food choices instead of thinking of the conversation she'd had earlier that day.

_"I… Sakura I need to know how to go down on a guy" Hinata blushed poking her pointer fingers together as she spoke, she couldn't look her friend in the eye as she waited for a response._

_"Wow" Sakura blew out a breath, she couldn't have been more shocked if Hinata had walked up to her and punched her. "Um… any particular reason why…?"_

_"Naruto's used to girls who know that stuff and… I don't want to lose him."_

_"Naruto married you; you know you mean more to him than any girl ever has."_

_"But he needs more, so I need to be what he needs… I don't mind him sleeping with the occasional girl when I'm on my period or something…" Hinata began to cry burying her face in her hands "I can handle it b-but… this, there's, I'm able to handle it."_

_"Yeah it looks like it."_

_"We haven't had sex in almost six months!"_

_"What?" Now Sakura was genuinely shocked, Naruto cheating she could believe but this? "But you gave birth months ago… you still could have had sex right up until…"_

_"I was on bed-rest for the last two months, that means complete rest"_

_"Oh damn" Sakura mused, she'd assumed bed-rest would have made it fun for them but obviously not. "but the doctor has OK'd it now right?"_

_"Yes, ages ago… I know he has someone else… one night stands I can just about cope with but it's the same perfume, every time, it's the same perfume" once again Hinata dissolved into tears "I've done everything to get my figure back but he just doesn't want me anymore." she'd wept for ages but Sakura had managed to calm her down in time.  
_

Hinata was not the only one thinking of what had happened earlier Sakura had wrapped her arms around her and held tight, there was nothing else that could be done right then. She'd comforted Hinata and sent her home but after that she knew exactly how she'd fix this. She had to wait until she went to work that evening but once she was there her staff uniform allowed her to move freely through the hotel, it wasn't until she reached Naruto's office that she encountered and resistance, a man in a dark suit with dark hair informed her that she was in a private area.

"I'm a friend of Hinata Namikaze" Sakura stood her ground "I'd like to speak to Naruto"

The suited man glared at the pink haired woman, he was successfully intimidating her but she wasn't going to get another chance to see Naruto without Hinata knowing she had done so.

"I'm not letting you in to see him"

"Well I will stand out here and scream bloody murder until I see him."

"It's alright" Sakura turned to find a dark haired young man staring at her and smiling, he was oddly familiar but she didn't know where from "I'll take her to see Naruto"

"But Mr Uchiha…"

"I said I'd deal with it" Sasuke's glare was enough to shut the man up and Sakura walked towards her helper, she crossed her arms across her chest conscious of the amount of skin she was baring. "It's Sakura isn't it?"

She nodded and decided to be polite if this man was willing to help her "Yes Mr Uchiha, how did you know?"

"It's Sasuke, you're one of Hinata's best friends and I'm one of Naruto's it makes sense that I would know who you are."

"Well I don't really remember you… sorry."

"That's alright, I don't like to get much attention"

"Looking like that I'm surprised I didn't notice you" Sakura mumbled under her breath then smiling she addressed her original issue "I need to talk to Naruto."

"That's not a good idea"

"Why…, is he with his mistress?"

"Uh…" Sasuke actually didn't know how to respond to that.

"Look Hinata is this close" Sakura held up two fingers very close together "to leaving him" it was a slight lie but it was a necessary one "you want him to go home one day to find she's left him with their son?"

"Alright" Sasuke turned and walked towards Naruto's office, Sakura followed garnering a lot of attention as she went. Sasuke knocked at the door and was immediately admitted, once again Sakura followed him.

"Hey Sasuke I… Sakura what are you doing here? Is everything alright at home?"

"Not really, I… I want to talk to you about your mistress"

For a brief second Naruto wondered if Hinata would notice if Sakura just stopped turning up one day, he eighty-sixed the idea pretty quickly. He didn't really like to kill woman if it wasn't necessary, maybe he could talk her round. "How do you know about that?"

"Because Hinata told me."

"What?" he was flummoxed by this statement

"She knows about her."

"Who told her?" Naruto stood his eyes filled with anger

"You did, indirectly of course, but she's not stupid Naruto. She recognises the bitch's perfume on you after you've visited her. She knows it's not your mothers because it's too cheap or Tsunade's because she rarely wears any, so the next logical conclusion is…"

"That I have someone else" Naruto finished for her "Shit" dropping into his chair Naruto ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm not here to have a go at you, I'm smarter than that. I came to tell you that she knows you cheat, and it's killing her, now you need to hide it better or you stop, either way she's… I just want her to stop crying, it's heartbreaking to see it."

"Crying?" Naruto asked cautiously, he hadn't seen Hinata cry since their son was born, it had happened a lot during the pregnancy but everyone said that was normal. "How long has she known?"

"I don't know, she thinks it must have started after she was put on bed rest"

"Oh God" Naruto was silent for a little while then he looked up at Sakura "She was crying because of me…?"

"Yes…, sobbing, weeping, however you want to say it, she was crying. Sitting in my living room bawling her eyes out then asking me how she can please you more, how she can make herself what you want her to be." Sakura was relieved to see that Naruto looked so remorseful, he ran a hand through his long blonde hair and she watched his face darken. She was here to fix this and she was determined that she would for Hinata's sake "Look, I've spoken to her, I've told her you love her and I can see here and now that you do but she needs to hear it from you. Tell her that you care about her." Sakura paused worrying she was assuming too much for Naruto "If you don't, then end it somehow, don't drag her through this limbo like state any longer, it could kill her."

"Kill her?" Naruto looked really concerned now.

"Ever heard of post partum depression? Hinata's emotions and body are all imbalanced right now, that's why women are prone to depression after pregnancy, if you make her more depressed she might hurt herself. I've seen Hinata go through hell, but she's never been like this before, even when Neji had been taken to hospital after a loan shark caught up with him she was perfect, serene and ready to fix it. The problem here is that she doesn't know how to fix it. Only you know that."

Naruto was silent, no one would normally dare to talk to him like this and he noticed that Sakura's hands were shaking a little, whether she was Hinata's friend or not he was still her employer and a dangerous man. It must have taken a lot for the young woman to come here like this.

"I didn't realise that I was hurting her so much."

"She doesn't ever let it show, the only reason she snapped to me is because I've been there, last year my fiancé left me, I was crushed, Hinata saved me…. Look just let her know that she's enough for you."

"She's more than that" Naruto reassured her "She's everything for me."

Sakura nodded and then gestured to the door "Right, well I better get to work" she noticed Sasuke smirking at her and frowned. Keeping her eyes on Naruto and ignoring the Uchiha she spoke again "I'm not gonna tell Hinata about me coming here today."

"Thank you" he looked her in the eye letting her know he wasn't angry "I guess I'll see you for Hanabi's birthday?"

"Yeah I'm helping Hinata organise it." Backing to the door Sakura found Sasuke holding it open for her "See you then Mr Namikaze…" he made her feel uncomfortable but Sakura had to acknowledge his help so she nodded to Sasuke "thank you Mr Uchiha"

"Anytime" Sasuke gave her a long appreciative look up and down as she walked away, her skimpy cocktail waitress outfit gave him plenty to admire… he was suddenly very interested in Hanabi's birthday party. A groan from his employer brought his attention back to Naruto and Sasuke grimaced at the slumped form in the chair.

Miserable and beating himself up internally Naruto tried not to think to hard about how badly he'd messed up. He'd broken the one rule his father had given him about this, he'd taken on a girlfriend and now Hinata was crying to her friends and doubting him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke moved forwards but before he could do anything Naruto was on his feet.

"I'm out Sasuke, if my dad comes looking tell him I've got somewhere to be"

"Where are you going?"

"To see Karin of course."

* * *

"Naruto!" Karin grinned as he entered her apartment, slinking forward she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him "So good to see you" she moved in to kiss his lips but he moved back.

"It's over Karin" he was cold and didn't care how she might take this.

"Wh-what?" the redhead was shocked and moved back to leave space between them "You don't mean it."

"Look this was just a relief while my wife couldn't help me out, she's fine now so I have no need for you. I told you it was nothing serious and you knew I was married, I'll pay up for the apartment for a couple of months but after that you're on your own and I never want to see you again."

Karin dropped away from him her face scrunched up in anger "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, don't come near me again."

There was a long pause before Karin started to laugh "You think you can get rid of me that easily? I know all about you Mr Namikaze, and how about your wife and child, one little visit to her and…huur" the hand around her throat was so sudden that she didn't have any time to move, his hold tightened and his eyes flashed menacingly making her claw at his hand in desperation.

"Foolish little girl" he hissed lifting her up one handed and walking with her towards the bedroom he'd spent so much time in, her eyes were wide now and her face was pale as she gasped trying to breathe "Do you honestly think you can threaten someone like me? If you ever, if **anyone** ever, tries to take my wife away from me I will kill them in a way so foul, so painful it will disgust the most hardened of criminals. Do you hear me?"

"Y-y-y-ye" she couldn't speak and she was close to her limit so he let her drop down onto the bed, she landed on the mattress weeping and gasping for air.

"That was a yes right?"

"mm-hm" she nodded vehemently unable to talk but terrified of what he'd do if she didn't respond.

"Good girl." He smirked as he looked down at her "Did you really think you were the type of girl a man leaves his wife for? You're a bit of fun, a reasonably tight hole, nothing more." Pulling out his wallet he selected some notes before throwing them onto the bed as well "Consider yourself paid off, good bye Karin."

Leaving her behind Naruto didn't once turn back or feel any inclination to look back, the only thing that had attracted him to Karin was the fact that she had a good body and was a relatively easy conquest who believed herself to be hard to get which meant he could expect a certain amount of availability when he wanted her. He'd always intended to drop her as soon as he could have Hinata again no woman's body could ever satisfy him as hers could, no voice made a jolt run through him as hers did and no person could ever make him as loyal or complete as she did. He finally understood what Choji had told him when he'd married Ino 'I know things won't be easy or perfect but life never is, I'd just rather spend all the hard and non perfect moments with her instead of without her' Naruto needed Hinata to be there for the tough times, in the good times he wanted to share it with her and the idea that he was causing her pain made him want to hurt himself. He had a lot of making up to do and he was going to do it starting tonight.

* * *

Don't anyone think I am going to let this be an end of it, I have further plans.

Please R&R


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you all for the reviews.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Hinata sniffed as she chopped onions, it was one of the few times that she could cry without Hanabi noticing, her sister often wondered why Hinata had such a fondness for French onion soup but Hinata blamed on continuing baby cravings, Hinata had loved the stuff when she was pregnant. Wiping at her eyes Hinata finished her chopping and paused before moving on to the garlic slicing it very finely. She was just about to put the butter to heat in a pan when she heard the front door open and her husband's voice calling out. She heard Hanabi rush to greet him and silence him so he wouldn't wake the sleeping baby. They talked for a while in hushed tones and then she heard him coming her way, she breathed deeply hoping to compose herself.

"Hey"

Forcing a smile on her face Hinata turned around to face Naruto "You're home early"

"Are you alright?" seeing her tear filled eyes he darted forward but she waved him off and pointed to her chopping board.

"Onions" she excused herself and then moved to the oven again stirring the butter around the pan "How come you're home?"

"I missed you" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck "Let's go out to dinner"

"I can't" she shook her head "I don't want to leave Hanabi alone with the baby, she's too young" as she spoke she found that Naruto was compelling her to turn and face him, looking up into his eyes she felt nervous "Is everything alright?"

Naruto studied her carefully and found that he could see it, her sadness, the unhappiness that she'd managed to hide from him but had revealed to her friend, he knew he couldn't say anything without revealing Sakura's visit so instead he just wound his arms around her and held her close.

"I love you" he whispered into her hair "We don't spend enough time just the two of us. Let me have you for a little while."

"The baby…" she argued back but she sounded unwilling to really fight him.

"My mother's coming round she'll watch them" he moved them so he could look into her eyes "Come away with me."

"For how long?" she felt like a child again, timid unsure.

"As long as we want, if we get five minutes away and you want to come back we will, if we get through dinner and you want to come straight back, we will, however if you think that for one night we can just go out and stay out all night then we'll just enjoy ourselves in one of my favourite hotels. I miss us, I want to spend an evening sitting across the table from you dressed in a stunning dress."

"You won't look as good as me in a dress" she whispered into his chest and he laughed holding her closer

"No but if it'll make you come out with me I'd be willing to do that."

"Really?" she smirked at him and Naruto could see that it was the real Hinata shining through.

"Well as long as it's nothing too eye-catching"

Turning back to her meal preparation Hinata turned off the heat and took the pan away from the cooker "Alright."

"To which bit?" he looked nervous as if she was going to make him wear a dress as punishment for his sins but she shook her head.

"Let's go out" his face lit up and for the first time since their son was born Hinata felt truly happy, he still loved her, no matter if he would never again find her attractive he loved her and wanted to spend time with her.

"Great go upstairs and get dressed my mum will be here any minute"

Kushina arrived only a few minutes after Naruto arrived home and went straight upstairs to talk to her daughter in law, she'd given her son hell over his infidelity and was even now ignoring him most of the time. It drove him crazy and she loved watching him squirm. Hinata allowed her into her room immediately and thanked her for agreeing to watch their baby.

"Anything to spend time with my grandson" Kushina cooed happily before looking at Hinata appraisingly "And how is the mother feeling today?"

"Fine" Hinata's tone was flat and caused Naruto's mother to give her a long hard look

"Really?"

Realising that she wasn't being convincing enough Hinata changed her tone and fixed a smile on her face "Of course!"

"Alright… but you must come shopping with me on Thursday there's a delightful baby shop and you must tell me what else you need for the baby"

This did make Hinata smile "How much else could we need? Between his grandparents and godparents there is nothing else we need and even then Naruto brings home a new toy every week."

"We'll need practical things now he's growing up, soon you'll find you haven't enough trust me on that. We'll make a day of it." Kushina worded her next sentence carefully "And we'll find something nice for you too, I never had a chance to take you shopping before the pregnancy and there are a number of little shops I'd love to take you 'round."

Recognising the kind intention in Kushina's words Hinata tried to ignore the insulted feeling that rose up in her, she knew Kushina and others had recognised how her sparse wardrobe no longer fit her as it had before "I'd like that" she whispered, when she got pregnant her ribcage had expanded and her bust was still large so all of her dresses, never an extensive collection, were too tight. "I don't know what I'll wear tonight"

"I might be able to help you there" Kushina admitted with a smile "Come with me"

Hinata walked down the stairs feeling nervous about her date. As it was Tsunade had left some of her old dresses in the house and with Kushina's help and reassurance Hinata had found one she liked, Hinata wore a long Grecian style light blue dress with gold accents, her gold sandals and earrings went perfectly with it and despite her nerves she didn't feel too bad. Kushina had promised to take her shopping soon as had Ino both claiming that her wardrobe was in need of sexier clothes. To Hinata's mind they were just being nice when all they meant was larger, she still felt fat, it was all around her chest but it still sent her up a t-shirt size or two and her jeans felt tighter than before.

Still when Naruto saw her his eyes lit up, she smiled shyly at him as he took her hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful my Hinata" he whisked her away from the house, at the last moment she looked as though she might change her mind and stay with her son but Naruto moved quickly. He took her to one of his own restaurants located under his finest hotel. He was able to make the most perfect arrangements having the best table ready, ensuring that they were hidden from view, the service was perfect and he'd arranged for Hinata's favourite food to be served and in the centre of the table was a simple single red rose that he gifted to her making her blush, she had guessed he'd arranged it as every other table had large amaryllis displayed in tall glasses.

The conversation was slow but comfortable as they ate, she couldn't drink as she was still breastfeeding but her dessert had disaronno splashed over it and her incredibly low tolerance to alcohol meant she soon lost some of her shyness.

"You look really good in that dress, it looks familiar though, have I seen it before?"

"It's Tsunade's" she admitted looking down. "I'm too big for my own clothes" Hinata muttered trying not to ruin what had been a perfectly nice dinner.

"I know" he nodded with a lecherous grin that she didn't see "It's great."

Her head snapped up in surprise "What?"

"Well I loved how you looked before but no guy in his right mind would complain about his wife's chest getting bigger." Hinata seemed to disbelieve him so he edged closer to her in the booth and ran a hand up her material covered leg "You should see the stares you get, it's enough to make me want to take out every guy here"

She flushed, she'd never thought such a threatening comment could make her feel so attractive and loved. Naruto grinned at her expression and inched even closer sliding his hand away from her leg and up to the small of her back pressing his fingers at the bottom of her spine, she flushed even more.

"Come upstairs with me Mrs Uzumaki"

"Mr Uzumaki" she smiled just managing to flirt "what will my husband say?"

"Something along the lines of get in the elevator right now or I'll make love to you right here."

Nodding stiffly Hinata watched as Naruto scrambled (as gracefully as he could) out of the booth and then helped her up, they stayed close as they made their way up to the room, in the lift he had draped himself around her running his hand over her now flat stomach, he had noticed how she'd worked to tone up after giving birth but he'd never taken advantage of it feeling strangely hesitant towards the mother of his child.

When they entered the room upstairs Hinata couldn't hold back her gasp, the room was beautiful and it was filled with touches she knew were all Naruto. There were flowers gathered all around the room and a small gift wrapped present on the cracked glass coffee table, she looked back at him he was still wrapped around her but he was grinning.

"Open it" she ran forward feeling like a little girl at Christmas, dropping to her knees by the table she grabbed the small square box and ripped the paper off, opening it up she gasped at the small pendant she discovered inside, it was a simple beautifully cut diamond on a slender golden chain.

"Oh Naruto" she smiled up at him "It's beautiful"

"Just like you" he knelt beside her and pulling her hair to one side undid her current necklace to replace it with the new one. "I got it the same place as your ring so they match" he indicated the tiny delicate designs on the gold settings of her ring and her necklace. She looked up at him her eyes shining with unspilled tears, he caressed her cheek and kissed her gently. They knelt there on the floor kissing sensuously; Naruto's hands began to trail down her front but he stopped himself. This made Hinata's expression change and her tears did fall, Naruto guessed why, he stood and pulled her up to stand, she gave him a confused look but he just smiled "I'm going to make love to my wife in a bed, not out here on the floor"

She shivered at the term 'make love' and his eyes reflected his statement, she ran her hands up his shirt and started to pull at the buttons, as his shirt opened up the tanned skin that was revealed made her tremble. He watched her with fascination, her eyes glowed and as his shirt slid from his shoulders she took her bottom lip between her teeth in an unconsciously sexy gesture, he noticed her fingers shake as she undid his trousers buttons. His own hands got to work while she undressed him, he unzipped her dress and let it fall from her shoulders, despite the increase in bust size Hinata still had a few sexy pieces of underwear that she could fit but as Naruto neared her bra she stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously

"It's embarrassing… just don't look for a moment" he gave her and odd look but nodded closing his eyes, slipping her fingers into her bra Hinata took out the pads she'd put in, breastfeeding could often mean leaking breasts and though she was intending to wean her son off soon it didn't mean she could stop being careful about it. Once she'd done that she decided to remove her underwear completely so Naruto wouldn't notice the sag her breasts now made when it was removed. It killed her that she couldn't look like she did before for him but when she hesitated he had to question her

"Are you alright?"

"I don't look the same" as she said that he reached forward sliding an arm around her waist pulling their now bare bodies together. He only had touch to go on but as he ran his hands across her skin he couldn't feel any real difference.

"You feel the same" he opened his eyes and kissed her gently on the lips "let me love my wife" he waited for a nod then he gathered her into his arms and carried her through to the bedroom.

Lying her down on the bed Naruto took in the newly developed body of his wife, her stomach was flat but the red marks showed where it had stretched to accommodate their child, her thighs and breasts had similar marks, her thighs seemed a little bigger but really it was more that she'd grown a shape despite his reassurances that he loved her figure she'd been quite thin before. Her breasts he'd been appreciating for a long time, larger globes of flesh still soft but firm, her nipples were more prominent he cupped her breasts tenderly knowing how sensitive they could be as she was breast feeding.

Looking up at him Hinata bit her lip, she was sure she would be found wanting by him and soon he would be back with his floozy, tears gathered in her eyes but they never fell, he leant down and kissed her lips gently.

"I've missed this so much" he whispered pressing himself against her in a tender gesture. She whimpered as he lowered his mouth to her breast and suckled lightly, he'd done this many times before but now the sweet taste entered his mouth and he grinned up at her flushed face.

"Naruto" she sounded a little admonishing despite her obvious smile.

"What, my boy's had a monopoly over these for too long"

Running his hand up her side Naruto grasped her hip and slid himself down her body, she squirmed embarrassedly but the kisses he pressed to her stomach were soft and loving.

"Naruto" she whispered his name grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him back to eye level.

"Yes Love?" he grinned down at her

"I'm sorry it's been so long"

His face changed, she wasn't sure what she was seeing for a moment then he smiled again, warm, affectionate "There is no need to apologise, you mean everything to me and from now on our life is going to be perfect."

He slid his fingers between her legs and felt the warmth there, groaning he pumped into her grinning as she reacted exactly how he wanted her to. She moved and moaned exactly as he remembered her, he could still manipulate her in any way her wanted and she loved it he could tell just by looking in her eyes.

Kissing her thoroughly Naruto positioned himself between Hinata's legs and slowly slid home, he groaned feeling full satisfaction for the first time in months, he remained still just staring at her, she had her eyes closed but when he refused to move she opened them and looked up. He was smiling, an oddly tender smile considering what they were doing.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me"

"Same here" she responded reaching up to press a kiss to his lips, he rocked with her keeping her close feeling her softness, smelling her clean scent, enjoying the feel of soft silk hair untainted by hairspray or gel.

Her hands gripped him tightly; they travelled through his hair and down his back, she came easily, she'd been on edge for so long and she was so ready, he was not as close as she was and was up for a second round straight away.

That night as they lay wrapped in each other's arms Hinata felt her husband's chest rise and fall as she lay over his heart listening to it beat. His heart was hers, he told her that tonight, his heart, his body he might occasionally share but his heart was all hers. She could live with that… couldn't she? No, she couldn't, running her fingers across his chest she knew how much she could take and she expected things to change now. He needed to put her first, he also needed to be faithful. If for even a second she suspected him of doing this again she would make him suffer. With this resolve in mind she closed her eyes and cuddled up to the man she loved, she was tired and her eyes soon closed.

He awoke first that morning and for a while he just stared at his wife, he knew things were going to get tougher now, he was going to be faithful to her. He could've lost her he was a complete idiot but in the days that followed he showed all the signs of repentance and spent every spare moment with his wife, he moved back into his home making sure to spend every night lying beside her.

Their days were similar, he worked a lot of his time in his study using the large desk as he used to, he made sure she was constantly happy but along with that he wanted to show her more of his life and so he did locking his favourite sidearm in one of his desk drawers knowing she would find it. He wasn't surprised when one day he came home to be met with a frosty glare from her, he explained to her of the need for his keeping a weapon close and not only showed her that it was unloaded but also how complicated it was to load it should Hanabi or their son ever find it. They agreed to keep it locked away and have the key hidden.

They planned Hanabi's birthday together like parents, since the loss of her parents Hanabi had never had a proper party , they had either been too poor or it had been during Hinata's pregnancy whilst she was still in a plaster cast and she'd been unable to have a big event but now Hinata and Naruto could do everything to make Hanabi's birthday everything it needed to be. They planned a huge blowout and roped most of their friends in to help out instead of just hiring caterers or party planners but Hinata insisted that they should help as a party like this deserved a personal touch.

This is why Sakura Ten-Ten and Ino found themselves making hundreds of cupcakes with their friend whilst Naruto and his friends found themselves helping a DJ find a space before setting up different areas for the party.

Most of the men groaned and complained as they did the tasks assigned to them but when Hanabi came home from school to find everything ready she ran around thanking everyone being so charming and grateful that they all forgot they'd not wanted to do this and happily agreed they'd be willing to do it 'again any time' should the girl wish it.

Only Sasuke hadn't grumbled during the process, he'd been quite happy to help out, during the process he'd spent a lot of time in the kitchen chatting to the girls before heading out to do another job. For the most part they didn't mind him but the third time he'd come in he'd managed to catch Sakura's eye and winking at her let her know exactly who he was most interested in.

He didn't manage to catch her alone until the party was in full swing with teenagers going crazy, she was a lot more modestly dressed than the first time they'd spoken wearing dark jeans with a light jumper but she was still damn sexy and had a pack of teenage boys that kept seeking her out just to ask her directions or help.

"Good to meet you again" Sasuke smirked at the pink haired young woman.

"Mr Uchiha"

"Sasuke please"

Sakura gave him a look filled with distrust but nodded and repeated his name back to him, she had spent a lot of time with Ino today and had heard more than enough about the younger Uchiha brother to put her off ever dating him.

"The cakes you girls made are really good"

"They were also supposed to be eaten at the end of the party after Hanabi blows out her candles."

"Naruto and I snagged a couple" he shrugged it off with a grin "I'll have to head out before then anyway" they chatted briefly enjoying some banter but when Sasuke covertly questioned about her status as a single girl she stopped him telling him she wasn't interested in him.

"And why not?"

"Because you're like him" she indicated Naruto where he stood with Hanabi laughing as Hanabi thanked him for her gift "And I need more than that"

"Hinata looks happy"

"Because she's hiding her pain, she is happy in some ways but in others she is deeply disturbed."

"You're not willing to give me a chance?"

"Look you're good looking and all but I'm not Hinata, I've been screwed around too much in this life. If you want to be with me you need to know two things. One, I am hard to win very hard and you'll have to work hard to get me. Two, if I ever found out you were cheating on me I would decapitate you… and I don't mean the head above your shoulders. Got it?"

"Oh Yes" there was a twinkle in Sasuke's eye that made Sakura think that instead of scaring him she'd merely turned him on. Sasuke smirked at her, he liked a challenge and had always intended that the woman he chose would be a feisty one, still she didn't look as interested in him as she could be, turning away from him Sakura sauntered away uncaring, he worried that maybe he'd missed his mark but as she walked off she turned back flipping her hair and grinned at him. Oh yeah, he had her.

Sakura smirked as she walked away from Sasuke, she had no intention of letting him in but it might be fun to have him chase her for awhile and it would serve him right to be completely humiliated when she shot him down. She saw Hinata and Ino standing a little way from the crowds talking quietly, she walked over to them and was quickly involved in their conversation.

"Ino and I were discussing a business idea, there's an old shop closing down in town that her parents used to own way back before they worked for the Namikaze's it was a florist and Ino and I were wondering how feasible it would be to set something up there."

"Well the important thing with a business like that is to make contact with hotels and restaurants and get big contracts with them" Sakura spoke with a surprising amount of knowledge, when everyone looked at her taken aback she just grinned "I've worked in hotels and restaurants all my life, I've learnt a thing or two."

"Would you want to come in with us?" Hinata asked quickly "it's something we want to do alone, without" she looked over at Choji and Naruto "Without their help, if we could use your name and Ten-Ten's we could do it without involving the Namikaze's at all."

"Why would you want to do that?" Sakura tilted her head to one side in enquiry.

"We want something separate from them, something completely untainted by gambling and… other things." Ino told her knowing not to mention that the other things in her mind were things like drugs and gunrunning "Plus it will be something all our own, something we built with almost no help at all,"

"Almost no help?"

"Well we'd be applying for the business loans and our names alone will ensure we get it"

"But after that?"

"After that we are on our own"

"Sounds like hard work" Sakura told them, she knew Hinata could be tough but after living the life of riley for so long she had her doubts and Ino had never had to work a day in her life.

"It will be" Ino agreed "It will be tough, tiring and might fail even if we throw our all into it. You in?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Sitting surrounded by friends Karin consoled herself with another swig of expensive champagne, her meal ticket might be gone for now but she had every intention of finding a new one soon. She'd been surprised by Naruto's sudden break with her, usually she knew the signs when husband was going to go back to his wife giving her plenty of time to build up a little nest egg of either jewellery or something like maybe she'd have started lining up a new guy. As it was if she didn't have another mark in a week or two she'd need to start selling some of the stuff she'd received from Naruto.

She was about to flag down a waitress for some more drink when a bucket filled with ice and with an expensive bottle of champagne landed down in front of every person at the table.

"A gift for Karin" the waitress explained "From the gentleman over there"

Karin turned and followed the waitress's finger to find a pale man with long dark hair and snakelike eyes staring over at her.

Filling her glass Karin excused herself from the group and sauntered over to her new admirer, once she got there she slid into the seat across from him and smiled.

"Well hello there." She smiled sexily at him "That's a lot of money you're thrown around over there."

"I consider it an investment" he responded his eyes darkening "After all I'm going to be expecting something in return."

"Story of my life" Karin returned biting her lower lips and looking the man up and down. "So, do I get a name?"

"Of course, I am Orochimaru, you don't need to tell me anything about yourself, I know all about you Karin. All about you."

* * *

Yay another chapter down, Please R&R


	30. Chapter 30

OK so this is short but the next chapter will be longer and more exciting.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Stretching Karin sat up enjoying the feel of Egyptian cotton sheets with an insanely huge thread count against her skin, she was alone in the bed now but she hadn't been when she went to bed last night. She didn't really think much of her new man's abilities in the bedroom, compared to Naruto he was a complete let down but she made all the right movements and sounds to let him think she was fully enjoying herself. She could smell him on the sheets, grunting with disgust she sat up and let the top sheet slide from her body. Orochimaru and his minions would be gone for the day now so she swung her legs down to the floor, standing she walked out of her bedroom down to the kitchen, she had little shame about her body and to be honest Orochimaru wasn't the jealous type so if she did get seen by someone else he wasn't likely to kick up a fuss, that was another thing she missed about past lovers, not Naruto now she thought about it, he'd never been worried about the men that came to visit her. Shrugging she grabbed the milk out the fridge and unscrewed the lid.

"Tell me you're not going to do that"

The voice didn't even make her pause as she raised the carton to her lips and took a long swig.

"Remind me to eat my breakfast at home in future" Kabuto seemed as unfazed as she was by her nudity, she turned to look at him and smirked.

"I'd appreciate it if you never came here really" the silver haired man followed her current lover around like a lovesick puppy and it bugged her no end. The two of them made no secret of the fact they hated each other but they also both knew that to Orochimaru they were a means to an end so they didn't spend too much time trying to destroy each other with anything other than their words.

Karin knew Kabuto considered her as just another floozy and under normal circumstances he'd be right, but this floozy happened to be important to his boss's plans so no matter how much he may dislike her she could demand his respect.

"I can't see it myself" Kabuto muttered looking her nude body up and down "Naruto's taste level must be slipping"

Seething Karin cast him a dark look "You couldn't have me if you wanted me."

Kabuto smirked "I prefer fresh fruit, why would I want a bite of what so many men have had before?"

"Well your boss gets his bite every now and then and that just about kills you doesn't it?" she gave him a seductive smile "that he wants me and walks right past you."

Kabuto's rage was obvious on his face and his fists tightened, he'd rarely wanted to hit a woman as much as he wanted to hit her now.

Knowing she'd won this one Karin took another swig of milk before returning the carton to the fridge and walking away.

* * *

"Naruto!" Hinata squealed happily as her husband grabbed her from behind, he laughed loudly kissing her neck as she playfully swatted at him.

"If you two could keep your hands off each other for more than ten minutes I'd appreciate it" Ino told them with a

"I'm not sure I can keep to that" Naruto told her solemnly, "but I'll try" Ino wanted to be mad at him but the happy smile and sweet flush that crossed Hinata's face caused her to be forgiving to the couple.

It was the most tame and relaxed party Naruto had ever attended just friends sitting around with drinks and conversation, he was surprised how far from bored he was. When Ino and Choji had suggested a dinner party he'd wanted to run for the hills but Hinata had wanted to go so he'd arranged for his parents to babysit. They'd left Minato explaining the rules of the offside rule to the eight month old Hiashi despite his complete obliviousness, Kushina had been helping Hanabi with her homework, the grandparents were on form in full doting mode and Hinata was happy to leave them alone together.

At first it was just them Ino and Choji but then Sasuke and Shikamaru turned up followed by Gaara with his sister Temari. Ino had once explained to Hinata that she and Temari had trouble getting along but tonight Ino was in the most accommodating mood as she welcomed people into her home. The whole night was overly cheerful Temari and Hinata had always gotten along well but she could tell that Ino's behaviour was confusing the other girl.

"You any clue what's going on?" Temari whispered to Hinata sounding puzzled.

"Not a clue" Hinata responded with an equally bemused tone "She's in an oddly happy mood."

"How much has she had to drink?"

"Actually that's the weird thing she hasn't had a drop."

"Yeah, and she's not eating any of the hors-d'oeurves"

"Strange she loves prawns"

"Yeah and they are **really** good" Temari murmured covering her mouth as she enjoyed her own portion "and the cream cheese thing is gorgeous"

"I know" Hinata agreed "I'm so glad I'm not breastfeeding anymore my diet was so strict…" Hinata froze her eyes widening

"What?" Temari questioned fearing her friend was choking "Hinata are you alright?"

"Oh my god" grabbing Temari by the hand Hinata dragged her into the kitchen where Ino and Choji were pouring more drinks for their guests. They were having a hushed conversation when the two girls entered but stopped immediately when they noticed them.

"More wine Hinata?" Ino asked noticing the young woman's eyes fixed on the bottle in her hand

"No, but why don't you have some" Hinata urged her eyes meeting Ino's twinkling with mischief.

"M-maybe later" Ino shrugged but Hinata shook her head and came forwards

"But it's your favourite… and you haven't had a drink all night"

Recognising the teasing look in Hinata's eyes Ino sighed "I should have known you'd guess"

"This is so great!" Hinata hugged Ino happily "How far gone are you?"

"Ino's Pregnant?" Temari asked her voice far louder than she intended, it carried through to the next room, before they knew what was happening everyone one was crowding into the kitchen there were affectionate kisses on the cheek for Ino and backslaps for Choji as the loving couple shared their news with their friends. Temari apologised repeatedly for ruining the night that was obviously planned for a revelation of the news but Ino was too happy to care. Her light blue eyes were so happy and every time she looked at Choji her love just shone out.

With one arm almost constantly wrapped around Hinata Naruto couldn't have enjoyed an evening more, surrounded by friends and with great hopes for the future he realised that this was exactly what he wanted in life. Since he and his father had come down on drug use within their clubs and hotels things with the police had become easier and as a result of their improved reputation business was improving, more families were coming in bringing even more money with them. The future was looking bright, everyone was looking forwards with great hope and expectations, he'd never felt more positive than he did right now. Nothing could bring him down.

* * *

"I think it's time Orochimaru" Kabuto looked his master square in the eye "Everything is in place, all we need is the catalyst."

Orochimaru nodded slowly he'd worked for so long on this, every little piece had been carefully put into place, he'd personally overseen every factor and had predicted exactly how everyone would react. He was a master at this, divide and conquer, he'd ensure the weakest member of the Namikaze family would be the most vulnerable. Turning to Karin he nodded slowly at her, she responded in kind and got to her feet, there was someone in particular she had to seek out.

Hinata Namikaze was in for a little bad news.

* * *

Now just for the record most foods are OK to eat during pregnancy, prawns as long as they are well cooked and it's the same with cream cheeses (My ma ate them all the time and she has four very healthy kids) but both Hinata and Ino were/are being incredibly careful with their pregnancy after previous problems and not leaving anything to chance so they avoid certain foods that can potentially endanger their babies.

The next chapter we see what Orochimaru is planning

Please R&R


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Phone Naruto" Hinata lazily punched Naruto's arms as she rolled over, he wasn't waking up so she hit him again only for him to grab her arm and pull her on top of him.

"Shhh, we're not in" he whispered burying his face in her hair

"Naruto it's your mobile" she responded shuddering as his hands slid under the tiny nightgown she wore.

"Shhhhh-mmmm" Naruto lazily ran his hand up Hinata's smooth legs "Just wanna hold my wife"

"Just hold me?" Hinata smirked as he shifted her to straddle him "You could do that and answer the phone."

"Someone's being a little smart for such an early time in the morning."

"Just because I'm fully aware that at any moment our son will be bothering us in a way that is a lot more disruptive than your phone"

"Then we have to be quick" he murmured bringing her nightwear up and sliding home, at the feel of him inside her she groaned atop him and placing her hands on his chest pushed herself up to look down at him. He lifted his hand up and ran it through her hair, taking hold of the back of her neck he pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was hot and sensual as they slowly rocked together, Hinata was getting close when the quiet of the morning was interrupted by a wail form the baby monitor.

Hinata sighed and was about to move off Naruto but he held her tight and flipped then over.

"I forgot we had to be quick" he murmured against her lips before driving forward in a way that made Hinata cry out. "Come on baby" he grabbed her legs and started to thrust like a young man desperate for release, Hinata's nails dug into his back and her head pushed back into the pillow and she fought against the screams she wanted to let loose. Finally with a cry that ripped from her throat she convulsed around him and then as he too came she dropped limp onto the mattress. The two of them lay breathing heavily unwilling to move until another wail pierced the air. Pulling herself out from under her husband Hinata pulled on his bath robe and dashed out to soothe Hiashi, Naruto lay still on the bed listening as Hinata spoke to their child in soft soothing tones. She was the perfect wife and mother, hot and sexy with a sweet and loving nature, not for the first time, Naruto congratulated himself on his choice in women. As he lay there he remembered the phone call that had originally woken them allowing them to enjoy their quickie before their son did. Sitting up he saw a voicemail, it was his father demanding his presence immediately in a worried tone. Jumping up Naruto decided to forgo a shower, his father rarely worried or showed his concern. Pulling on some clothes he looked around to find Hinata in the doorway, his eyes took in the image and his lips curved into a smile.

"You gotta go?" Hinata asked taking in his appearance

"Yeah"

"Anytime for breakfast?"

"No, I'll try to be home for dinner though" he pressed a long kiss on her lips and then pressed a quick on to his sons cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

Finding her had been easy, Hinata's life had a certain amount of consistency and it was a well known fact that every Tuesday she could be found sitting in one of the best restaurants in town with her good friend Ino Akimichi. The restaurant was well known and had the distinction of being one of the most expensive and sophisticated places to eat, it was a regular place for Hinata. Karin smirked as she made her way up to the table where Hinata sat and got ready for show time.

Unaware of the impending troubles Hinata was reading the menu thoughtfully trying to find something that she'd really like to try, despite her wealth she still tended to go for the cheaper options, though even then reading the prices on the menu still made her eyes widen nervously she was getting used to living the high life now.

"Hello Hinata" the redhead sat down across from her rival an evil smirk on her face "My name is Karin" Hinata folded her menu and looked across at the woman who had taken what was to be Ino's seat, she studied her intently trying to recognise her, the scent she gave off was vaguely familiar but other than that Hinata couldn't place her.

"I'm guessing we've never met before" Hinata never pretended to know people when she didn't, she was too honest to be that false.

"We haven't"

"But you seem to know who I am" Hinata frowned as she noticed the glint in her companions eyes.

"You are Hinata Namikaze"

"Well now we are all introduced perhaps you can tell me why you are here."

Karin feigned a look of distress and sighed deeply "I am here to make right a wrong." There was another pained silence as Hinata waited and Karin faked misery.

"Well… off you go" Hinata was beginning to get impatient. She wasn't fooled by this woman's apparent unhappiness but she guessed that it had something to do with Naruto and his life or line of work.

"Mrs Namikaze… I had an affair with your husband."

Karin didn't know what way she expected Hinata to take this information, definitely shock, maybe tears, some shouting at least a drink in the face. Instead she got nothing; Hinata lifted her drink but just took a small sip from the glass. Her light lipstick left a small smudge on the glass and Karin found herself concentrating on the mark as she waited for some sort of reaction.

Finally after a few moments Hinata tilted her head to one side and asked "Well?"

"Um… actually that's it"

"I see, and you thought that this was news to me…, I thought I recognised your perfume." Hinata felt anger swell within her, she had been so happy for so long now that she'd almost been able to forget about Naruto's infidelity but now it was sitting here staring her straight in the eye she felt it all come back. She knew that unhappiness would follow but she would be alone when she let herself give in to that, right now she was mad and this bitch was not going to get any satisfaction from this situation. She would not let her see how much her little revelation was hurting her, with contempt in her eyes Hinata looked down her nose at the redhead. "I understand you ceased to be my husband's mistress some months ago."

Karin's eyes widened comically "You know about me?"

"Not your name but definitely that you exist. I'm a wife, we know about these things. I also know to feel very sorry for you."

"You pity me? Just because he is still with you?" Karin seethed under the mocking stare Hinata gave her.

Hinata gave a choked laugh at this "No, you knew what you were getting into, men like Naruto don't leave their wives for their bits on the side. No the reason I pity you is because Naruto knows everything about where I am and what I do whether I tell him or not. He's going to know you met me here and he's going to know you tried to break us up…" Turning to her left Hinata looked at the car that had been following her ever since the 'accident'. She'd feigned ignorance of the car as it saved complicated conversations but part of her had found it reassuring especially when she travelled around with Hiashi, as she looked towards the doorway she saw Ino coming towards her "I am sorry for you because he will make sure you are punished for this." Standing Hinata looked down at Karin witheringly "I'm going to leave now, my friend is just arriving and I get the feeling she'll be willing to take me to a nearby bar for some serious drinking despite her inability to join me."

Ino was confused when she saw Hinata had someone with her, she moved quickly but Hinata stood and shaking her head stopped her advance. Meeting her halfway Hinata muttered a quick 'get me out of here' and Ino nodded linking arms with her and heading back the way she came.

* * *

The morning had consisted of hard work for Naruto his father's call had been as urgent as he'd guessed from the message left for him. It was going to be a tense few weeks but the main thing to do right now was to get the family blockaded in. There had been threats to the family before and they always went on lockdown because of it but Naruto had never had anyone to worry about other than his mother.

He knew everyone was blaming him for the situation at hand but at the same time they understood why. The gradual cutting out of drug trade within their sites had been beneficial in many ways but with it they had gained enemies, luckily one of those 'enemies' was too much of a friend to be a real enemy. He had heard murmurings amongst his counterparts about the downfall of the Namikaze's and though they'd damaged his business by no longer allowing him to trade within or near their sites unlike the others within the drug trade he had not forgotten how fairly they traded with him before. Where Orochimaru and others with Casino's would take large cuts and constantly threatening their business the Namikaze's had only ever insisted on non lethal substances demanding that the drugs be cut with harmless substances. They had been fair and they protected the people around them, he had immediately contacted the Uchiha brothers and they in turn had gone to Minato.

There was a threat out there and though they did not know what it was they needed to prepare for it. Naruto was with his father and godfather making plans when a knock sounded at the office door and it opened to reveal Choji looking troubled.

"Is everything OK Choji?" Minato asked but the young man headed straight for Naruto.

"Naruto it's Ino" Choji held out his phone his eyes full of concern "It's not good news"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking at the phone as though it was an alien thing he didn't understand what to do with it.

"No one's in trouble, but you need to take this call"

* * *

When he got home the first place he went was to the nursery, there was a lot light on in the room, his son was in his crib sleeping and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Looking tired as she was up way past her bed time Hanabi was sitting in the rocking chair with a book open in her lap, she'd given him a nervous smile when he entered and held a finger to her lips. He responded with a nod and after smiling down at his son he knelt by Hanabi and quietly questioned her about Hinata's whereabouts.

"She's in her room, the one next to mine… she was crying." He nodded and ruffled the young girls hair.

"Look you need to stay home tomorrow, can you do that?"

"Yes… is everything OK?"

"It will be but I need time to fix it." He then left her making his way to Hinata's old room.

Her bedroom was dark, the curtains were open allowing the moonlight to flood in to light the room showing him his white eyed wife. "Hinata?" Naruto wasn't sure how she would be after what had happened, he moved into the room tentatively as though approaching a shy animal. She looked tired and her face was decidedly tearstained

"Don't say anything" her speech slurred slightly as she glared at him from across the room "I'm angry at you."

"I know." he kept moving towards her trying not to make her more angry.

Hinata laughed derisively "How do you know? Oh yes that car that follows me everywhere…. Who does drive that by the way?"

Naruto decided not to drop Ino in it and nodded "I just want you safe"

"How nice for me!" Hinata let fly a punch hitting Naruto in the shoulder "I hate you… I hate you so much!" her eyes were filling with tears as she spoke "Why did you do this to me? I can't even think about leaving you! I have no freedom, nothing and I just have to live this… caged life. Was that your plan all along?"

Naruto was surprised she'd managed to work it out but he said nothing he just opened his arms and made to embrace her, she pushed him away struggling against him, he refused to let her go bringing her firmly to his chest and keeping her tight against him.

"I'm sorry Hinata… It was just one slip" it was a total lie but he knew it was what she needed to hear "Just while I couldn't have you, I hated myself for it and ended it when you got the all clear."

She seemed to struggle less as he spoke but he knew not to let her go just yet, he knew that she might try to run and he needed her to stay in the house safe and sound. "Please listen to me Hinata, tomorrow night you can yell at me all you want, you can hit me scream at me and do anything you want to hurt me but if Orochimaru is up to something then I need you to be here tonight."

"No" she began to struggle once more but Naruto dropped to his knees wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in the soft skin of her stomach

"Please, I'm begging you not to go, think of Hanabi and Hiashi"

"Don't you dare use them like that, don't you dare…"

"I will dare everything Hinata, I will do anything to make sure you stay safe because the day I lose you I lose all meaning to my life. Please, if you are going to leave me don't do it till it's safe."

Looking into his eyes Hinata found she was unable to find any deception in them, her anger had only found an outlet tonight because she'd been drinking and her level headedness was kicking in.

"I don't feel well" she shook her head trying to clear it.

"Lie down darling" Naruto took her over to the bed and helped her into it "just lie down and we'll talk in the morning."

"I like lying down" Hinata agreed her head starting to swim again "Feels right. And this bed is my favourite"

Naruto smiled fondly at her drunken musings wondering if this would be the last time he ever heard them, it never took much for her to start making odd remarks after she'd been drinking and was getting sleepy. "It always does" Naruto agreed crawling into bed with his wife and pulling her close. If this was the last time he'd get the chance to hold her he'd make sure he took it, he nuzzled into her hair pressing his lips to her neck. She smelt strongly of perfume and alcohol not her usual scent at all but she felt the same, her body moulded to his perfectly. She struggled sleepily against him but after a few moments she seemed to give up and she let him hold her.

Naruto sighed, just this morning life had seemed perfect, now everything was crumbling around him

* * *

Ok there will be more confrontation between Naruto and Hinata later but for now I'll let them sleep.

See you guys around!


	32. Chapter 32

People keep asking me for some more action but this is really a story from the point of view of the wives, there will be drama but it's the side of the story that doesn't get told a lot.

Having said that the ending for this chapter is quite a fun one.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

The next morning she awoke first, Naruto still had his arms wrapped tightly around her, she froze torn between wanting to slap him around the face and hurting him to not wanting him to wake.

She didn't know what to say to him, gazing at him Hinata wondered why she'd ever thought that a girl like her could keep a guy like him, he was so much more attractive than she could ever hope to be and yet she'd felt so loved so happy it killed her that it was all about to end.

Shifting in his arms she tried to extricate herself without waking him but his hold tightened and before she knew it she was staring into bright blue eyes.

"Let me go" to her surprise he obeyed opening his arms and letting her slide off the bed. He sat up to, they were both fully clothed in what they wore yesterday and so Hinata pulled off her blouse and entered the bathroom. He waited for her listening to her as the shower turned on. He thought about going to change himself but didn't want to risk Hinata walking out whilst he was gone.

After a little while she re-entered the room wearing a long towelling dressing gown that he knew belonged to Hanabi.

She looked ready now, she felt ready now.

"I want you to be honest with me Naruto" she spoke in firm but quiet tones "I know you never have been honest, not about the big things but I need it now, before I leave you. I need to know exactly what I'm walking out on."

He didn't plead with her, he wanted to but right now he was angry, angry at Karin for forcing this situation, angry at himself for making this happen.

"You want the truth? Every single bit of truth about how I manipulated you?"

Breathing heavily and full of fear for what he might say Hinata nodded, she had to know or she'd spend her whole life doubting him.

"First let me say that when I first offered help to you and Neji I had no idea what you looked like, I wanted to help you for the reason you've believed for so long, because I owed Neji, and I couldn't watch a friend suffer like that." Naruto took her hands in his not sure if it was for her comfort or so he could keep her still to listen to him "Then I saw you, you were wearing those ridiculous pyjamas but I couldn't stop myself from checking you out, I wanted you but because of Neji I couldn't do my usual routine of seducing you and throwing you away, I had your home trashed, I wanted to have you beholden to me so I made myself indispensable to you, I was gonna sleep with you a few times and then either make you break up with me or marry you so that I'd finally have the kids my parents were on at me about. After the first time we made out I was so horny I had to find someone to have sex with straight away, I cheated from the beginning. When you were drunk it was part of my plan, to make you trust me so that the next time we were together and I slipped aphrodisiac in your drink you wouldn't suspect me of foul play."

"You what?" she tried to pull away but he held tight to her.

"I'm not done yet." His eyes were hard and she froze staring into them fearfully "Our first night together I gave you that special herbs to make you susceptible to my actions, I gave you every opportunity to back out because I knew you would be too horny to say no. The next time we were together I returned your mothers jewellery to you because it would make getting you into bed again just that little bit easier. When Hanabi and Neji came back I decided that I was going to marry you, to my relief I actually cared for you but I waited to ask you until you got pregnant as I knew then you had to say yes. Every time I brought you things I knew it made you feel more and more grateful to me, more and more secure it made you want to love me."

Naruto took a breath, there was so much to tell her and he'd still missed some of it out, luckily this was where the story started to show him in a better light.

"When you were kidnapped things changed… I knew I loved you. I went crazy knowing someone had you and could hurt you, when I found out you were pregnant I was already on my knees to Gaara begging him for help."

He paused again; her eyes seemed to have less fight in them now.

"When I got you back I devoted myself to you, that's why that car follows you everywhere. I loved every second of our life together, when I married you I knew I loved you, when our son was born I knew I couldn't live without you two. But when we couldn't have sex I found someone else" the anger was back in her eyes, she knew this part "When you were in pain all I wanted to do was protect you and not having sex protected you so I found someone else, paid for her apartment and things. Even when you had the all clear I was afraid to hurt you so I kept going to Karin…"

"Don't say her name to me!" Hinata interrupted her face flushed with anger.

"I'm sorry, but I went to her again and again, then one day Sakura came to see me, she told me you were hurting, that you knew about…" he stopped before he said her name again "what I was doing and that it hurt you so I ended it. That night we went to the hotel together, it was amazing and I haven't cheated on you since then, you are all I want Hinata and last night when I told you I'd let you leave this morning I was lying. Hinata we are in danger and in order to keep you safe I'm making you stay here, when the danger has passed you can make whatever decisions you want to about us but right now I have to keep you safe."

"No" she struggled against him angrily but he kept his arms wrapped tight around her "Let me go!" she was screaming at him now, the kind good Naruto she'd fallen for had never existed, it had all been a ploy to make her his slave "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." He held onto her letting her yell and cry all she wanted until she seemed to lose her energy and she just stopped fighting.

"You should be safe in this house but should something go wrong you know where the panic room is. I love you Hinata, I love you, I love our son and Hanabi, I love her too. All of you need to stay here and stay safe." He dropped a kiss onto her forehead and turned away, she stood where he left her not letting him in on any of her fears. She wanted to stop him, to make him promise to come back but instead she just let him go, she wanted to go back to the web of lies he'd spun that had made her so blissfully happy but instead she just watched him leave.

Outside of their bedroom Naruto found Hanabi standing down the hall a troubled look on her face, he gave her a half hearted smile and went towards her.

"Are you breaking up?" Hanabi sounded scared and Naruto realised that for Hanabi he'd provided her with security and a strong male role model almost like a father figure.

"No" he told her confidently "I did something wrong and she's gonna hate me for a while, a long while, but I'm not letting her go. I'll do everything I need to do in order to get her back."

Hanabi seemed to like this response and smiled at him "Konohamaru's here, he says we need to be careful and I'm to take some time off school. It's not just cos you and Hinata are fighting is it?"

Naruto worded his next piece carefully he didn't want to scare Hanabi but she needed to know some of the danger she was in "Someone dangerous is trying to make me give them money, if at any point today Hinata doesn't feel safe she's gonna take you into the panic room you remember the code?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I just wanna keep my family safe" as with Hinata Naruto pressed a kiss to Hanabi's forehead and then he walked away, he did have fatherly feelings to the kid and he hoped that she'd remain unaffected by all that was happening. He'd meant what he said to her though, Hinata wasn't going anywhere, he wouldn't let her.

* * *

"I can't believe it" Sakura was in complete disbelief as Ino related the story to her and Ten-Ten "should we go see her?"

"No, I called her this morning, all she wants is to be alone." Ino shook her head "you should have seen her, I've never seen her drink like that, when I took her home I had to get Hanabi to watch the baby."

"He broke her heart" Ten-Ten said in low tone "I never really thought you could break a heart but he did it."

"The thing I don't get is why the bitch showed up in the first place" Ino muttered angrily "what was the point? OK Hinata might leave Naruto but that doesn't mean the whore has anything to gain from it."

"That's a point" Sakura sat up nodding "Think about it, all

she'd gain is Hinata leaving Naruto but that's it. Naruto would destroy her rather than get back together with her."

"What are you saying Sakura?"

"I'm saying why did she do it? She had nothing to gain and everything to lose and yet she did. Surely she's not stupid enough to risk it for revenge."

"So why" Ten-Ten agreed "I get you… Ino a girl looking in on your lifestyle would be stupid to try and break up a family."

"I don't know" Ino shrugged, she'd grown up in this world, it was hard to see things from their point of view "Marriages fail a lot in this life style."

"Yes but do they fail because the man wants them to or because the woman does?"

"Well…" Ino suddenly got what they were on about "you're right, what had she to gain?"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, Ino got up and walked to the door, there were two men standing there, she didn't recognise them at all.

"Can I help you?"

"Choji sent us to pick you up, we need you to come with us"

"Um… sure, let me get my bag… I'll meet you downstairs." Ino closed the door frowning. "Weird I was expecting Jirobo, never mind."

"Does Choji usually send other people when he specifically named someone else?" Sakura asked frowning as she did so.

"No… why?"

"Divide and conquer" Sakura muttered "That's how I'd do it. Ten-Ten are those guys still out there?"

Ten-Ten checked the peephole and nodded "Yeah still there"

"What are you on about?" Ino asked

"Ino call Choji, ask who he sent to pick you up"

"What?"

"Just do it" Ino picked up her phone and called her husband, she turned away from the others, she had a brief conversation and hung up. "Well" Sakura questioned impatiently.

"He hasn't sent anyone yet. He's on his way but…," Ino's eyes were concerned "those guys are still out there… shit what do we do?"

"We leave with them" Sakura decided "Ino and I will go with them, Ten-Ten you call Choji again and tell him we're taking the stairs then follow down in the elevator after we're gone. Ino all we can do now is bluff this out, we're thirty one floor s up, it'll give Choji time to get someone here."

"Sakura" Ino shook her head "I don't think I can do this… if anything happens…" sliding a hand across her stomach Ino felt tears fill her eyes but Sakura just grabbed her hand and held it.

"Trust in Choji, he'll get someone here." Still holding Ino's hand Sakura walked them over to the door and opened it "Hey guys" she smiled brightly doing the one thing she had a real talent for, pretending everything was OK "Ino offered me a lift so you'll have to take me home first."

* * *

Hinata had kept Hanabi and Hiashi with her all day but the house was beginning to feel a little closed in as she tried to forget all that Naruto had told her. She was torn between worrying about his safety and never wanting to see him again, finally she stood up and decided to take a walk around the gardens, she walked over to the French windows and stared out into the gardens, she was about to exit the house to go outside when she saw a dark shadow across the lawn. Her heart leapt in her chest when she realised that someone was moving covertly around the garden. Moving back to her sister she ordered her to stand up and slowly shuffled both her sister and son into the panic room Naruto had built, it was a good sized room with a large sofa and Television within it, Hinata kept the mini fridge stocked with a small supply of food so as she closed them in she knew they were safe for a few days never mind the couple of hours she hoped she was leaving them for.

Hanabi had been confused by her sister's actions and the strict instructions to only open the door to one of the Namikaze's but she trusted her elder sister so trying not to let her nervousness show to her nephew Hanabi continued to play with him waiting for her return.

Hinata moved back to the window where she had first seen the figure, it was no longer there but she could see something closer to the house now and it made her freeze in place, she stood as nonchalantly as she could by the window and looked casually around. There was definitely more than one person in her garden, the thing is, knowing Naruto as she did it could simply be people he'd arranged to come in to watch over her. Leaving her post by the window she made her way up the stairs and headed for the study Naruto had set up for her, the panic room was a safe enough place, hidden behind a false wall, but if they worked out where it was then it could attempt to get in or even find a way to smoke her out.

She wouldn't risk that.

Getting into the study Hinata sat behind the large desk and pulled out the gun, it was heavy in her hand but she remembered everything Naruto had told her about how the gun worked. Gritting her teeth Hinata loaded up the gun and placed it flat on the desk, she didn't know who the people creeping around the grounds were but she had a bad feeling within her chest. She wanted more than anything to call Naruto but she refused to go running to him again. Instead she lifted the phone off the hook and prepared to dial Kushina's number but the landline was dead, opening up her mobile she discovered that she was receiving no signal there either. Trembling she took a deep breath and studied the desk in front of her, it was an old sturdy affair filled with many papers and made of hard thick wood, she didn't know how well it would stand up to bullets but it was some sort of defence against any shots that may come her way. Walking over to the radio she switched it on and began playing it on a low level. If someone came in they would hear it and come here first, she then closed the study door and decided she had done all the preparation that she could. Sitting in the chair Hinata was determined to be ready for them, the study door was closed and she kept her eyes on the door handles, that would be her first and probably only warning.

Closing her hand around the gun Hinata took comfort in the cold metal she clasped but the sick nervous feeling in her stomach remained.

* * *

They'd expected Hinata to leave Naruto and be somewhere a little more accessible but it looked like the timid young girl had a little more backbone than they though and had ended up throwing the Namikaze prince out of his own home. Still it was isolated enough, Orochimaru sent his men in. Karin had not returned to him as he'd ordered and though he had no real wish to keep her around he would like to know what had happened with young Hinata.

Still he had men with Ino and a few headed for Tsunade and Kushina.

He had once told Jiraiya that he would destroy him and he knew the best way to do it, those men loved their women with all they had and he would cut out their hearts and they would destroy themselves in grief and revenge.

* * *

I think you all should know that most of this story came from the scene where Naruto confesses all to Hinata, it's one of the first things I wrote, it was going to be a one-shot thing but it kind of grew. He and Hinata were always going to have this conversation, I've had to rewrite bits of it as the story evolved but Hinata's anger was always going to come through, she had fire in her, and it never shows through until now.

Please R&R


	33. Chapter 33

Apologies that this took so long but hey, I'm a busy person and unfortunately writing fanfiction doesn't pay the bills!

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sakura talked blithely with their abductors as she and Ino took their time headed downstairs, it was obvious the men taking them were getting impatient but though Ino was quiet Sakura was selling the nonchalance for both of them. Ino wasn't sure what would happen when they reached the bottom of the stairs but she was silently praying that Choji would be there in time.

Sakura prattled away in a vaguely flirtatious way but inside she was scheming to the best of her ability. They were just descending to the fifth floor when the bulky blonde she was talking to stumbled on a step, sticking out her foot she caught him as he tried to steady himself and he fell headlong down the stairs around the corner and down another flight. They ran down the stairs to help him, Sakura's panicked performance had Ino forgetting that this man was the enemy, the two girls stood off to the side as their one remaining kidnapper looked over his friend. Sakura clasped Ino's hand pulling her back, watching as the man stood and ran a hand through his hair Sakura prepared for something even more risky than before, holding out her hands Sakura threw all her weight at him and sent him flying.

"Let's go" Sakura grabbed Ino's arm and headed for the door to the stairway. There was an angry yell behind them but Sakura dragged her friend to the lift slamming her thumb n the button, it was already headed down to them and the doors opened in just a few seconds. Inside the lift a startled Ten-Ten was pushed to one side as Ino got the lift doors closed and the three women fell against the walls waiting for something, anything to happen, as it happened the elevator moved down with no further interruptions and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"We just gotta hope when we get to the bottom there's a good crowd of people around." Sakura muttered "I wasn't planning on doing that but it seemed like too good of an opportunity to miss."

"What did you do?" Ten-Ten asked still bemused by the other two girls appearance.

"She just threw those guys down the stairs." Ino chuckled and rubbed hand over her stomach "I've got to stay calm, and there will definitely be someone at the bottom, this thing opens up into the reception, we have two receptionists and three security guards at any given time."

"Seriously we need to switch lives one day." Ten-Ten grinned as she spoke making sure Ino knew she wasn't holding it against her.

"Yeah well at least you can have cocktails right now." Ino sighed leaning her head against the wall "God I want a margarita."

The lift doors opened and they peered out tentatively only for Ino to cry out and run forwards. "Choji!"

"Ino" taking his wife into his arms Choji let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank God"

"Naruto" Sakura stalked forwards "There were two men, one was unconscious on the stairs when we last saw him, the other sounded badly hurt."

"You heard her" Naruto nodded to the stairwell and a couple of his henchmen ran off to find the men.

"Are you OK?" Sasuke's dark eyes bore into Sakura's and to her annoyance she felt her face flush, she decided her best bet was to ignore him

"Naruto is Hinata alone today?"

"There's the usual guard at the gate… why?"

"Look none of this all makes any sense unless the reason why the women in your lives are being targeted, I think Hinata was told about the affair in the hopes that she'd leave you and be defenceless, they came after Ino, and I think you ought to call your mother as well."

Naruto didn't need telling twice, pulling his phone from his pocket he turned tail and began to run.

Sasuke was torn for just a moment as he saw Naruto go, Sakura had chosen their side and as a result could be in danger, he looked to Choji "Get these three somewhere safe, don't let them be on their own till we know it's over."

"Excuse me?" Sakura looked annoyed at this statement "I'm perfectly able to look after myself."

Sasuke smirked at her naivety "You got lucky that's all, next time they may not want to take people alive, it hard to defend yourself against bullets."

"He's right" Ino backed the Uchiha up making Sakura feel annoyed as well as a little foolish, she'd assumed Sasuke was just ordering her around because he wanted to "Sakura, Ten-Ten, you guys should stay with me… I'm not sure where we're going."

"Safe house" Choji spoke decidedly "Safe house 3, tell Naruto that's where to bring Hinata and anyone else."

"Will do" Sasuke turned and ran to follow Naruto, Sakura watched him go with worry in her eyes, she hadn't ever really thought of someone shooting indiscriminately.

"Do you think Hinata's alright?" Sakura asked nervously "They wouldn't… they wouldn't just hurt her would they?"

No one responded and Sakura's heart sank, she and Ten-Ten gripped hands nervously

* * *

They were in the house, despite the music playing Hinata could hear them moving around, the solid metal in her hand was reassuring enough but her heart was pounding. She felt so terrified and was relieved to know that the panic room was soundproofed so Hanabi would never know what she was going to do here.

They were getting closer and she felt jumpy it was when her phone began buzzing on the table and she jumped up to aim the gun at it that she realised how panicked she was. Instead of shooting her phone she managed to open it and mutter a nervous greeting into it.

"Hinata!" Naruto sounded rushed "Hinata you're in danger, there are people coming…"

"They're already here" she whispered tears running down her face "Naruto they are in the house…" the door handle finally moved "Come quickly"

Hanging up the phone Hinata held the gun up and as the first man entered the room she fired.

They responded in kind and Hinata dropped down behind the desk breathing heavily as bullets hit the wall beside her. She stayed in place trying to stay silent and trying not to even breathe heavily. Then the door swung open and she heard someone shuffling slowly into the room.

Gritting her teeth Hinata knew she had to keep fighting, clutching the gun again she jumped up and began firing, to her surprise the man she was aiming at went down immediately but there was still someone by the door. He fired at her and she shot back hitting him as well. She was stunned by the success of her shots. She could hear shouting elsewhere in the house and knew they would be coming after her soon.

There was one bullet left it had taken three on the first man and two on the second, she had to make it count, then she realised that her aim was not likely to hold true. Moving forward from her safe place she reached for the fallen mans gun just as another showed up at the door.

* * *

Distastefully sipping coffee in the hospital canteen Kushina wished Tsunade hadn't switched shifts today, they had been supposed to go to her favourite lunch place and instead she was going to be treated to hospital food.

"Sorry about this" Tsunade sat down opposite her with a tray of food

"No no, this is exactly how I intended to spend my lunch" Kushina looked around with a smile "Under unforgiving lighting and with coffee that tastes like sewage."

"Oh shush" Tsunade glared at the redhead "Like you have to worry about harsh lighting" it was true the woman opposite her may be looking a little older but she was nowhere near old and definitely not in line for any of the surgery that Tsunade used so regularly.

"Well you have to agree that the coffee sucks" Kushina took the compliment from the older woman but with a pinch of salt, she knew she wasn't getting any younger and though she was a lot younger than Minato she still worried about him finding someone new and leaving her.

"That it does, I keep meaning to get a proper coffee machine in my office."

"Well when you have that in I'll eat here by choice" opening up her salad Kushina picked at it with her fork moving the food around "Of course there isn't as much eye candy here as there is at the bistro."

"Oh yeah, the head waiter"

"There's a reason I eat there with you and not Minato."

"Looks like it's a good thing we're not there" Tsunade nodded to the cafeteria doors where the man in question had just walked in.

"Minato?" Kushina was shocked at her husband's grim expression "What's wrong?"

"We have to leave, now."

"I have to work" Tsunade argued

"They'll have to manage without you" he told her harshly "Look Ino was almost kidnapped, Hinata's being attacked"

"What about Hiashi and Hanabi?"

"I know nothing about them, I came straight here"

"Well lets go" Tsunade stood to leave "I must go to Hinata"

"No you're going to the safe house"

"Look boy…" Tsunade was about to lecture Minato but he stopped her with a menacing look.

"No you look! My son is going to protect the woman he loves, Jiraiya and others are with him but I came to protect the women we love, now you will come with me to the safe house and then I shall go to aid my son."

For once Tsunade didn't argue, the look in Minato's eyes and the way he clasped his wife's hand was enough to tell her that what was going on was more serious than anything they'd ever known before.

* * *

Naruto entered the house and could immediately smell the evidence that there had been gunfire.

"HINATA!" Not caring for his own safety Naruto called out for his wife. "Hanabi, Hinata?"

"Naruto?"

The call came from upstairs and Naruto raced up towards it leaving the others to secure the house

"Hinata?" There was a dead body at the door to his office so he edged forwards his gun held ready. The door was open and he could see a pair of legs still on the floor, inching forwards he entered the office to find another three bodies and a pale terrified young woman aiming a gun at him.

"Naruto?" Hinata still held the gun aloft as though ready to shoot. Naruto looked around him at the three bodies on the floor and felt a strong sense of pride in his wife.

"Hinata" approaching her carefully Naruto held out his hands in a placating gesture "There's no one else to fight sweetheart, where are the kids?"

"P-panic room"

"Why aren't you in there?" he was within arm's reach of the gun but he kept moving slowly "Hinata, why aren't you in the panic room with the kids?"

"I couldn't risk it. Just grabbed the gun and waited." Naruto took the weapon from her hands and the pulled her up against him "Is it over?"

"Yeah" he held her enjoying the fact that she was letting him keep her close "I've got you now, we'll get to Hanabi and our son and move you somewhere else."

"Don't leave me" she clutched at his clothing her voice small and afraid. He was reminded of a time over a year ago when he had taken her through a trashed flat and then out to safety, leaning down he lifted her up into his arms, as he carried her from the room he met with Sasuke and Yahiko, handing them the gun he indicated back into the room silently asking them to deal with what had occurred inside.

Hinata clung to Naruto remembering the first time this had happened, she remembered all the times he'd put himself between her and danger, this Naruto was real, the Naruto that was willing to take a bullet for her, the Naruto that protected her when she was scared. No matter what other facets of his personality were fake this one, the protector was real and she needed him to remain real.

* * *

Please R&R


	34. Chapter 34

Glad you all liked that last chapter, I was worried you'd think I took it too far but I wanted Hinata to prove herself.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Wanting to rid herself of what she had done Hinata had changed her clothes whilst Naruto went to the panic room, she met him at the foot of the stairs and Hanabi ran into her arms. The two sisters stood still and silent for a number of minutes as people moved around them.

"I was so worried" she heard Hanabi mutter and pressed a kiss to the top of her head in comfort. She held her tight ignoring the pain in her right arm, using the gun had hurt, she guessed it was the recoil that she'd felt every time the gun went off. Hiashi was sleeping comfortably in his father's arms and Hinata focussed her gaze on him, tears filled her eyes, her innocent baby had a liar for a father and a killer for a mother.

"We have to get going" Naruto held out a hand to Hinata but she just stared at it, her eyes drifted to his face and they were hard filled with anger and revulsion. Naruto realised that the moment that they had shared only minutes ago was done with, she hated him again.

"Where to?" Hanabi was the one that questioned him

"A safe place"

"I thought this was a safe place"

Naruto smiled at her childlike trust, "It normally would be but right now it's too isolated, we've gathered a few other people that need to be protected as well"

"You make it sound like a war or something."

"It is" Jiraiya was waiting for them "And I'm sorry that innocents have been brought into this but the man instigating all this doesn't care about who he hurts."

Hanabi nodded, she hadn't spent a lot of time with Jiraiya but she knew he was an intelligent and powerful man.

They walked out to a waiting car where Naruto strapped his son into a chair before having a hushed conversation with hid godfather, Hinata and Hanabi had climbed into the car and buckled themselves up. Naruto turned to them and caught Hinata's eye, they stared at each other for a few silent moments before breaking the look.

"Ok, Jiraiya's gonna drive you out and I'll catch you all later, it's going to be fine." as he made to leave Hinata reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You're not coming?" she was fearful again, she needed the security he offered.

"I'll follow on later" he squeezed her fingers gently, he hated to let go but he knew he had to "I love you" She didn't respond and the silence spoke volumes to the others in the car. "Jiraiya take care of them."

He moved away from the car and watched as it pulled away carrying his family, the most precious people in his life to safety.

He watched the car head down the driveway praying that Hinata would turn back and look at him, wishing for some signal from her that her affection was still in place. He kept his eyes on the back of her head and to his eternal relief she looked back, he could see her pale eyes staring back at him before the car carried her around the corner and out of sight.

With her gone Naruto allowed his anger to shine through, his eyes flashed and his mouth set in a grim line.

Time to go to work.

* * *

Hinata wouldn't let go of her hand, all throughout the car journey she had clung to Hanabi as though she might disappear, it confused the young girl no end but she knew something big was happening and it scared her. Ever since Naruto had come into their lives everything had been wonderful, their lives had been easy and comfortable, Hanabi viewed the future with happiness as well as determination, before all she'd thought about was doing well at school, getting into a reasonably good college and then helping Hinata to pay off Neji's debts, she hadn't envisioned a future where she had a chance to do anything special. Hinata's current attitude to Naruto was another worrying feature, were they going to break up? For purely selfish reason it scared her, where would they end up? How would they live? She knew Hinata too well to think of her as just another ex-wife living off child support and alimony. If Hinata went back to work then there was Hiashi to consider.

Hanabi felt tired just thinking about it all.

Looking across at her elder sister Hanabi was scared by the look in her eyes, Hinata held Hanabi's hand in her left and with the other she was stroking Hiashi's cheek like she was afraid if she stopped holding them something bad would happen, when they arrived at their destination Hanabi had to coax Hinata's hand loose before she could get out of the car, Hinata held Hiashi close as they entered the safe house refusing to relinquish her bundle to anyone else. It was with relief that Hanabi watched Ino and Sakura came forwards to embrace her older sister, she knew well that her sister needed support and here she would receive it.

Upon seeing the new arrivals Ten-Ten took in Hanabi's troubled expression and brought her into a hug.

"Are you OK kid?"

"I'm alright" Hanabi shrugged "But…" she looked over at Hinata who had been led to a couch where she sat rocking her son in her arms "I don't know what's wrong, Hinata's so quiet."

"She's scared, and she and Naruto have argued" Ten-Ten told her carefully.

"I know they're arguing… What did he do?"

"Something pretty bad"

Hanabi nodded guessing at the heinous crime that Naruto could have done to so totally destroy her sister. At that moment she hated the man her sister had married, she'd been suspicious of what he'd done that caused them to argue. "Why are we here? No one will tell me."

"Someone's attacking the families, they tried to hurt Ino so we need to stay here for a little while."

"You too?" Hanabi asked hopefully relieved when the woman nodded, Ten-Ten was one of the few people that she had known before their rise to riches. Ten-Ten had babysat Hanabi occasionally when Neji was in more trouble than usual.

"Yeah I'll be around too" Ten-Ten had one arm around her shoulders when a new arrival Made Hanabi feel even more at home.

"Neji!" she ran into her cousin's arms, he'd been busy recently and he'd not been able to visit as often as she'd like.

"Hey 'nabi" Neji embraced her pressing a kiss to her forehead "How's…" he cut himself off as he took in Hinata's haunted expression "What's happened?"

"Long story" Ten-Ten gave him a look that told him to ask no more questions so he nodded and just held his youngest cousin tighter.

* * *

"It's going to be hard to clean this up." Naruto muttered surveying the damage, some of Hinata's shots had gone wild burying themselves into the wall and door and there were many more in his own desk and the wall behind it. He thanked god that Hinata had managed to avoid the shots that had been fired so indiscriminately. "Whoever did this didn't care about the consequences, they were going to kill my wife."

"I'll get someone in ASAP." Sasuke assured him, he completely agreed with Naruto's analysis but knew that agreeing or encouraging him on this vein would lead to a very angry and pissed off Naruto, he needed to calm him down, control the situation. "We need to think Naruto. We know who might be the one coming after us."

"I will kill him"

"Yes but that will come later, right now we need to strategise. Shikamaru's been talking with your father, we think it'd be an idea to put out a message saying that Hinata's missing. That there was evidence of a struggle and that we're looking for her. Orochimaru wants something from us and part of his plan for us is that we should be parted from certain people. Hinata is one of those people, if they think they've succeeded in something they may make a move. And then we will catch them."

"And then I can kill them?" if it wasn't for the subject matter Naruto would have sounded like a petulant child, Sasuke smirked at the casual way he spoke and the two of them exchanged looks, their eyes matched, they were angry at the people who were going this and they wanted revenge.

"Yes Naruto" Sasuke spoke with an amused voice "Then **we** will kill them."

* * *

OK we get to see some interaction between Neji and Naruto in the next chapter so that should be fun. Sorry if it was short but l is a busy person!


	35. Chapter 35

OK people, thanks for reviewing again, don't get too angry at each other for your different opinions

I do not own Naruto

* * *

"I knew this would happen" Neji was furious at what Ten-Ten was telling him, he'd been shielded from Naruto's extramarital activities as much as Hinata was "I fucking knew it." They'd managed to get Hinata into bed but Hanabi had to lie next to her while baby Hiashi was placed in a crib beside the bed, she had wanted Neji to stay as well and as every time he tried to leave she seemed to have some sort of panic attack he agreed to stay for a few days.

"We all did" Ten-Ten couldn't think of anything better to say "But that's not why she's so shell shocked, I spoke with Jiraiya, she got attacked, she retaliated."

"Retaliated? She can't fight."

"No but I know Naruto keeps a gun in the house."

"Oh God!" Neji ran a hand through his long hair trying not to think about what Hinata might have done. "No wonder she's so freaked out."

"It's going to take a long time for her to get over this, she may never manage it. Besides… that's not all that she's dealing with right now. The bitch Naruto was fooling around with, she showed up the other day, arrived at a restaurant and just sat down to talk to her, according Ino Hinata's description focussed a lot on how skinny the girl was, we think she might feeling depressed about herself."

"That bastard messed up her life more than I ever did." Neji moaned miserably "and if I'd never messed up she'd never have met him so this is all my fault."

"Don't you start too!" Ten-Ten threatened "I already have Hinata to cheer up so don't you dare get depressed."

Neji couldn't help but smile at this "Yes ma'am" he agreed with a salute "So I'm guessing you have a plan."

"It mostly involves comfort food and comedic movies but yeah, I've got something brewing."

"Well I'm all yours, just tell me what you need me to do."

Ten-Ten grinned, she'd only ever known Neji as a hopeless layabout who'd ruined his cousin's prospects so it was a pleasant surprise to find him so different now. "Great, stage one needs her favourite foods I don't know them all…"

"Say no more!" Neji pulled a pen and notebook from his pocket and began to write.

* * *

'Reports of the Attack on the Namikaze Mansion have been confirmed by officials, they have found at least two dead bodies and as yet there is no sign of Either Hinata Namikaze or her son Hiashi. Hanabi Hyuga her younger sister who has been living at the house is being treated for shock but as yet has been unable to tell police anything. Her husband Naruto has been unavailable for comment at this time. Police ask anyone that saw anything or knows of any information that may pertain to this case to come forward. In international news the future of the Euro….'

"Well if they succeeded in grabbing her why aren't they here?" Orochimaru snarled as he muted the television, he'd sent more than two men to that house and if there were only two bodies then there was a chance Hinata was being held by his men.

"Perhaps they were hurt and had to lie low, whatever happens Naruto Namikaze has no clue where his wife and son are, that we can work on."

"I suppose, have we had any word from Karin yet?"

"None" Kabuto had visited the girls apartment to find her belongings mostly gone, all that was left was the furniture and anything that had little monetary value, she wasn't a great loss but he hadn't liked to distract Orochimaru with that information yet, when they'd dealt with Jiraiya and his people there would be plenty of time to chase after the little whore and make her sorry. "I'm afraid unless we hear back soon from the men with the Hyuga girl we will have nothing sir."

"I know" Orochimaru snarled, it killed him that at this late stage of the game he would have nothing. On the monetary side everything was poised ready to go, on the defence side he had men armed to the teeth, everything was ready for a complete takeover of the Namikaze and Myoboku Empires. He had planned for it to be reasonably amicable with at least half of the net worth for their properties changing hands, the fact that he'd intended to hold the lives of their loved ones over their heads was just a small component of his plan and easily overlooked by a man of his morals. "Though we're not the only ones to have had no word on Hinata Namikaze."

Kabuto waited for more to be said but there was silence from his boss and realisation soon came to him. "You plan to bluff it out?" his voice was incredulous, it was a ridiculous plan.

"Why not?"

"Because there is every chance she could show up."

"Not really, if she was going to just show up she'd have done it by now. We'll wait, they will come to us."

* * *

"We need to let a certain amount of time pass before we go to Orochimaru" Shikaku Nara spoke in a slow precise tone that told of exactly how much thought had gone into what he said, "How're your acting skills Naruto?"

"Pretty good" the question surprised Naruto

"Good, because we're going to be making an appeal. The police have suggested it and whilst it's not something we'd normally do we are supposed to have been taken by surprise with all this. We'll have Gaara and the Pein send out chatter that we are making our own searches and enquiries but we need to make it seem like we are desperate enough to go through the proper channels on this one. We'll keep the safe house in operation for now but none of us can visit it, Hinata and Hiashi need to stay inside."

"I need to see Hinata tonight" Naruto argued

"No Naruto…"

"She killed four men today, I'll be at the house for just a few minutes but I have to see her"

Shikaku nodded slowly and transferred his gaze to the two Akimichi men "Choji"

"It's OK" the young man looked up with determination in his eyes "Ino and the baby being safe is more important to me than anything else, I'll call her but I can do with not seeing her for a time if it means she's safe"

"You have ten minutes with her Naruto then leave her to your mother and godmother, the rest of you men need to stay away from the safe house… not that I'm too worried about it" Shikaku managed to raise a small smile from most of the men at the table "A break from my wife will do me good."

* * *

Naruto arrived at the safe house as Neji was leaving, he was just on his way to pack some stuff for himself so he could stay on, the two men caught each other's eye. Neji's entire expression changed, his eyes hardened and his lips thinned in a grimace. Readying himself for the upcoming confrontation Naruto moved away from his colleagues and towards the Hyuga.

Watching them Sasuke thought nothing odd about the situation until he saw Neji drawing his fist back

"HEY?" Sasuke didn't get to them until after the first hit had landed and Naruto went staggering back from the force. "What the hell?" grabbing Neji he pulled him away ready to land a blow on the Hyuga but Naruto held up an arm from his position on the ground.

"Let him go, he has every right" Sasuke was surprised at Naruto's order but followed it nonetheless

Neji righted himself and pulled his clothing back into place from where Sasuke had mussed it up "You stay away from her!"

"Even if we weren't having troubles right now you know I can't promise that,"

"No, I know you can't, even if you said you could I wouldn't believe you." Neji's words reminded Naruto of the promise he had once made to his friend.

"I'm sorry I hurt her, I… I screwed up"

"You did worse than screw up, you screwed up Hinata. She was the most sweet and perfect person in the world, she deserved the most wonderful life, I took away her chances of being something wonderful in her career but you took away her chances of being loved properly. She always had strength before, now it's like she's not even there."

"I'm going to fix it"

"HOW? It's beyond repair. We've managed to pull her out of her depression but there is nothing you can do to save your marriage!"

"There must be! I can mend this, I don't know how but somehow…"

"No."

"I have to, I love her too much to let her go but I will give her time…."

"It will be years, even she might take you back but it wouldn't be real, it would be for show, because she believes marriage should last forever, behind closed doors she'd want nothing to do with you"

"I'll wait"

"You'll wait?" Neji scoffed at his response "How many women will you sleep with while you wait?"

Naruto did not respond as he realised the challenge Neji was warning him of, he could spend years trying to fix things with Hinata but as long as there were other women in the picture she'd never let him back into her life never mind her bed.

"You get it yet Naruto?" Neji snarled at his friend "You get it all?"

"I get it" Naruto nodded his eyes a mix of sadness and determination "I'll move out, I'll leave her be but I won't move on" in Naruto's mind he tacked on another part to his plan, he would ensure she cannot move on as well, he would do all he could to scare off her potential suitors he would just try to make sure no one knew he was doing it.

Still not trusting him Neji nodded on the one hand he knew that Naruto was not the best choice for his cousin but he was now the only choice, Hinata loved him, she was angry right now but she loved him and though she might try to move on it would never work. Hinata was old fashioned, to her mind marriage was for life, she might try to move on but Neji knew her too well. Just as she'd threatened to move out when he'd screwed up her threat to leave Naruto would be just as empty. The least Neji could do was try to make sure when Naruto was finally back in Hinata's life he'd be suitably penitent.

* * *

Previously I had this story written so even the readers wouldn't be aware that Hinata was safe until the last minute but I'd already had her kidnapped once in this fic and no one would believe Naruto being willing to put his wife and child in so much danger so I changed it around (plus it was starting to get confusing) hope you all liked!

Please R&R


	36. Chapter 36

Sorry for the wait, thanks for the reviews

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto ignored the glare his mother shot at him when he entered the house, he was still nursing his jaw from when Neji had landed the hit, he greeted Hanabi with a hug, she seemed to be the only person not shooting evil looks at him.

"Hey Kid, where's your sister?"

"I'll take you to her" Hanabi lead Naruto up to her sisters room, outside the door she smiled up at him "She's not really spoken, she will be alright won't she?"

"Of course" he reassured her ruffling her hair.

"And you two aren't gonna break up are you? I know you messed up but for the most part Hinata's really happy with you"

"We'll be taking a break for a while but I have no intention of letting her go, keep telling you this Hanabi, I really do love her." Hanabi nodded allowing him to give her a brief hug before he knocked lightly at the door, there was no response but Hanabi silently urged him to go in. He opened the door a little and looked in, the room was dark with the curtains drawn but there was a little light shining through from the evening sky outside. He could see Hinata lying curled up on the large double bed, Hiashi lay next to her his little hand gripped around one of her fingers. Hinata didn't react when Naruto gently whispered her name, she just lay there looking down at their son. Making his way to the bed Naruto knelt beside it to join her in staring at the child they had created together, placing a hand on the bed Naruto stroked his sons arm with his thumb.

"Sometimes I look at him and think that he's the best thing I've ever done." Naruto whispered "He's beautiful so perfect, I'll never be able to get over it."

"I wish I could protect him forever, keep all the bad things away." Hinata's voice was so quiet Naruto barely heard it.

"Does that include his father?" he asked staring into her eyes

"Sometimes" she looked right back at him her eyes hard "I won't have him turn out like you."

"That's something we both agree on." He smiled a little as some of the hostility left her face "Please don't hate me, all my life I never had anything good to aim for, I never knew that breaking the rules was wrong, only that getting caught was. I didn't know how to be a good person or husband, I think you can teach me, no one taught me how to be amazing like you. Hanabi will be just like you and so will our son."

"You make it sound like Minato and Kushina were rubbish parents, but I know they weren't."

"They were in some ways, the whole business we run is based on illegal activates, you know that, the only reason we don't have anything to do with drugs anymore is because that's the only way Gaara would help me find you."

"I didn't know that" removing her finger from their sons grasp Hinata placed a hand flat on the bed next to Naruto's.

"I have plans to make the whole place completely legit for our son. I've wanted to be a better person ever since I met you, I wanted to be worthy of you, worthy of those adoring looks you gave me. You're such a damn good person, too good for me."

"I'm not a good person anymore though… I killed people."

"To protect Hiashi and Hanabi, you did a noble thing."

"I don't feel noble"

"Well you are." Slowly their little fingers touched and they stared at each other, neither of them moved for a long time, they just lay watching each other whilst the only completely pure thing in their lives lay sleeping between them.

"I have to go" Naruto eventually said, he'd probably stayed longer than he should.

She grasped his hand squeezing it tightly "Be safe, I may not want to be with you right now but… I want our son to know you"

"I want him to know me too, hopefully the version he knows will be a better me", he kissed her hand lovingly before dropping a kiss on Hiashi's cheek. He didn't want to leave them, he wanted to crawl into bed behind Hinata but he knew that even if he had the time to stay with them Hinata wouldn't want him that close to her. He stopped at the door and looked back on them "I'm going to save this family, and then whatever you decide to do will be fine with me" Hinata let him go without a response, she hadn't wanted him to stay but at the same time she needed him to leave, she couldn't think straight when he was around, her mind was a conflict of anger, hurt and sorrow. It was like a Pandora's box had opened in her head but at the end, just like in the legend she still had some hope for the future.

* * *

Kabuto felt edgy, they'd watched Naruto for over 24 hours now and he did indeed look like a man who had lost his wife and child, he was actively searching for them, he was sending teams out left right and centre, he was constantly on the phone to the police and there were more people combing the outskirts of the city than usually visited Naruto's casino in a day.

Still it wasn't enough to ease Kabuto's mind, how could Orochimaru even consider a bluff of this magnitude? A man who had proposed what was about to happen had to be insane and if he wasn't then he must be stupid.

Of course saying this would result in Orochimau wanting to kill him so he wisely kept schtum about his opinions. The whole operation had made sense before, the Namikaze's would be suppliants whilst Orochimaru held all the power, as it was all Orochimaru had was a simulation of power.

The Namikaze Family had been in touch in the last few hours and Orochimaru was enjoying his role, he was in his element knowing that Minato and Jiraiya were in his power. They had arranged for Naruto and a few select men to meet with them and Orochimaru was acting like the battle had been won, Kabuto wasn't so sure, he know Naruto would want proof of life first and the stakes were far too high for anyone to get over confident.

"You're too restless." Orochimaru complained as he watched Kabuto pace the length of the room again "We need to give them every show of calm."

"And when Naruto asks to see or talk to his wife?"

"He couldn't expect us to keep her here"

"We live in an age of cell and video phone, he's going to ask for something!"

"Yes but we will deal with that when the time comes, right now we'll get him to take the papers that are needed to his father and godfather, I'll tell him that we'll set up a conversation with her when we hear more about that."

"You're speaking like its foolproof!" Kabuto finally burst out his annoyance getting the better of him.

Orochiamru's eyes slitted and his voice turned menacing "I speak like a man that has waited far too long for what is rightfully his! I speak with the authority of someone who has worked hard all his life and is finally getting his reward. This may be my only chance, I am getting old Kabuto, I know that I rule my men with fear and money, when I am old and feeble and I no longer have fear to rule them with what will I have to fall back on?"

Shocked by this unprecedented behaviour Kabuto found himself unable to answer, all that Orochimaru had said was true, and in a way everything he said was common knowledge but to openly admit that he may soon have a weakness that could be exploited made Kabuto very nervous. Kabuto had always known that if Orochiarus power remained in place until he died it would all automatically transfer to himself but he had rarely considered what would happen should Orochimaru be overthrown or reduced in some way before his death. Without Orochimaru's wealth or power the world would be a very cold and scary place.

"Orochimaru-sama" a nervous looking young man poked his head through the door "They have arrived." The man was then pushed aside and Kabuto could easily see why their employee was so afraid, the look on Naruto Namikaze's face was thunderous, with him he had three men one Kabuto recognised as the younger Uchiha brother. The other two seemed like poor choices for the situation, he knew them immediately as an Akimichi and a Nara, not the strongest men for the state of affairs, the Nara's were known to be incredibly lazy and the Akimichi's were not known for their hard nosed attitudes.

"Mr Namikaze!" Orochimaru greeted his guest as though he was just that but Naruto just glared at him.

"Where is my wife?"

"Are we just going to get down to business?" Orochimaru teased enjoying himself "No small talk whatsoever?"

"If you've hurt her at all…"

"Now Naruto what would be the point of that? I'd never get what I wanted from you if she was hurt."

"And what is it you want from us?"

"Fine if we want to just get straight down to brass tacks" "Everything, I want you to convince your father and godfather to sell me their hotels and casinos, I won't pay full price but the offer will be good."

"This is all about you wanting to own what we have?"

"My dear Naruto haven't you ever heard of coveting your neighbour's property?"

"Yes, I do believe the bible teaches against it." Naruto responded with malice all pretence was dropping now "Do you mean to tell me you were going to hurt my wife and child, my mother and godmother, Choji's pregnant wife all to take over some property?" He could feel the rage coming from the Akimichi behind him, he knew how much that baby meant to the couple and the idea that it had been endangered because of some bastard trying to make more money made him more than a little angry. "We had rules before, we had some sense of decency. You're dragging vulnerable people into this"

"It's just business" Orochimaru smirked but behind him Kabuto could sense something wrong, Naruto was no longer acting like a man worried about his wife, the bluff was about to fail and he could feel it happening. Taking a step back he reached back for the gun he kept tucked in the back of his trousers, pulling it out he aimed it at the five men in question.

"Looks like your little friend has worked out what's about to happen" Naruto smirked as Orochimaru caught sight of what Kabuto was doing and stood to mirror the action.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Same thing my wife did when your men came to call" Naruto smirked "You picked on the wrong family when you came after the 'weak links' they are just as strong as we are. My wife took down four of your men, my godmother was feared by anyone that crossed her in the both business world and the real one."

Orochimaru smirked as the four men before him brought out a gun each, raising a hand in a lazy movement he caused the doors to slam open and armed men appeared in every portal.

"You think I'm not prepared for everything?"

* * *

Sorry I was gone so long and that this was so short, looks like Naruto's the one in hot water this time.

Authors note

I hate when people do these notes but it would appear that I have to. I'm sure everyone has seen a lot of the writers of M rated fics have been doing this, I am not gonna remove any stories, if as a result I get removed my only non mature fic (It must be) will be put up by a friend of mine(allconspirer if she doesn't get taken down, she may be removing some scenes from her old fics but she's having a writers block at the moment), the others can all be found on Adultfanfiction under the same names and titles, I'm gonna keep all my fics up and if it goes it goes, if not then all the better for us!

I'm hoping fanfiction will realise that they could easily provide a higher rating score and screen who uses it as they will lose a lot of writers and I don't really want to go, fanfiction is where most of my loyal readers and reviewers are and its a better site to screen what you are reading.


	37. Chapter 37

Hey guys, I know this may seem a bit anticlimactic but I'm no good at action... well fighting action!

* * *

"This was not the plan Naruto" Shikamaru murmured in a singsong tone out the side of his mouth, they all held guns aloft pointing out at various corners  
"I know that Shikamaru" Naruto responded in the same, with a sigh he murmured "I just kinda lost my temper when he said why"  
"You're not the only one" Choji backed Naruto up his voice full of hate.  
"What a drag."Shikamaru sighed quickly calculating their chances, it did not look good "We have two choices here and neither of them are good"  
"What are they?"  
"One we lower our weapons and try to reason with the bastard"  
"Ergh-urgh" Choji made a sound like a negative buzzer from a TV game show "What's option number two Shika?"  
"There's no way we can alert Jiraiya to what's about to happen so the second choice is that we go down guns blazing."  
"You know what" Sasuke said with a smirk "I think we have a third option" turning Sasuke aimed his gun at Naruto "Sign everything over to him."  
"What the hell man?" Naruto turned to aim his gun right back "What are you doing?"  
"You got us into this mess I'm getting us out of it!"  
"You absolute bastard! You're supposed to be my best friend."  
"Yeah and we're here because you couldn't protect your wife."  
"How dare you!" Naruto looked ready to throw a punch at his friend "You know I would have been there for you had it been the other way around!"  
"Yeah but I would never be stupid enough to get married"  
"You mean you'd never find anyone stupid enough to marry you."  
"NOW!" Shikamaru's command had all four men dropping to their knees and firing off rounds, the gunmen had allowed their guard to drop just enough to give them a split second head start in the shooting match that followed, Naruto felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder but continued to fire, he heard Shikamaru shout Choji's name and could sense a loss of bullets coming from their circle, he had taken down the men in his line of sight and so turned just in time to fire at the man who would have had a clear line of sight to the back of his head, looking from place to place he soon saw that there was no one left standing, Naruto and Sasuke stood holding their guns ready and looking around for more. Shikamaru was tending to his friend Naruto found himself praying that he wouldn't have to give Ino the worst news in the world.  
"I think we're clear." Sasuke spoke loudly dropping down to help with Choji.  
"You are" agreed a deep voice as Jiriaya entered the room holding a gun of his own, Minato followed and soon others arrived in other doorways.  
Naruto still held his gun up making his way towards where Orochimaru lay, he heard Choji groan out an insult to Shikamaru and allowed a small smile to curve his lips, they'd always been friends but over the last few weeks he'd really come to respect and admire Choji and if there was anyone that could help him learn how to be a good husband it would be the Akimichi.  
He stared down at the broken and bloody body a feeling of pride filling him, they'd killed the man who'd tried to ruin his life, his only real regret was not knowing that it had been his shot that killed him. He looked around at the bloody bodies wondering if Kari was still in the building, he'd love a chance to make her realise just how angry he was right now, still he'd catch up to her. He'd warned Karin what would happen if she ever spoke to Hinata and he always followed through with his threats.  
"Son?" his father stood behind him "Son it's time to go."  
"Not yet" Naruto muttered his eyes fixed on Orochimaru's motionless corpse.  
"It's over Naruto" Minato tugged back on his son's arm as he and Sasuke tried to pull him away from the scene but he wasn't moving.  
"Not yet" Naruto had decided at the very beginning of this that the right people would get the message. Pulling out a knife he began a slow process that would be more familiar to a native American in a custom. Having not been present for Naruto's last sadistic act when Hinata had been hurt Sasuke was ill prepared for the calm almost relaxed way Naruto committed this act. He wanted to mention the chance that Naruto might leave forensic evidence but he already knew that Naruto had pull with every criminal forensic lab in the city and the guy was careful. The suit he wore could be easily destroyed and they all wore gloves. Naruto made a triumphant sound as Orochimaru's long hair came away in his hand still safely embedded in the skin it had grown from. Then with the pelt in his hand he threw it up into the air before throwing his knife at it. The knife went through and Naruto smirked in pride looking at how it pinned the hair to the ceiling. That piece of evidence would come out in time and though no one would ever be able to prove it or say where they got the idea from everyone would know it was Naruto's work.  
"Now its over."

* * *

"Is he OK?" Kushina gave her son a concerned glance, when Minato had returned to tell them they could all go home he'd brought home a silent unseeing Naruto. The young man seemed different, changed.  
"I don't know, he didn't say a word in the car."  
"Anyone would think this was the first time he'd taken a life."  
"No, but I do think this is the first time its hit so close to home, Orochimaru wanted to destroy us, all of us. When Hinata was taken that first time he was able to deal with it because technically she wasn't part of the family and it was some madman looking for vengeance. This was different it was just about money, since we started families, in matters of business, they were always off limits for us, business never affected the family. This time it was all Naruto's fault that his wife and child were hurt."  
"And he's about to lose her, the danger she could live with but his cheating is what really hurt her. She's not of our world, cheating means more to her." Minato cast a look at his wife knowing that her words were an unconscious dig at him, she never intentionally spoke of his cheating but he knew it preyed on her mind, wrapping an arm around her waist Minato pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "When everyone's gone we'll need to talk to him."  
"We'll get him through it" Minato promised then his mind flickered to the almost catatonic young woman laying in a bed upstairs "We'll get them both through it."  
Naruto could hear his parents talking about him, he knew what they were thinking but neither of them could know what was running through his mind. This was the first time he'd defaced a corpse, the first time he'd damaged a body by peeling skin away the man had been alive felt a certain amount of sadistic pleasure. Killing a man who'd tried to rape Hinata whilst she suffered from a broken leg and was pregnant with his child had left him unmoved by his actions. This time he'd felt nothing as he scalped Orochimaru, how had he come to a point where he felt so little over something so gruesome. His father had said nothing just watched and as he moved away there had been a sense that his father approved of what he had done.  
His mind ran to his own son could he stand by and watch over Hiashi if he did something similar, it killed him to think of his sweet innocent child becoming a part of this world. He had to change this, there was no way he was going to let his son grow up into him.  
He would never be soft, he would always drive a hard bargain but he was going to make their business legal, he'd keep certain connections for as and when they were needed but ultimately he was going to raise his son to be honest as befitting a child of Hinata.  
First thing was first, he needed to speak to speak to someone, when he entered the bedroom again it was like Hinata hadn't moved since he'd last seen her, at least Hiashi had been moved to a Moses basket elsewhere in the room so he knew there had been some sign of life in the room since he was last here.  
He sat on the bed but she didn't react "Hinata?" Naruto took his wife's hand in his, looking down at the joined hands on their bed Naruto wondered what was about to happen, in the fearful and bloody days after their fight he'd only had time to think about survival for them all. Hinata had to remain hidden so that they could get through to Orochimaru without suspicion but right here, right now it was time to talk. Naruto was about to find out whether or not he would have a wife tomorrow or not. There was silence for a long time until finally Hinata spoke.  
"Is it safe again?" Hinata whispered pulling her hand out of his clasp, her eyes looked resigned and sorrowful but she wasn't looking at him, she was staring blankly out at the wall.  
"Yes"  
"You mean for now" Hinata corrected him, "for now until the next dangerous situation is sprung on us."  
"Yes" he had to agree, she was right after all. "Hinata please look at me"  
She did but she didn't look at all focused on him "I don't really know you, do I?"  
"You do, you know sides of me that no one else has ever seen." He didn't look at her now, he was afraid to see the betrayal on her face. "Please don't hate me, I never wanted to hurt you."  
"But you have, repeatedly." Hinata smiled vacantly as she looked at her husband, she was right that she didn't know him but she understood him, she understood why he had felt the need to control her as he did but that didn't make it right. She took a deep breath and shifted away from him "I think you need to move out"  
"Hinata" he sounded pained and it was all she could do not to embrace him.  
"If you don't then I will, I'll go stay with one of my friends for a while then I'll find a new place for Hanabi, Hiashi and myself."  
"No!" He dropped down onto his knees before her "I'll leave, that house is your home, I'd never make you move out… besides, mum likes you better than me, she'd kill me if she thought for even a second that I'd kicked you out!"  
"Naruto…"  
"I'll stay away, I promise."  
She was silent for a while and then nodded, he kissed her hands gratefully and then remembered that he wasn't allowed to do that anymore. Letting go he stood and made his way to the door, once there he turned and looked back "I'll send my lawyers round tomorrow to sort everything out… you won't stop me seeing Hiashi would you?"  
"Of course not" she agreed with a soft smile her eyes finally meeting his and looking like something he remembered "your son adores you, I'll talk to Sasuke, arrange a few days a week for you to have him."  
"Alright" he took some comfort in the knowledge that he'd been right about Hinata she was too good to completely shut him out and if he played his cards right that would be his in.

* * *

See you guys around!


	38. Chapter 38

Ok tepid response to the last chapter and one rather rude review but I've got thicker skin than that, this chapter is mostly about the girls but we're going to be seeing the boys perspective soon.

* * *

"So its over?" Ino stared incredulously at Hinata as she fed Hiashi. It was late at night only three days after the death of Orochimaru but life seemed to be returning to normal as the four girls got together to talk. The little boy sucked greedily at the bottle before him and Hinata stared down at him fondly. It had taken her a couple of days to come to her senses over all she had been through but it was as if Hiashi could sense the discord in the air and had refused to settle for anyone, it brought Hinata out of her stupor to care for the baby she loved so dearly. "And Naruto's OK with it? He's just letting it happen?"

"He has no choice" Hinata was surprised by Ino's reaction "I can't stay with him knowing what I know" Sakura and Ten-Ten nodded in understanding, after all she'd told them of Naruto's actions only Ino seemed unable to believe it was all over. "He drugged me Ino."

"I know but..." Ino saw the three other girls raise their eyebrows at her attempt to defend Naruto and cut herself before she even began. "Divorce is still very extreme, there hasn't been a divorce in the business since... well ever!"

"Well sorry Hinata's breaking the trend" Sakura rolled her eyes, she was behind Hinata all the way.  
"I just don't know what to do now" Hinata whispered angling the bottle more so her son wasn't just drinking down air. "He's organising money into my account but... I don't know that I can accept it, besides it's too much money."

"It's money you deserve, he destroyed your home and let you think you'd lost you mothers jewellery." Ten-Ten reminded her "Besides its not like you can come back to the casino, the last thing you want to do is be around all those bitchy cocktail waitresses that will have Naruto in their sights now they know you've split up." Unseen by her two oldest friends Hinata's eyes widened and welled up at this, she shook it off in just a moment but Ino had seen and took note.

"I couldn't do those hours again anyway, I wish I could find a job I could take Hiashi to, I can't really bare to be apart from him right now, it was hard enough letting Hanabi back to school."

"Wait..." Ino announced triumphantly "What if you could do that!"

"How?"

"The florists" Ino reminded them of an idea they'd had not long ago although it felt like a lifetime "Hinata and I could easily get a loan to start our business, Sakura you said you know business and Ten-Ten you could help out with all the long work so Hinata and I don't have to do too many hours, it'd be better hours than you're doing now."

"I don't know" Ten-Ten sounded skeptical but Sakura looked like she had been given the world

"No we could easily do it, Paper Roses in town is closing, that place on the way to the cemetery, we could just take it over, we'd get their old clients and it's in an oddly great place people always use it on their way to visit the graveyard and I know they provide the Historia Hotel with all their decorations so we'd have an instant big customer."

"I guess it would be the kind of place I could take Hiasdhi but isn't it a little big, I mean I always envisioned a smaller place." Hinata interjected shifting her son to rub his back as he finished feeding. "Could four of us... one pregnant another with a baby run it?"

"I could help" came a small voice from the doorway , the four girls turned to find Hanabi standing shyly within easy listening distance.

"You missy were supposed to be doing your homework"

"It's done" Hanabi entered the room to cuddle up to her sister and nephew on the couch "And I could easily do homework in the shop in the evenings and weekends."

"You're a bit young to be working"

"I've worked before, and I'm almost 16."

"Actually that's a brilliant idea" Ten-Ten agreed slowly coming around to the idea "We'd need to hire a driver to do deliveries but that would be easier because there are loads of people willing to do driving work, Hanabi could fill up the hours we need whenever, it might mean some early morning work though Hanabi, you up to it?"

"Definitely" the young girl grinned happy at the idea of having something to do, she wasn't looking forward to her losing Naruto and like Hinata could do with a distraction.

"Slow down honey we still need to buy the place first, and we might not get the money yet"

"Are you kidding?" Ino asked with smile "I'm an Akimichi and you're a Namikaze" Hinata looked ready to argue that point but Ino shook her head "You may not be a Namikaze for long but we'll milk it as best we can." Hinata found herself unable to argue the point as she noted the happy expressiojns on the faces of those around her. Sakura looked thrilled at the idea of being able to earn money with her skills as a businesswoman instead of her looks and Ten-Ten could definitely do with an easier job.

"Ok" Hinata nodded "lets do it."

"Alright, so whats first?" Ten-Ten asked

"First is that you are due at work in half an hour, we don't have a job for you yet."

"And I've got a shift myself tonight" Sakura told them standing with Ten-Ten "I can drive us both now"

"Sounds good to me" Ten-Ten and Sakura hugged the others goodbye and headed out. Hanabi was sent off to bed

Left alone Ino turned to Hinata and asked the one question Hinata was dreading "How are you really?"

"I don't know" Hinata shrugged it off. "I guess I'm fine"

"No you're not..." Ino stared at her her light eyes reading her easily "Hinata?"

"What?"

"Do you still love him?"

"I don't know him, but you can't just lose feelings as strong as mine overnight. I still feel love for the man he could be. The man he pretended to be."

"If he became that man all the time would you take him back?"

Hinata sighed, it was a question she'd been asking herself ever since she met Karin "I don't know that I'm going to do." Hinata sighed "Every time I think about I think about it another way." Her life without Naruto seemed dreary, there were times when she had been so happy and it hurt to be letting that go. "I don't think I can forgive the cheating, can any couple get over something like that?"

"I cheated on Choji once, maybe more than once... a few times i think" Ino said candidly, Hinata gave her a stunned look, it seemed impossible to believe that the perfect couple could have gone through anything like that "it was just after we lost the baby" as she spoke she rubbed one hand over stomach "I was a mess, I was drinking all the time, I'm told made out with men in clubs but I must have been really drunk as I don't remember it, it wasn't until I woke up in some strangers bed one morning that I realised what I was doing. I thought he'd leave me."

"Why didn't he?"

"Because he knew me" Ino's blue eyes filled with sadness "I had a perfect life, my parents were loving, they were happy, I had money, I had everything. I was an only child so I got spoiled and everything I did seemed to go right and then when I lost the baby I didn't know what to do. I went off the rails, I couldn't handle that I'd messed up so badly."

"It wasn't your fault" Hinata argued but Ino held up a hand to stop her from speaking.

"I know that now, and back then I don't think I really realised why I was acting the way I did until I came home that morning after I woke up with some loser. Choji was waiting for me, I must have looked terrible" Ino tried to laugh as she spoke but it didn't come out right "I stood in the doorway in last nights clothes, rubbish make up and hair holding my heels in my hand and he was sitting there waiting for me."

"What did he say?"

"He just asked if I was hurt, I told him I wasn't but that I'd hurt us. He told me we'd been hurting fora long time but I hadn't let myself realise it yet. Then he told me it wasn't my fault that we lost our baby, I tried to laugh then too, he just said it again and then took my shoes from me and dumped them on the floor, it wasn't until he'd undressed me, cleaned me up and tucked me into bed that I began to cry. I was in tears for hours but he kept telling me we'd be alright and that it wasn't my fault, I couldn't stop apologising for the cheating and losing our child. He was perfect as always, it was months before we forgave each other properly, I wouldn't have blamed him for cheating on me or threatening to leave me but he didn't, he just held me close every night telling me he would never stop loving me."

There was long silence but when Hinata finally found her voice it was to argue a point "That was a very different scenario."

"I know, but the thing is since then I have never again taken Choji for granted and I will never let anything come between us again. If you took Naruto back I am sure it would be the same."

"Maybe" Hinata didn't look convinced "but maybe I need to know how I feel about me before I think about taking back the only man I've ever even kissed."

"Actually I think that's a good idea" Ino agreed "You've never been able to find out who you are as a person, and you have that chance now. We're starting a business, you might even go on a few dates, you need to find out who you are as a woman." Ino was pretty confident that when Hinata really discovered who she was she'd learn to take charge and be a partner that wouldn't let Naruto walk all over her... and it wouldn't hurt to make Naruto sweat a little. 

* * *

"Welcome home honey" Ino greeted Choji with a grin, he smirked right back taking in her appearance, she wore a sweetheart necked fifties style dress, the a line flattered her large stomach to the point where it would be hard to recognise that she was pregnant. She looked every inch the fifties housewife, her hair was perfectly coiffed, her heels were high and her make up perfect.

"Well well... to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I don't know what you mean" Ino smiled back smoothing her hair, she then walked forward and helped her husband take of his jacket "here's your pipe and slippers"

"You actually have a pipe" Choji took the item from his wife chuckling "Where on earth did you get this?"

"Honey I always have your pipe and slippers ready when you get home after a hard day at work."

"How could I forget?" Choji took the stem of the pipe between his teeth. "Hw d I Lk?" he mumbled trying to speak with the pipe in place.

"You look great. Now you take off your tie and get your slippers on and join me in the dining room." Ino practically danced out of the room and dropping the pipe Choji was quick to obey, once in his slippers he ripped off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt before following her through, she stood posed at the table with a tumbler of whisky on the rocks in her hand. "Darling" she handed him the drink and turned to the table "We have your favourite BBQ Pork and..." before she could say more Ino found herself being whirled around and forced (quite willingly) into a passionate embrace. Once the almost bruising kiss was over Ino gave a rather breathless "Wow!"

"I ask again, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was reminded today how lucky I am, and how wonderful you are." Choji kissed her again lifting her up into his strong arms and carrying her away from the food she had so lovingly prepared and set out "Choji... dinner"

"Can wait, I wanna love my wife."

And that's what he did, the impulsiveness and force he had used at their dinner table faded as he lay her down on the bed, his lips trailed down her skin to the neckline of her dress, she sighed happily as his hand slid underneath her to undo her dress, her own fingers moved to his buttons letting her hand drift up and down his chest when she had undone it fully, Choji then surprised her by rolling to lie on his side before pulling her now bare back against his front, he slid her dress down letting his hands caress her skin as he bared it, his hand ran over her swollen stomach in a loving gesture before heading further south and causing her to gasp.  
Choji fumbled with his trousers with one hand whilst the other kept his wife making sweet breathy moans, once they were down he kicked them off before hooking the hand he'd used to pull his trousers off to lift her leg so he could slide his cock in the her wet warmth. He interlinked their hands as they lay side by side conjoined in the most intimate way.

"Oh God!" Ino groaned loudly as she felt him fully sheathed inside her she turned her head "Kiss me!" his lips met hers as they rocked slowly together, she couldn't stop moaning, she could stop the wave of passion she was riding and oh God she didn't want it to.

"I love you Ino." Choji whispered into her ear as she started to spasm around him "God I love you"

"Never leave me" Ino muttered as she held onto his hands "Never ever leave me." They came together Ino crying out his name whilst he merely whispered hers.

Afterwards they lay together in silence and Choji's hands once again found Ino's stomach "What was that about me leaving you?" he asked softly

"You could someone better than me one day... I treated so badly and..."

"Ssh" Choji whispered pressing his lips to her neck, he didn't know what had caused this reprise of self flagellation but he wasn't going to let it continue "You know I forgive you, and one day you'll forgive yourself." She smiled but returned no answer, she wasn't sure he was right, to her mind she had destroyed what they had even if it was only for a short while. She would never forgive herself for that. 

* * *

Well I really loved this chapter, its another one that I wrote early on in the story, I wanted to show how strong love can be, I liked the idea that alongside Naruto and Hinata's strife there would be a hopeful couple and I really have made Choji out to be perfect in this fic, I didn't intend to do it that way but I guess I think we're all looking for a version of Choji from this fic, someone sweet, kind, good, moral and forgiving.  
Well I've talked enough, R&R 


	39. Chapter 39

Ok a bit of drama with the girls but a lot more from the guys perspective as well. 

* * *

"Hey" Sasuke swung himself up onto the bar stool beside his best friend as he sat hunched over a tumbler of whisky, looking up at the barmaid he gave her a suave smile before ordering a drink, beside him Naruto indicated that he wanted another too "Are you sure that's wise?" Sasuke asked when the girl went to get their drinks.

"Fuck off" Naruto muttered, he was determined to drown his sorrows tonight.

"Not when you need me" their drinks came and Sasuke clinked his against Naruto's "I'm sorry you're hurting."

"I say again, fuck off."

"How bad is it?"

"I told her everything."

"Everything?" Sasuke shocked by this admission spoke out "You mean about the...?"

"Yep"

"And the...?"

"Oh yeah" Naruto downed the old drink and began the new "She'll never want to see me again."

"You didn't have to tell her everything you know, she didn't have an inkling about some of the stuff you told her. Damn it Naruto you practically raped her."

"I know, that's why I had to tell her, I needed her to know exactly who I am because if she had forgiven me without knowing all of it then we wouldn't ever be really happy together, I'd still always be holding back, I'd never really be myself with her."

"Well you'll never get that chance now."

"I know but I had to hope... I had to try."

"It was honourable" Sasuke admitted "but your current behaviour is not, she'll never take you back if you go back to your old ways..."

"I don't intend to but yesterday AI spoke to Hinata on the phone and told her I'd get in touch with the lawyers, I finally managed that today, then I spoke to my parents the whole thing is soul destroying. Let me have one night to obliterate my misery with my old soul mate before I even think about winning back my real one. Why are you here anyway?"

"I came to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid."

"Who sent you?"

"No one!" Sasuke tried to look offended but as Naruto sent him a smirk he had to admit that Naruto's mother may have, sort of, encouraged/demanded that he stay with his friend.

"Sasuke, I vow, on my marriage that this is the only night I will do this and I will not be looking at a single woman ever again." Sasuke said nothing but his doubt was palpable "I mean it Sasuke, you're about to see big changes starting tonight, I will be going to bed alone tonight and every night until Hinata takes me back and even then it will only ever be her I am with."

Sasuke was about to make a quip at his friend's expense but as he saw Naruto stare mournfully into his glass he realised that his friend really mean it, "You really think you can win her back?"

"It may take time, she may even date someone else..." Naruto's eyes became even sadder at the thought if that was possible, then his jaw line hardened "but I'll never let her sleep with them, i don't care what sort of interference I'll need to run in order to ensure it Hinata will never sleep with another man." as he spoke he tightened his hand around his glass making Sasuke nervous it would break but before Naruto could get any angrier they were interrupted.

"Evening gentleman" a buxom raven haired young woman leaned in close "Can I get you anything?"

Before Sasuke or Naruto could say anything a snide voice cut in "They're at the bar, what could you possibly get them that they can't get just by pointing?" both men were surprised to see Sakura standing behind the bar with one hand on her hip and an angry look on her face.

"It's none of your business" the dark haired woman snapped back ready for a fight

"Wanna make it my business?" Sakura looked ready to launch herself over the bar when Ten-Ten showed up.

"Get going Laila, Sakura has seniority and me as back up, so get back to work." The waitress left and the two girls glared at Naruto. He didn't bother to defend himself just pushing his glass forwards for a refill, Sakura opened her mouth ready to have a go at the man when Sasuke caught her attention and shook his head. His eyes seemed to tell her that right now Naruto was feeling just as bad as he could handle and her words could be what pushed him over the edge so she stayed silent. Ten-Ten noticed the silent exchange and smirked, only a few days ago the young woman had vehemently denied any sort of attachment to the Uchiha and she looked forward to teasing her about it later. 

* * *

Picking up a tray Sakura got ready for what she hoped would be one of her last weeks working here after their discussion yesterday Hinata and Ino had gone to the florists to discuss costings, the owners were a husband and wife team As she walked away from the bar she was fully aware of Sasuke's eyes following her probably (she correctly assumed) watch her legs that looked killer in her uniform hooker heels, adding a little bit of a sashay to her walk she smirked confident in the knowledge that the guy was still clinging to the hope that she would date him. Still as she fended off the advances of some of her more daring customers she appreciated his more, he was one of her bosses, he could have acted like Naruto and made it harder for her to say no but instead he took a step back waiting for her to indicate that she'd give it a go. She didn't fool herself that he was being celibate as he waited but whenever she saw him flirting with someone else her pang of jealousy was negated by his attention quickly fixing on her instead. Sakura was so fixated on here meanderings that she hadn't noticed one of her customers actually following her around, it wasn't until she was checking on the ladies toilets that she realised the danger she was in. She had just leaned down to take some toilet paper out of the cupboard when an arm grabbed around her waist, she cried out but the toilets were empty and before she could really scream a hand went over her mouth and she found herself dragged into and empty stall.

She kicked at him biting down on his hand but it was no good the guy was practically solid muscle and her biting only seemed to make worrying hardness below his waistline increase. He pushed her up against the wall burying his face in her neck, his hand shifted, she couldn't breath, Sakura panicked and her arms began to flail again pulling at his hand but he either didn't notice her inability to inhale oxygen or maybe he didn't care. Sakura felt her consciousness slipping away inwardly freaking out that maybe this man would knock her out or wait until she was dead before he made use of the hard cock pressing insistently against her. Her eyes began to close and she realised she was losing a battle with consciousness.

"Sakura?" Ten-Ten looked confusedly down at the open cupboard, one of the first rules of a hotel housekeeping was to lock up all supplies that someone may try to steal. Sakura was rarely clumsy over this. locking the toiletries securely Ten-Ten was about to leave in search of her friend when she heard a muffled groan in one of the stalls. One of the second rules of hotel housekeeping was to keep people from having sex in the public areas, walking to the door Ten-Ten was surprised to find that the idiots had left it unlocked, deciding to play a joke on the horny couple Ten-Ten licked the door open ready to shout an amusing quip when she realised just who was being crushed against the wall, "SAKURA!" The burly man was surprised and dropped the passed out girl to the floor. Slipping her hand into her back pocket Ten-Ten pulled the can of mace and aiming it sprayed directly into the mans eyes yelling as she did so. He fell back screaming and clawing at his eyes, Ten-Ten grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her out of the cubicle.

"Talk to me Sakura!" Ten-Ten dropped to the floor slapping at her friend's face, feeling for a pulse she was relieved to find one even though it was very weak.

At that moment two girls came into the bathroom chatting, on seeing the scene in front of them they let loose screams and fled the room, Ten-Ten rolled her eyes and swung her friend up onto her shoulder ready to make a dash for it when a hand grabbed her ankle, she almost fell, as it was she only just managed to prevent herself from dropping Sakura, luckily the panicked girls from before had raised the alarm and two well built security guards came dashing in. Ten-Ten found herself freed from the man's grasp and relieved of her burden, Sakura was quickly carried out into the casino and away, Ten-Ten ran after the man carrying her worrying even more as she noticed no movement from Sakura. After a short race through to the on site medic room Ten-Ten was relieved to see Sakura handed over to a medical professional who slid an oxygen mask over the girls nose and began checking her vital signs. 

* * *

Still drowning the Namikaze's sorrows Naruto and Sasuke were surprised when one of the security guards came forward with a serious look on his face. Naruto seemed to sober up "What has happened?"

"There has been an attack on a waitress." The police are on their way, I've sent word up to the offices.

"Damn it" Naruto paused, his brain was still fuzzy but he was able to think quickly "Ok Sasuke go check on the waitress, I'm going to see whats happening with the attacker and await the police, there's nothing down here to cover up so we just need to keep a handle on this one."

"Are you sure..." Sasuke didn't like to question Naruto's abilities but he'd seen him drink quite a lot tonight, to his surprise Naruto was rather steady as he swung himself down from his seat.

"I'm sure, go, keep an eye on my employees."

Sasuke walked casually through the casino neither rushing nor moving slowly, he knew that whoever it was would have been taken to the on site medical room. Since the attack on the hotel most of their hotels and casino's had a place within the building that could look after anyone that had been injured, they had a full time nurse and supplies to look after almost any situation. He wasn't worried, had their been any real worry they would have been informed of it.

He turned a corner to the medical room and was surprised to find Ten-Ten standing there chewing at her thumbnail.

"Ten-Ten?" striding towards her with concern assuming she was the one that had been hurt. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Ten-Ten's eyes looked into the medics room "I'm most worried about her." Sasuke followed her gaze and felt his jaw drop.

"Sakura?" He took a step forward about to enter the room she lay in but the doctor and nurse were doing something for her and he didn't want to interrupt "What happened?"

"I don't know, some guy cornered her, luckily I got to her before it was worse, thank god for mace spray."

"Is she OK?" Sasuke asked his expression bleak.

"She will be" Ten-Ten reassured the young man

"I wish I had been there for her"

"Sakura doesn't like being the damsel in distress, besides I'm pretty sure that you're smart enough to know that though a girl may want a hero she wants more than that, she wants a partner."

"I'm not Naruto"

"No but you're from his world"

"True, but I was raised differently, my parents died when I was very young, my brother raised me along with a string of inappropriate girlfriends, as a result I know more about what I want from a relationship. It may not work out with Sakura, I know that, she may end up not wanting me but unlike Naruto I can accept that, she may have said no a lot but she's never meant it."

"Yeah I noticed that too." Ten-Ten smirked, Sakura had complained a lot about Sasuke but ultimately she never said she wanted him to just go away. "Well I wish you luck, she's been burned a few times, we all get burned when we allow ourselves to become close to someone" Ten-Ten's expression changed and became hard as she spoke again "but if you really care about her well-being you'll make a decision, either be with her and only her, or stop going after her. She won't take any shit from any guy, let alone you."

"Noted." 

* * *

At their desks in their office Choji and Shikamaru sat together contemplating what was going down the corridor, upon hearing about her son's separation from Hinata and the possibility of impending divorce Kushina had lost it, she was furious and it had taken a lot of persuading not to go out there and attempt to fix her sons situation herself, they'd heard wild threats about locking the two of them in a room together, full custody over Hiashi for Naruto and even forcing Naruto into some sort of rehab where he'd learn to be monogamous. It was clear that the woman had no idea whose side she was on or who she was most angry at. Things seemed to have calmed down now, obviously Minato had calmed her down somewhat but there was still no knowing if she was going to let the situation play out without her interference.

Shikamaru looked over at his friend, Choji had been silent for a while a small smile on his face, standing Shikamaru decided to go see what he was up to.

He managed to cross the room without being noticed and when he looked down he realised it wasn't anything on the computer that was making him look so amused, in his hands he held a pipe.

"Thinking of taking up smoking?" he asked making Choji jump.

"Shit Shika!" Choji dropped the pipe and glared at his friend "I was just remembering something. And no, I am not going to start inhaling smoke something that ultimately can kill you."

"Smoke inhalation on happens if there is nothing but smoke around."

"With you it sometimes feels that way. If you must know Ino gave me it, it was a joke."

"A joke?"

"Yeah last night I came home and she was doing a fifties housewife act."

"Do I want to know more?"

"Definitely not" Choji grinned widely making Shikamru laugh.

"You're the luckiest son of a bitch I know, I thought marriage killed your sex life."

"Depend who you are and who your wife is."

"Yeah well, best we don't go into that" Shikamaru shrugged it off making Choji feel bad

"I'm sorry Shika" it was not a well know fact that Shikamaru was married, he'd been dating the girl in secret for a long time for fear that their lifestyles wouldn't go together, a few months ago he'd come into the office and told Naruto, Sasuke and Choji that he was married, it had been a drunken mistake but he wanted to stay married, the girl was freaking out and refusing to talk to him and he couldn't get near her without her family finding out about them and then probably wanting to kill him.

"Married life is a lot less troublesome than I thought" Shikamaru told him trying to find some humor in the situation, "I thought I'd have to start putting the toilet seat down and have more in my fridge than beer and old takeout."

"She'll come around"

"Will she?" Shikamaru sighed and made his way back to his own desk where he slumped in the chair "Looking at Naruto and Hinata maybe it would be easier if she didn't."

"Yeah because since she came into your life you've had trouble staying faithful haven't you!" Choji laughed thinking of his friends near celibate lifestyle thanks to a relationship where he could rarely see his partner.

"Shaddup!"

"We're all partnering off, I find it weird."

"Weird? And what do you mean partnering off, Naruto's about to get divorced, Kiba is still single, so is Sasuke and Yahiko..."

"Naruto won't let her go, Kiba has been seeing the same girl for months now Sasuke has his eyes on Sakura and thanks to his slight Oedipus complex Yahiko is unlikely to marry till his parents are gone."

"I guess..." they were interrupted by Neji entering the office "Hey Hyuga whats up?"

"There's been an attack on a staff member, Sakura's been hurt, we're getting the police in."

"Thanks for the warning" Shikamaru responded quickly making his way to the computer, there had been times when cops had seen being summoned here for help as an excuse to snoop "Go down to Minato's office, he's in tonight so he'll need warning to batten down the hatches."

"Uhh" Neji looked down the corridor uneasily as a sound of something smashing came to their ears. "Do I have to? I imagine a Hyuga is the last person they want to see right now."

"I'll phone it through" Choji offered and Neji let our a relieved sigh

"Thanks, I gotta get home for tonight"

"How is Hinata?"

"She seems OK. She and your wife went to that florists today, I don't know how successful it will be but she likes working, full dependency is never good for her."

"Well I'll be keeping an eye on the whole situation from afar" Choji reassured him "After all, it's one of my wife's dreams to have a business of her own to run."

"Then I expect they will do well, I'll be moving back in with Hinata soon so I'll be making sure that she's alright in her health... making up for past mistakes and such."

"Naruto will win her back"

"I know." Neji nodded unsure of how he felt about that "I just hope he treats her better this time."

* * *

OK so this is very much a set up chapter, everyone's getting ready for the next stage of their life. 

Please R&R


	40. Chapter 40

Once again I had bitchy reviews from someone who doesn't dare to sign in! I know we're all supposed to move on after this and get over it but I don't personally understand why if your a writer (like this person claimed to be though by the grammar i find myself doubting they're any good) you don't have the guts to log in. Anyway Guest plans to write a story where Hinata whores herself out and claims I prefer Naruto over Hinata, if anyone sees a story where Hinata acts like that please let me know as I'd like to see Guest's piss poor attempt at a fic where Hinata is likeable and a slut!

Anyway, rant over, thanks you to everyone that reviewed properly, on with my rubbish story.

* * *

"It has to be special" the man looked at Hinata in earnest, "My future mother in law already hates me because I'm not catholic or from Ecuador."

"Well you're in luck with the Ecuador thing, their national flower is the rose" Hinata moved over to the long stemmed roses and picked out a some choice red blooms "And then lets see... just red roses will seem boring so if we put some white carnations... they are for faithfulness and real love."

"Sounds good to me" The man smiled hopefully

"And if we add some laurel leaves to the greenery display, like the Ecuadorean flag then we may be onto a winner." Hinata made up the bouquet and smiled softly at her customer "If the two of you love each other and are honest and open in yourselves then you will be happy." Binding up the bouquet in clear cellophane and raffia Hinata made up the total and handed the flowers over.

"Thank you so much... for everything." The man gave her a grateful nod as he carried his delicate cargo out to the car. Hinata watched him go happy to have helped, that's one of the things she loved the most about this job, you got to see the important milestones, births, marriages, anniversaries... funerals. Still with a soft look and a caring attitude even the toughest events could be made more manageable. On the counter Hiashi blew a raspberry and moved causing his travel chair to rock. Walking over Hinata took hold of her baby's little hand watching as his tiny fingers curled around her long one.

"The effort he's making is very sweet, that's what girls like so you take note young man!" the baby gave toothless grin... or was it so toothless? "oh look at that... your first tooth!" She couldn't wait till Ino and Sakura got back to tell them, she considered calling Naruto but knew it would be a bad idea, she needed to keep their lives apart "Is this why you've been so fussy recently?" she'd thought the babies bad mood was a result of being away from his father so much "Look at my baby boy teething!" Hinata lifted her son out of his seat and cuddled him close not caring about the drooling mess her was making, teething babies were a messy business but she couldn't care less, her son made everything her husband had done seem almost worth while.

Her mind drifted to Naruto as it did so often in the weeks since she'd last seen him. He'd stayed true to his word and moved out, he'd made to return his keys but she'd asked him to keep them, just in case. He'd agreed but she'd seen the hope in his eyes as she said it, she felt bad about that, she didn't want to give him hope, she wanted them both to make a clean break...

Some clean break she was making, she still thought about Naruto daily, there were days when it was hourly but usually it was in the late hours after she had put Hiashi and Hanabi to bed, then her mind turned against her and she remembered all that she and Naruto used to do in that time before they too went up to bed...  
Thoughts of their activities after those hours haunted her too, Naruto was the perfect lover, she didn't like to admit it, in fact if she had her way it would be a fact she vehemently denied but as it was Naruto had awoken a sexual side to her that she'd always been able to block out before, now she laid in bed her body aching with pent up desire that it was almost impossible to sate, her fingers bore no comparison to Naruto's, she missed his rough hands against her breasts and the feel of his breathing harsh and ragged against her skin. Hinata blushed brightly as she felt her body grow warm, she would not allow her horny side a look in when she was standing in the shop she ran holding her baby in her arms. Suppressing those feelings back to where they belonged Hinata knew that tonight might be the night when the gag gift Ino had given her a while ago came out of its box.

Thankfully for her piece of mind the bell above the door of the shop sounded alerting her to a perfect distraction.

"How can I help you sir?"

"Well I was..." the man stopped and tilted his head to the side "Don't I know you?

"I don't think so sir" Hinata thought the man looked a little familiar but that could mean anything.

"Yes I think... you live up by the Elm Tree Estate, you're a housekeeper there."

Suddenly Hinata twigged where she'd seen him before, he was the runner Ten-Ten and Sakura had said was asking her out. "Oh yes, hello again."

"Is he yours?" he asked reaching forward to 'shake hands' with the baby in her arms

"Yes this is Hiashi... I'm surprised you remember me."

"Pretty woman like you, I definitely remember." he smiled showing her a line of perfect white teeth "I'm Michio, so do you still live up on the estate...?"

"I'm Hinata" she offere3d up her name knowing that he was pausing hoping she'd tell him "Hinata Nami... Namikaze, and yes, I do still live up there."

"Married now?" he noticed the ring and his smile seemed to falter a little

"Sort of... separated, we'll be getting a divorce soon I think."

"Ah, well I shouldn't pry, I'm here to pick some flowers for my mother, hshe adores tulips and it's just coming into that season."

"Yes, any particular colour?" Hinata sat Hiashi safely into his chair and after strapping him in went over to the buckets holding a festoon of the flowers

"White, her favourites."

"Of course, just white tulips or should I make a bouquet?" they discussed the flowers as Hinata bound up a sweet little bouquet, she discovered that Michio was an investment banker, he came from a wealthy family and his house had been inherited from his grandmother. She told him little about herself but he asked more questions about her son than her and that was a subject she was always happy to open up about. As it was their transaction was complete in very little time but he continued to talk with her and she was happy to were just sharing a joke when the shop door opened and Ino walked in with Choji

"Sorry that took so long but the doctor wanted to talk to us about something" Ino nodded to their customer and went straight into the staff room out back.

"One of the business partners?" Michio guessed

"And a good friend, this is her husband Choji, Choji meet Michio."

Choji gave him a nod but said nothing making the situation suddenly feel uncomfortable.

"Well I better go" Before he did so though he reached into the bouquet he'd just brought and pulled out one of the pink tulips and handed it over "Thank you for your help"

"Thank you" Hinata looked down embarrassed as she took the gift, it was obvious that Choji's arrival made any previous flirtation feel out of place but Michio merely smiled and left telling her he'd visit again one day.

Flushed Hinata laid the flower down and glanced up at Choji "What did the doctor say?"

"It's a long story, but he's definitely a boy, a friend for little Hiashi" Ino came out of the staff room now wearing a pinny to cover her clothes "I thought Ten-Ten was here?"

"She's gone out to pick up some food, she should be back soon. A boy you must be so happy!"  
"We are" Choji sounded anything but happy "So... friend of yours?" he didn't need to explain who he was referring to.

"A neighbor actually" Hinata was annoyed that he was making her enjoyable start to the afternoon seem almost sordid. "He lives a few houses away from me."

"Hm"

"Well Choji you better get back to work" realising that she was missing something Ino hurried her husband out the door pressing a kiss to his cheek and grinning when he pressed a kiss to her stomach, at over 7 months Ino was beginning to feel like a beached whale half the time but she loved how much Choji loved their baby.

"What was up with him?" Ino asked as soon as he was gone

"I think he thought I was flirting with Michio."

"So what if you were?" Ino said in disbelief, "you are technically single now honey, you can flirt all you like."

"I didn't mean to... Do you think he'll tell Naruto?"

"So what if he does?"

"Michio... he's nice but he's no..." Hinata stopped herself, she was about to say 'he's no Naruto' but then she remembered that Naruto was no Naruto. "He's no one I want to date" she attempted to cover herself but she was pretty sure Ino knew what she'd been saying.

"Well what does it matter then?"

"It doesn't" after a moment of two of though Hinata realised Ino was right "It doesn't matter at all" walking over to the tulip buckets with the flower Michio had given her she slipped it back in with the rest. "So, lets see the pictures!"

* * *

"Come ooon" Shikamaru groaned as he looked up at the clock again, "It's almost 10, some of us have homes to go to" There were ten of them all sitting around the boardroom table with projections for the coming year, the death of Orochimaru had caused a lot of real estate to come onto the market and now the police had finally decided to let the matter drop putting it down as murder by person or persons unknown, the sales could go through.

"I agree with Shikamaru" Choji spoke up "Ino and I had a long appointment at the doctors today and we have stuff to talk about."

Looking up at the clock and realising that even the lights in the office seemed to be agreeing with the staff as they were turned down lower than before the boss agreed "Fine" Naruto couldn't help but be annoyed at how quickly time seemed to pass, this was the first acquisition his parents were letting him handle alone and he wanted to get it right, besides, he had nothing to go home to. "Everyone out" no one argued, only Neji and Sasuke didn't join in the rush to the door, Neji stayed to speak to Naruto for a moment about Hinata but then he too made his way home. "You can go too" Naruto told Sasuke noticing he hadn't moved.

"Nah, I'm leaving early tomorrow so I might as well stick around for a bit and make sure you don't work yourself to death."

"Very Kind... well if you're gonna stick around you might as well go get the bottle of Dalmore in your desk drawer."

"Yes Sir! I'll be right back" Sasuke then opened the door and left the office leaving Naruto to his thoughts, well for a few minutes anyway, there was a timid knock at the door that Naruto growled a 'come in' to, this was soon followed by a dark haired beauty uttering a shy sounding

"Naruto?"

"Hinata?!"

..

Naruto stood squinting in the low lights of the office

..

"Is that you?"

..

Laila was confident that there would be no one with Naruto now, she'd done everything she could to make sure this went smoothly, given that she'd been bringing up drinks to the office all evening she knew that he was a little drunk, not as drunk as she'd have liked but he didn't do that anymore, still she had a good chance. People had often commented on how like Naruto's wife she looked, with her hair now died to match Hinata's and her eyes were a very light grey anyway she looked even more so. She wore the same cocktail waitress as Hinata wore when she worked here and that must have been when the girl caught Naruto's eye, there was no way the jeans and T-shirt look would have done it for him.

"I can be if you want me to be" The dark haired woman noticed confusion cross Naruto's face.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Just someone who feels bad for you" she kept her voice low and sweet like the botch she was imitating, seriously, who would throw away a guy like Naruto, even a complete gold digger would want him for his body as much as his money.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she kept moving forwards despite his reaction.

"I'm being what you want."

"Get the Fuck out of here!" he ordered moving back disgusted by her words, "I want her not some stupid imitation"

"I can be a stand in for now though right?"

Her words killed him, how had he ever thought like that, OK he'd always considered other girls as a stand in but to hear someone else talk about Hinata like that was so wrong. How could anyone think they'd take her place? Hinata was perfection, everything about her body mind and soul called out to him and taking a substitute was an insult to her. "Get the hell out of here" grabbing her arm Naruto began to walk her to the door.

"I'm just like her when you first met her!" Laila finally shrieked "What could she possibly have that I don't?"

You'd have had more luck with Hello Kitty Pyjama's" Naruto said with a smirk as he unceremoniously pushed Laila out of his room, she tumbled to the ground outside the door and looked up at him in shock, Sasuke arrived in the corridor in time to witness this and gave Naruto a look.

"I was only gone five minutes"

"Even I'm not that fast" Naruto laughed with his friend and turned away to go back into the office "Get lost girl, and get a new job I don't want to ever risk seeing your face again."

Laila scrambled to her feet and backed away from him, his wrath was terrifying.

"Who was that?"

"Just a groupie"

"She looked a lot like..." Sasuke trailed off and began to pour a drink for his friend.

"When I saw her face for a second i thought..." Naruto stopped himself from saying more and just took the proffered tumbler before downing the drink in one..

"You thought she'd come back to you." Sasuke finished for him pouring something for himself before topping up Naruto.

"God Sasuke" Naruto ran a hand through his hair "Will I ever get her back?"

"I can't answer that for you, but I hope for your sake that it does work out. Being in love is bloody awful when the girl won't give you the time of day."

"I thought things were going better with Sakura"

"After the attack they were for a bit then one of my ex mistresses showed up, turns out she's Sakura's cousin."

"Damn!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "That must have been from a while ago though, you haven't had one woman around you for years."

"About ten Years ago but she remembered me, I'm pretty memorable."

"Big Head" Naruto spat without malice, both he and Sasuke had every reason to be pompous of their prowess in the bedroom, looks and money only get you so far, if you're no good in bed then you've no hope. "What you gonna do about it?"

"I'm not too worried, Sakura doesn't get along great with her family really, they only ever get in touch when they want something, you know none of them came to visit her whilst she was in hospital, and her parents are basically sponging off her. I kind of want to save her... does that sound really pathetic?"

"No, I felt that way about Hinata, I liked making sure she had everything she needed, I once brought a bakery's entire pastry section because I wanted to make her smile." the memory made Naruto's expression seem more relaxed than it had been in weeks, "She thought I was ridiculous."

"I always said she was smart!"

"I'll get her back... first thing tomorrow I'll go sort out the divorce settlement."

"Um... I know Hinata was the smart one in the relationship but you do realise that doing that will mean going in the complete opposite direction to getting her back."

"I'm letting her go Sasuke but I'll win her back I'll just do it honestly this time. I'll make her fall in love with the real me."

* * *

"More flowers for your mother?" Hinata asked with a friendly smile, every Thursday at the sane time Michio had come in to buy another load of flowers for his mother, if Hinata was there alone they'd chat like old friends but if someone else was there he made a point of asking them to make up the posies to be gifted to his mother, Hinata appreciated his behaviour it meant less questions from her friends and she wasn't even officially divorced yet, it felt wrong to be flirting with Michio when she still wore a wedding ring. She wasn't wearing it today, it was a test, for the last two months flirting with this guy had felt wrong, she wanted to see how it felt when she embraced herself as single.

"Please, I think we want some lilies today"

"Alright, we have some lovely blooms in today, they're just at the right stage, slightly opened and about to realise their true potential"

"Oh really?" Michio had followed her other and she jumped when she realised how close he was "Hinata I want to ask you a question."

"O-Of course." Hinata felt nervous, he was far too close

"Would you be willing to go to dinner with me?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, the meal between Lunch and bed time."

"I don't... I know what the meal is, I just.."

"I'm asking you out on a date."

"I thought that might be the case... I'm sorry Michio I just don't think..."

"It's too soon" he filled in for her letting on hand rub her arm in a friendly and comforting gesture "I understand, I think the lilies are perfect. I'll take ten."

Hinata nodded and silently wrapped the bunch together, it was almost awkward but upon seeing Hiashi Michio brought up her favourite subject as he tickled the babies feet, in mere seconds Hinata was back at ease and the two continued on their normal way until he looked at the clock and started to leave.

"I'll see you again next week" he gave her that smile, even as a married woman you couldn't help but notice that he was very handsome with his olive skin and dark hair.

"Wait... Michio" Hinata stopped the man and gave him a tentative smile "I do know that there's a new restaurant just opened, I've wanted to try it for some time. Hiashi's with his father tomorrow night."

"I'll pick you up at eight?" he offered his perfect white teeth showing a gleaming smile once again.

"Sounds good" Hinata returned the smile with a little less alacrity but with a conscious determination.

* * *

OK so I know some of you may not like this and I feel like it was very short but she has to date and its shows a passage of time, it's gonna be good for her later on in the story trust me!


	41. Chapter 41

I knew the last chapter would anger some people so I was already working on this one when it went up, I just thought it would be nice to have someone chasing Hinata and Naruto and seeing their very different reactions.

Thanks for reviewing especially those commiserating about the anonymous reviews, I'm not going to disable then though as before I became a writer here I did a lot of anon reviewing but I was never a bitchy commenter so for the nice people that can't sign in for whatever reason I want to hear from you so I won't disable the feature.

* * *

She'd been a mess earlier in the evening, she hadn't told anyone about the date, Hanabi had a sleepover planned with some friends, Hiashi was with his father, her friends all had other plans and Neji was staying in the city tonight. She'd thought about calling someone but in a way she thought it was better to be alone, she done her hair in a very simple chignon, made up her face with smoky eyes and light lipstick, then she'd put on a dark blue dress that Ino had brought for her many weeks ago, the dress was knee length and quite fitted with a thin black belt at the waist. Michio had said and done all the right things when he picked her up, first he'd handed her a plump red rose, he'd also opened doors, pulled out chairs and finally taken her dancing. He was interesting and well travelled it was one of the most romantic evening's of her life it was a shame she wasn't enjoying herself. He drove her home and insisted on getting out of the car and seeing her right to her door.

"I had a really lovely evening" Hinata told him, but she felt bad that it wasn't true, whilst she'd found it nice to talk and laugh over dinner with someone new she'd felt uneasy. it was obvious that Michio was very interested in her and he was incredibly suave but she just couldn't enjoy it.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"I'd like that"

"So would I" He caressed her cheek with one hand before moving slowly in, just before he could press his lips to hers she moved her head and allowed the kiss to fall on her cheek. When they pulled apart she made to apologise but he pressed a finger to her lips

"I can wait Hinata, I can wait." he kissed her forehead and then left her at her door, she watched him go before going inside herself. Once inside she felt angry, she felt uncomfortable, she wanted to run upstairs change and shower but as she made to do that the phone rang, sighing she didn't even ponder who might be calling so late at night as she picked it up and muttered an impatient 'Hello'.

"Hinata it's Ino" Choji's voice came down the phone urgent and worried "She's in labour"

"I'll meet you both at the hospital" Hinata agreed right away "Are you on your way there now?"

"Uh no..." in the background Hinata heard a cry of pain from Ino. "I need a car... I think i have one." OK so Ino was in labour and Choji was losing it, great combination.

"No, call someone to drive you, I don't think either of you are in the right state to drive right now."

"Alright, see you there." Choji hung up and Hinata called for a taxi, whist she waited for it to arrive she ran upstairs to gather some things for Ino, she imagined neither of them would remember to bring the bag Hinata had so thoughtfully packed and left under the bed. Having spent a lot of time in hospital herself Hinata knew what would be needed and when the phone rang to tell her the taxi was at the gate she had everything together.

She ran downstairs not caring how it would look for her to turn up in her dating duds. It wasn't until she was on the way to the hospital that she worried about her dress, she considered scrubbing off her make up but that might look worse like she'd done something she shouldn't.

Inside the hospital she arrived at exactly the same time as Ten-Ten, she was dressed a little more properly, they revelled in the excitement of being present for such an event as they made their way to the maternity ward where Ino had been provided with a private room. They clattered down the hallway together when a figure exited a room that brought Hinata up short.

"N-Naruto!" she hadn't seen her husband in weeks now tonight, when she had gone in her first real date, one where a guy just asked you out, took you to dinner and then dropped you off at home with a sweet kiss, here he was.

"Hinata!" He grinned at her his eyes happy until he took in her state of dress and raised a questioning brow. "I drove them here, I was still at work when it happened so... You look nice."

"Thank you... Where's Hiashi?"

"With mum, I was gonna pick him up tomorrow morning."

"Oh right..." Choji came barreling out the door interrupting them "Choji where are you going?"

"Home, she has nothing for the baby, no hair brush, she'll kill me"

"Here" Hinata held out the bag, "I'll go and pick everything else up tomorrow, tonight she'll be happier to stay in the gown, their awful but it'll be too painful to try and wear proper pyjamas."

"You are an ANGEL" Choji hugged Hinata to the point where he actually lifted her off her feet. "Thank you so much" Choji turned and dashed back into the room before exiting the room again and taking the bag with him.

"God he's a mess..." Ten-Ten laughed then she noticed there was a certain tenseness in the air "You know what, I'm gonna go wait for the others... far away."

After she was gone Naruto turned to Hinata "You had plans tonight?"

"I had a date!" she sounded defiant and held her chin up as she responded.

"Oh... I didn't realise we were doing that"

Stung Hinata responded in a way that surprised them both "You were doing it when we were together, I think I'm allowed to do it now we're apart."

"I'm sorry I... it's just hard to..." he stopped not sure how to word it.

"To what?" she demanded wanting him to finish "To imagine me with someone else? To spend time wondering if he makes me moan when we kiss, to wonder if he makes me writhe underneath him in complete ecstasy?"

Her words were almost too much for Naruto and he had to turn away his hands clenched "Well yeah... you expressed it perfectly"

"I know. That's exactly how I felt every night when I knew about that bitch Karin..." she was gearing up to say more when there was a cry from the room next to them, taking a breath Hinata turned away letting them both getting their tempers back, finally she turned back "I'm sorry, tonight we're here for Choji and Ino, Truce?" Holding out a hand Hinata smiled at him, he looked back at her over her shoulder "Please?" her smile melted his anger, he still wanted to quiz her about her new man but in the end he couldn't stay mad at her.

They shook hands "Truce" he agreed wanting, like her, to put their friends first. "I shouldn't have said what I did... you look amazing."

"Thank you" Hinata's cheeks flushed and she felt happier than she had all evening even with all of Michio's compliments.

Naruto was desperate to ask her about the guy but he didn't instead he just smoothly changed the subject telling her what he'd originally planned to do with Hiashi tomorrow, Hinata was surprised that he wanted to take their son swimming, despite her and Hanabi's love of spending time in the water she was terrified of taking her son into the pool. When Ten-Ten returned with Sasuke and Sakura the estranged couple were chatting away like old times.

* * *

"Oh Ino!" six hours later Hinata Sakura and Ten-Ten crowded into the hospital room to look at the adorable baby, he had that scrunched up look all babies have and not a single hair on his head but he looked perfect. Hinata pressed a kiss on her friends head before following suit with the baby.

"I can't believe it" Ino told them tears welling up in her eyes "He's just so lovely, and the nurse says he's completely healthy."

"Have you got a name for him yet?" Ten-Ten asked as she turned her camera on

"Gou, it means strength." Ino and Hinata smiled and posed as Ten-Ten snapped a photo

"Perfect" Sakura set a posey of white and purple lilacs flowers down on a table "These are for mothers" she told them unnecessarily, they had all taken a course to learn the meanings of flowers and their nationality's when they opened the shop, the last thing they wanted to do was give chrysanthemums to a French woman. White lilacs meany youthful innocence whilst the purple was for the first emotion of love.

Ino looked at the display tears welling up in her eyes, it wasn't the flowers that made her cry though it was the friendship, three years ago when she'd lost her baby she'd had Choji and Kushina with her, very few of her college friends could understand her lifestyle and the secrecy that went with it and as a result she'd lost them. Sakura and Ten-Ten never asked anything they didn't need to know and far from scaring them off their time in the safe house had brought them closer together. Now instead of being alone she had friends who from the looks of things had waited all night to be with her "Thank you so much"

"They're from the shop I picked them up when I dropped Hanabi there" Hinata told them "She's gonna come back later to see the baby but right now she'd helping Kushina run the shop"

"I hadn't thought about that" Ino immediately felt bad "you guys need to keep an eye on everything..."

"It's one day Ino" Sakura reassured her "We'd all be too distracted to work there today anyway."

"And tired" Hinata couldn't help but let out a yawn

"I'll head down after lunch to see hows it's going" Ten-Ten decided "and they can always call us if they have an emergency."

As they sat cooing over the beautiful baby Choji walked in with Naruto and Sasuke, he looked so proud and happy, each of the girls hugged and kissed him telling him how happy they were for them, when he sat beside Ino on the bed and took the baby from her Ten-Ten couldn't help but take a picture, she was getting quite trigger happy with the camera as they all posed but soon Hinata noticed how tired Ino was looking and decided it was time for them to go. She chivvied everyone out of the room with promises to be back later with her sister.

Once alone Ino took her son back into her arms and allowed her head to rest on her husbands chest as they looked down at their baby together

"Thank you" Choji whispered kissing the top of her head

"You helped a bit"

"Yeah but my job is easy" he gently brushed a finger against Gou's cheek "I know how tough this was for you, I am so grateful for you."

"It's a perfect moment, I want to stay in it forever"

"Me too" Choji felt her lean more heavily on him so he took the baby from her hold and placed him in his crib, turning back he helped Ino rest against the pillows and watched over her as she fell asleep, rearranging the room so there was a chair and the crib close to the bed Choji sat in the chair and watched over his family as they slept,he saw his son move in his sleep his foot moving outside of the blanket showing the dark pink skin of the sole and the five tiny toes, reaching forward he ran his thumb over the sol marveling at how small and perfect he was before covering it with the blanket again. Finally he let his head fall against the chair back and he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

With Ino taking time off from the shop Hinata and the others were usually working extra hours, as it was the three of them ran it pretty easily Ten-Ten and Sakura did most of the heavy work with deliveries and orders as they had fewer responsibilities. Hinata and Hanabi spent a lot of time in the shop using the staff room as a place to have meals together and for the young girl to study in the quieter hours. They were one of the few florists that opened on a Sunday and kept their deliveries the same price for Sunday drop off, as a result Hanabi's weekends were spent mainly at the shop. One day when Hinata finally had a day off from the shop she found herself home alone withe Hiashi, Hanabi was at school and Hinata was just wondering what she was going to do with her spare time when someone rang her doorbell, she was a little surprised but knew that the guard at the gate wouldn't have let anyone in she didn't know she went to answer it without a thought.

"Naruto?" Hinata was surprised by who she found at the door, she hadn't seem him in the few weeks since Gou was born, she'd been putting more hours in at the shop and he was a man down at work as Choji was taking some paternity leave. It had always been Kushina or Tsuande who picked up the baby and dropped him off again.

It was just as much a surprise to see him as it was to see his looks, his hair was long and untidy, he had not shaved in a while and the long stubble on his chin looked set to become a full beard, he looked thinner and somewhat tired like he wasn't eating or sleeping well.

"Sakura told me you were here. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you..."

"No, not at all... would you like to come in?"

"No..." his face was sad and she wished she could do something to make him smile again.

"Well what can I do for you?"

"I had these drawn up" Naruto handed a large manilla envelope to Hinata she took it slowly but didn't look at its contents, she could easily guess what was in it. "You just need to look through them, think about any changes and then contact the lawyers, I'm willing to give you whatever you want."

"I... I don't need much, you've probably given me too much already" she smiled softly at him "I'll get this back to them as soon as I can." he nodded and it was all Hinata could do not to take him back into her home, all she could do not to tell him that she wanted to take care of him, to feed him, to love him. Reaching out she let a hand rest on his cheek, "You are... you are taking care of yourself, aren't you?"

His eyes looked into hers, they were so full of sadness and regret. "I'm alright" he shrugged it all off.

"Please Naruto, promise me you'll look after yourself, you need to be healthy."

"For my sons sake right?" he asked miserably

"For the sake of everyone who cares about you"

That was the moment Naruto finally felt some sort of hope, Hinata's eyes had never been cold or hateful when he'd seen them but they had usually been so full of hurt and anger he had never seen past that but here now he saw the affection she held for him.

"Alright, because you asked me to" he saw the blush rise in her cheeks as he removed her hand from his face and pressed a gentle kiss to it "I promise."

As Naruto walked away from the house he felt lighter than he had in months, Hinata still loved him despite the perfect man she was supposed to be dating, it was Him she wanted not that Michio. Yes he knew the guys name, he knew all about him he seemed to be perfect but Naruto knew all about making the outward appearance look that way. He knew they;d only been on a few dates and was almost positive Hinata had barely let him touch her, all he had to do was wait for Michio to screw up and then he'd be in with a chance again. The grin that crossed his face was almost ear to ear.

Hinata on the other hand closed the door and leaned against it, holding the envelope to her chest slid to the floor tears filling her eyes. Why couldn't she let him go, why was Naruto always on her mind in this way, she wished so desperately that she could tear him from her heart but he was always always there. She knew she could take him back in an instant but could she ever trust him or love him as she had before. She wanted to rail and scream at the world for throwing them in each others way, when she moved into the tiny flat for Neji she'd given up on being truly happy but then Naruto had come into her life and she'd become so filled with bliss that it physically hurt to leave it behind, she'd gone back to putting up a tough front all the time but here alone with her baby napping soundly upstairs she let go. Weeping she hugged her arms around herself, she didn't want to lose him, she couldn't bear to lose him. It hurt her heart, it hurt her mind, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt.

* * *

I hope everyone feels this was an OK chapter, I wanted to show once again that Hinata still loves her husband but she just can't let herself trust him again.

And I gave you ChoIno fluff as there's not really and NaruHina, I'm not sure if I like Ino and Choji together in the actual manga but I love them in this!


	42. Chapter 42

OK this is a chapter I've had written for a while, not all of it but the basic moments, it was one of those chapters where I knew the elements that needed to come together but had trouble getting them right.

And just for clarification for the last chappie when Hinata thinks about how she couldn't bear to lose him it's Naruto she means not the baby, there's no danger of her losing her son. 

* * *

Hinata was picking at her food, she didn't really like french food but the restaurant had amazing ambiance and she knew the desserts were good so she'd have something she wants then. She was alone at this moment Michio had gone to take a quick phone call, he'd been apologetic but she was never one to expect a man to let his work slide.

"Hinata?" a voice behind her made her jump, she turned in surprise to find an old friend from her days at the casino.

"Lettie!" Hinata stood up to hug the girl "How are you?"

"Me? I'm amazing, I'm engaged" the girl held up her hand and Hinata gave the suitable reaction "Me and the girls are here to celebrate" she indicated behind her and Hinata's heart sunk a little, a few of the girls were some of the more bitchy workmates and they were the ones coming over to join them.

She welcomed them with a smile but one of the girls was quick to notice that Hinata still wore her wedding ring and pointed it out asking "I thought you and Naruto had split up?"

"Oh..." Hinata instinctively twisted the ring " we have, I just..."

"Oh Thank God! With all those girls in and out of Naruto's rooms I thought it must be over, for a second you worried me."

Hinata felt her chest constrict painfully but before anything more could be said Michio returned to the table with a charming smile "Sorry about that darling..." he paused "Hello everyone?"

Hinata couldn't find her voice but luckily Lettie saved the situation "We're just friends of Hinata's, we have to head off now, it was so good to see you again Hinata" they hugged and then the happily engaged woman chivvied her friends away. Hinata's mind was in complete turmoil but she managed a mechanical smile and to force out a question about Michio's phone call. The question was a good one as it was to do with a conservation project he was involved in and launched him into a long talk about his work so she could just smile and nod.

"...and the way I see it is that the gardens need to be saved, they're an historic landmark. Hinata? Hinata?"

"Huh?" looking up Hinata was surprised to find that someone was talking to her, then she realised that she was still on her date with Michio and flushed "I'm so sorry, I have a lot on my mind"

Michio smiled, the woman across from him was fascinating, he'd always thought so, he watched her a lot, she was a strange mix of shy naivete and strength, always hardworking and never complaining. Though she never held him at a distance she was also not obviously trying to ensnare him. It was totally alien to him for an attractive girl not to be trying it on and he liked it, her distraction now was a little irritating but he could soon bring her attention back onto him.

"Well tell me about it, maybe I can help"

"I can't" Hinata shook her head, how could she tell her date about her worried over whether or not to divorce her husband and about how hurt she was that said husband might have moved on. "Anyway, you were talking about the project?" he smiled at her, she had such a sweet look on her face, usually he could depend on her to give him her whole attention.

"Never mind" he poured himself another glass of wine and went to top hers up but she put her hand over the glass shaking her head

"I'd better not, I'm not very good a holding my alcohol"

"I like you a bit tipsy" he offered her with a grin bur she didn't seem to appreciate it.

"No, I have to work tomorrow" he was disappointed but accepted her refusal, the entire night went well from then on but he noticed a certain amount of reticence in his partners behaviour. As usual he drove her home she never let him drive her up the driveway, instead she would always want to be left at her gate, to her mind it added some distance to the relationship and meant she felt better about her lack of feelings for Michio. They usually sat for a few minuted chatting in the car before Hinata bid him goodnight and he would kiss the back of her hand like a gentleman of old, in some ways tonight was no different, they sat talking about the meal and the restaurant but when she said she was going in he took her hand and kissed it but this time instead of them parting he kept hold of her.

"Hinata" he brought one hand up to hold onto her arm and pulled her in, cradling her head with his other hand he brought her in for a kiss but at the last moment she pushed him away.

Pulling herself out of his grasp Hinata shook her head "I'm sorry Michio I just... it's too soon to..." Hinata cut herself off with a gasp as she looked up into Michio's eyes

"How Dare You!" he grabbed her upper arms and shook her "You honestly think you could do better? You're not much to look at and with all the baggage you carry around you were lucky I looked twice at you." his eyes glittered angrily before he forced a kiss onto her mouth. Struggling she managed to push him back, staring at him she felt angry, violated but more than that she was scared. Grabbing the car door hand she dashed out of the car, Michio followed her but the security guard seeing their odd behaviour had the side gate open for Hinata in seconds before coming out to stand imposingly in front of the gate. Michio slunk back to his car and Hinata ran up to the house feeling shaken, if the guard hadn't been there would she have been able to get to the gate in time and what would he have done if he caught her?

She got into the house feeling breathless and close to tears.

There was only one person she could think of to call right now, picking up the phone in the hallway she quickly dialed the number she knew so well.

A bored sounding voice responded "Hello?"

"N-Naruto" Hinata wept into the phone,

Immediately he sounded alert "Hinata? What's wrong?"

"I need help, I... Michio he..."

"I'm on my way" the phone was slammed down and despite her wish to be dependent from Naruto Hinata couldn't help but feel relief, she knew she could depend on him always. 

* * *

Naruto had been in his office for another long night of number crunching, he was alone tonight as he'd come in after everyone else had left so he could work in the peace and quiet. He had plans to spend a lot of time with his son tomorrow if he could so if finished this early he'd have all of tomorrow and Saturday with him. He was almost finished when the phone rang, not bothering to check who it was he answered, Hinata made him sit up, he checked the caller ID and saw she was calling from home, she stuttered out something but he could tell she needed him, he stopped her from saying more telling her he was on his way, the tone of her voice and her struggle to speak was enough. The name she uttered so tearfully made him angry and he was ready to beat the guy to a pulp after he'd seen Hinata.

By the time Naruto got to their home Hinata had obviously, she was a little tear stained but her face was clean of make up as she'd managed to clean herself up a bit, she greeted him at the door with a tentative smile and he walked forwards. She was wearing a pretty lace dress with a dark black jacket so he could tell she'd been on a date, he was gentle with her as he guided her to sit on the couch, he then sat beside her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Tell me everything" The security guard hadn't noticed anything odd till Hinata came tumbling out of the car so when Naruto had quizzed him on the way in he hadn't been too helpful.

"I don't know where to start, he seemed so nice, so gentle, very attractive" Naruto managed to keep himself from reacting to her words "But I didn't like him" Naruto tried not to smirk as Hinata sighed heavily " not like he wanted me to anyway. I just told him I couldn't be with him, I didn't say it was because I didn't like him, just that... that it was too soon and he lost it."

"He hurt you?"

"Not really"

"It's either yes or no Hinata." he noticed how her hand strayed to her arm and before she could do anything Naruto had rolled up her sleeve, the finger marks there enraged him. "I could kill him!"

"No!" Hinata clutched his arm "he just scared me, I don't want you to be in trouble over this."

Naruto took a long deep breath calming himself down "Alright but I can't promise I'm letting this alone."

"I shouldn't have called you... I just..." Hinata smiled at him "I just wanted to feel safe." holding her close Naruto pressed a kiss onto the top of her head, this would normally be the best time to make some sort of move but he just let it go keeping her close "Oh God... If he comes back then... I have Hanabi to think about, and Hiashi, he always talked to me about him, he knows how much he means to me. He was so angry and if he wanted to really hurt me..."

"Don't worry, this is going to be fine." he reassured her glad that once again he could be her hero

"Thank you" letting herself rest in his embrace Hinata found a peace that she hadn't felt in months, she was in the arms of the man she loved and he was going to solve her problems once again.

"Let me see your arm again" Naruto pulled out of the embrace and helped her out of her jacket, once it was off he moved her arm with great care, there were definite marks that would bruise later. "Was it just this?" he asked wanting to check all possible abrasions.

"Yes" her voice was uncertain and Naruto easily recognised the tone that meant she was lying. Placing his hand on her cheek and moving her to face him he looked deep into her eyes and used his most gentle tone.

"Tell me Hinata"

"I didn't... I didn't want to kiss him, he wanted to kiss me but it felt wrong."

"He kissed you" he hated the idea of it but was pleased she hadn't wanted to kiss him back.

"It hurt, a really painful kiss" the phrasing she used really hit home to Naruto, by letting Hinata alone in the real world he had left her vulnerable to harm, if he'd never cheated on her she would never have gone through this.

"My poor girl" he stared at her lips knowing that he was no longer the last one to have kissed them. "I will take care of this, no matter what happens between us you are still under my protection." 

* * *

"So what are you guys going to do to Michio?" Sakura asked her bed mate as they lay in a nice post coital state of relaxation.

"What makes you think we haven't done anything?"

Sakura gave Sasuke a smirk "Because there haven't been any news reports abut him being missing."

Sasuke laughed a deep laugh that only Naruto and (now) Sakura could coax out of him "Hinata asked us not to hurt him, we just paid him a visit and mentioned that the housing market was particularly good right now and if he was thinking of selling now was the time!"

"Sneaky" Sakura gave an approving nod "I like it!"

"All Naruto" he admitted "he's gotten smarter since Hinata came into his life"

"I really thought the Michio thing would bring them back together"

"Me too, Naruto has one too many cold showers these days"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked rolling over to look at him

"I mean that guy hasn't done it in so long he's probably forgotten the basic principles, I'm surprised he's not walking fumy."

"But surely now he and Hinata are separated...?"

"Nope, he wants her back and as a result he's trying to prove to both her and himself that he can be faithful"

"But all my old friends from the casino say that girls leave him room all the time, I didn't tell her but some of the girls saw Hinata and they told her that..."

"No!" Sasuke sat up determined to correct her "There was one girl that even dressed up and made herself look really like Hinata, Naruto literally chucked her out. Those girls may be leaving his room but they haven't done anything whilst they were in there."

"Damn... well Hinata will be pleased to hear it. When she told me about it she looked like her heart was broken all over again."

"Ugh, there's too much drama with those two" Sasuke sighed "they should just get back together and have done with it."

"He hurt her Sasuke" Sakura's own eyes reflected pain as she spoke "That betrayal can be almost impossible to get past, its painful and they may never get past it. People deserve honesty and fidelity."

"Is that a warning?"

"Most definitely" she gave him a saucy look "but luckily for you it works both ways." his hand ran up her back making her shiver.

"So only I get to do this?" he asked letting his hand slide around the front of her torso to caress her breast

"For now" he gave a throaty laugh and pulled her down to rest alongside him.

"I think for now works for me"

Neither of them were anywhere near any sort of declaration but they both knew where they wanted to go and the terms their relationship would be under. 

* * *

"And this is going to be the place where you spend most of your time" Ino told her son as she carried him through the closed florists "so pray god you don't get hay fever!"

"You've jinxed it now" Ten-Ten warned as she took the little boy from her friends arms and held him up in the air "hasn't she? Silly mommy jinxed it."

"Great my kid is going to be brainwashed into thinking I'm a dumb blonde" Ino stuck her tongue out but laughed as her son yawned and snuggled up on Ten-Ten's shoulder "Look who's getting all maternal"

"Shaddup" Ten-Ten had been as much surprised by her maternal side as the others were, she's always thought she was a bit too boy like for something like that but Hiashi and Gou had proven her wrong.

"Nothing wrong with it Ten-Ten" Sakura spoke up next "most woman have that sort of thing hardwired in, we all want to have kids one day. And I" she said pressing a kiss to Hiashi's head "have that in spades"

"I'll tell Sasuke that right away" Hinata jumped in sticking up for her friend

"Don't you dare, we're still at that odd stage where we're kind of serious but not ready to go there, you know?"

"Not really" Hinata reminded them "In case you'd forgotten with Naruto it was pretty much all in straight away and Michio was a rebound thing."

"Hah, she admits it!" Hinata had always refused to countenance that was the case, she thought if Michio was a rebound it was using him rather cruelly,

"Well I think given his behaviour last week we can think of him how we like" Hinata replied easily

"What happened to him in the end?" Ten-Ten asked, she was the only one not with a man from the business and so was a little out of the loop.

"All I know is that his house went on the market a few days ago and he's moved a couple of towns over" Hinata responded "Naruto told me that and given that his family haven't put him on a missing persons billboard I think that might be all that's happened."

"I'm surprised you called him that night, you could have called one of us"

"I was on autopilot, once I realised what state I was I took my hair down and got rid of the make up, I was going to get changed but I didn't think I had time. When I saw the marks he'd made I thought it was better to keep my coat on anyway."

"How is that now?" Sakura asked taking the arm and moving the sleeve out of the way, there were still some bruises but they were fading now.

"Fine, to be honest I think I was more scared than anything, that's why I called Naruto I guess... he just made me feel so safe" Hinata told them her eyes mournful "I'm so stupid"

"He'd have found out whether you called him or not, besides this way Michio is gone for sure."

"No not that... I wish... I wish I'd acted differently before, I knew about that Karin Bitch and maybe if I'd brought it up before to him when I came face to face with her I wouldn't have been so hurt."

"He still did some other awful things" Ten-Ten reminded her knowing that she needed to remind Hinata of it, forgiving Naruto for cheating was one thing but it was going to take a lot from her friend to forgive the other stuff.

"I know but would I have ever moved into that house if Naruto hadn't forced my hand? I know I wouldn't have taken the job, I'd have been too proud. Then would I have ever dated him? Would I ever have had the bravery to sleep with him?"

"Probably not"

"You might have"

"No" Ten-Ten knew the answer better than the others, Ino might have thought there was a chance and Sakura might have thought there was very little chance but Ten-Ten had known Hinata the longest, she had a lot of pride, Neji might have worked for Naruto but she knew that Hinata would have insisted on still working at the casino and living in that crummy flat, "It would never have happened."

"Exactly" Hinata sighed "Not that any of this matters now, it's all over."

"What are you saying?" Ten-Ten asked sitting next to Hinata

"I think I left it too late" Hinata sighed and let her head fall onto Ten-Tens free shoulder "He's given me the divorce papers he did it ages ago" Ino and Ten-Ten looked at her with sympathy "and then there's the girls that have been seen coming from his rooms late at night. He's gone back to the old lifestyle, he doesn't need me anymore."

"No, Hinata that's just not true" Sakura cut in "Look Sasuke tells me stuff and he says Naruto is basically celibate now, yes those girls are trying it on but he sends them away every time. Sasuke says he's still loyal to you, he's letting you have the divorce because you want it but it doesn't mean he doesn't want you back."

"You think so?" Hinata couldn't help but feel hopeful

"I know so, please Hina, just tell him the truth." 

* * *

So I'm guessing that this chapter makes a few people happy Hinata is depressed but its because she wants her man back. the next chapter should be up soon but I've got extra hours at work this week and I'm visiting friends up north. but fingers crossed and all that Jazz! 


	43. Chapter 43

OK this chapter is almost completely NaruHina, It was a long time coming, some of you have experienced anger and disappointment with my story at times but hopefully this will make you all like me again... some of you liked me in the first place right? Right?

In answer to the question asked on a review last time I plan on having 2 more chapters after this one just to round up everyone's stories.

I do not own Naruto (think I forgot to do some of these but I think the message is still valid)

* * *

"I really appreciate this Naruto" Hinata gave him a grateful look when he arrived in the shop that morning

"You make it sound like watching over Hiashi is a chore" her husband teased before turning to the bouncing travel chair "Hey my boy" Naruto raised his son up in the air and grinned as he squealed excitedly, bringing him back into a hug he looked over at Hinata "Hey." He gave her that typical Naruto grin and she couldn't help but feel flustered, things were easier between them since the Michio incident, but she was still very conscious of the rift between them and the tumultuous way her heart reacted when he was close to her.

"Hey" she repeated back at him enjoying the scene of paternal love the two of them created "I'm still grateful, Ten-Ten has deliveries to pick up and drop off most of the day, Ino has a hospital appointment for Gou and then Sakura got sick, there's no way I can run this place alone all day and have him to look after too."

"Yes because he's so troublesome" Naruto held his son so he was facing his mother and squeezing the baby's cheeks lightly so his lips moved "I'm a good boy" he spoke in a silly squeaky voice making Hinata giggle "I'm no trouble at all"

"He is actually, that boy is very curious, you put him down for a second and he's all over the place and he's been trying to walk recently."

"That's great!" Naruto ran a hand over his sons dark locks "And how's Hanabi? I never get to see her, I know she has end of term exams coming up soon."

"She's studying like a maniac. She misses you too."

"It feels like ages since I last saw her"

"Well… why don't you come to dinner?"

"What?"

The words had come out of her mouth before she realised what she was saying, now she was coming to her senses but she didn't want to back out of it "When you bring Hiashi home tonight, have dinner with us. It'd be nice for Hanabi to see you again and we do have things we need to talk about."

"Of course we do" he nodded remembering the divorce papers she still had in her possession, all of a sudden the hope he'd felt at her invitation disappeared. Clutching his son to his chest Naruto mustered up a smile "I'm looking forward to it… I'll get there at seven."

"I'll have something ready"

Naruto spent a happy Friday with his son, Hinata was right about him being all over the place, every time Naruto put him down on the floor he'd be off towards the nearest interesting object, in the end Naruto gave up on doing any work and instead sat on the floor of his office helping the boy play with his toy animals. He was an adorable kid and as Naruto watched him pull himself up on his feet he was torn between wanting his son to make his first step and wanting Hinata to be there to share it. Luckily for him as soon as Hiashi let go of the chair he was using for support he plopped back down on his bottom with a surprised noise.

At one point Sasuke came in to find out why Naruto didn't seem to around that day he found his friend flat on his back lifting his son up in the air and then slowly lowering him to rub noses with him. Naruto couldn't give a damn about being caught in that position by his friend but he was a little worried about the pictures the Uchiha took on his phone.

That evening he arrived back at the family home to find Hanabi waiting for him, he hugged her with one arm and questioned her about her studies, when Hinata came out to tell them it was time to eat she found the three of them sitting happily on the couch, it made her pause and take in the view happily. Getting their attention she ushered them into the dining room where a savoury aroma made Hanabi and Naruto move quicker to get to their place.

"Lasagne" Naruto grinned as he saw the rectangular dish set down on the table, "My favourite." He was too busy trying to place his son into his high chair to notice the blush flair up n her cheeks, she'd just made the meal instinctively not even thinking about pleasing him, now as she thought about the freshly made foccachia bread, the fresh salad with vinagarette and a seven layer cookie desert she realised she'd made exactly his favourite meal. Maybe she could bring out fruit and sorbet for dessert instead.

* * *

Putting Hiashi to bed Hinata felt rather wistful this life was what she wanted, a husband to share the good times with, her sister happy and settles and a son that she fiercely loved. Still she needed to do all she could to keep this, to get this life back.

"Wish mummy luck son, she's going to try get daddy back for you." Leaving the room Hinata passed Hanabi on her way up stairs,the two sisters wished each other good night and as Hinata headed down Hanabi gave her a grin

"Hey Hinata"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Try keep it down tonight"

"Go To BED!"

Giggling Hanabi ran upstairs and Hinata couldn't help but smile, she didn't know how she was going to broach the subject, when she joined him in the sitting room Naruto looked just as awkward as she was. They hadn't been alone together in a normal situation for some time, in the end she decided to just start the conversation as brutally as possible.

"I thought we ought to talk tonight... we need to talk about... about the envelope you dropped off the other day... the papers." she had wanted to gauge his reaction for herself and was very pleased with the result, his face fell and he looked miserable.

"Of course"

"Well we haven't spoken about our situation since you dropped off the papers"

He nodded admitting she was right "My Lawyers have been on at me about finalising the… the…"

"Divorce?" she finished for him and he nodded sadly.

"Yeah"

"I have everything upstairs, come with me" she led him upstairs but instead of heading to her room where he thought they'd go she turned left and headed to the room they had shared together. This wasn't good, the room was far away from the nursery and Hanabi's room obviously she didn't want them to hear what was about to happen, opening the door she led him in. He stood awkwardly in the doorway until he noticed that she'd sat on the bed with the papers in hand. Walking in he closed the door behind him, he had a nasty feeling that he was going to cry at some point tonight and didn't want Hanabi to witness it by chance. He sat beside her and she held out to him the thick stack of papers and a pen.

He took the papers with a heavy sigh "I guess this is it" he muttered turning the pages till he reached the end, then he paused. Looking over at Hinata Naruto frowned "You haven't signed these."

"No"

"You… you. Why not?"

"Because… there was one thing in this stupid wicked plan of yours that worked."

"What do you mean?"

"Your plan was to make me dependent on you, to make it that I couldn't live without you"

"I'm still not getting it" he kept his eyes trained on the blank space where they were supposed to sign, she was completely self sufficient now, even if he cut her off she'd be able to survive.

"Oh Naruto. The reason why I haven't signed them yet is the same reason I couldn't be with Michio" Turning to place her free hand on his chin she made him jump and he turned to face her shock written on his features at the tender gesture, her smile confused him further. "I can't live without you, and the reason I can't isn't because I need you to support me, it's because I love you too much to let you go."

His eyes widened in bewilderment but when she leaned forward to kiss his lips very briefly then pulled back understanding seemed to dawn. He reached forwards this time pressing his lips to hers and pulling her to him, he revelled in the sensation of having his wife respond to him with such vigour. He tossed the papers to the floor and the pen she held dropped down beside them.

She pulled at his shirt ripping it from his shoulders and shoving it from his body. Pushing her down onto the bed he moved his hands down her dress and up underneath it, she gasped at the suddenness and then pulled at his own clothing trying to undress him further but he didn't remain still long enough. Climbing off her and kneeling on the floor Naruto took hold of her underwear and slid them down her legs, he stayed kneeling on the hardwood floor and gazed as the slick hot flesh before him. Starting slow he worshipped her body with his hands and lips, she was flushed as he used his tongue and teeth to play with her clit, writhing on the bed Hinata's hands fisted the sheets below her as her husband did wonderful things to her body. It had been so long since she'd been touched at all and it had never been like this, the look in his eyes was overwhelming her and she felt close to passing out.

This encounter was a strange mix of tenderness and carnal need as they had a new type of first time. This was the first time as honest open human beings, Naruto no longer needed to hide from her who he was and this changed how he touched his wife he became primal letting his fingernails dig into her thighs letting his hands hold her tighter than ever before. Hinata accepted him, the thought drove him wild and he sunk his tongue deep into her.

The way he controlled her body was so masterly it drove Hinata mad. Unable to control herself Hinata brought one foot up to rest on his shoulder, her toes clenched on his skin and her back arched up as she let out a scream. Dropping down onto the mattress Hinata's leg hug limply over Naruto's shoulder as she tried to breathe normally.

With an animal like grin Naruto left his place between his wife's thighs, placed her leg gently on the ground and moved her more centrally into the bed and climbed on top of her "God I love how you taste!" he told her pressing his lips to her neck, he undressed her completely tossing her clothes to the ground, throwing his own shirt away he moved back down to kiss her. He'd forgotten how wonderful she felt, how soft, how warm

"Every part of you is perfection." he whispered to his still dazed wife. She moved listlessly her whole body feeling floppy, lifting one arm she flung it over his back groaning as he kissed her lips, he was careful as he kissed her letting his tongue probe her mouth softly, slowly she started to move again, her arms strengthened their hold and when he pulled out of the kiss her lips followed his up trying to keep it going.

He teased her pulling her head further up as he pressed his lips to her mouth lightly and then moved away again

"Narutoooo" Hinata whined feeling impatient, he chuckled at her impatience, she was normally very pliant in bed, easy to please, never demanding anything, refusing to even appear unsatisfied. Obviously their time apart had changed that and she was a little more willing to ask for what she wanted.

"Whaddya want sweetheart?"

"You"

"How?"

"What?" she gave him a confused look "What do you mean?"

"How do you want me? Do you want it hard and fast? Slow and tender? Shall I tie you to the bed? Shall I hold you on top of me and watch you ride me?" He undid his trousers as he spoke pushing them down just enough to free his aching cock so he could use it to tease her. "I've had months to think up all the things I want to do with you, I just want to know what you want to do with me." She looked more than a little scared "Don't tell me you haven't thought of it."

Her eyes were wide she'd always let Naruto lead before, he was right that she'd thought up a few scenario's, she had no idea how to ask for things, it was too embarrassing to even think about saying those words.

"If you don't tell me I'll leave you hanging" he purred against her ear making her squirm desperately "Tell me sweetheart, just one word on how it should be."

"H-hard" she whispered flushing at her admission.

"Good girl" Naruto growled nipping at an earlobe he was about to go along with her demand when she stopped him pushing at his chest, he gave her a confused look but she just smiled shyly before turning and raising herself up into her hands and knees, Naruto moved with her and when he realised what she was asking for, he smirked pressing his lips to her spine he curved his arm around her waist and slid a hand between her thighs "My little sex kitten likes doing it doggy style does she?" Hinata buried her head in the pillows feeling embarrassed but she remembered how powerfully she'd orgasmed when Naruto had taken her this way before and she wanted to feel that intensity again.

Naruto felt no embarassment, he rarely did especially over sex but he understood her reaction, he was the only one she'd ever done this with and she still had no idea how sexy her lustful nature was. He kissed her back letting his teeth dig in a little before he let his chest rest comfortably against her back, one hand ran up her side and took hold of her breast gently massaging while the other grabbed her hip steadying her, burying his face in her neck he told her he loved her before sliding home.

She groaned ecstatically, her hand covered the one that caressed her breast whilst the other kept them steady on the bed, they moved slowly in movements that shook the whole frame, she'd forgotten how hot and powerful he was, it was all she could to hold herself up. Unlike masturbation sex brought her to ecstatic heights that made her feel like she'd died and gone to heaven, she didn't and would never know that it was sex between her and Naruto that made it so good, most women would never know an experience like that of her and her husband. With Naruto it was different, he knew and had to admit that he'd never had a woman that made him so turned on.

His teeth dug into her shoulder in an incredibly sexually charged moment and she moved her hand back to grab at his hair pulling hard, they were too caught up in each other to be gentle and when the moment came Hinata again screamed in pleasure, hearing the sound made Naruto sigh in relief as he stopped driving himself to concentrate on her and just let go. Their coupling left them exhausted and sweaty as they lay still, his trousers were still bunched about his thighs so he pushed them down and away.

They rolled towards one another and slowly their lips found skin as they found it hard to just relax and sleep, after so long apart they both wanted more so Naruto rolled on top of the woman he loved and eased back in again, Hinata was a little more like her old self now and mewled helplessly as he took complete command of her body leading them through their passions. This pleased Naruto, as much as he coveted the wanton Hinata and her sexy screams, he adored his shy Hinata and her charming cries.

Their skin was hot and a thin sheen of sweat coated their bodies, Naruto could not stop touching her, to be able to do so was such an honour that he found he could not prevent himself from stroking, caressing, the petting session worked wonders as Hinata soon began to pant desperately. Her nails dug into his back and he pressed his lips to her neck laving attention until her neck was marked.

"I love you" he told her keeping their bodies as connected as possible "I want you forever."

"Me t-too" she whispered pulling at his hair "God Naruto, n-never hurt me... n-never let me go again." they were quieter this time as the reached climax and lay sated in each others arms. Naruto pulled the covers over them and waited for their breathing to slow before he spoke.

"I'm sorry my Hinata, I'm so, so sorry."

"I know. But you should know that if you ever cheat on me again I will divorce you" she warned him her face set with a grim expression, Naruto could see that despite the grandeur of the threat the thought terrified her almost as it did him.

"I won't" he was going to tell her that he loved her but he always had and that hadn't stopped him before, instead he held her close and placed her hand over his heart.

"I've been an idiotic bastard, but I'm getting smarter, I'm also becoming a better person and all that's because of you."

"Mm-hm" she agreed resting her head on his shoulder and sighing happily, the last few months had been torture and she was so happy to have him back it scared her, she meant what she said, she really would leave him but as he held her tight she knew things were going to be different this time. They knew each other better, they knew what it was like to do without and neither of them liked it. "It's Saturday tomorrow" she whispered "I don't have to work… do you?"

"No… you gonna let me stay?" he whispered his question meaning a lot more than just would she let him stay just one night.

"You can stay" she agreed her eyes answering the unasked question "I don't really like sleeping alone."

"I'm going to get it right this time" Naruto whispered into her hair as she fell asleep, she slept soundly and Naruto knew he could have kept going a lot longer but instead of mourning the limited sex he valued it for having been able to experience it, he now knew the value of quality over quantity and though he planned to up Hinata's stamina over time he wasn't going to act like a horny kid whenever they couldn't have sex, he would wait and value it all the more when it came his way he was going to get it right!

* * *

The next morning he awoke alone, he didn't like it and pulling on a robe went in search of his wife, he found her in the kitchen and was amazed at her skills. She carried their son on one hip, whilst she stirred eggs in a pan, on the counter lay a phone from which Ino's voice fired off questions that Hinata would be quick to answer, Hanabi was sitting at the table her dark hair falling onto a book of math homework, her lips were pursed as she thought through a question. It was the perfect scene of domesticity, Hinata tipped the eggs onto a plate, threw some toast on in and carried it over to Hanabi, there she pointed to a wrong answer before she made her way back to her phone.

"No Ino the wedding bouquets are to be picked up by the chief bridesmaid, we agreed that with them because they didn't want t pay extra for delivery." Looking up Hinata caught sight of him standing in the doorway and she smiled listening to Ino's response. He marvelled at her, the perfect mix of maternal domesticity and sophisticated business woman, he couldn't believe that he almost lost her "Look Ino I've got to go, get Sakura to deliver the flowers to them I'd hate to ruin their big day but warn them we'll be disputing this afterwards."

"OK" Ino's voice came through for them all to hear "Are you gonna come round at all today or shall we leave the paperwork till Monday?"

"We'll leave it till Monday… I'll see you then… Bye" Hinata hung up the phone and smiled at Naruto "Hi!"

"Look at you, my little entrepreneur." He pulled her close in order to keep his next words from being audible to Hanabi "my incredibly sexy and beautiful entrepreneur." they kissed slowly, romantically

"Quit it" Hanabi muttered shoving toast into her mouth "some of us are trying to eat." Naruto looked at her over Hinata's shoulder and winked, Hanabi smirked chewing the large mouthful before swallowing noisily and asking "So is this going to be happening a lot?"

Hinata blushed not looking at Naruto but he nodded confidently "You better believe it" he told her with a smirk "I told you I wouldn't let her go." Hinata punched his arm lightly but the seriousness in his eyes made her smile "I can't live without her after all."

* * *

OK whilst most people would think this a good place to stop but others may want to see a few of the looser ends tied up and a summary of whats to come, there will be no sequel though so you better enjoy it while it lasts.

Please R&R


	44. Chapter 44

Sorry this took so long.

I do not own Naruto 

* * *

"It looks bad" Ten-Ten said tilting her head and surveying the damage

"Really noticeable" Sakura spoke up

"I think it was caused by something pretty painful" Ten-Ten said next.

"Most definitely" Sakura agreed with her

"I'm not sure" Ino said gently prodding at the topic of their conversation

"Do you mind?" Hinata asked pulling away from Ino's fingers and giving them all a dirty look "And for your information it wasn't painful at all" Hinata re-wrapped her scarf around her neck, "in fact it was rather pleasureable" she mumbled the last part coyly.

"Ha!" Ino pointed her finger accusingly "So you admit you're a kinky little thing"

"No!" Hinata held up her hands defensively "I just... got really caught up in the moment, it's never been like that, it was always good but this was something else" she was flushing at the sly smiles on their friends "Oh go away!" embarrassed she covered her face with her hands

"Oh Hina... we are happy for you" Ten-Ten wrapped her arms around her friend, when Hinata had come in that Monday morning she'd been met by her three friends/colleagues all with grins on their faces, they'd heard how Naruto had been at the house all weekend and the glow Hinata had about her when she came into work that morning definitely answered any questions they had. "You know that right?"

"I know, I just feel like everything I do is under a microscope."

"We tease because we love" Ten-Ten reassured and the other girls nodded in agreement "Just like we mock Ino for liking it when Choji orders her around"

"Hey!"

"And Sakura because she likes to pretend she'd not falling head over heels for Sasuke even though we catch her doodling his name all over the accounts books"

"I don't..." Sakura was about to argue when the book in front of her caught her eyes "Well... I don't usually."

"So you see, that rather impressive love bite that makes us all wonder if Naruto sleeps in coffin is just another part of the wonderful friendship we share."

"And nothing to do with the fact you're all rather nosy."

"Well there is that" Ino agreed nodding. "But it's the love too. We want you happy"

"I am happy" Hinata said with a smile "He knows though... he knows that if he ever does it again I will leave him, I think he's scared enough to have learned his lesson."

"Yes but have you?" Sakura asked speaking up for the first time in a while

"What do you mean?" Hinata frowned, the look Sakura was wearing confused her

"Ok... you and Naruto, I'm guessing you 'reconnected' a few times this weekend" Sakura used air quotes as she said reconnected making it clear what she meant.

"Um yeah, a few times" Hinata flushed trying to avoid eye contact and poking her pointer fingers together.

"But were you safe?" Hinata's eyes widened comically and Sakura smirked "So no, you haven't learned your lesson."

"Oh God" Hinata buried her head in her hands "I never thought... I was never on a pill, we always used condoms and... Fuck!"

"Yep thats how it happens"

"Oh this is so not fair" Hinata whined "We were supposed to have time this time, we were supposed to enjoy just being us for now, no secrets, no issues, just us."

"You might not be pregnant" Ino reminded her "Sometimes it can be difficult to conceive."

"Knowing my luck that won't be the case, Naruto's like that, unfortunately."

"Well it's too soon to worry about it now, for the next week or two be careful and then we'll do a test" 

* * *

Two weeks later...

Walking out of the bathroom with shaky legs Hinata felt like she was about to have her life ruined, she didn't want another baby, not now, not yet. Making her way over to the bed where her husband slept she reached out and shook his arm.

"Naruto?"

"Aw Heey" he smiled at her his voice husky with sleep "What are you doing up?"

"Naruto we need to talk"

"Now?" he looked over at the clock and groaned "Too early... C'mere" Pulling Hinata back onto the bed he began nuzzling her neck but she pushed him away.

"No Naruto"

"Oh C'mon" he murmured lazily pulling at her again but she pushed him away angrily

"I said No Naruto!" Hinata stalked across the room and stood in front of her dresser breathing heavily.

"Hinata?" confused Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes "Honey whats wrong?"

"Everything!"

"Ok... I'm going to need a little more to go on here sweetheart" he sat on the edge of the bed and looked over at her, he wanted to go to her, to embrace her but he was worried about how she'd react. "I can't fix it if I don't know what it is... honey?"

"Don't call me that!"

"What Honey?"

"Don't call me honey, or sweetheart, or darling!"

"Ok"

"When you use those pet names it because you're too used to being with women that you don't need to remember the name of."

He sighed, he knew he deserved that "Hinata you know how much you mean to me, please don't shut me out."

She looked at him and saw his worried look and she couldn't help but cry, weeping she apologised to him repeatedly and he went to her knowing that now she would let him touch her.

"Whats wrong my Hinata?" he asked running his fingers through her hair "You haven't acted like this since you were pregnant with Hiashi." His eyes widened suddenly feeling very excited, he pulled away to look at her properly now. "Hinata?"

"I'm so sorry" she awaited his response with a heavy heart

"Oh wow..." Kneeling Naruto ran his hand over his wife's stomach his eyes filled with happiness "You're sure?"

"Pretty sure" She nodded, his happiness making her start to feel more like this was a good thing "I took nine tests, I have a tenth but I thought it was getting silly, I'm probably a couple of weeks gone. It was probably from that weekend when we got together"

"Well we were pretty thorough about each other when we reunited" he teased, "you are happy about this?"

"Sort of" she sighed leaning down to rest her forehead against his "but I liked just being a couple, last time we got together there was so much going on with Neji and then there was the kidnapping, I just wanted to do the stuff we did right at the beginning, you know where we spent long lazy mornings in bed, where we went out to dinner, our time was so short."

"Oh Hinata" taking her hands in his Naruto smiled at her, it wasn't just the baby and he knew it, she was scared about him cheating again "I'm making you a promise now, I will spend long languid mornings in bed with you, I will take you out for dinners and drinks, I will spend every minute I can with you. This will not be like the last time, this will not be like the last time."

She was silent his words bringing the truth about her concern to light, she hadn't even realised it herself but her fear was about losing Naruto again. "You really promise?" she asked in a shy quiet voice and he held her close to him

"I swear it." he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, his eyes flickered over to the clock it was just after six, Hiashi was likely to sleep for another hour or so, as was Hanabi. Grabbing Hinata's legs Naruto lifted her up into his arms, she squealed wrapping her arms around his neck and hooking her legs around his waist, spinning them around Naruto carried her back to the bed, he'd been sorely tempted to prop her up against the wall and take her there but he needed to be careful with her, he knew she was strong but he'd almost lost both her and Hiashi last time and he was not going to let anything even touch her in a way that might hurt her. He was already calculating how many extra guards he could put on her without her noticing, he decided that he was making Konohamaru a permanent driver for his wife and her sister and he was just figuring out how best to up the security in the house when Hinata's teeth caught his earlobe and he gave up on thinking.

"God yes" he muttered as he cupped the fullness of her breasts, she was so soft, he loved the way her curves fit against him, he let his lips touch every inch of her skin, he wished he could spend every moment of his life like this. He celebrated in her taste and smell, he wanted to memorise every time with her. He wanted to pound her but instead he eased in being as careful as he felt he needed to be, Hinata on the other hand got impatient with this gentle treatment and grabbing his ass pulled him firmly down onto her Naruto grinned at this treatment "Impatient my love?"

"Don't treat me like I'm made of glass" she muttered staring deep into his eyes "Love me Naruto, just like last night, just like you always will."

"With pleasure" he agreed burying his face in her neck and going deep within her, she whimpered and clawed at his back, her legs hooked around his waist wanting him even deeper, their connection meant so much more now than it ever had before. The way he moved within her had her crying his name repeatedly as she feverishly pressed her lips to his skin.

Naruto groaned as she clenched around him, it never took long for Hinata to peak and it was mere minutes this time, he was about pull out but she refused to let him "Keep going" she instructed, she was used to Naruto letting her rest before he continued letting himself come to orgasm but she was getting better at this and she wanted to keep going. He'd noticed her getting more free during their sessions, she hadn't questioned it when his fingers investigated her rear entrance and he was really hoping to introduce anal eventually, she'd sucked him off a few times now and she was surprisingly good at it, nervous and a little too careful but dedicated to the project and he was always willing to return the favour, maybe a 69 wasn't too far off.

He was interrupted from these musings by Hinata intentionally tightening around him, his eyes snapped to lock with hers and she was smirking "Concentrate on me Naruto."

"Yes Ma'am" he leaned down to kiss her their lips connecting and their tongues seeking each other out.

They continued moving together for a few minutes until Naruto finally exploded within her, he sighed in contentment at the familiarity of the feeling, every time with Hinata left him feel more sated than any other experience, she meant so much to him. He pulled out and rolled to the side getting his breath, Hinata moaned as he moved away from her, she needed him again and in a very daring moved slid to straddle him, his eyes widened in surprise before hungrily taking in the glorious sight before him, her skin was pale and though there were still marks from the last pregnancy where her skin had stretched, to him she was perfection.

"Is my girl still ready to go?" he teased his smirk causing her to blush

Annoyed at how silly she felt getting all bashful over this Hinata just smirked and lowering her self down pressed her body against his and then in a low sultry voice whispered in his ear "I want you now"

It made her laugh how quickly he reacted sitting them both up and pressing their bodies even closer, he kissed her hungrily and she smiled realising that as far as sex was concerned she was finally levelling the playing field, she was accepting her sensuality and as a result could keep up with her husband better than before, she felt no more shame in this wanton enjoyment, why should she, they were in love and happy, together they would experience this world of pleasure forever. 

* * *

"Thanks for coming" Hanabi climbed into the back of the car that pulled up outside the house with a relieved look on her face "I have one of my final exams today, I was hoping to get a little early morning revision in at the library but Hinata is a little busy this morning" Hanabi gave a shudder and Konohamaru laughed loudly.

"I walked in on my parents once, you never get over it"

"I didn't see anything, it's the noises" Hanabi sighed, she'd only stood outside the bedroom door for a few seconds but it had been enough to make her blush a deep red "Luckily Hiashi is still too young to know what they're doing and he's sleeping through it."

"You could sit up front with me you know" Konohamaru offered as Hanabi sat in the backseat, "It's easier to talk that way."

"OK" climbing through to the front seat Hanabi settled in and gave him a grin "So I think I'm going to be seeing more of you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Hinata picked up a load of pregnancy tests yesterday, she tried not to let me see but she's not sneaky enough."

"Those two have got to be more careful" he muttered slowly driving them down the driveway. Then a thought occurred to him "Did you leave them a note telling them where you were?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hanabi strapped herself in "I know the drill" she gave him a grin "Besides its like Naruto has GPS on me and Hinata, he always seems to know whats going on, whenever I tell him about stuff it's like he knows all about it"  
As they drove out of the driveway Konohamaru couldn't help but smile, Hanabi was a smart kid but she was obviously not observant enough to be able to pick up on the extra security measures in place. "Hey you eat yet?"

"Got a bagel in my bag"

"Thats not breakfast" he shook his head as though it was shameful to even consider that a meal "We'll stop at a diner I know, they do great waffles." 

* * *

"Neji!" Hinata embraced her cousin as he showed up at the front door, he was equally pleased to see her and Hanabi as she arrived at the door next to greet him.

"Hey girls" Neji greeted his cousins and held up the bottle of wine he'd brought with him. "Better take this to the kitchen Hanabi, from what I've heard Hinata shouldn't be touching any of it"

"How did you hear?" Hinata asked annoyed "I wanted to tell you myself"

"Ten-Ten mentioned it. Congratulations." he touched her stomach briefly and smiled at her.

"Ten-Ten?" Hinata couldn't help but be surprised, she didn't know they were friends "When did you two...?" Hinata began to ask but luckily for Neji Naruto approached at that point and directed him over to where Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke were standing with drinks, grinning she decided to join Hanabi in the walk to the kitchen where Ino, Sakura and Ten-Ten were organising the food and drinks, she heard the doorbell go again but she knew it was merely Naruto's parents and godparents. This was a friendly get together to celebrate the pregnancy and their reunion, she'd already heard form Kushina that a celebration was expected and while her plans had involved a vow renewal and 300 hundred guests Hinata had countered with a small party for friends and the promise that on their fifth wedding anniversary she could throw whatever kind of part she liked. From what she'd heard Kushina was looking to book the Rose Hotel entirely, she was already regretting it.

Naruto was enjoying the company of his friends and family, the most important people in his life were in the house and he couldn't help but be content. It was one of the quieter parties this house had ever seen but it was the most important, he and his colleagues were gearing up to a big change in their lives and tonight marked the start of it.

The girls emerged from the kitchen in a cliche move with rays of food in their hands, there were little hors d'oerves to snack on before the meal, usually at these kind of things there would be caterers even for a small dinner party but Hinata had insisted on handling it, she wanted it to be a personal party with only family or friends around to listen.

After a few minutes of chatting and laughing Naruto stood and attracted everyone's attention, he looked around happy about where he was right now, his and Choji's son were sleeping soundly upstairs and the woman he loved was sitting staring up at him in adoration.

"There is a quick speech I'd like to make before dinner... and it's dedicated to the women in our lives." Naruto said with a smile at the family and friends around him "They are smart, they are good, they are attractive" there were laughs at this "but they are also the most important part of our lives, they keep us sane, they keep us happy and they provide us with family and that gives us something to work for." Naruto took Hinata's hand in his as he spoke again "We're building a future for those families and its going to be honest" his father and godfather nodded at him as he spoke, picking up his glass he raised it "So, to our women, to our families and friends and to the future."

"To the future" everyone echoed raising their own glasses and as Naruto looked down into the smiling face of his wife Naruto knew the future was going to be a good one. 

* * *

Next chapter going up in a few minutes, it's just a little epiloguey thing.

Please R&R


	45. Chapter 45

Final chapter is short and being put up the same time as the penultimate as it's so short and doesn't really need too much of a fuss. It's more of an epilogue really, that doesn't mean I don't want a review for both of them.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Hiashi stood in his fathers office feeling very like he had when he was 10 years old and had broken his mothers favourite vase.

Everything alright son?" Naruto's voice had an understanding tone that made his son suddenly feel like he could trust his father with his secret.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hiashi asked sound a little nervous

"Of course son" Naruto was not surprised by Hiashi's serious expression, he knew the signs and knew what was about to be said "What is it?"

"Have you ever cheated on mum?"

There were a few minutes of silence and then Naruto nodded "Yes"

"Oh" Naruto knew he'd shocked Hiashi, the boy dropped down into the seat opposite his father feeling perplexed.

"You seem very surprised"

"Well yeah, you and mum are perfect."

Naruto sighed remembering a conversation from long ago, this one was going to end with some very different advice "We are, pretty much, but that doesn't mean I haven't ever screwed up." Naruto sighed, he and his wife had never spoken about their early marital problems to their children because of how it would make him look but his son was acting just as he did when he first met Hinata and though there was no chance he'd act exactly like Naruto did he didn't want Hiashi to make the same mistakes as him. "As you know when I met you mother I was a bit of a..."

"Man-whore?" Hiashi asked with a smirk and Naruto couldn't help but laugh

"I was going to say player but I guess its kind of the same thing. Yes, I liked the ladies, as a result of this I wasn't ready to wait for Hinata so whilst we were dating there were a couple of one night stands and visits to certain clubs. I loved her, I just hadn't the same upbringing as you I was raised to think of woman as a secondary, my mother was never around and your grandfather and my godfather weren't greatly respectful of women. Then in our early marriage when Hinata was pregnant with you it was dangerous for her to have sex, so I had an affair."

"Shit dad" Hiashi didn't really like thinking of his parents having sex but an affair was so hard to comprehend. "Does she know?"

"You know your mother, she knows everything, she knew I was having an affair before I told her, she knew when it ended some time after you were born, she even met the woman once. The day she met... I can't even remember her name, but the day she met my mistress the affair was over and my mistress was trying to get back at me, Hinata told her she already knew and then went out and got very drunk, she came home and yelled at me and passed out, the next day I told her everything"

"And she forgave you?"

"No she left me, technically I left the house but its all relative she wanted it over. It was months before she forgave me, she even tried dating someone else, it was years before she stopped questioning me about my business trips and where I had been the night before but eventually she learned to trust me again."

"I don't ever want to hurt Ai"

"Is she the dental nurse?"

"How did you...? Gou told you didn't he?"

"No, but he may have told his mother, who told Hinata... so, is she the nurse?"

"Yeah" Hiashi flushed but grinned at his father "She's so sweet, sometimes she has this cute little expression and I just melt"

"You should bring her over for lunch tomorrow, the rest of the boys are out of town and your mother is trying to respect your privacy by not snooping but she could crack any day now."

"I can't bring her home, we haven't even slept together yet."

"With the men in this family that means its very serious, think about it... your mums making Enchilada's"

"I do love Enchilada's. I just don't want to scare her off." a pained look crossed Hiashi's face and Naruto laughed

"I know that look" he smiled at his son "I've seen it on many faces, including my own. Hiashi you are running headlong into something you don't understand, and I pity you for it but there's no fighting it."

"Dad…"

"Son do you do things just because it makes her like you? Have you done things to make her feel like she depends upon you?"

Hiashi bit his lip remembering how happy he'd been when Ai's car had broken down and he'd arranged a car from the firm to take her everywhere and she'd been adorably impressed. "Kinda"

"Son you need to be careful, you can't manipulate her ever or she might end up hating you, just love her, be honest with her. As long as there are no lies between you I think you'll be alright."

* * *

Naruto watched as Hinata bid farewell to her future daughter in law with a slightly misgiving look in her eyes, the girl was sweet and shy like she had been, whilst the company had changed and was now running almost completely legitimate business he could tell she still worried about bringing someone so innocent into this life, they were still a family that settled their problems without the proper legal help. It didn't surprise Naruto that Hiashi had chosen a girl so like Hinata, visually she was very different with bouncy chestnut hair and warm olive skin but her attitude and personality were very like his wife's. Naruto wasn't worried, with her help he'd brought his sons up to respect and value the lives of the people around them and those that depended on them, and most off all he'd taught all five of his sons how to treat women. As he relaxed back in his chair he let out a sigh of contentment, at fifty six he'd worked hard all his life and was glad to be handing over the bulk of his work to his sons, he and Hinata were still in control but they, and their friends were ready to retire, none of them wanted to drop dead of heart attacks at sixty eight like his father had.

He missed his father daily and he didn't want his sons to feel the same pain, and he certainly didn't want to miss out on all his grandchildren.

"Well she seems nice enough" Hinata decided as she settled into the chair next to him.

"I liked her" Naruto agreed "She reminded me of you"

"Don't be silly, she looks nothing like me, besides I was never that pretty"

"I meant in personality but you're right, pretty wasn't the way to describe you, gorgeous, stunning, sexy, those are the words to describe you then and now."

"Oh shut up" Hinata flushed a little but it was a nice thing to hear, he pulled her into his arms and pressed a long kiss on her lips, knowing where he was going with this she pulled away as quickly as she could "Naruto we're supposed to be going to Sasuke and Sakura's in an hour"

"You're right" he sighed pretending to look despondent "lets go take a quick shower" grabbing her hand he pulled her up and into his arms "Or a nice long shower" he kissed her again and could feel her sinking into it "doesn't sound like a good idea?" his blue eyes twinkled with mischief seeing the desire in her own, even after all these years he couldn't get enough of his beautiful wife and apparently he still only needed to charm her a little to get her to see things his way.

"A short shower" Hinata said holding up a finger before turning and starting towards the stairs "We don't have time for a long one" Naruto trotted after her smiling the whole time as he was pretty sure he could convince her otherwise.

* * *

"I like your parents" Ai said as they pulled up outside her apartment building "They seem very nice and happy"

"I know... I always wanted a relationship like theirs when I grew up" Hiashi admitted shyly "They were a completely equal partnership, it wasn't always that way but it is now and thats how I'd like it to be when I get married"

"I think that sounds good" Ai agreed feeling a little shy about it herself, she and Hiashi were from two very different worlds but she loved him very much and from what Hinata had told her she originally had been Naruto's housekeeper so maybe there wouldn't be a problem.

"Do you?" Hiashi asked suddenly holding her hand in a tight clasp "because I love you, and I know we've only been together a few months but it's enough to know what I want and I want you." he was worried about what she would say but there was no way he would let her go, he wanted her and he'd do almost anything he could to keep her in his life.

Luckily for him Ai just smiled and opened her car door, climbing out she stood giving him that adorable look he loved so much "Aren't you coming?" she asked as she closed the door and started to walk towards the building, grinning widely Hiashi leaped out the car and ran after her scooping her up in his arms as he reached her, she laughed holding him tight. "Careful"

"Don't worry, I would never let you go."

"By the way... I love you too" she whispered as he carried her in.

* * *

Ok it's over, no sequel, no more from this world.

I think everything is rounded up nicely and that you'll all agree no more can be done. I gave Hiashi most of the last chapter because I wanted to show that he is very like Naruto but he's a Naruto with a better moral compass.

I do however have a few ideas for a new story, this one would be set in the Naruto world though, they'll be ninja's again but one more it will focus on their relationships rather than action as I don't write action well.


End file.
